Obliviated
by SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne
Summary: Bella,know this days as Bella Slytherin is the most most selfish,uncaring,manipulative,self-centered,preten tious,idiotic,whining little bitch Draco ever met.And that could be interesting,if she was doing it on purpose. In past brave lion is now cunning snake.Is she death eater or really loyal friend to Harry?Who knows,she may taken mark and something more?Sequel published,Crucioed
1. Right side

Chapter one

Right side

BPOV

**Flashback**

_"Bella, we are leaving." Edward said when he finally stopped walking deeper in woods. _

_"When you say we..."_

_"I mean on on my family and myself." His voice was cold. He couldn't bear to look in my eyes._

_"You don't want me?" I asked on edge of tears._

_"No."And he was gone._

**_End of Flashback_**

He didn't want me. He didn't want me. He didn't want me. He didn't want me. didn't want me. He didn't want me. They didn't want me. They didn't want me. They didn't want me. They didn't want me. They didn't want me. They didn't want me.

**_No one wanted me._**

I just got me heart broken. Pity, I know. It didn't hurt that he dumped me. I knew that he is lying. My heart was aching because he was just like anyone else. No one wanted me. I am Isabella Marie Swan, well Isabella yes, but Marie Swan, I don't think so. Most of my life I spent in orphanage. I don't know what my last name is, who my parents are. I am just Bella.

When I was eleven I got letter from Hogwarts, I am witch. Dumbledore visited me and explained everything. When I came in Hogwarts, Dusty old hat sorted me in Gryfindor. Sure every house in Hogwarts is special, but I don't know if I am true Gryfindor. Everything I take as important, other Gryfindors don't. I am friends with Hermione, Ron and of course Harry, boy who lived.

I should now be in 7th year, but old Dumbledore sent me on Muggle studies as he calls it. But now is time to go back. Vampires are gone and I am free to return, but not quietly as possible. When I arrived in Forks, I learned that Dumbledore has taken away my powers. I so angry, my wand is placed in tiny box that only Dumbledore can open, no matter how hard I try. I tried everything. From Muggle equipment to other equipment and still box is closed.

I will surprise everyone when I arrive, I will brust in and demand truth. My trunk is packed and dressed myself. I am not plain Isabella Swan, sure that girl exist, but she is not me. That girl is still with her mother Renee on Florida and yet I am here. Dumbledore exchanged memories of people in Forks, they all thought that Chief's daughter arrived. stupid Muggles.

Dumbledore took my powers, but when half-breed left, every cell of my body was filled with rage. I was left in woods, going deeper and deeper, following him. I tried to call his name, but never found a voice to do it. So I walked, followed. My legs were aching, but I kept going. I thought that lost of someone's love would be harder. That pain would be unbearable, but no. It wasn't like that. I tried to find purpose. I wished to be found by Victoria or Laurent. Pity, I didn't mourn love, I mourned myself, left once again.

As I walked through forest, night fell. It was dark and ground was wet. Wet soil was slippery and I was to much Isabella Swan not to trumble. There was I suppose broken branch on ground. I tripped over it. Pathetic aching body of Isabella Swan couldn't stand up. Her body is mine as well. I was powerless and tired. I let myself down. I didn't try to stand up, I lied down and waited for darkness to overtake me. Darkness summoned me as I slept.

When I woke up I was screaming. Tears were falling down my checks, but instead of wet cold they were burning me. Pain, this is pain. In just couple of hours tree that were once around me were pulled out with roots. I was trapped in circle that burns. Screams that I thought echoed were disabled to spread around. Screams were caught in bubble from where they couldn't out. I saw bubble which is actually shield, decreasing, stooping my screams by squeezing air from my lungs. Something in me snapped. Screams stopped, fire died and shield disappeared in my mind. My powers were back.

**_Few months later_**

I don't need to pretend to be this pathetic girl anymore. I stood in front of mirror and watched my hair go to black from brown, muddy eyes changed black. I watched myself grow few inches and fill in bust area and my butt became better shaped then Bella Swan's. I didn't dress in anything Gryfindorish, just black lace dress and black heels. I put makeup on, eyeliner and red lipstick. Ah, if only now Rosalie would see me. She would bite. I am so glad I am Metamorphmagus.

I have done something. Something I can't reason. One part of me knows that it is wrong to do it, but in same time there is part of me that feels that I have done right thing. In order to protect someone, but thing is that I don't know who I am protecting. But pull towards it is strong.

I walked downstairs and found Muggle in living room. He turned when he heard sound of heels. He was about to ask who I am, but I was faster. Since I couldn't use my wand, I practiced wandless magic. Obliviate wasn't hard spell to do and I thanked Muggle before taking his memories. Afterall, for first time I had family and place to stay. Since I am orphan, after school year I needed to go back to orphanage. What a joy.

I stpped outside of house and whispered Oblivaite to whole town, here, I never existed. I focused on Hogwarts, I wondered what are people doing there. I know that apparition is almost imposible, but many things I have done are just as impossible as this. I focused, closed my eyes. Nothing happened, I didn't feel uncomfortable as always while apparating. I was frustrated, I opened my mouth to curse every Muggle I have ever met, especially that Jessica Stanley, but as I did I opened my eyes too. And here I was in backyard of Hogwarts. Nice.

I walked in castle without anyone noticing me. Halls were empty, not a soul. Probably in great hall, I glanced at me watch. Definitely there. It is ten minutes to seven. Diner time. I walked slowly down corridor to Great Hall. Big cherry wood doors were closed, but I heard voices from other side. Ah, Dumbledore has new students and now he rambles about it. I neared the doors and listen. Sorting time, nice, lets hear about new students.

"Alice Cullen." I froze, what the heck? Breath stuck in my throat.

"Ravenclaw_**!**_" Old Hat yelled. Of course she is in that house. Wit,creativity, intelligence and originality.

"Edward Cullen!"

"Hufflepuff_**!**_" Loyalty, fair play, honesty, and tolerance.

"Emmet Cullen!"

"Gryfindor." Bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry.

"Jasper Hale!"

"Gryfindor!"

**_"_**Rosalie Hale!"

"Ravenclaw!" Duh, bitch has brains?

They are all here, those who left me are in my only home. I took deep breaths, I couldn't get angry now, my anger is uncontrollable. After every name was called, I could hear cheering from every table except of Slytherin of course. I waited a bit longer, Dumbledore said his words, announced start of dinner and probably sat down. I can almost imagine all that inside, but even better in few moments I will see it and leave everybody with mouth opened. I left my trunk and brought box with me. I pushed doors open and walked in. No one actually saw me. Hungry pigs. I started clapping while walking to teachers table. That brought attention on me. Everybody mouths were hanging. I heard whispers. 'Bella.'

"Bravo for Gryfindor,Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and of course Slytherin." I made pause. " This half-breads surely aren't pure-bloods." I turned to Slytherin table and waved. They cheered. Malfoy sent me a smile. Just as long as you say pure blood and Slytherin he is good. Strange boy. I turned to Cullens. Rosalie wasn't in her seat. I kept walking. "Oh, don't be offended Rosie, it was all my lucky guess. I always knew you had brains. As for others, no surprises, maybe Eddie boy. Honest and loyal, but to whom? Well watch out Cedric he is your undead twin."**(Cedric is alive.)**I mocked. I would go on, but as I reached table professor McGonagall realized something.

"But, how? Albus you said she was stripped from powers!" Great Hall gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Swan..."I rolled my eyes and Dumbledore saw it.

"Okay, call that by filthy Muggle name." People gasped, again. "And to answer you question, anger does wonders."I walked to him and handed box. He looked at me.

"How did you get here?"He asked as he took my wand.

"With magic, duh." Slytherin table laughed and I could picture Hermione smacking me for rudeness.

"Wandless magic miss Swan?" I saw Cullens flinching every time Dumbledore said Miss Swan. Crazy half-breeds.

"Well yes, you stripped me from powers and locked my wand, which about I am really angry about, but magic came back, but wand stayed locked. Pity isn't it." I smiled innocently.

"Then okay, I am sorry about that and if there is something I could do, just ask." Headmaster smiled.

I thought about it, for three seconds. I felt everyone staring at me. Attention stealer. I glanced towards Cullens. Two in Gryfindor, same house as I am. But I don't belong there. No, of course not, if I do I would never have doubts. Product of what hat said in first year. Payback time. No matter what I lose now, there is no doubt that I get something in return. I know myself and this the real reason I am doing this.

"Truth, I want truth."I gestured to Sorting hat. Dumbledore swallowed hard. Why is that?

"As you wish, Miss Swan." Another to polite smile. I stood in front of Dumbledore, I didn't sit down. Hat was placed on my head.

_'Ah Miss Swan now. Isn't it? Well, same as ever, but this time it is different I am allowed to say it..._

_'Do me a favour announce my house when I finish with talk. You owe me.'_

Dusty hat didn't say anything. I took old hat from my head and returned it to Dumbledore. I was grinning as idiot while I was walking between Slytherin and Gryfindor tables. I decided to say 'hi' to Hermione, Ron and Harry. I stopped near them and they thrown themselves on me. I smiled and squeezed them all and then just Harry. Stupid people wizards are. They all thought drama is over. I laughed when they made a room for me.

"Traditionalism,resourcefulness ,cunning,ambition,leadership qualities ,self-preservation ,determination and intelligence." I walked to the end of tables. Time for hat. " I always knew I chose right side." I mocked to Headmaster. I hope he will get message.

"Slythrerin!" All life that was in Great Hall disappeared. Even Slytherins we shocked.

"And pure-blood!" Shock and disbelief.

Malfoy clapped. Rose from his seat and walked towards me. Draco stood in front of me and pulled my hand up to his lips. I smiled as his soft lips kissed my hand. Draco's arm was around my waist while he cheered "Slytherin!"

"Slytherin." Table cheered. And Draco sat down, pulling me with him.

Dinner was tasty as ever. Better then all Muggle food I ate in past few months. God bless elfs. Whole table was asking me about Muggle studies and if I knew Cullens and how. I answered all questions, but shortly. There is no need to tell anyone that I, confirmed pure-blood had heart broken by half-breed. During diner I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron staring at me constantly. They might be my friends, but staring is annoying.

Dinner was over and everybody started to leave. I stood up and three Slytherins were already on their feet. I eyed them and asked what, but they just looked down on floor. I turned to leave to teachers table, it is time for me to get my wand back. When I reached their table, few teachers greeted me and said that is nice to have their best student back. I smiled, poor Hermione, she knew that I am smarter than she is, but still she tries so hard. Dumbledore told me that we need to talk, so he will send a password to me in couple of days, then he finally gave me my wand.

Thirteen and half inches long , made of mix of yew and alder tree wood with Basilisk Fang, Unicorn hair and Phoenix feather in it's core. Strange combination, I know. Combination of several combinations as Olivander said. Well he also said that he never expected one orphan to be it's owner. His favourite wand, that was actually made from bore and just for fun has actually found it's purpose in hand's of orphan. I grinned as I got my wand back. True I mastered wandless magic, but wand is wand.

"Why can't I use Legilimency on you, Miss Swan?" Professor Snape asked from shadows. Where was he before?

"Ah dear professor, I don't know. Do you really expect me to master wandless magic, but not the occlumency?" I mocked professor Snape. I turned to leave when I felt power rush around me. He used Unforgivable curse. His face fell.

There in Great Hall were Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Half-breeds, few other Gryfindors, few Slytherins and Draco Malfoy. God, he is always looking strange at me. Like we are old friend who are about to reunite. Stupid Malfoy. I laughed at Snape. I put my hand up, in front of me, wand down. I felt power rushing through my fingers. 'Reducto.' No words and Snape was blasted aside. Gasps, again.

"Oh, please. Will you all stop with damn gasping." I turned to them and back to blasted Snape. His wand rolled its way in front of me. "I could always guess which Unforgivable curse you used on me.." Gasp. Damn it. I turned to audience. "One more gasp and you all will be under Unforgivales." They covered their mouths. I picked Snape's wand.

"Well beautiful."I said to my wand. "Prior Incantato." Curse used in Snape's wand reflected through mine and actually cursed me. My fingers burned.

"Dammit." I used magic to kill fire. "You used Crucio on me and failed."I laughed again. Snape stood up. "Next time try with killing curse, I heard it kills." Headmaster's eyes widen. Ah, of course, Harry is in same room as we all are.

"You will lost yourself in magic if you keep doing like this!" Dumbledore yelled.I left damn room with echo of heels.

I was on my way to dungeons when felt something incredibly wrong. I knew someone was following me, but that isn't it. I was angry and when I am angry my magic is uncontrollable. I started shaking. Every painful memory came back to me. At least every I remember. My wand fell on floor as I started gripping my head. This shit hurts. I blinked. Damit, something isn't right. My knees failed me, I screamed of pain. This is message, but I can't see anything. _Stop! _Tears fell and burned rage away, but pain stood still.I heard steps of those who followed me finally approach. I thought that person who followed me is vampire, but when warm arms picked me from cold floor I was surprised.

"Please, please, be okay. I just got you back." Person who carried me begged. I couldn't recognize voice. All I knew is that person is he. So, he ran with me in his arm probably to Madame Pomfrey. He was fast. He yelled to Madame Pomfrey to do something. He placed me on bed and held my arm. I heard Madame Pomfrey who obviously left before, come back with someone. Someone was checking my pulse. Someone whose hands were cold. "Damn leech."I hissed. Yep, it was Carlisle.

"Where is she? What did you do to her Malfoy?"Is that Harry? Um... yes. Malfoy?

"I didn't do anything. I found her screaming in.." Sound came from place really close to me. Malfoy is the one who holds my hand.

"In corridor I know that..."Pause. "Right now I don't want to explain, but I am connected to Voldemort and I see what he sees."Pause. "I saw her. And then I saw you, Malfoy."Harry spat.

"But why would I hurt her.. I.. would never hurt her.." Malfoy struggled with words.

"Dammit Potter I told you to use occulmency. But this is not important now." Professor Snape was here too.

"Why would you think that professor?" Ron asked. Where did he came from. I bet Hermione is here too.

"Because, if Potter saw her, that means that Voldemort saw her to and questions is why, Potter." Professor spat again. I felt something in his voice. He knows something.

I opened my eyes. As I assumed Draco is the one who holds my hand. I looked around, actually no one is looking at me, they are all caught it conversation. Seriously, they placed me in Hospital wing and no one is making sure if I am okay. Crazy people. Blur. Pain. What is this? I screamed out. I couldn't hold it in. As I screamed I noticed something. Or better heard. Harry was screaming in same time as I was. While I was clutching my head, he was doing the same to his scar. My eyes widen in realization.

"What is going on?!" I demanded. I jumped from bed and stood in front of Dumbledore.

"You were..." He started.

"I know what happened, I may did not move, but I heard everything. I am asking why he screams in same time as I do!" Crazy fool ignored me. I turned to Snape whose eyes were on Draco. What is Draco's deal in this. I tried to use Legimency on Draco, but nothing happened. Dammit, he pobably learned that as boy.I tried on Snape. Shit worked.

_'She will found out. I see power in her. She really is powerful. With parents like that and pure blood status, she could do wonders. I hate this, I hate to pretend to hate Potter. I could never hate Lily's son. Wait she is pure blood, from Salazar Slytherin line, she might be hungry for power as Salazar was. I wonder if she is on Voldemort's side. Her magic is dark and her wand is something that screams power. And connections to Harry and Draco are not something that we could forget easily. I always wondered how pure Slytherin ended in Gryfindor, this girl was place in Gryfindor probably because Dumbledore made hat do it. I wonder if she is Death eater. No she can't be she doesn't have his mark...'_ Snape mind was truly open book. But that man is crazy. Well at least I found out from whose line I am. True Slytherin.

"I am not A Death eater professor! Why would you think that?!" I asked, yelled in his face.

"It is reasonable to ask where had you been for past three months. You mission ended in September, when Cullens left you, Isabella." Dumbledore spoke.

"So now I am Death eater just because I didn't get here three months ago!? You are all fools! Year and half ago I was left in Muggle town with letter in which I am being told that I can't use Magic, I wasn't even owled in all that time away. So professor tell me did you know that I will snap out!?" I screamed. "Did you know that I will be master of wandless magic?"My voice lowed down, I felt calm suddenly. I growled in frustration.

"No."Dumbledor said."I know a part of things that happened in Forks and I am very sorry, but this is wartime. I could only assume what will happened Miss Swan."

He knew. All this time he knew. He knows who my parents are, he knows everything about me. This Half-blood lied into my face. Whole time. I gripped end of bed tightly, I felt strong enough to break it. Anger was taking over my mind. I wasn't thinking clearly. All I felt is rage towards person is considered something like father. And here we are. Whole my life I was lied to. This man knows something. Everybody knows something. Dumbledore about my parents, Snape about power and wierd connection to Draco and Olivander about wand..

"Why is my wand in such a importance in this whole story, Professor Snape?" I asked him after I cooled down a notch.

"What kind of question is that?" He spat rudely.

"What are my connections to Harry and Draco?" I asked another question.

"I don't know about you are talking about!" He spat again. Yeah, sure, he doesn't know a shit. Stupid death eater, I found that in his mind.

"Fine, don't say a thing. But if you don't say I will hurt where it hurts the most, just wait for it. I will made your life living hell!" I yelled in his face.

"Miss Swan!" "Bella!" Others in room yelled.

"No let her finish. I would like to see what this little girl can do." He laughed. Funny, I joined him and laughed harder as his laugh died. I truly enjoyed mocking people. I let my walls down and do what I can do the best.

"Let me see. As a boy you were friend with Lily Evans, you felt for her. In Hogwarts you were sorted in Slytherin, you were bullied by Potter and Black, you followed pure-blood supremacists and you professor Snape called Lily a Mu..."

"Crucio!"He yelled. I felt pain and intensive one, but I did not scream. I laughed as my knees failed me. This pain is my mistake, I let my shield down. But now I know, was still there as I stood up.

"So this is how it feels when you are under Crucio! Were well professor, but you must truly hate person to use it.."I put my shield up. Pain ended. "You called her filthy Muggle! Because of Potter!"I spat. "If I don't know better, I would fear for Harry's life. You would certainly kill him before Voldemort does!"

"You dare to speak his name?! You foolish girl"

_'She knows to much. Magic will take ger over. She repulses Crucio and laughs of it. Where from did she learn of it? She is dark magic witch, she needs too find balance or else, she will pick sides. She dare to speak his name. If only she remembered. And wand oh my goodness, wand..! _ I used Legilimency on him. He is master at it, but still I am breaking him. What is the deal with wand now?

"Wands."I grown few inches to stare in his eyes. "That is the connection." I looked aside, trying to truly understand what kind of connection is that. I looked back. His eyes were cold, Why didn't Dumbledore do anything? I was just cursed in front of his eyes, because I repeated Snape's word about Lily. Of course he won't do anything, Harry is in room and Dumbledore favourites him.

I took deep breaths. Swallowed hands were shaking. I felt something burning me. Realization, I was lied to because of Potter. I was sent to Forks so, Cullens would come to Hogwarts and protect 'boy who just doesn't want to die'. Snape is protecting Harry, although it is all covered with fake anger. Dumbledore, what about him? He placed me in Gryfindor, where I friended Harry. It was all planned. Dumbledore knew that I will be powerful, it was set up so Harry would have powerful witch on his side to protect him.

"Headmaster you are worse then Voldemort!" Tears formed in corners of my eyes. "All this time I was a toll!" My throat was closing. Magic that takes over you. Every cell of your body is not yours anymore. You are good as dead when darkness takes over. '_You are mine!' _ I brusted out with tears and ran. More reviews I got, faster update.

**So I love Bella and Draco, and I got an idea, so here it is.**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphhne,**


	2. Day after

**Chapter two**

**Day after**

**APOV - Alice**

"So I heard that she hit last night with Draco first and Potter second." Annoying Pansy from Slytherin was spreading rumors about somebody again. Me and my family were in Great Hall waiting for Bella. Yesterday we were shocked when she appeared here. At first we couldn't believe how she looks like, but her scent matched, We are positive this is Bella. Edward is idiot. He left her for her own safety. Liar. That stupid dumbass of my brother was cheating on her with Tanya. When I found out, his true reason for leaving, I confronted him. Stupid dick told me that Bella is breakable human who can't fulfill his needs. As if that wasn't enough for me to want to kill him, he even said that she isn't pretty enough.

I couldn't help, but think about Bella. She was truly beautiful before, but in her true form, she can put Rosalie to shame. Although Rosalie don't care about beauty, she said that beauty never brought her anything good. Rosalie was one who told me about Edward and Tanya, she wanted to tell Bella, but she was afraid that Bella won't trust her. Rosalie never supported anything that Edward said and did and when he started dating Bella she was furious. It is not that she didn't like Bella, she didn't understand why would she give her life for someone as cold as vampire. Rosalie envied her, but truth was that she only wanted to protect Bella.

"Jasper where is she? How is she feeling?" I asked him. He sniffed air a bit and focused. Because of his thirst, he could find her before me. And her feelings are usually strong so, it is easier for him to find her.

"She walking down corridor to Great Hall. She is feeling rage, misery and betrayal. That is the best I can do." He smiled briefly. Edward strode out. This means trouble.

"I can assume that this will end badly, Alice, and I am no future teller. " Rosalie stated while shaking her head. I nodded.

Great Hall was full. Some people were already eating. I noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione are constantly glancing at entrance. Jasper told me that, he is feeling guilt, because of something. Most likely something about Bella. I glanced at Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy, pale skinned blond boy was doing the same thing as three Gryfindors. I wondered why. I listend conversation around him. They were all talking where is Bella. Apparently she didn't come to her room last night. Pansy was just telling them that this just confirms what she said earlier about Bella. I wanted to smack her when doors of Great Hall opened and something flew on Hufflepuff table.

**BPOV**

I was angry last night. I acted stupidly, I didn't even ask for where I will be staying or anything. I didn't have password to enter Slytherin common room, so I walked to Astronomy Tower. I spent my night there. It is not the most cozy place ever, but I survived. When I woke up in morning, it was still early. I remembered that I left my trunk in Entrance Hall so I walked downstairs to grab some clothes. My trunk was in same place as I left it. Since I didn't have a room I decide to go change in bathroom. As I expected Moaning Myrtle was in. She was moaning of course, but when she saw me she squealed.

"Bella! Oh, I didn't see you for so long!"

"Yeah, I was sent on Muggle studies." I replied.

"Of course. I know, but no one visited me when you were away. I was so sad.."She started moaning again.

"Okay..."I relly did not know what to say to her. I don't need a crying baby ghost as friend. "I actually came here to change. Would you be so kind and give some privacy?" I asked her.

"Well of course Bella, You are always so nice to me. I will go now to prefects' bathroom. Draco will wake up soon."She smiled.

"What happened with your crush on Harry Myrtle?" I mocked her. She didn't care to answer, she just left.

I washed my face and applied fresh dose of eyeliner. I brushed my long hair and straightened it with magic. I didn't know what to wear. I didn't get any uniform yesterday as new Slytherin, but I also noticed that they dress pretty freely. For example Pansy was always dressed like whore, her shirt is always to short. So if I go with black, silver and green there will be no problem. I picked beautiful green skirt that reached my mid-thigh, I squeeze myself in black corset top and put on laced up heels. As for something silver I put on silver snake form bracelet.

"You are beautiful, Bella." Myrtle said when she appeared again.

"Thank you, Myrtle." I smiled at her.

"You better hurry, breakfast started five minutes ago." She told me as she closed herself in her bathroom.

I took deep breath and looked at myself in mirror. I was decent. I exited bathroom and saw that Myrtle told me a truth, breakfast started. I walked to front doors when Edward Cullen appeared in front of me. I wanted to kill him.

"Bella can we talk?" He pleaded. Laugh escaped my mouth.

"No."I said shortly. As I walked further to doors of Hall, he pulled me back. In seconds I was pressed against wall by vampire. Edward shocked me. When did he became like this. Nevermind. He pressed himself into me as he pulled me up against wall. Crazy vampire will get himself killed.

"You want me Bella."He said. "Can we forget about break up and start over?" He didn't wait for my answer. "I love you." He pressed his lips to mine, hard. I didn't want him. He was kissing me, disgusting half-breed was kissing me. I didn't do anything about it, just waited for him to end. He kissed my jaw and let me down on ground. He was smiling.

"You done?"I asked angrily.

"What are you talking abo..." He flew through doors in Great Hall. Magic rushed through my veins. Power was breathtaking, consuming. I walked in Great Hall and saw that he landed on Hufflepuff table. Nice.

"I asked you are you done?!"I yelled at him. Everyone was now watching us. Edward flashed himself in front of me.

"Why did you do that? You kissed me!" Great Hall gasped.

"Oh, please. I would rather go lesbo with Moaning Myrtle!" I felt my fingers burn. Cullen family was around us.

"But you love me!"He yelled. Gasps.

"I do not. You filthy Half-breed. How denial are you?"I spat. I was to angry to care about consequences. Anger controled me, but in same time I felt adrenalin caused by my magic. Edward was lifted in air. That was the best I could do without killing him. Every cell of my body was telling me to kill him and I struggled with decision. I decided against it. I would not help my situation.

"Touch me again"I let him down."And you will have you eyelids taken down. You will look like fish and I will make sure that fish I baked on fire."I laughed.

Crazy vampire. He thought that I will love him after everything. I am not desperate. I would much more rather marry Voldemort than lost my pride. Slytherin table was staring at me in disbelief. Only Pansy was grinning. God what kind of lie did she tell now. I sat down and poured some pumpkin juicy. Hungry, I don't think so. I just sipped all juicy in my throat and stood up to pick up my schedule when I heard.

"Ha! I told you she is whore. Last night Draco followed her, then Daphne saw Harry screaming for Bella and now we all witnessed that she has something with Edward, no wonder why Cedric never wanted her, she is whore!" Pansy squealed. I turned to her.

"What did you just say about me?" I spat at her.

"You heard me." Pansy grinned.

"Of course I did, but now I will ask you to repeat it in my face Pansy," I smiled wickedly at her.

"I said you are.." I shot her glare. "Um.. you.." I laughed. She fears me.

"Pansy dear, I will say this just once. Even if I screwed with whole Hogwarts, Myrtle included, it still wouldn't be your business. And now excuse me, I have some business on my own to do."

"Like what screw with Sev?"She mocked.

"Why would I screw with my professor Pansy? You said that I am doing that with Draco, Harry, Edward and Cedric. That is one busy schedule to keep up. So are you sure that I can squeeze professor Snape in it?" Her face was hilarious.

"Way to go Bella!"I heard Rosalie on my surprise yelling. "I always knew she had it!" I laughed at Rosalie and looked at Pansy again. She raised her wand quickly.

"_Serpensortia!" _The end of her wand exploded. Everybody watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor Pansy and me and raised itself, ready to strike. I watched snake moves towards me.

"Well this is interesting." I giggled. Snake moved up to my leg. "Pansy do you know from whose blood-line am I?" She shocked head in no. Snake traveled up around my neck. "Well this will answer all questions about me then."I raised my finger to snake's head, tapped on it and others would say hissed.

"Parselmouth_!_" People gasped. I tapped snake's head once more and she turned into bracelet. Matching.

"Next time when you throw snake on me, be careful I might prompt her on you." Pansy's face fell. "No even a Death-eater of your father will be able to save you." I mocked her

"You.. You... I will make him Crucio you!"Wow, bitch was angry.

"Pansy dear, I would like to see him try. How bad would he be tortured if he used it without Voldemort's permission? And remember Voldemort don't care about problematic school girl." I turned to leave, but she pulled me back.

"What do you know about it?" She asked while squeezing my arm."I know, you are Death-eater!" She squealed and let go of my hand as she got burn.

"Pansy will you shut up already!?" Draco yelled at her. "You are doing this all because you think I don't like you because of her. So stop! I would never like somebody annoying as you!" I looked at Draco, so huh? She has thing for him. She is pathetic.

"Pansy I swear you are more annoying then Jessica Stanley... and she was Muggle."I laughed. I saw several people around table laughing too, even Daphne and Astoria were laughing and they are Pansy besties. Draco covers him mouth. He was laughing that hard. Usually Slytherin table doesn't have so much drama going on, but the way it looks like, that is about to change. Review.

**Sorry for mistakes. Please review.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	3. We both know shit

**Chapter three**

**BPOV**

I got password, time for Dumbledore. While Head of Gryffindor House is professor McGonagall, Snape is head of my new house. I feel strange. I was for so many years in Gryffindor and now in Slytherin I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I still hope that I will still be friends with Harry,Ron and Hermione. I still care about then, I always will. I am not angry with them, I am angry with Dumbledore. Dumbledore likes Harry to much.

I have thought about few things while I was away and I wonder, where was I when Golden trio was on their adventures. Where was I when Harry found that stone, where was I while they were killing Basilisk. I mean I was part of their group and where was I? I can't remember where I was. It is like huge holes were made in my memory. I thought about it and me head hurt.

I need to speak with Snape about it, he might help or not.. Either way someone must know and I need to speak with Snape about few more things. I need to get password for dungeons and my room. I was walking to office and just as I was getting ready say password which is 'Lemon drops', I heard voices. Oh, really smart Dumbledore, you didn't put silence spell on.

"It really simple question Albus. Why was that girl placed in Gryffindor? She is pure Slytherin! That kind of magic in dark and she needs to control it! Did you ever met Gryffindor like that! So why Dumbledore?!" I heard Snape ask.

"Because Severus she is pure-blood Slytherin and I had a lot of trouble with half-blood heir of Salazar! And I will ask you to think what kind of troubled could pure-blood do!" Dumbledore yelled back. Are they talking about me. I think yes, definitely yes.

"Isabella Swan would never do that!" I am certain now, they are talking about me.

"You can't possibly know that. She is like him. Dark Lord was in Slytherin, dark magic wizard and grown up in orphanage! All signs are here! I do not need another Tom Riddle!" I didn't have anything to say on that. I was lost. So I ran.

I ran down corridor. Tears were streaming down my checks. My heels were squealing against floor made of stone. I didn't know where to go, I was just running. I run against someone, but kept running. Idea came, if I enter Great Hall I can get in backyard through Hall. People were still eating, ah, weekend. I was walking between Gryfindor and Slytherin table when someone pulled me back. Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I yelled as tears spilled over my jaw down neck.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked gently and tried to whip away my tears. I pulled back.

"What is wrong with you?"I asked. "Bella is for friends and we are not friends Malfoy." I saw his expression change.

I didn't bother to ask. I turned away so I can walk away only to see everybody watching me like shiny new toy. I increased my speed and hoped that I will have some peace. In backyard I saw Golden trio. I didn't really want to talk with them now. Hermione noticed me and im second Hermione and two boys were walking in my direction. Hermione rushed and pulled me in tight embrace when she saw my tears.

"What is it, Bella? Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Worry filled her soft voice.

"Fine. It is just..."

"Oh, for God sake, Hermione let her go." Ron cut my sentence. "She is Slytherin now." He seemed to despise me.

"Bella, you speak what he spoke. Just like me. I got it from Voldemort, but you are pure-blood heir of Slytherin.." Harry stumbled with his words. I was left speechless. Are they dumping me because of my blood status?

"Just what? You all believe that I am evil?!"

"No, but we hear what you do!"Harry yelled in my face.

"What did I do?"I asked them.

"You are Slytherin whore!" Ron screamed, every head of every wizard in yard turned in our direction.

"People think you are death eater Bella. And frankly said we can't be friends with Slytherin whore!" Harry's words hurt me the most.

"How can you say this things to me? I am your friend!" I looked in their eyes and regretted second after, they looked down. "Harry please." I begged him and stepped forward.

"Bella, I am sorry. But you are Slytherin and I can't be friend with someone who is on his side." Harry boy who lived, told me and this is when I realized that I have lost him.

"Harry.."I stepped foward."Please it is still me."I raised my hand to touch his check, but as my hand came few inches distance to his face I was pushed away. Not with magic, with Muggle way of pushing.

With no preparation I lost my balance and fell in on cold ground. My eyes closed with fact that it is december and there was still no snow, I landed on my face in mud and broke heel of my shoe in process.

Mud was all over me. Tears I cried away were washed away with brown gooey liquid. My shiny black hair lost it's shine. My clothing was wet, silky green skirt was destroyed. With my mud-covered fingers I tried to whip mud from my face, but with no success.

I opened my eyes and held my chin up. I knew who I will see. I knew that Ron doesn't know of Muggle way of fighting. When it happened Harry who knows of Muggle ways was in front of me and he is to much gentleman to ever push me. And that left Hermione, girl who is Muggle enough to do it. After all she did punch Draco Malfoy in nose.

"With what did I ever deserve this?"I asked no one particular. And tried to stand up, but I didn't know that I had broke my heel, yet. And once again I was falling down. Irony. I thought. I was never clumsy, but today I could do exception . Today I am worse then that Muggle Isabella Swan.

To fall, I was prepared. I was ready to land in mud once again. I was ready to be laughed at today. I was ready to fall in front of everyone's eyes. Good way to say 'I am back'. Impact never came, it was like Edward Fucking Cullen catching Isabella Fucking Swan. But this is not like that. This is me Isabella Slytherin-Swan or something, being catched by …

Draco Malfoy? What is wrong with that boy, always around? He pulled me up, his hands around me waist, protectively. Our eyes met. Draco Malfoy was nice enough to pull me from mud and secure my balance. Now he is covered with mud too. As his hands left my waist I groaned in pain. He noticed it.

"You filthy Muggle!"He spat in Hermione's face.

"Don't talk that way to her!"I spat at him and tried to move, but my ankle screamed at me not to.

"You are right." He turned to me. "Come on, lets take you to Hospital wing."I nodded and turned towards castle and moment later I was in air, pressed against Draco's chest. I wanted to protest, but I decided to be reasonable. I can't walk with messed ankle.

Draco was carrying me bridal style with no effort, like vampire would. I rolled my eyes at every person that looked at us when walking through Great Hall. Dumbledore saw us too, but didn't say or do a thing. He believes I am evil, he might even believe I deserve it.

I kept my mouth closed as every person gasped. Thanks dear God Cullens weren't here, that would be revolting. I pressed my head against his chest. I regret for second thinking that I ruined his shirt, but his shirt was ruined second he pulled me out of mud. We came out of Great Hall and entered empty Entrance Hall.

"Thank you Malfoy." I whispered and looked up to see his face.

"What. you couldn't help me in front of them? " He asked, but joked.

"Are you serious Malfoy? They don't want me because of my family." My voice almost broke.

"Can we call each others by name maybe?" He stood in center of Hall with me in his arms.

"Um.. I don't know.. Can you put me down now?" Am I really about to become friend with Malfoy?

"No, your ankle hurt and.. I want answer." He smiled briefly.

"Okay, call me Bella." I noticed he flinched. Ah of course. Bella as in Bellatrix.

"Draco."

"Okay now put me down and so I can go fetch my schedule, change maybe…" I told him.

"Oh, and find a room. Pansy will kill you." He laughed and slowly placed me on ground. I put my arm on his shoulder, his hands were securing me in seconds. I stood on one leg and got rif of heels. With use or wordless spell, I was good as new.

"So Draco…" I smiled. " Why will she do that again?" I asked with smile and he smiled to as I said his name.

"Well Bella."He smiled as my name danced over his lips. "You are placed in only empty bed in Slytherin House." His words were mystery. Nothing, I can't handle.

"We are not speaking of girls dormitory then. Prefect maybe? Your room?" I giggled as I said my thoughts. His mouths shaped big 'O'. "Or maybe even head?" Even bigger 'O'.

"How did you…?" I cut him.

"Please, how did I know that I am not Gryffindor? I know shit.."He laughed, "And Pansy is obsessed with you Draco."He chuckled. "Come on, I need to get my trunk." I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me to Moaning Myrtle bathroom.

He looked at me with confused face, but walked without a word said. Entrance Hall is not Big as Great Hall, but certainly is big. Draco hand was soft and warm. It felt nice. Floor made of stone seemed to be cold against my bare foot. With Draco's hand in one and broken heels in second we entered Myrtle's bathroom. Door flew open, something like wind blowed us. Myrtle's ghost form went through me. I glared at her and she giggled. For moaning ghost she was giggling too much. She did same to Draco and started flying above our heads.

"Very funny Myrtle." I said, but smiled. I looked down, if I was Pansy I would be screaming now. I saw my reflection. Mud covered pile and of course Prince of Slytherin next to me with just few stains.

"You slept here?" Malfoy asked in hushed voice, probably worrying that Myrtle will hear him.

"Ehm... No I slept in Astronomy tower, I came here to change and left trunk here. Come on I look revolting."

After he didn't respond back we made our way to his, I mean 'our' room. As we walked we couldn't escape stares of other students. Some were appalled by seeing us together and some of fact that we are covered in mud and be barefoot. We laughed in their face and I even said taka a picture it will least longer, Colin Creevey always with camera in hand did. Ah, irony.

On our way to dungeons, only Slytherins were left on our way and that was bearable. Pansy was no where in sight. When we got to entrance to common room the ghost of Slytherin house,Bloody Baron, waited for us to give him a password. As I appeared in his sight, he became strangely happy. Bloody Baron is ghost who killed his love and himself, so it is strange so see him smile. He was muttering something in his beard. I heard my name and something about Salazar being proud. He asked us about password and Malfoy answered fast. Password was 'Isabella'.

Dungeon was very dungeonish. The common room is room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one, if you ask me, but I was Gryffindor till yesterday. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. Isabella, welcome.

**HPOV**

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape appeared from nowhere. I swear that man lives to make my life living hell.

"But, professor we did not do anything wrong!" Hermione defended.

"Oh, and why did I then see Isabella carried by Malfoy to Hospital wing?" Damn, I thought. He saw everything.

"Oh, that whore!" Ron breathed out angrily.

"Twenty more! And detention for every day for three weeks in my office." And with that he disappeared.

Shit, damn and bloody Merlin! What now? Will we lose points every time we say something about newest edition in Death-eater club. This is ridiculous. First Bella about whom I thought is my friend disappears and appears after year and half, totally wandless. We even here that she was stripped from power and she magically apparated on School grounds. Appration is not even possible. Then she demands second sorting, fools us into believing she is Gryffindor and sits with Slytherins.

Isabella was my friend. Was as in is no more. I can't be friend with her. She is from Slytherin line, heir of Slytherin, pure-blood liar. Bella never wanted to talk about her parents and now we know reason why. She told us that she lived with Muggles and... Look at her now, walking around as queen and speaking with snakes.

And of course there is Draco Malfoy. He jumped from his seat when Hat said Pure-blood and now is always around. There is rumor that Dumbledore doesn't trust him so he placed him in room alone, but no now there is another rumor that Isabella will share room with him. As if she already didn't. She was probably fucking around all time while I was desperately begging for her attention. Snape, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy and Edward Cullen were all better than me then. That whore, I feel sorry for Edward, she probably made him fall in love for her own gain.

I can feel it, dark magic is radiating from her. Slytherin! My old friend is in house I begged Hat not to place me in and yet she exchanged Gryffindor for group of Death-eaters or their kids. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad is death-eater, I saw Lucius at graveyard when Voldemort tried to kill me and Cedric, we were lucky to get out alive.

"He is one of them."

"Who?" Ronald asked. Hermione smacked Ron's head.

"Draco Malfoy."Hermione nodded. "He is Death-eater... Don't you think we are being harsh to Bella, we might be wrong, Harry." Hermione said, but I didn't listen. Isabella Swan-Slytherin is evil, every cell of my body screamed.

"No. This time I am sure. She is Death-eater."I bend my head down, what would you do if you are about to send your old friend to Azkaban? "I saw her in Voldemort's mind. I see her every day in his mind. It is like she is there, always with him."

My friend and long time crush is Death-eater. Review.

**Sorry for mistakes, tell me what you think, please...**

**Wicked Daphne**


	4. You are

**Chapter four**

**You are...**

**BPOV**

**Sorry ror mistakes and wait, please review.**

_"Smarter than any Ravenclaw, braver than any Gryffindor, more cunning than any Slytherin and of course more loyal than any Hufflepuff. You are something worth fighting. I believe Godric and Salazar would throw a fuss back in time. Only problem I see with you is that I don't see where your loyalty lies. I see that your family does not define you, no certainly not them, even with fact that you are from Salazar's bloodline, that doesn't define you. It is you, all about you and decisions you made. Good luck Isabella I hope you decided right."_

_"Slytherin!"_

* * *

Dungeon is amazingly decorated. It might seem cold at first, but after some time you realize how beautiful it is. Green light fitted perfectly to the rest of the common room. Magnificent. I glanced over Draco, blond boy was grinning. What for, I thought. Ah, I saw Pansy glaring at me. I covered my mouth to silence laughs. I was convinced that Pansy will try to hex me. Draco gave her the coldest glare I have ever seen him give, Pansy looked like she will cry, so girl ran away. Laughs escaped my mouth, Draco, all along with rest of common room was laughing too. Pansy is hilarious.

"So what happened ti you two"Blaise Zabini came to us and asked.

"We had encounter with mud-blood." Draco answered him and earned a smack from me.

"Ah, Granger and friends. Fascinating." Blaise grinned like old cat who just woke up,turned to other side and fell asleep again."So, princess of Slytherin, I hope I can ask, but why did you ever befriended mud-blood and blood traitor?" Arrogant little ass, that is what Blaise is.

"You don't ask about purity when you don't know about your own, Zabini."Well I said it and well shit.

"Wait you didn't know you're pure blood?"Theodore Nott asked.

"No, Theodore, I did not, but.. I am Slytherin so I have my ways."Who is grinning now like old cat? Me?

Soon enough everybody in common room had something to ask. While I answered some of question, some I politely as possible ignored, left with no answer and after few questions few people were hexed.. Lots of fun until Snape arrived.

"Miss Swan."I face him."How come you're standing? Last time I checked your ankle was strained." Ah, I knew I saw greasy black hair in yard.

"Ah, professor, you think that I can resist Crucio spell, but can't perform simple healing spell?"I kinda mocked him.

"Nevermind. Mr. Malfoy, please show Miss Swan her room."Draco nodded."And after you change miss Swan, you will come to my office for your badge. Head duty starts tonight."And he left.

People in room gasped, apparently Slytherin didn't have head girl or boy since Tom Riddle. I glared at them and reminded them of every bad thing I will do if they don't stop gasping. They all shut up, silence.

Draco then led us to our room. Our room is in Slytherin colors. We have apartment kind of room, we have our private common room and room with beds,desks, wardrobe. Nice, I noticed bathroom too, perfect all you need at one place. In corner of room, big mirror is placed, I looked into it only to find Draco staring at me in it. I turned to face him.

"Who knew that one Malfoy would jump in mud only to pull me out." I said with smirk.

Heels, my broken hells were now disposed of in garbage, I pulled fresh clothing from trunk and placed it on bed. Much to my surprise, I didn't pick heels. I picked leather flat boots with spikes, nice I present Slytherin I picked green dress with swaying skirt, stockings that reach inch above knees and leather jacket. My want for changing in fresh clothes was bad, but as I tried unzip my skirt, dried mud over it stopped me. As I was cursing, Draco entered room.

"Need help?" He asked unlikely shy.

"As if you need to ask." He knelt in front of me, placed his hands over my hips and told me to pull skirt up while he is pulling it down, be tried to pull down zip, but it didn't move an inch.

"Rip it."I said.

"You sure?"He looked up at me like I have gone crazy. Ah boy.

"Yes." I answered just second before sound of ripping. Interesting isn't it. We both let go of ripped cloth.

Shirtless, I was before he came in. Skirtless I am now when he ripped my skirt. Interesting, I thought as I stood in front of Slytherin prince, almost naked. He stood up and noticed same thing. Ah, Isabella Swan's checks would exploded by now. His eyes wandered down my body before I pulled his chin up.

"Something you like Malfoy?" I used his last name for matter of mocking.

"I see someone worth blue balls."He spat and crushed his lips to mine.

There was no time to be confused. Draco kissed me and I kissed him back. He didn't kiss me or acted like I am porcelain doll. He was rough and I like it. Draco is man after all and men have their needs, with exception of sparklepuff called Edward. Draco 's tounge was exploring my mouth as I tangled my hands in his hair, his hands roamed over my bare back when I remembered, he is overdressed.

I pulled away and he opened his mouth to say something, but I placed finger on his lip."You are overdressed."I whispered before ripping his shirt. Buttons flew in million ways and reviled his muscled chest. He grinned. In second my standing position was changed to lying on bed with Draco still standing. I sat on edge of bed and pulled him closer. My hands removed his belt and pulled his pants down all way to ankles. When I turned my look back up, I noticed that he removed his shirt and left only tie.

"Better?"He asked.

"No...You are still overdressed."

I pulled him down by tie, he grinned and hovered over me, but he didn't press any of his weight on me. This time he didn't go for my lips, he nipped and sucked my neck. My hands were drawing lines over his back when he bit my skin and caused moan escaping my mouth. He imediately stopped and looked at my face.

"You like that, don't you?"He demanded, I found that hot. I chuckle and he pulled my hands from his back and pressed them over my head. "Answer me."

"Or what?"I mocked.

"Or I will stop."Cunning boy.

" You turn me on. Happy now?"

"Very."He spat and let go of my hands, He rolled us over and sat me on his lap."Kiss me."He demanded.

Did I? Of course I did. He was irresistable. I licked his lips, tangled my hand in his hair again, he was gripping my but. His hand were under my panties, he was touching my bare flesh, he was doing circles with my butt checks, at end of every circle he pulled me closer to him. When our chest were touching his hands left my butt and his hands traveled up to my bra which he unclasped second later. He stopped kissing, so he could pull straps from my shoulders. I felt him getting harder when he finally saw my bare chest. I saw him licking his lips, but still he was in doubt.

My decision was clear. I grabbed his hands and placed them over my 'girls'. He groaned and squeezed my boobs. Feeling he brought was ecstatic. While he was massaging my boobs and playing with my nipples, I was moaning and he was getting harder and harder. Tie he was still wearing, got under my hold and I tied it around my neck.

"Slytherin."He mumbled.

"Slytherin."I repeated.

His mouth found mine and we were kissing each other passionately again. I felt power rush through my veins, I felt like fire will burst and I am waiting for first sparks, as if there is no enough of sparks. From passionate kiss kiss,suddenly became sweet and gentle. He rolled us over and gazed in my eyes. His thumbs were at edge of my panties, ready to pull them down. He waited for my approval which I was ready to give, but something happened and we needed to stop.

"Draco."I whispered.

"Bella."He breathed out.

"Draco we can't."He looked hurt about my rejection."We can't have sex in Hogwarts, every bed is charmed."I used that as excuse, as if that would hold me back. I wiggled away from him as he hissed. We didn't say anything. We both dressed up and left room. Without looking back, we separated in different ways.

**Review?**

**Wicked Daphne**


	5. Sold soul of an Angel

**Chapter five**

**Sold soul of an Angel**

**BPOV**

_"I took the weapon that had claimed her life, and used it to kill myself. All these centuries later, I wear my chains as an act of penitence… as I should." Bloody baron whined._

_"So this is why you are covered in blood?" I asked baron who was in surprisingly good mood._

_"Yes. I killed her and after I realized my mistake I took my life too." Baron answered._

_"Wow. You really loved her?"I asked._

_"Yes."Bloody baron said simply._

* * *

Tears were streaming down my checks. I can not believe what I have done. I...I don't deserve this, no one does. I feel anxiety and disgusted with myself. I wonder how I could, but then again I am not important. If my tries die in vain I shall die with them. This better be worth it. No remorse, that is what I felt year and half ago, disgust that is what I feel now. My heart is telling me that I am doing right thing, my mind doesn't agree, but then again I don't really have a heart, so I believe I am just becoming crazy. As if I need that.

It is early afternon. Lunch ended, but it is not like I went to get it. Distracted, I am distracted. I want to scream, every cell burns with anger. Betrayed I feel betrayed. How can I feel like this when I am the one who betrayed._ 'No, you are finally doing something for yourself.' _Stop_. 'I will not stop. You know I am right.' _You are not right_. ' Yes I am. I am you. What is yours is mine. You were never loved, truly. With no boundaries.'_ I beg you stop_. 'I will not stop... You believe in lies you tell to yourself when only thing you are doing I adding fuel on fire.'_Stop.

I clutch my head. It feel like it will explode. I don't understand what is happening. Pictures, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Lucius, snake, big snake, wand, wands... Emptiness. It feels like I could scream for hours, but that can not happened. My voice is lost with winds of time. Losing this is what I am doing, losing myself while trying to protect others. But how can I protect others when I can not protect myself? And from whom should I protect others? Darkness of myself?

Fadding, forgetting. Dark eats its way into my skin. I feel it deep in my bones. One way or another, it is gona get me. There is no way back, no imaginary bridge to light. Just forward, drowning, it is drowning me. Forgetting. Who am I? Why am I only one cursed with this curse. Burns,it burns deeply. To my heart where light of love was not seen, to my mind where face of dark was faced and accepted?_ 'But you are forgetting?'_ Forgetting what?

_'He loved you truly.'_

_Forgetting._

As I slowly lose, is anyone here to help me? Pull me out of darkest water, let me breath? I anyone here at all? If not for save me, then to watch my end. Heart that was not always made of stone, tells me I am doing right thing, my mind doesn't agree. It feels like laughing because my soul is on way to be sold. So what kind of difference could tiny useless heart make It could only bring me to bottom of lake because it is stone.

Cared for, I was never. Love seems like a joke. Friends I had them. '_Why aren't they pulling you back to surface then?'_ Because I can not be saved while they look at me like I am enemy. Family, never had one. Mother and father, two words with no meaning. Two words, six letters each. Mother, mom or moma are useless as father, dad or daddy are. _'What do you own then?'_ Lies, I own lies they fed me with when I wanted slice of bread. Lies, lies they gave me to drink when I wanted sip of water. But no lie compare to hate I feel towards them who gave me lie when begged them not to.

Memories, countless memories passing by, making room for more darkness. Clearing its way towards my frozen heart. Is it already late? Did I already fade? Disappearing, brusting into blames, my skin is burning while I scream. But those who fear of night, really shouldn't. Because just as life switches day and night, I switch light with dark. And screams are only here to be reminder of slightly guilt that keeps me real even if it chains me to ground.

Whispers, their whisper. One who was never loved, I am one who was never loved. Broken, I am broken. Repaired with bad medicine, I am repaired. Bad, I am bad. Evil, I am evil. Sold, my soul is sold. Taken, I am taken. Pushed I am pushed. Remorse, no remorse because I was once then and while looking back and seeing nothing brought decisions which brought me to place. But still no guilt crossed my mind, no regret of my choice. It is so far into dark where I could go.

Is there any one to tell me why? Why should I stay? Because when death is only thing that can bring you joy, you seem to forget, how deep hole for your lifeless body is. And as you die, do you pull others with you? Do you curse them too?Make them forget? Or accept sorry as only solution? No, sorry would be too easy to say, but hard for forgiving.

Sometimes I don't hear any other sound, just my beating hear. While its beats rapidly, I know I am on edge. Pretend, I want to pretend so I close my eyes and imagine life in which I am normal... or just pretend that I am fine. Alone,alone, always missing something, screaming like foul, wishing for the Sun to raise when night falls. In between, I am in between, but not for long.

Powerful, that is what I am. As I take deep breaths waiting for change, becoming devil in form of snake. Sufocating, that is how power feels, it brings me to ground. Light easy magic leaving as new , unknown and dark comes. Wrapping its long,filthy fingers around me, making me stranger to others, but to myself too. Stranger that despise demise that power of dark has risen.

Tears that were cried, becomes no more than distant memory. Power filling me, making my vision blur, making me unconscious as it enter body of its new host. As my new self rises, even hollow has its sound. Muttering noises disappearing as I force my knees to hold me up. Rising my head up proudly because I know. I know that darkness in me rose.

I am Isabella Slytherin.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Harry!"I heard Ginny's voice from behind. Rone Hermionie and me turnded towards her.

"What is it?"I asked her while she was catching breath.

"I just saw Malfoy and Snape..."Hermionie cut her.

"What did Malfoy do?" Hermioni practicly growled.

"It is not about Malfoy, it is about Bella."She breathed out.

"What about that bloddy slut?"Ron asked, he gets annoyed when ever someone speaks about Bella, my mistake, Isabella.

"Snape is going rigid. Three hours ago Malfoy took Bella to her new room, she needed to pick her badge in his office.."

"Oh, yes my badge, She got my badge."Hermionie interupted.

"But she never appeared. No one knows where she is. Apparently Malfoy lost her after she left room." Ginny said while glaring hard on us.

"And what are you expecting us to do? Organize search?" Ron asked her and earned bloody nose.

"Well Snape is searching for her and since Malfoy.."She winced."Is death eater and you all think she is one, he would know where she is if she got to _YOU-KNOW-WHO._" Ginny who finally found her breath steady told us.

"That is not enough Ginny I am sorry. Bella is not Bella we known. She is different, vile and I believe cruel." Hermionie tried to say that as calm as she could, but Ginny found no good in her words. So she called us fouls and rushed out of common room we were now in.

Many people heard us talking. They all turned to us. Hermionie tried hard to ignore it so she healed Ron's nose for distraction. Seamus, Colin, Dennis, Romilda and Nevil all glared at us. Nevil was worst, he will alwayd support Bella because she helped him with his fears. She was the one who went to St. Mungo's with him. She helped him with stutter and tought him of magic better than any professor ever did. She was so nice to him, so getting Nevil on my side will be hard. I mean she even helped him with potions and since then he makes good potions, sometimes better than Hermionie's.

Colin Creevey and his brother love her too. She is close to their heart. Everybody loved her and look how she turned back on us. Romilda was furiuos, she always respected Bella so much. Seamus who always had crush on her was just staring at us blankly, he had nothing to say. They were all in Dumbledore's Army and now they are glaring at me for pointing out why Bella is danger.

When more people arrived in common room they all first asked if Snape has finally lost it. Aparently someone saw him around. Fast and furious Romilda was 'nice' so she shared informations about Snape going riggid with rest of Gryffindor house. Ron wanted to argue, but each time he tried to do something I pulled him back on sofa. How can they all be so blind? They all agreed that they will look for her and tell her that she is still their friend.

They got plan, organized, splited in little groups and were ready to go when 'Boom' echoed from outside. First we all rushed to windows and saw black cloud in yard. Since things couldn't be seen from windows we all rushed outside with their plan swept under rug. We ran downstair as fast as we could. It seems like everybody heard if we judge by crowd that was made in minute.

When we finally came outside, we still couldn't see anything. Layer of fume messed with our sight. We heard screaming, scream was so bad that it pierced our ears. Sudenly I became avare of whose scream that is. I glanced and Ron and Hermionie and they realized it too. We pushed our way closer through crowd when sudenly smoke was not there anymore.

Professor Snape was looking above our heads. His was mutthering spell with which he tried to help her. Malfoy was ther too, on short distance from Snape looking into sky too. Bella, or better Bella's body was floating in air. Dark fume was surounding her. Her eyes were closed and her pale form wasn't moving. Snape was still trying, but with no vain and then he stopped. Voice's of those who were commenting what is currently happening died and greasy haired professor had let his head fall down. He couldn't help her.

I glanced up to see if there is any change. Bella was not moving, but dark shadows appeared around her. Her head fell backwards, her mouth opened big. One of those three ugly shadows was dvoured in her mouth. Rush of power flew past me. Two shadows that remained around her seemed to be dancing. Circling around her. Strong wind blowed from every side as shadow nuber two slided down her throat. Fire, burned near me. Making its path in form of snake, burning flames of fire flew into sky.

Silence, it was dead silence. Then last shadow slided down her mouth. Sun which was still up since it was still afternon disapeared. As if night fell before, dark hid light. Although darkness reminded me of night, even darkes night couldn't compare to this blindness. The seconds later Sun appeared again, I expected to see Bella floating still. Instead of that I saw Malfoy on broom landing with Bella in his arms.

Snape rushed towards them and checked Bella's heartbeat. Malfoy breathed in relif as Snape said that she is still alive. Still unconcius, her body began to stir because of crowd I was unble to hear her mumbles. I noticed Carlisle apearing next to her in need of helping her. As his hand touched her skin she at first flinched and then opened her eyes. Dark, that is how you describe her eyes, two black dots. She laughed aloud and stood up. She looked beautiful, but more than that she looked as snake.

"I guess I have just sold my soul." She said in happy tone.

Snape stood there for a moment before he pulled her in awkward hug. I swear I have never suun Snape making physical contact with anyone. She didn't hug him back, she just mocked professor who was just happy that she is alive. Dumbledor whom I have not notice before called us all back in. Dark magic, huh? She isn't even denying it. She had just sold her soul.

Snape ordered Malfoy to take her to his office and wait there with her. As every body was leaving, people who were before in common room came to me with Ginny in charge and apologized. After putting a lot of effort in conving them it is alright, they all said sorry once more. When only Ginny,Ron Hermionie and me were left, I searched with my eyes for Bella. I found her walking with trembeling knees to castle before Malfoy lifted her up in his arms.

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?" Ginny asked.

**Sorry for mistakes, review.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	6. Alter ego

**Chapter six**

**Alter ego**

_ "And how exactly does one split his soul?"Tom asked._

_ "Well, you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."Slughorn replied slightly frightened by boy._

_ "But how do you do it?"_

_ "By an act of evil - the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion -"Once again Slughorn replied to young Tom Riddle._

* * *

**APOV**

Rosalie was smirking. It wasn't something unusual to see her smirk, but this time it was meaningful. Few seconds ago she shared a look with Jasper, so my bet is that this is about Bella. I am curious and my visions don't work here. Something is blocking me, it could be magic or Bella, but since I was able to see Bella in Forks, my bet is that it is magic. I am not completely blocked, I mean I see decisions of so many people here, but nothing major.

Last night I was ready to go and find Bella, but that girl was nowhere to be found. We came here to protect Harry Potter from dark wizard called Voldemort and we had no idea that Bella is witch. We spoke with Harry and his friends and they seem so harsh to Bella, but I can see reason. Edward read their thoughts, well Harry's and Ron's, Hermione is good at keeping her thoughts to herself. In Harry's thoughts Bella is similar to Bella we knew in Forks although she is very different.

Bella joined classes week ago. My family was stunned. Hermione, smart girl who are we protecting because she is friend of Harry, always gets angry with Bella around. Hermione is Gryfindor's know it all now, before when Bella was in Gryfindor she was their know it all, but now without Bella, being smartie in Gryfindor is Hermione's. Although it isn't helping Gryfindor at all.

Gryfindor gets points in every class without Slytherin. Hermione earns them, smiles and faints when she learns that Bella earned two or three times more points in her class. When Gryfindors have classes with Snakes, Gryfindor doesn't get a point. Hermione's hand is always up first as she thinks, but then professor calls for Bella who actually raised her hand first and tension grows. Hermione is replaced by Bella completely. From my small talks from other students, I learned that Bella is smarter than Hermione and that without Bella Hermione is brightened star. Jealously much? Strange thing Harry, Ron and Hermione were Bella's best friends, but they can not stand her now. Being Snake is unforgivable for trio.

I tried to talk to Bella, but for the most of time she ignored me, sometimes she just threw hex on me. Hermione is impatient and I seen in her future that she will try to duel with Bella. I don't see Bella, but I see that if Hermione ever ties to duel her, Bella will gladly accept. Emmet is pretty much amazed with badass Bella and Jasper and Rosalie seem to agree on their liking on Bella too.

This Bella is different from Isabella Swan. Harry said that 'his' Bella was nicest person ever. His eyes were shining when he spoke about her, Harry's words reminded me about Bella I knew.

"She is nicest person in Hogwarts, she sheered me up so many times... She is my best friend, but please don't say that to Ron or Mione.."Boy who lived laughed." Huh, she was." Words that came from his mouth after that were.. cold. "Bella I knew left year and half ago, Bella I knew hated Malfoy and now he is always around her... She.. She told us that she lived with Muggles, but she is Pure-blood.. It is unbelievable, Malfoy called her Mudblood so many times in past, but she never corrected him.. She.. I don't know who Isabella is."He stood up and left.

I wondered for few days what was all about that black fume few days ago. I mean what happened with Bella. I considered trying to find answers myself, but I didn't know where to look for. I don't know what kind of magic that is. I asked Carlisle, but he didn't know so I asked Hermione to help me with it. In the she was more into it than I was, she brought me five books by the end of day. She involved Ronald in it, tried to involve Harry, but I told her that boy has enough to worry so she dragged Edward. Everyday she would pick books we read and give us new ones ans still we found nothing.

"Alice, Alice! I found it!" Hermione yelled when she entered Gryfindor common room. Hermione rushed in room without noticing Harry chatting in corner with Ginny. She sat on sofa and placed two big books. She opened one which was written in well I don't know, It says Thousand but second and third number are unreadable so it is something like 1**6, however I am sure that this book is of great age. Introductio ad nigra artes divisam animam.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione jumped in her seat when she realized he is here to.

"Prelude to black arts of divided souls." She stumbled before she gave him answer.

"What? Are saying that she is making Horcruxes_?_" Harry asked.

"Well it is possible, I mean read it." Hermione gestured towards book and showed him particular paragraph in text.

"'Prelude that stands in front of you, is most likely not for your eyes if you do not belong to any pure blood family. This book writen by unworth myself is just a reminder on something ancient that do not happen often...'"

"Skip this part, read third line." Hermione instructed Harry.

"'Innocent soul when caught inbetween comes in state of divide. When person is caught in between, we shall no longer call it innocent. It's innocence was lost before. Person enters divide when person no longer believes that he or she is blameless. Only then person enters into divide. Divide consist of three stages which are: Lossing innocence, believing that fate that came is deserved and becoming negligent. When each stage is done person before doesn't exist.'" Harry stopped here and breathed out in relif.

"What do you think, Harry?" I asked him.

"She is not making Horcruxes."Harry replied.

"Are you sure of it?"

"To make one, you need to kill someone and I don't believe that Isabella could ever kill anyone. Slytherins are cowards mostly. Draco Malfoy is son of Death-eater but himself he is biggest coward ever, he could never kill."Harry finished and left common room. I knew that it is my job to protect him, but Harry needed time alone.

"To lost innocence, start believing you are evil, you need to do something you'll never forget, death is impossible to forget, for killing someone person usually takes all blame."Hermione said.

"And sometimes we blame ourselves for something we had no control over."

* * *

**BPOV**

Free. That is the new feeling I have. No regret, no looking back and once again no regret. Waking up with first snow and remembering that you are in you room almost naked, in bed next to bed of handsome heir Malfoy. Yeah, good day because I don't feel ashamed about anything. I just slept in my bed, almost naked, with just bra and thong. Casually, that is how I start my day. Up on easy feet, dayroutine and night.

While I was rolling out of bed I noticed that dragon boy is still sleeping. Well than I will wake him, bit later, lets start with day. I showered last night, my skin wasn't stinky, my face was flawless and my hair smelled nice. These days, I always wore big smile or smirk sometimes, I had so much fun, Gryfindor never was as fun as Slytherin is. On my walk to bathroom I caught myself in mirror. Something seemed different, a lot different. Lets wake Malfoy, Shall we?

Draco was lying on his back as I approached him. He looked so calm while sleeping, he seemed to lose Malfoy sneer. I got up on his bed and sat down on his hips. I bent down and started whispering Taking Off Emily Dickinson's Clothes(poem) in his ear. My whispers were soft, but tempting. My hands flew down his neck before finally placing them on his chest which was bare. This is why I love quidditch, Hermione never understood my fascination with it, but who cares. I am aware that I look better then her, I am not shy or anything like that and most important I don't give a damn. My love for quidditich is adrenaline that it brings, chase, seek and seeing how practice has influence on body of boy through years.

"...and slip inside." I finished third strophe when Draco woke up.

"Hello Draco, I was trying to wake you up."I said and sat upright. His eyes followed my moves and after he realized what I am wearing, he couldn't help but ogle me.

"With Billy Collins's poem about undressing woman while you are sitting on top of me? My dear friend that is not waking up that is turning on."Draco smirked and licked his lips. "So what bothers you, Emily?" He joked.

"Well you see Billy",I joked too,"I need you opinion on something."

"Okay.. Couldn't that wait?"He asked with bit of fake sneer forming.

"Nope"I popped p,"breakfast starts in half of hour, so you would need to wake up either way."I sneered."Okay, I need your help. Will you help me?"I asked nicely.

"I guess, but you owe me.. for... well..."He glanced down my is he nervous about me being in my undies? Time to change that.

"Of course I do. Now let start..."

I lifted myself up and told him to sit too. When he did that I got beautiful view on his abs, but I didn't stare, I had business to do. I sat down on him again and asked him if he noticed anything different on me. He gulped and said little no. I told him to take full glance on my body and then answer me again. I hold my gaze on his while his eyes were wandering down my body. I smiled and even said "You can touch."

He suddenly became really nervous, boy was in dilemma. Touch me or don't? It was amusing to see Draco being tempted and not knowing what to do. He liked me, my body, I knew it. But also he deeply respected me. Last night Blaise, ah that boy, was saying rather amusing things about myself and while I laughed with Blaisie, Draco pulled both Blaise and me in empty classroom and questioned us, and well read riot act to still amused Blaise.

Draco's eyes searched mine, I zoned out for moment. He looked at me with those beautiful grey eyes. And that look he was giving me, well if look could fuck, I would be fucked. For moment we just stared in each other's eyes. He still wasn't sure what I was asking him. So I took his hands in mine and brought them to my ribcage where I placed them. Then with unbreakable gaze, I reached behind me and unclasped my bra.

"What are you doing?"He asked as I threw it on floor.

"Shh..."I placed my finger on his lips, on his so soft lips. He nodded and I took his hands again. He eyed me suspiciously and me being me I smiled. I leaned down and kissed him softly before placing his hands on my breasts. I squeezed his hands so he squeezed my breasts.

"So",I started with his hands still on my breasts,"Do you think that they got any bigger then last time?" I played innocent when in reality I was being meany.

Draco obviously saw through my act and in second I my back was pressed against mattress and Draco was hovering over me. My legs were around his waist and he was smiling at me. He untangled my legs and placed them down, his stare was extremely hot, but his kisses even hotter. His hands were roaming over my body and I rubbed myself into him. His tounge that was previously in my mouth was now licking my bottom lip. I moaned because it is pleasure purer than blood of pure blood. He kissed my jaw and one of his hands on which I lost track seconds ago appeared again.

His now lost, but found again hand was rubbing my clit. I smiled as I pushed myself harder into mattress to kiss him. Our tounges fought for dominance while creating one lustful act. He played with my clit and second after that we were no longer on bed. He had me pressed against wall. He kissed me, once and smiled and he let my feet touch floor.

"No, funny business in beds, remember?" Draco asked. Who is now playing inocent?"Get dressed, we have breakfast to attend."

We shared big smile and walked to bathroom to brush our teeth, stupid because we are going to eat after eat, but still. After we picked outfits for today, Draco helped me with clasps on bra, we dressed, I brushed my hair, put on heels while Draco was tying tie. We were ready to go. He waited for me at door and before we exited our room Draco pecked my lips.

"Oh, and Bella? They definitely got bigger."

**So this is basically just filler, practically nothing happened. Sorry for mistakes and since I am on spring break I will update soon.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	7. Scelus virtutis

** Scelus v****irtutis (Crime virtues )**

"_Tamper with the deepest mysteries — the source of life, the essence of self — only if prepared for consequences of the most extreme and dangerous kind._"—The first of Adalbert Waffling's Fundamental Laws of Magic.

* * *

**HPOV**

I was in library, alone. Horcruxes were messing with my mind. I feel like someone added more food on already full plate. Alice pixie vampire was annoying, Merlin knows how Bella lasted for so long with her. Alice is good person, but I fell like she is pushing people to much. For example Bella, it is obvious that Bella needs time which Alice is not capable of giving.

Veggy vampires, Cullens are mostly okay, Edward is annoying as Alice. I feel uncomfortable in his presence because constant poking in my mind and he is always trying to make me to talk about Bella. Ginger is obsessed. So fam Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper are my favourites. Emmet reminds me of Weasley twins, he is big prankster, Jasper, empath is helpful, he makes me calm with his ability and I am grateful for that, without Jasper I would go insane this week with this whole Bella thing.

Rosalie is probably my favourite of trio. She can act like bitch, but to me she is an angel and it is funny watching her glare on Ginger and Pixie. Rosalie informed me about most things related to her family. She was nice enough to explain whole thing with Bella and Edward and that thing is just cruel. Rosalie said that she was bitch to Bella, but not because she is jealous. No, Rosalie wanted to protect Bella from her brother.

While Bella and Ginger were dating, Bella wanted to be turned into bloodsucking-demon only to be with Ginger forever. Forever is that Bella's desire? Live forever and see every corner of Earth and die when Earth dies? If that is what she want then making Horcruxes is possible, but to make one person needs to kill another. And real question is: Is Bella capable of murder?

_"'Innocent soul when caught in-between comes in state of divide. When person is caught in between, we shall no longer call it innocent. It's innocence was lost before. Person enters divide when person no longer believes that he or she is blameless. Only then person enters into divide. Divide consist of three stages which are: Lossing innocence, believing that fate that came is deserved and becoming negligent. When each stage is done person before doesn't exist.'"_

Same girl who threw Mimblewimble (Tongue-Tying Curse) on Moody, Barty Crouch Jr to save nasty spider. Whole week thoughts of Bella didn't give me any peace, I can't picture old Bella casting unforgivable curses on somebody. Bella I knew couldn't speak of them, but that was Bella I knew year and half ago. Bella about whom I forgot to even think about. That girl with whom I was in love, same girl that always cheered on me while playing quidditch, girl that made her life mission on making my life better. That girl who is now stranger.

Thanks Merlin that no one was in library during lunch on Saturday. Not even Madam Pince, Professor Dumbledore gave me permission for prohibited section of the library. He thought that if I find information myself, it will help me to think. So here I am in prohibited section of library trying hard to find something about Horcruxes that I didn't already know. Like I don't have anyother thing to do at Saturday, Merlin I feel like Hermione. Spending life in library.

After flipping about five books with dark spells and minor mentioning of Horcruxes, I finally found one, but that ended as complete failure too. Bloody book didn't have anything about bloody things that I didn't already know. '_A **Horcrux** is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality...The nature and concepts of Horcruxes are so terrifying, the first Horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul...' Yep, nothing new.  
_

From my conversation with Dumbledore I already know all of that. Well here goes nothing. Spending time in dusty section only to find nothing. Merlin this is frustrating more than Slughorn that man is fool. Yesterday when we had double potions with Slytherins he wasn't speaking with me and usually I would be grateful for that but not yesterday. He was speaking with Bella who was being perfectly polite. He asked her many questions and after she got pretty much annoyed judging by what she said after, it is safe to say that she definitely declined joining Slug club.

_**Flashback**_

_Ron, Hermione and me were already in Potions classroom. Class didn't start yet, but it is only matter of minutes. Most of seventh years who were in Advanced Potions minus few Slytherins. Professor Slughorn always comes late for class so I don't see why would that change. Potions with Slughorn weren't bad as potions with Snape, but I wouldn't say that I enjoy these class. _

_Ron was trying hard not to fall asleep and Hermione was flipping through pages of book, she was worried that Bella will be in this class 's fears proved correct when Malfoy stepped inside classroom and behind him came Blaise and what was unexpected with Bella on his shoulders, he was carrying her as sack of potatoes while she was giggling._

_"Okay, what is the damn deal with yo two today?!" Malfoy snapped at them while they were making their way towards desks in back of classroom, desks next to ours. Blaise placed Bella on top of his desk, sat down in his seat and when he made himself comfortable, Bella sat down on his lap with her arms around his neck. Everybody in room was watching them, but two Slytherins were laughing their asses off while Malfoy was going mad._

_"Relax Drakie,"She mocked him,"we are just having fun." Bella flashed him big smile._

_"Well you two are having two much fun together." Malfoy said as he sat down. Bella in response rolled her eyes and moved from Zabini's lap to Malfoy's lap. Well, this is getting interesting. Hermione even slapped back of Ron's head to wake him so he could watch whole thing too._

_"Be good boy or I will call Pansy...Sure Pug will kill me in process be she will get her claws on you." Bella said with beautiful laugh, she laughed as Bella who I knew._

_"You wouldn't like that. Pansy Parkinson on you and angelus Isabella dead."Zabini laughed."So Draco be nice boy and fetch Bella book from cabinet, I'm sure she will need it." Malfoy eyed both of them, Bella nodded and sat in her own seat. Malfoy looked suspicious but he stood up to fetch book._

_I rubbed my eyes to be sure that I actually saw Malfoy doing something for another person. Merlin, he just got ordered and he didn't even complain. I looked over to see Ron and Mione doing same thing that I was doing, rubbing their eyes. Things just got from strange to stranger. Mione opened her mouth to ask if we saw what she thinks she saw but before she even said one word Ron and I both nodded three times._

_"Bellsy, we need to talk, but before we do.. Thank you for giving me chance." Zabini said and placed hand over Bella's but this time she pulled away._

_"We still need to talk Blaisie, so don't thank yet." Bella kinda snapped on him._

_"You angry?" He asked._

_"No."_

_"Then what.."Bella cut him._

_"Malfoy is coming back." She said and sat upright._

_Malfoy really was coming and he handed book to Bella who gave him polite smile. None of them spoke and Slughorn finally arrived. __I switched my focus on professor and opened page he told us to open. Slughorn was at first speaking lots of unrelated things to this class but after ten long minutes he started with real class. He told us that today we will be making potion so we should probably read paragraph on page 243, that he told us earlier to open. Today we are making Draught of Living Death potion._

_"The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a death-like slumber, similar to suspended animation." Bella raised her hand and earned ten points to Slytherin, Hermione's hair raised in air._

_I chose to ignore what is happening around me and start with reading paragraph, hopefully Slughorn won't bother me today.'The Draught of Living Death brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous if not used with is an extremely dangerous potion. Execute with maximum caution.' I read Libatus Borange's Advanced Potion-Making description. So Slughorn is teaching us how to make deadly potion, interesting._

_I checked receipt and stood up to grab ingredients. Storage basement is not nice place, shelves with bat's eyes and other kinds of eyes are just blah. I grabbed Powdered root of asphodel from cabinet at bottom,Infusion of Wormwood from highest shelf,Valerian root and Sophophorous Bean Water from shelves placed somewhere in middle. Potion needed water so I grabbed measuring cup and poured 250 _ fl. oz_ (measuring unit) water in and headed back in classroom where Slughorn was talking with Bella._

_"So Miss Swan..."_

_"Slytherin sir, Swan is not my last name anymore."_

_"Well of course, Miss Slytherin." Old Slughy smiled. Creep, I thought as I sat down. "I was wondering how come you agreed on taking Muggle studies for year and half?" Well, this is interesting question. Bella pursed her lips before answering._

_"Well sir, it was great surprise at first, but offer like that couldn't be declined." Bella replied polite as ever._

_"Come on Miss, give us some details." Slughorn certainly is pushy today, well at least he doesn't bother me._

_"With all respect sir, I am trying to work on potion and if you want details you can ask professor Dumbledore, I am sure he will be delighted to speak about our agreement." Hm... Bella? Sore subject?_

_"Of course Miss Slytherin, and may I ask..."_

_"How exactly dangerous this potion is professor?" Bella cut with unexpected question._

_"I dare to say that one drop would kill us all." Professor answered not at all surprised with question._

_"Well that is clearly exaggeration because the potion is a sleeping potion not a poison and I will gladly prove that with shoving it in your mouth Professor if you don't stop playing twenty questions. " If I ever thought that with yelling something you can prove something then I was so wrong. Professor was frozen by sound of deadly calm voice with which Bella spoke. Classroom was silent suddenly._

_"Detention with head of your House!"_

_"Gladly."Bella mocked on frustrated professor._

**_End of Flashback_**

Well this is big failure, I didn't find anything that could help me. Merlin, why couldn't Dumbledore just cut bloody crap and tell me what I need to know. Good thing is that Hermione isn't in library today, that would be 'perfect'. Pile of book in front of me were just as useless as every other dusty book before, well in that case time to go. After placing every bloody book that I used today on shelf, I walked to normal section to pick book for essay for Transfiguration only to find strangest thing happening in front of my eyes.

Little boy, first year obviously. Judging by uniform, Gryfindor. What is his name? William Standstrong, yes that is it. William, little boy reminded me on myself. He looked really skinny and he was whole I would say shrinked, but since he is in first year, he looks normal for his age. So William was trying to grab on book from one of shelves that were placed higher than his head. I decide to help him but someone decided that . Since I was still far from them I couldn't her them talking but Bella handed big book to boy when I came closer to them but instead of coming right to them I hid behind bookshelves.

"Thank you Miss Bella."William thanked her.

"No problem little midget."She smiled at boy and turned to leave but suddenly turned back to face boy. "Wait a second, you look familiar did I catch you after curfew?" Bella asked.

"No, Miss Bella you did not." Boy smiled.

"Okay... Only one person called me Miss Bella so I am not sure how to say this, but who are you?"

"I am half-blood, Miss Bella." Boy's eyes were shining.

"Ahm, no. I meant your name... You remind me on someone."Bella said.

"Miss Bella, I am that little boy to whom you sang when I was baby." Okay, this boy is full of surprises. Bella gulped and opened her mouth, but little guy was faster.

"William Standstrong, yes, Miss Bella I am." Bella looked at William for moment, she was surprised. Well I was to, theses two know each other. I didn't know what to do but Bella certainly did, thanks Merlin I stayed hidden. Bella dropped on her knees and hugged little boy tightly. While this two hugged, I noticed tears streaming down Bella's cheeks. She let out sob and William pulled out of hug and whipped Bella's tears.

"Shhh, Miss Bella. I am here and I am okay."

"But how?" Bella asked through sobs.

"Miss Bella, letter arrived and now I am here." William Little the Smartass, that is his new name. "Now Miss Bella please stop crying, I won't disappear." William reassured her.

Bella stopped crying after few minutes. Little boy handed her tissue and told her to stand up. I watched as boy pulled Bella to closest sofa and sat down with her. At first they just stared each at other. Bella let out few sobs and William started talking. They seemed close, I mean really close. Bella aligned strand of William's brown hair and touched his check gently. After seeing how harsh Bella can be yesterday, this was something I wouldn't expect in wildest dreams.

"So, I see you are Gryfindor my boy. I always knew you are brave one." Bella said softly.

"That or just git."Bella frowned on William's words." Miss Bella I heard that you were in Gryfindor before you came back this year. How is that so?" Boy asked.

"Little one, I don't understand what are you asking."

"Miss Bella I read in _Hogwarts: A History all about for houses and being Slytheriny suits you the best._"What is this boy trying to say. "Let me explain myself Miss Bella, you are leader,cunning,intelligent, you are full of ambition which you use for preservation but not only yours, you are loyal to others and being Slytherin just shows how amazing you are." Bella began crying again and William hugged her tightly.

"Thank you William." I had hard time hearing her soft whisper.

"No problem, Miss Bella."

"Do you recognize anyone else from..." Bella asked William as he laid his head on her lap.

"Yes, of course Miss Bella. Diarmad, he is in Slytherin too, but I don't think he recognized me yet." William said.

"William, he left before me, but I can assure that Diarmad will remember you after we pay him a visit." Bella said and little boy with his head in her lap jumped and kissed her check.

"Thank you, Miss Bella. Did you hear about karaoke night?"

* * *

I left library as fast as I could without making an sound. I even casted Silencio but I still tried to be soundless because I could still be seen. William and Bella know each other, I am sure. This little kid means lot to Bella. It was always hard on me to see Bella sad and today was one of these hardest days, but I needed to let her cry. This way I know that Bella is still Bella.

Diarmad, I don't know anyone with that name. So thins must be nickname, code or maybe middle name. Well I will ask Hermione about meaning so maybe that will help me find him. After almost big failure in library, I was excited to tell Hermione and Ron about my founding. Bella is not lost. Words of little William touched me, actually. He looked on being Slytherin from whole different angle and boy is Gryfindor.

Interaction between these two was fascinating. William called Bella Miss with all respect. She was so gentle with him, answering every question, fixing strands of lose hair. She acted like mother towards son. But something isn't right. Boy said he is Half-blood, so I don't understand how these two know each other. Pure-blood families always find friends in other Pure-blood families. So how is it possible that someone from Slytherin family who started all that bloody blood thing, adores little Half-blood boy?

I found Hermione and Ron in common room with Cullens and Ginny. Alice jumped from her seat and questioned me about where I was and so on, bloody pixie. Poking in my mind started right away so I glared on Ginger and Rosalie stomped on his foot. That is not big deal for vampire, but it was funny too see Rosalie irritating her non-blood-related brother.

"I just saw the strangest thing ever."I started. Pixie was immediately blank-eyed and Ginger poked my mind. I glared harder and Rosalie stomped his foot again. When they all calmed down and said what I saw. They looked at as if they saw professor Snape dressed as Easter bunny. They all agreed that this was unexpected and strange. Bella's temper was fast changing and Hermione again started with whole thing how Bella is making we all know what.

"Does anyone know what Diarmad means?"I asked when I remembered about it. After all it was a great distraction too.

"In Irish mythology Diarmaid means without envy and Diarmad is one of many variants of this name but in Scottish."Rosalie answered. She is Ravenclaw afterall.

"Merlin where can I find Slytherin without envy?"I asked no one particular.

No one answered. Stupid question. Slytherin without envy doesn't exist, bunch of nonsense. Bella obviously knew that I was hiding behind shelves. Merlin, maybe she forced little boy on saying all that. Miss Bella, yeah right, Miss Snake fits her better. Ugh, I can not believe I was so stupid. Of course she forced that boy to say all of it. _But she cried. _Well then she is amazing actress. My mind was poked again and I saw Ginger glaring hard on me, Well then, he heard. I just hope that I am wrong. All of sudden little William walked in common room and sat on sofa with book I recognized as one Bella gave him. I stood up and walked to him.

"I am sorry, but are you William?"I asked him.

"William Standstrong, Mr. Potter."Boy, isn't he polite.

"Can I ask you something?"William nodded."Where do you live?"

"Oh, well I live in Wool's Orphanage. That is a Muggle orphanage in London." Little boy replied and my jaw collided with floor.

**An: No one except Bella, Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus know about Bella being an orphan. She never told Golden trio.**

**Sorry for mistakes. Review. Next chapter will be fun. Karaoke.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	8. DAMAGE

**DAMAGE**

_"Take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers for Magic we have ever known. Fail to act, and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside, and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"—Albus Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge._

* * *

**BPOV**

Saturday, no classes, but still homework to do. Yeah right, already done. Everynight in our Common room, Draco, Blaise and I do our homework. I am actually surprised to see two boys doing everything on their own. I always handed all of essay before time due and Draco and Blaise seem to think same as I do, sooner done-better. Ron and Harry never thought like that. They always done everything last minute.

So Saturday morning, still early, gosh my back hurt, I thought and opened my eyes. _Well of course you back hurts you are sleeping on couch... with your head on Blaise's stomach and Draco head on yours. _Obviously we fell asleep last night. Blaise brought firewhiskey from his dorm and let just say we had fun. After wiggling from couch I walked into bathroom and showered.

As I stood naked in front of mirror with only** locket**, locket I always wear for past few months. It is a locket of heavy gold with a serpentine _S_ in glittering green stone inlay on the front. Family locket, humpf. If I only thought all these years ago that I am member of Slytherin family. To bad my parents never wanted me. Professor Snape escorted me to Gringotts and with his help I changed my name from one I was given Swan, same as that Muggle from Forks to my rightful Slytherin.

As heiress I have every right on Slytherin family vault. Griphook tested my blood to prove I am member of pureblood line and showed me my family's vault. Goblins are extremely greedy and would protect their money and valuables at any cost ant that makes them ideal guardians for the valuables of the wizarding world. The goblins have a code that forbids them to speak of the bank's secrets, and would consider it "base treachery" to break any part of that code. So Griphook was delighted to be introduced to heiress of such important bloodline.

Vault was full of gold,jewelry, Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Nice considering that till now I was poor girl from orphanage. Wool's orphanage is terrible place, no wonder why Tom Riddle became Voldmort. Wool's orphanage is place I wish to never see again, too much bad memories. I never had money, so I was always creative while needing some.

In orphanage, we had piano. Merlin knows who placed it there but I learned how to play, younger kids which were always around would always come to hear me play. In orphanage playing piano was one of those rare things I enjoyed. Old coots who actually needed to take care of us never did. Things that I perfectly remember from orphanage are thirst and hunger. During winter, Mrs. Rogers never gave us extra blankets or heated orphanage. That woman was vile and never did any good, but enough with that.

First time I got money was when I was forced to go in Muggle world. As daughter of local cop, I found job in local store owned by parents of Muggle boy that was in same muggle classes as I was. With those money and money I got from Charlie Swan I bought clothes that I actually liked for once. Sure in Hogwarts no one knew that I am orphan because I worked hard on my exams and won few prizes that included money. But clothing bought with that money I used only in Hogwarts. In orphanage I was usualy wearing hand me downs.

As heiress of Slytherin I am not poor anymore, I am actually rich. This is ridiculous... wait a sec. How the hell were my books paid? My thoughts? Well, I assume Dumbledore knew who I am from start. So if that is correct then my books were paid with my money.

**_Flashback_**

_"It really simple question Albus. Why was that girl placed in Gryffindor? She is pure Slytherin! That kind of magic in dark and she needs to control it! Did you ever met Gryffindor like that! So why Dumbledore?!" I heard Snape ask._

_"Because Severus she is pure-blood Slytherin and I had a lot of trouble with half-blood heir of Salazar! And I will ask you to think what kind of troubled could pure-blood do!" Dumbledore yelled back. Are they talking about me. I think yes, definitely yes._

_"Isabella Swan would never do that!" I am certain now, they are talking about me._

_"You can't possibly know that. She is like him. Dark Lord was in Slytherin, dark magic wizard and grown up in orphanage! All signs are here! I do not need another Tom Riddle!" I didn't have anything to say on that. I was lost. So I ran._

_**End of Flashback**_

That old coot, I thought angrily. He knew from start who I am and who my parents are I can not believe. I trusted that man and even asked him about my parents and he elegantly lied into my face that he doesn't know. Liar. Well what did I expect, year and half ago one event happened. As a result I was given two choices and I decided that I will much more rather go to Muggles for year. Yes, punishment for what I done could be much more harsher, but I didn't know at time that my choice will lead me into mortal danger with locked wand and stripped powers. Yes, I was fooled and paid for that.

As I drew my look from locked and looked over my body in its true form. Being Metamorphmagus was useful with covering scars and I had plenty of them. I saw my body changing, my eyes becoming darkened because of anger and flashing back to normal color. I removed locked and dropped it to floor, bloody thing. I felt tears in corner of my eyes, but I stood still and faced my naked form covered with scars on different places in different shapes. This truly doesn't matter anymore.

Being eighteen means orphanage no more. In second my scars disappeared and I took long shower. After relaxing muscles under water, I dried myself and walked in my shower with towel wrapped around myself and pile of clothing in my hands along with locket. I won't wear this bloody thing today. It is snowing since yesterday and because of that air around castle is chilly. But still because I am not shy little girl, I will most definitely not wear pants and sweater. Warmer tights and black long-sleeved dress will work just fine with ankle boots.

I brushed my hair, put on make up but nothing too much. Eye liner and mascara, since today is Saturday and there is not much things to do, I even painted my nails with black nail polish. Well I look like what muggles call them... Darker? Well, yes. I glanced in mirror again and laughed at my own thought.

"Malfoy was right. They really did get bigger."

* * *

"Thank you, Miss Bella. Did you hear about karaoke night?" William asked.

I was amazed little boy to whom I sang when he was baby and after he wasn't, is wizard. Little boy, my little boy. I know it is ridiculous because of my age, but I feel like mother to William. Practically I am one who raised him, Mrs. Rogers was around a rare rate, so I took it upon myself to protect this boy and one more girl. While William was brought to orphanage just few days after he was born, his parents were killed. Girl, Arabella was not exactly little girl, she was one year younger then I am and one of my best friends.

I am glad that William is safe, although I am not delighted with fact that he is starting as first year at Hogwarts just before war. That will bring danger, on his plate, but I will do anything to protect him, I can not fail again. Again? When I was twelve, one couple came into orphanage they were older, so they wanted older kid. Since I was always well behaved, well that is not what Mrs. Rogers would say but still, old couple wanted to adopt me. Sure I was happy about that thought, but I couldn't leave Arabella and William.

When Mrs. Rogers called for me to talk with couple, the Walkers, I persuaded them into adopting William or Arabella instead of me. They wanted girl so Arabella left with them. I believed that doing that for her was right thing, I still do, but after four years Arabella returned. Her adoptive parents had car crash and they both died in front of Arabella who was in back seat. So when she returned she blamed me. She said that because of me she started believe that her life is fairytale. She was angry because I gave her opportunity for better life and now that opportunity was stripped away from her. She didn't speak with me till her death. Before she breathed out her last breath she sent me to hell.

"No, I didn't. When it is going to happen?"I asked little boy next to me.

"It was announced today at lunch that it will happen tonight."William's eye's shone when he looked at me. "Will you sing, Miss Bella?"

"Please Willy stop calling me Miss Bella."I made funny face to entertain little boy.

"Miss Bella"I glanced at him with fake anger, he giggled. "Did that vampire broke your heart?" I gasped. How does he know this?

"Yes." I told truth. William get hold of my hand and held it tightly. His hands still looked tiny compared to mice.

"Then sing..."Little boy said."And get your revenge by breaking his." I got surprised by thing William just said."Sing song about love and when he comes to you stomp on his heart." Boy just got me scared.

"Willy what kind of food does Mrs. Rogers feed you with?"

"Old coot?"William laughed."Please Miss Bella, about what food are you speaking about? She doesn't give us any." Little boy laughed. "Miss Bella, you took care of me, you are practically mother to me. And that Hufflepuf broke your heart so we will get revenge. I will even play piano while you sing."Willy sugessted.

"Merlin help me. I raised Slytherin in body of Gryfindor." We laughed. It really is nice to see Willy again. Idea popped.

"Willy can I ask you something? You don't need to answer right away. I am adult and I have houses around whole England... "Here we go."Will you come to live with me in Summer." I said it... I really did.

"Miss Bella..."His breath stuck in throat. "Does that mean that I will never again need to go in Wool orphange?"Boy asked.

"Of course not Billy. I am not returning there and neither are you, understood?"Boy nodded and jumped in my embrace.

* * *

"Bella, come on we need to talk. You are acting like nothing ever happened."Blaise was annoying me.

"Because it didn't. Dark times are over."Damn you irony.

"You realize that they are just starting."Blaise sat down next to me on sofa.

Damn you irony. Merlin I do not want to speak about any hard things right now. Merlin where is Malfoy when you need him. Come on pop from somewhere, interrupt this. Dammit. Blaise took my hands in his and squeezed. I feel like going down. Blaise's eyes gazed into mine and all I had in me to stop and never tell him was melted away. Why? Because Blaise is person to whom I could never lie.

"When you mother came for you I was glad because one of us was free."I took deep breath."When we came back to Hogwarts on second year, I wanted to tell you something but never did. Our houses drove us apart. We were Slytherin and Gryifindor, I couldn't just go to you."I looked down, hard part come here.

"It is okay we are both Slytherin now. You can tell me anything just like you always did."Blaise smiled.

"William is here."I said.

"What? Willy is here? Well come on I will tell Snape and we will go and see him." Blaise got excited so he pulled be from sofa and started walking toward door until I stopped him.

"That is not all Blaise..."Come on tell him. "You will see him later he will play piano while I sing, but now please sit down this is important."He did.

I was nervous, I mean I just can't tell him directly. She ment something to him too, I am not the only one who lost her. He lost her to and that is my fault. Come on, I thought, find right words to say. Well this is hard. Breath stuck in my throat, this is it now or never. I tell him and I lose him.

"Arabella was adopted when we were twelve." This is easy part from here shit starts.

"Yes, that is great. Do you know where is she?"Blaise jumped on his feet again.

"Blaise calm down. She was adopted, true. But... at first couple wanted to adopt me, I talked them out of it. So they took Arabella. When I came from fifth year back to orphanage, she was there. Her adoptive parents died in front of her eyes, she didn't want to talk with me... And last thing she did was...she sent me to hell." Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Shh... what do you mean last thing she did? Where is she?" Blaise wiped my tears.

"She is dead Blaise."I buried my head in my hands. Blaise froze. I looked at him and noticed one single tear slipping from corner of his eye. I pulled him in tight hug. Blaise Zabini was crying. I let out sob. How will I ever be able to say rest?Drops of grief welled up from the corner of his eyes. Hot torrents of grief coursed down his face. The dam broke.

"How?"Blaise asked as he swallowed sob.

"I am sorry Blaise, but you will need to find that on your own."I said and pulled wand out of his pocket, I handed it to him and he took it, but still confused.

"It is _Legilimens._ " I said which spell I want him to do. He shocked his head, he didn't want to invade my mind. I didn't want anyone poking my mind but this is necessary because I can not say what happen at loud. Blaise will hate me forever after this, but at least he will know truth. We started each other in eyes as we both cried. When I am sad, I am vulnerable, at times like that I can drop mental shield and then Blaise will be able to enter my mind and id Edward is around he will be able to her my thoughts.

_"Legilimens._" Blaise pointed his wand at me.

I felt poking. Blaise was in my head, my memories. His poking felt like he is flipping my memories as pages of book. '_The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing... It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly.'_I remember Snape saying. Finally Blaise reached memory that kept me screaming for nights.

_Memory_

_Room was dark. Although moonlight it was still to dark to see anything. A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of my stomach, a cold wave embalmed me as the hairs rose on the back of my neck and my mouth ran dry. I was paralysed to the spot by door opened slowly, creaking very loudly, my body shook. My hands balled into fists at my sides just second before I lost control._

_Feeling as though something has walked through me and left me numb shaking ,breathless. I was gripped by fear as pictures started flying off the wall. My vision became blur, I couldn't see anything as I hid in corner. Suddenly figure that creaked door was visible , but still I saw nothing but dark and eyes that we hidden under mask. Figure's eyes were captivating and couldn't help but stare in them. Gaze between person and myself was hard to explain, but I felt like dying is something breaks our gaze. I passed out when explosion happened._

_When I woke up I was still in same darkroom, I am always here, this is my room. Pictures that were flying before, all had broken frames and glass was everywhere. My arms were full of scratches and my palms were bloody. Loud groan of pain filled room before I noticed that I am not alone. There in front of her bed Arabella was lying. Her breaths were shallow and beating of her heart was louder then ever. As I finally crawled closer to her and reached for her hand, Arabella turned towards me with cold distant eyes._

_"Go to Hell." She spat with her last breath. Her heart pounded three times, each time louder and louder before it finally became silent forever._

_End of Memory_

Blaise was speechless, he dropped his wand and took three minutes to come to his senses. Blaise rose from sofa picked his wand, placed it in his backpacked before turning to me. He seemed calm, but it is always calm before the storm. He stretched his hand out as offer for me to take it. Hesitantly I did and he pulled me into tight hug.

"My mother came for you in orphanage after she picked me. She was ready to adopt you and bring you to our family. She had all papers except for one, permission from Ministry of Magic, they never gave permission and you stayed in orphanage."I wasn't sure why Blaise is telling me that.

"Isabella Slytherin"He anounced"I hate you." It felt like he threw Crucio curse on me. I lost him. Damage was done.

* * *

"As I informed you at lunch, we will have karaoke tonight but first enjoy your meal."Dumbledore said.

Diner was awkward. As I sat next to Draco, I couldn't help but think about Blaise who was sitting across me. I was nervous as wreck, I couldn't eat and thing that I ate had strange taste, I felt like throwing out but I promised myself not to because this thing had to be done. So instead of eating desert I took sip of pumpkin juicy and waited for karaoke night opening.

When opening finally happened my eyes were already out of my eyeballs. I decided on two songs and when I checked list of participants, it was more than surprising to find out that I was last one who joined list, so I will sing last. First one two sing was Pansy, oh Merlin. She was not that bad, who am I kidding she was hilarious. Draco and I were laughing whole song because first she sang whorish song about being in love and second it was obvious that she was singing about Draco.

Next was Cho, girl was okay, but bloody boring song. Hermione was up on stage to and well she made me proud but not too much proud. Ginny sang to, she was great, by the look of her face she had so much fun and I even heard that her singing was all part of bet that she later won. Step by step, my turn was coming closer but with few people in front of who didn't sing, yet.

Rosalie and Emmet surprised me when they climbed up on stage and started singing. They looked perfect together and God who knew that Emmet could sing. They sang slow and romantic song but by the end of song, rhythm picked up, Rosalie disappeared from stage and Emmet sang Hotter then fire.

"...and at the top of the night,  
i caught her right in my sight  
i took a chance, chance" Emmet sang and then Jasper appeared from nothing and they both sang chorus.

"She's cooler than ice  
flyer than wind  
hotter than fire  
this is the night  
i'm burnin' within  
she's hotter than fire" They had pretty much whole Great Hall singing with them, minus stuck up pure-blood gits. When they stopped singing Great Hall clapped and then Emmet done unexpected. "Nice to see you Bella." Jasper winked at me and I heard Rosalie's laugh in background. Nice played, gits. It was funny.

Next came Edward with his piano... hearts of girls melted like ice cream as he destroyed beautiful song by Bruno Mars. Yes, git sang 'Just the way you are' and to make it even worse he even said it was for me. I almost choked on pumpkin juicy when he said that so Draco intervened. I mean come on, git dumped me in middle of woods. From corner of my eye I saw William glaring at Edward and that was amazing.

Finally my turn came. I made my way up stage and stood in the middle when music started. I casted Sonorus and took deep breath. This is going to be blasting. Tables were removed so I had perfect view on everyone in room, seats were in rows and it was funny who was sitting in front row. Participants, Draco, Blaise, Cullen clan, Harry between Edward and Ron, interesting few teacher and William who will play piano for my second song.

"You don't know anything  
You don't know anything  
You don't know anything about me" I eyed Edward as I sang firs few lines of Damage. Great Hall was surprised. Who knew that Isabella Slytherin can sing?

"Once it starts, it never stops  
Discipline, it's all I'm not  
Can't help myself, you listening?  
Why can't I say just what I want?" I watched Dumbledore's reaction while I sang next strophe. Perfect song it said everything I felt..

"Steady damage, cross the line What's become clearly defined"I sang chorus and casted few spells in between so thing were falling around me.

"Chain me up, hold me down" Chains appeared around me wrists and pulled me back before they disapeared.  
"Just let me go, there's always more"  
"I want it all" My wand was pointing on random guys"excluding you" I pointed on Edward.

"Losing control, so construed" I almost started laughing here. My hair color was changing colors and my eyes were red. Scary.. I sang rest of text befoer jumping of stage, making my way towards Edward. I sat in his lap

"I can't wait to see your face when I make it without you" I glanced on Harry then back on Edward.  
"Nothing seems to go your way, you'll never amount to" I stood from Edward's lap and ran on stage while singing rest of song. When I was done people who weren't freaked out clapped.

I played perfectly polite and smiled. I glanced at Rosalie who was grinning at me, nice she likes me now. William stod from his seat and made his way towards piano, but not before running to me and hugging me. I love this kid. I heard gasps from students, everybody knows who William Standstrong is, well at least it looks like everybody knows that he is Gryfindor. Gryfindor who just hugged Ice Queen of Slytherin. William sat on his seat, ran finger through keys and waited for my signal.

"This song is for someone who I know for my whole life and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. This is for you Diarmad." That was my signal, William started playing Down ( Jason Walker), at first I wanted to sing different song to certain vampire, but this means more.

"I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing."

"I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down." I looked at Blaise but he wasn't looking at me so I looked over to see Willy.

"Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for. " I heard a sound of moving and saw Blaise leaving, tears formed in corner of my eyes.

"I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found." I turned to look on Willy again, but instead I saw Blaise with broom. He came out of shadow casted sonorus and started singing with me.

"I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down." Blaise pulled me into hug, but I kept singing while we slowly danced. William who noticed this added pause and let us dance around. As we danced Blaise told me to look at person next to Dumbledore. He spun me around so I casually saw person next to Headmaster. Cornelius Fudge. "Run, take broom, he came for you, your food was poisoned." I looked over Blaise completely last before making a plan of escape. I took broom from shadows, Blaise will sing and I will run.

"I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh it's coming down, down, down."

Here goes nothing.

**So Diarmad is? Who guessed? Sorry for mistakes and review please.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	9. Allies

**Chapter nine**

**Allies**

_I'd never given much thought to how i would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months, but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared with out breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of a hunter,and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a goOd way to die, in the place of someone you loved. Noble even. That ought to count for something Bella Swan._

* * *

**BPOV **

My food was poisoned. Blaise told me to run, I couldn't. Everything that had magic held me captured. I thought about spell which could save me but my mind didn't coöperate. I couldn't think, everything that I learned in past las lost. I had my wand, but it was useless because I couldn't think of any spell. There was barrier in mind, barrier which stopped me from remembering any spell and its use.

Blaise noticed my strange behavior, he pulled me in tight hug. From corner of my eye I saw Minister and Headmaster. William, my little boy stood in front of me protectively. Little boy made me so happy...and proud. Although people were gasping, boy didn't even flinch, he wanted to protect me as I protected him before. I was lost but I knew that little boy can not protect me. Only person who can protect me is me and I can't remember anything of use.

"William, please go to your seat."I said softly.

"But Miss Bella..."I hugged him tightly before Blaise escorted him to his seat.

Gryfindor was trying to protect Snake. For doing that person needed to be really brave and William Standstrong is exactly that, brave person. Cornelius Fudge was smirking at me, but I didn't care. I was happy. I saw my little boy again, made up with Blaise, Rosalie finally likes me and I got revenged on Edward. Pity, all knowledge was taken with few drops of some potion. I felt poking in my mind, Edward.

That bloody vampire, my mental shield won't hold and then he will be able to hear my thoughts. Since I don't want anyone reading my thoughts of dark times, I tried to clear my mind. I took relaxing deep breaths and felt my whole body channeling energy to shield. If they robbed me of my power they certainly won't get free access to my thoughts, they are too valuable. Clearing my mind was best decision ever.

"_Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up… Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused… Think of the happiest thing you can._"

_"Expecto Patronum."_ With last grain of magic left in me I casted charm that will either be saving grace or bring me demise. Demise because only wizards who are "pure of heart" are able to cast Patronuses. If the Patronus Charm is attempted to be cast by a Dark or otherwise not pure-hearted wizard, a horde of maggots will be conjured from the caster's wand, which will attempt to consume the caster. And saving grace because I just send message. When end of my wand exploded everybody watched as snake crawled out of my wand. Irony, oh irony, snake is my spirit guardian. Proves I'm snake.

Snake is down, I thought as my knees betrayed me. I started laughing at first, I remembered spell even with poisoned mind. Minister stood with his head held highly. He is bloody idiot, oh Merlin I won. My laugh turned into hysterical crying, I am not in my right mind. What is the worst thing they can do? Throw me to Azkaban is to easy, killing me is out of question so only one thing is left and I don't like it.

"Stand up girl!"Minister ordred me, but I brusted out laughing through tears. Dumbledore and Fudge looked each other. Fudge nodded and Dumbledore picked my wand.

"You are pathetic", I spat"you are afraid of witch who didn't even finish her schooling."I laughed and tried to stand up, but I couldn't move.

"And yet you are one on ground, girl." Fudge smirked, he already think he won. "Stand up!" I laughed harder as I felt myself being lifted by levitation charm which Fudge casted, Dumbledore handed him my wand.

"You feel poking yet, girl? Interesting gift you Slytherins have, shield that stops mental attacks. We will break you little girl, Edward Cullen will tell us when he enters your mind and when he does, you are done."Minister smiled.

"You are fool, poisoning my mind so you can do what exactly? Strip me from magic, ah Minister... Can I ask? What are my charges? I do not recall killing anyone." I flashed him cheeky smile. Great Hall gasped, they see me as evil person, but here I am still here alive after I casted Patronus, maybe I am not dark afterall.

"You used magic in Muggle world, threaten with death and made yourself untraceable!"Is that all? Poke. Dammit. Fudge's eyes made contact with mine. Poke, Fudge smiled.

Although all of this looked bad, it wasn't, it was worse. Minister came here with clear message, he is going to strip me from my power, this time he will cut every possibility of returning my powers. Minister is smiling as old cat, he reminds me on Mrs. Rogers , both of them are crazy. Well then is safe to say that my message was not sent. I am damned. When this is over I am going to be Muggle.

Minister pointed his wand at me. I don't remember what word he said but i_t was the most wonderful feeling. I felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in my head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. I stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching me. ''_Total control. I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats...' I remembered words of Barty Crouch Jr.

Minister Fudge casted Imperius curse on me. My memories came to me slightly, but I was not strong enough to resist curse. I escaped feelings he made me feel and wrapped myself in that familiar layer of emotions which truly were mine. Blur in my mind became distant and my thoughts were clear, I was in my right mind, but still under Imperius curse. Well at least poking stopped, I smiled.

His curse is not strong. Minister didn't like my smile so he focused harder then before, he focused so hard that my thoughts became blur again and wonderful feeling shook me , I need to learn to control my ego, it brings to much bad things. Well maybe I am just danger magnet.

"Tell me girl, where do Death-eaters have dark mark?"Minister asked, but since I was under Imperius curse I would say he ordered.

"They have it burned into their left forearm." I was forced to say.

"Now, roll your sleeve up and show yourself in your true form."Minister ordered.

My body wasn't in my control, so it was matter of seconds before scars appeared everywhere, so much on my true ford, Ministry knows I am Metamorphmagus and Fudge is trying to turn that into his benefit. He thinks he can prove anything. I rolled my sleeve up and hell was going rigid, I have never saw anyone so angry, except of myself. Smile was forming at corners of my lips. There on my left forearm Dark mark was not. He ordered to roll my other sleeve, still no Dark mark, just one little, we will call it tattoo, but no stamp for death-eating cows.

"Cornelius this will be enough, Mr. Cullen can not enter her mind and there is no Dark mark."Dumbledore said. Oh, old coot remembered me, marvelous.

"Still Miss Slytherin will not stay here. She broke our deal and now is time for aftermath."

"I didn't break any deal. It was said for year and you can not blame me for accidental magic..."I tried to defend myself.

"Accidental magic?That is new one. Girl is dead."Fudge cut me and laughed.

"Yes accidental magic... Don't blame me. You all knew about my family, you knew that I am witch of dark bloodline.. It was your fault... I am innocent. It was your job to teach me how to control magic, but no you chose to ignore it..."

"Shut up!"Fudge yelled. My body froze, he made me walk towards him, man he was angry. When I came close he handed me my wand. I was confused as heck.

A wand is a quasi-sentient magical instrument through which a witch or wizard channels his or her magical powers, and thereby centralising the effects for more complex results. Wand is magical object that describes person the most. Wizard can learn wandless magic, but even with being wandless master, wizard or witch will always need their wand. Always because master without wand is vulnerable and weaken. Wand is part of person to whom its belong.

"No!"I screamed.

"Break it!"Fudge ordered.

Crack. Agony that is only word with which I can describe how it felt. Pain was unbearable, Fudge released me from curse and I collapsed on floor. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that I no longer knew where I was... hot knives were piercing every inch of my skin, my head was going to burst with pain, I was screaming more loudly than I'd ever screamed in my life. Pain, was eating me away, slowly because I tried to over come it...Mentally, I am telling myself that it will stop but that helps just a little...then the rug is pulled out and I realize this is not going away. I will never again be all right. Sort of anxiety sets in, like someone is constantly pinching, sticking or slapping you.

In normal situation, if someone breaks your wand or if it was done accidentally, nothing happens. You go to Ollivander's shop and buy another wand which chose you. But this is not normal situation, my wand was one of kind and there is a magical law. If wand was broken by the hands of owner himself intentionally that is considered as act of giving up on magic. Once broken like that there is no replacement and unfortunately for me my wand was broken intentionally. Sure, I was under Imperio, yes, but while I was under curse my mind made it like it was my true intention.

As I was lying on cold floor. Totally broken, feeling of failure never seemed to strike me harder. Without wand my connection to magic will be broken. Once I am stripped from magic, there will be no thing that could woke magic again because wand is link between person and magic. Fudge has me in his hands, my fate will be crushed with one move of his finger.

Two pairs of arms pulled me up. My head was in someone's lap. I opened my eyes, light was strong but still I was able too see Blaise looking down on me and Draco beside him. Blaise wiped tear which I don't remember crying out. I hate crying. Mrs. Rogers would always call us who cried suckers, she mocked us badly. Old coot abused most of us, once she pushed me downstairs. Good thing was that I didn't break any bone but I cried myself to sleep as sucker.

"Tell me dear"Fudge hoovered over me"when I strip you from you power..."Minister smiled. "do you wish returning to Muggle world or do you pick Azkaban?" Minister asked with undefeatable laughter. "Don't worry dear, you will get nice Muggle life..."

"I pick Azkaban."I spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't hear you. Say again."

"Azkaban, I pick Azkban." Draco casted Sonorus so my voice could be heard.

"Don't worry Isabella."He hissed my name."You are going to Azkaban either way." Vile man.

Although my body was to weak, I laughed when Fudge was laughing. He then said that he knows that children from Wool's orphanage are crazy, but I just keep amazing him. Vile man was laughing on his own words. He just proved my theory, he is idiot. Once they place me in Azkaban Fudge will get kiss by one of Demetors. I wonder, did this idiot ever read Hogwarts: A History? Maybe he did but he still is idiot.

Gready goblin, Griphook said that all that is written in that book is true and my blood it true. Slytherin family have many abilities and hidden secrets, but thing that he ignores is not secret at all. Heir or Heiress of Slytherin has control over dementors. While they don't take orders from ministry, they take orders from Slytherin heir. As a heir of Slytherin, Voldemort could use their help, but only till I was born. Dementors are strange creatures.

Dementors are considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, and thus are often referred to as "soul-sucking fiends" and are known to leave a person as an "empty-shell". Bloody creatures, but still they have strange habit of choosing heiress over heir. So with me alive, Voldemort can not ask Dementors for help.

Once I arrive in Azkaban prison, I will be able to ask for their help, they will gladly follow my order and Fudge will be gifted with Dementor's Kiss. Fudge will be surrounded with so many Dementors that his Patronus wont help him. Dementor will latch its mouth onto Minister and suck out the his soul. Fudge will be left as an empty shell, incapable of thought and with no possibility of recovering. Humanoid shaped blind creatures will get their meal and I will get my revenge.

I laughed, I laughed, I laughed, this man is so dead. I removed my head from Blaise's lap so I can see Minister. I want to remember this moment, in which Minister Cornelius Fudge thinks he is invincible. This will be my favourite memory of man, this or memory in which I get to see his dead body. Cruel but I am about to lose my magic. Who cares?

I am not little girl who believed that her mommy and daddy will come for her, that little girl never existed. Mrs. Rogers who is actually squib, was more then happy to inform me that my parents are Death-eaters. Good thing I never met them, Griphook told me that they are still alive and he wanted to give me their names but I declined. I don't want to know names of people who according to Mrs. Rogers, chose Dark Lord over their daughter.

"Ready to go Isabella? You cell is waiting."Minister didn't wait for my answer he lifted me in air with Levitation charm. He was about to say something but as he opened his mouth instead of words loud scream came out. He lost his focus and dropped me on hard floor. Idiot. Doors of Great Hall were opened with loud thud. My message was sent. Fudge was still screaming as if he was under Cruciatus curse but I knew better.

I was pulled up by Draco and Blaise. As my feet touched ground I almost dropped again but boys held me tight. When I was finally upright I saw that almost nobody is in in Great Hall, sure Cullens were here, teachers, Golden trio, Diggory, Luna, Ginny and screaming Minister with his officials. I laughed as I watched Fudge's demise, I have feeling that this is his last day.

"Hello Jane." I greeted red-eyed vampire who was causing harm to Minister the dearest.

"Enough, Jane."Aro said.

There in front of all of us my allies stood. Three kings with guard. I smiled as Fudge's limp body collided with cold floor. Pathetic, man who held me under Imperio, was easily broken with one hard glare. Cullens looked stiff. Especially Alice and Edward, I wonder why. Well not really, with Aro's ability I can know everything in seconds.

When Cullens left, I searched their house for information. As witch I knew about vampires way before Cullens, but still I wanted to find vampire royalty. Why? Easy, this is war and I better have few aces up my sleeve. What happened today, just proves I am right. William is right being snake really does suits me. Being cunning saved my ass today, well being cunning and nature of Caius Volturi.

"Hello Isabella dear."Aro greeted me before turning to others and doing same.

"Isabella you rang?" Marcus broody vampire who became living corpse since Aro killed his own sister and Marcus's mate joked. I nodded and with help of Draco walked towards vampire kings. I stood in front of Aro and gave him my hand.

"Hello father." (I seriously considered ending chapter here.) I greeted vampire who I acknowledged as my father. Aro took my hand and waited for my thoughts to clear. I thought about main event of today and let my shield down. Aro stared in my eyes as my thoughts reached his mind.

"Wait? What is that? Oh my God. Bella I hear you thoughts.."Edward got excited. Bloody vampire. For second I thought about all ways of killing him and lets just say that kept him quiet till I put back my shield. "Hey, where did you disapear?"I glared at him.

I stood aside with Draco. Jane came to me with Alec and Demetri and they pulled me in bone crashing hug while Marcus, Aro and Caius linked hands. Silent meeting. (They are using Aro's ability to read mind as Marcus's gift to see relationships between people to speak with no words said at loud. I don't know if they really did that ever or ...)

"Who can say what is strictest law in deal between wizards, witches and vampires?"Aro asked after kings unlinked their hands.

"No vampire mate should ever be harmed. If she is harmed even in slightest way, person who caused her harm is sentenced with death." Hermione said as fast as she could. Expecting points for that, Granger?

"That is correct and I could say that I am sorry but Minister ignored crest of Volturi family..."Goodbye Fudge" on Isabella's arm. And that means.." Caius jumped on Minister Fudge, ripped his throat and fed on him.

"Means death."Aro finished as Caius wiped blood from corner of his mouth.

**AN: Pay attention this doesn't mean anything. Bella is mate of vampire, but that doesn't mean that certain vampire is Bella's mate, this is Bella/Draco story after all. Merlin I waited for this chapter since ever, this is from where whole idea came. So who is vampire whose mate is Bella?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for mistakes and please review.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	10. Goodbye Wizarding world?

**Chapter teen**

**Wheel of Fortune(1): Goodbye wizarding world?**

**HPOV**

"_They sort of freeze your insides, don't they?_"—Fred Weasley

* * *

An: This is fourth updat this week, so I would like to read reviews after this chapter...

"Sad day for Wizarding world, minister is dead."Black haired vampire, Aro said.

Blond vampire just killed Fudge because of Bella who is vampire mate to someone of this red-eyeds. I can not say that Minister will be missed. Merlin I won't miss him. Not so long ago he had Daily Prophet writing about 'Boy who lied', Rita Skeeter horrible woman, specialised in writing poison-pen stories which tended to be based on false information, made my life living hell along with Minister.

Man was just killed in front of me and I didn't even flinch, he brought it on himself. Fudge ignored crest of Volturi's and put Bella under unforgivable curse. I wonder is there anyone who could say that minister didn't deserve it. Bella was laughing while barely standing. We could call this situation strange and that was thing to say, but word sad just suited better. Bella is just Bella now.

During my first visit to Diagon Alley in 1991, while buying wand in Olivander's shop, Olivander explained importance of wand and I am sure that Bella is aware of importance too. If person snaps wand intentionally that is considered act of giving up on magic. Imperius curse is just one of few tricks with which person can force another to give up on magic. Once when wand is broken, person loses magical link.

"I am not feeling well." Bella said as we watched body of Minister Fudge being levitationed by professor McGonagall.

Bella didn't look well, she was pale as Malfoy. Merlin, I never knew I will actually say that. Bella's hands were shaking although she was trying to mask it by squeezing them in fists. Two vampires were holding her upright when she passed out. Good thing they caught her before she collided with floor, they have good reflexes. Blond vampire who killed our Minister, took her from their arms into his and asked for directions to Hospital wing. Hmpf, so this guy is Bella's mate,

Malfoy offered to show way when Luna and Cedric already started walking with brief 'Follow me' from Luna. From strange to stranger. Malfoy and Zabini exchanged glance and then Malfoy followed behind vampire, Diggory and Luna. Zabini stayed behind and McGonagall returned. Red eyes vampires introduced themselves and greeted Cullens.

"Relax Carlisle, your family won't be harmed. Bella is witch not normal human." Aro said and vampire clan visibly relaxed.

Witch, hardly. She is practicly Muggle now. I noticed that Jane, one of red-eyeds had hard glare on Ginger. Merlin, Ginger groaned and Jane glared harder. Ginger probably picked something from her mind that he didn't like. He looked ready to attack, but if I was in hos place I would rather hid down in rabbit hole, Jane made our deceased Minister scream with one cold glare. Hide in hole Ginger.

Truth about Zabini was surprising, but truth about Bella made me utter in shock. First, Slytherin without envy is Zabini. Second Zabini and Bella know each other since they are kids. Third and most surprising, Bella is orphan. But then if she is orphan then Zabini is too,but it is well know that Zabini lives with his mother. William Standstrong is from Wool's orphanage, same orphanage as Bella, Zabini and Voldemort. Coincidence, hardly.

I feel stupid. While Bella was under curse Minister made her roll up her sleeves and show Dark mark which she doesn't own. Bloody hell, I was so sure she joined Voldy. Time she spent in Muggle world was punishment for something she provoke with accidental magic. Bella's family left her because they are followers and Wool's orphanage is hell. Fudge made Bella change into her original form and Merlin I was surprised, she has more scars I could count and one of them is especially nasty. It follows her hairline in parallel across forehead.

Zabini noticed two halfs of Bella's wand and picked them up. Bella never spoke about her wand or anything like that but I could see that this wand was not something you see everyday. Hearting of wand was sticking out and I noticed that her wand actually has something more in core and that wood used on wand was not same wood on all places. Zabini noticed blood so he mumbled 'Scourgify' but nothing happened, he tried again and still nothing.

"Merlin help me, she will kill me."Zabini hit his forehead.

"Is there any problem Mr. Zabini?"Headmaster asked.

"Um.. professor are you familiar with Magical Bond?"Zabini asked.

* * *

I was in Hospital Wing...with Malfoy. Bloody git didn't leave Bella's side. Two weeks passed since Bella passed out and she didn't wake up since. So here was I, sitting by her side with Malfoy across me. For most of the time he spent here, he never spoke one word with me. He seems to only be speaking around Blaise, but their conversation consisted mainly of Malfoy calling Zabini bloody idiot.

During first year, Bella and Zabini created Magical Bond, or at least they tried too. Bella was more powerful than Zabini and when they tried to create it Zabini messed up. Bella side of bond is made perfectly but Zabini's is really messed out. Zabini's side of bond turned against him, their bond is made to protect but in reality it is just activated bomb with seconds before explosion.

If something happens to Zabini Bella is still safe, but if something happens to Bella Zabini is in bloody shit. When Bella is in mortal danger, Zabini is too, if Bella dies Zabini dies too. Bella's connection to magic is broken and Zabini's is too. So both of them are in bloody shit. Although we are all worried because we don't know if connection can be made again, Zabini is not in worry. He is planning something.

Bloody git is planing something and hell no one knows what it is. So now we wait for Bella's awakening. Madam said that she has never before dealt with wand snapping so she can't tell us much. But she told us that Magical Bond with Zabini helped her body with keeping in magic. So basically Zabini and Bella are now both with half of their previous magic, enough to be wizard and witch, but not enough to use magic.

Madam Pomfrey gave Bella healing potions for her scars but nothing happened. Professor McGonagall tried to make scars disappear with Transfiguration, but as with potions nothing happened. Actually nothing related to magic didn't work on her. She was in bed and connected with Muggle machines which monitored her heart and etc. Carlisle, vampire doctor took Bella under his care.

Malfoy fell asleep, well he is exhausted. I don't understand why is he holding so tight to her. Zabini is often here with little William because they are old friends, but Malfoy is different story. No one understands it. Little William asked him is he is Bella's boyfriend and Malfoy looked petrified after hearing question but he answered with no. William wasn't satisfied with answer but he let it go.

Malfoy was sleeping while still holding Bella's arm. Well if they are not in relationship which I find relieving, they certainly did get close in week they spend together. Malfoy seems to care about Bella deeply but Merlin knows what is in head of Malfoy. Now when he is sleeping I could check out if he has Dark mark, but since his sleeves were pretty much high, I saw no use. Malfoy doesn't have it.

Bella had many visitors, most of them came from Gryfindor house and had no idea why is she here, but others came too. Before Bella was placed under Imperius perfects escorted students to their houses. Diggory and Luna returned although I am not sure why they did. So one except us who stayed in Great Hall know what really happened. Cullens were often around along with Volturis, but not as often as Malfoy.

Marcus od of kings seemed like boring guy but once you started talking with him you found yourself interested in every word. Marcus lost his mate, Didyme and because of his lost whole vampire mate protection law was introduced. Marcus seems to be taken with Bella, but she is not his mate. Bella is mate of king who killed Minister, Caius. Caius was often around Bella too, but he didn't push it. He came in once a day, asked for changes which never happened and left. Marcus said that Caius is destined for life full of disappointments. He found his mate, but mating will never happen because Bella will probably never return his feelings.

Sad thing. I spoke with Dumbledore. I demanded answers about what happened year and half ago with Bella. Mystery man just said that I should ask Bella. I scowled at that. Dumbledore said that Bella can stay in Hogwarts if she wants too, she is heiress after all. Luna and Cedric, Merlin knows who put them together, came to check on Bella. They walked in and out, mumbled something and disappeared.

Malfoy woke up and mumbled something like 'Potter why didn't you wake me up?'. As if I dared, he would throw Crucio on me. Okay, I would dare, but I but I took pity on him, he spends to much here. Malfoy actually deserves some sleep. Merlin, I have finally lost it. Voldemort better kill me soon, I am starting to think that Draco Malfoy is a real person.

Malfoy ran his hands through his hair and intertwined their fingers together. Ginny came earlier and said that Malfoy certainly is person, sick. Ginny is upset with Hermione, Ron and me. She said that we are three brats who never noticed anything about Bella. Ginny is right, we were careless. We never asked about Bella's parents after she told as that she doesn't want to talk about it in first year and we didn't even noticed that Bella never received letters like we did.

I wonder what kind of live Bella had in orphanage. My life with Dursleys is hell, I despise every summer that I have and had to spent with them. William said that in orphanage they have to deal with Mrs. Rogers, little boy described that woman as devil. Huh, with those word I usually described Uncle Vernon. William said that Mrs. Rogers was worst to Bella because Mrs. Rogers is squib and Bella is witch. I was deep in thought when Bella stirred.

"Peachy." Bella opened her eyes wide and said with voice calm as fuck. Malfoy jumped in his seat and dropped Bella's hand. She turned towards him.

"Tell me Malfoy, was it all dream? Because it certainly seems like nightmare."

Malfoy stared at her with jaw dropped, I looked pretty much same. Bella woke asked question, looked pretty much wake. She looked fine, well as fine as person can be with so many scars. She looked at Malfoy with those eyes and that is where I noticed difference, instead of black dots her eyes were grey. Well nothing serious, she can change many things on her body, being Metamorphmagus allows her that. She turned to me.

"Potter, this doesn't change anything between us. But can you please go and bring Dumbledore? I want to arrange my leaving." What?"Malfoy can you leave bring Blaise here ? I want to change."

Thunderstrucked I looked at Malfoy, he was looking at me too. Bella is leaving Hogwarts. Malfoy helped her out of bed and we both left Bella to change. We exited Hospital wing. I walked towards Headmaster's office and Malfoy, I assume walked towards Slytherin common room. After talking to Headmaster, he said he will come in few minutes, he had unfinished business.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up, tired as if I didn't sleep for al his time. I assume it is reasonable to be tired when you lost magic. Pathetic, I feel pathetic. Magic was only thing that I owned for most of my life. Magic was truly mine, it wasn't something that someone used before me, no it was truly mine. And now I don't have it anymore. I am what now, squib, muggle?

My legs were shaking as I walked towards big mirror. I really am tired, I feel like collapsing, good thing I sent boys out. Mirror seemed to be my biggest enemy. Scar on my forehead, scar I earned when Mrs. Rogers pushed me down stairs, was visible to whole world. Every scar was visible, I wonder how many people saw them. If Blaise did, well he will be up to investigation. He was always overprotective of me.

My eyes are grey, wonder why... not. I will change them back to black or... Or I will change my whole appearance. No more Isabella Slytherin, nope. Instead of pale girl with black eyes, I will be anyone I want. It will be hard to make new life, but I created lie of Isabella Swan. Strange girl real Isabella Swan is. Muggle, I am Muggle now.

If I was not on brink of tears I would laugh. This is it, Isabella Slytherin will disappear from Wizarding world, change her look to tan blond with blue eyes, create lie of life and destroy pure bloodline after I marry muggle. Sad day for Salazar, muggles will destroy his pure blood. So many possibilities, if I screw with one body, there is always another.

Never mind, here will be time for all this nonsense. Let just sit and wait for Blaise. Good thing that I have him. Wow, my body feels like jelly. I can't even raise my hands properly, Merlin last time that happened Blaise was knocking me unconscious so I could stop screaming. I focused on changing back, but nothing happened. Strange, maybe I am just tired, I thought. I tried again.

"Oh my..."I cried out. "Oh my... Oh my... Oh my.."I colapsed on floor and stared at my scare covered body.

"No...No..no,no,no,no,no..!" I was pulling out my hair, crying and in the end I punched mirror. Mirror cracked, blood shed from my hand but I just kept kicking damn mirror. Realization, is something deadly. Snapping wand didn't mean losing just magic, it also meant losing everything you were born with. If Caius didn't kill Fudge already I would call for dementors this second. I am not even Metamorphmagus anymore.

Tears were sloping down my cheeks, spilling over my jaw. Damn you everyone! What could I possibly do to make God, Merlin who ever to make them hate me so much. Sure I killed my best friend, but I have done it accidentally. Merlin, I am useless now. I will have to destroy that locket and run before anyone finds me. Without magic I am dead. Dead, that is it.

"As heiress of Salazar Slytherin, your Lord, I call on you. Come to me."

My jelly legs found little energy to pull me up. I leaned on bed, my legs are jelly as I mentioned before. Weak, weak, weak oh, weak. Good thing that my misery will end soon. Waiting, that is what can kill you too. Waiting upon death. Death, like I would get that gift so easily. I would have to beg for it and even then I wouldn't get it. I felt the unnatural cold begin to steal in Hospital Wing. Light was sucked from the room right up to the stars, which vanished. The cold was biting deeper and deeper into my flesh. They came.

"Mistress, you called on us?" One of many dementors asked. Their breaths sounded rattling, like they are trying to "suck more than air" out of a room.

"Yes I did. Thank you for coming."I thanked them.

"It is always pleasure to serve someone from Salazar's." Dementor spoke. "What can we do for you, Mistress?" Dementor had that cold voice, his breath stinked with death, corpse.

"I have an order for you."I eyed them. They nodded as I stood upright. My knees protested but I didn't bother. Every positive emotion was already fed off." I wish on receiving you kiss." I spoke.

"Who are we to deny you, Mistress. As you wish."

Dementor came towards me. As he headed closer I felt like he froze me from inside. Corners of my lips twitched in small smile. He removed his hood. Dementor in front of me looked more ugly then pug-faced Pansy. Dementor's face consisted of empty eye sockets, covered with scabby skin. There is also a gaping large hole where the mouth should be, absolutely repulsive. His glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed hands wrapped themselves around my waist . They seemed to exude cold.

Although none of them had eyes, I swore he looked at me in blinded way. He draw long, rattling breaths, and caused darkness to close in everywhere, I felt incredibly cold as I closed my eyes. His mouth touched nape of my neck. Harry said that when he was in presence of Dementors, he saw Voldemort killing his mum, I didn't feel anything. They are doing me a favor. I can't be killed, truly dead, but I can certainly be empty shell.

After receiving kiss,there's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just... exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever…lost. Sounds fine to me. I won't be living, I will just exist..I moanded at that thought, soon I will no longer be bothered with living. Dementor will drive my into insanity . Other dementors seemed to be coming more quickly now, taking those dragging, rattling breaths they detested, tasting despair on the air, closing in- coming for me.

Prisoners in Azkaban_ a_re lucky, when they're trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most go mad within weeks and if they let it go they become what I am about to become. Feeding on my happiness in probably the easiest task ever. I practically don't have happy memory, just bunch of lies and forced smiles. I was on brink of losing my lucidity, it was so cold.

"Expecto Patronum!" Someone casted Patronus Charm. Idiot, now shall I beg for me death? Dementor stopped sucking my soul and dropped me on hard stone floor. I opened my eyes as impact of fall pushed air out of my lungs. Dragon, I saw dragon. Symbol of breath of life, supernatural power, magic, embodies wisdom, strength and goodness. Protector of the weak.

Coldness disappeared from room, dementors left. Stupid non-beings, they didn't respect my orders. What's done is done. Pair of strong arms picked me from floor and placed on bed. He laid down next to me, he pushed strands of my hair behind my ears. He covered us with blankets and wrapped his warm arms around my cold body. I snuggled into his chest, if I fall asleep now then maybe we will skip reading the riot act.

"There is another way out of this Hell. We will get through this, together." Damn, he isn't even upset with me. I snuggled harder into his chest and waited for darkness.

So who casted patronus? I want comment in reviews.

**So here it is, last chapter that I will write on my spring break enjoy. **

**Sorry for mistakes and please review.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	11. Fake: exordium into weakness

**Chapter eleven**

**Fake: exordium into weakness**

_"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me." - Bella Swan, New Moon_

* * *

** HPOV**

It was breakfast time, week after Bella woke. I didn't see her since. Hermione was worried, Ron found comfort in food, Zabini was nowhere in sight and Malfoy was paler than ever. Most of Volturis left, but Caius and Jane stayed behind. Carlisle, vampirish doctor informed us that Bella is released from Hospital because there is no physical damage except cuts which she got by punching mirror.

Little William was sort of out of what is happening, but it is the best.. since he is just boy and Blaise threaten all of us. Zabini and Malfoy always came to classes but still there was no sign of Bella. We got so far that we asked Malfoy about Bella since they share room. Much to our dismay, Malfoy informed us that she moved out of room to private Slytherin quarters.

No one knows how Bella is because she didn't leave her new room since she was released from hospital. She doesn't want out and no one can go in because not even Dumbledore himself knows password to Bella's quarters. So when she finally gets out we will see what will happen. Dumbledore didn't say much about what happened with Dementors, but Zabini who casted Patronus did.

As heiress of Slytherin Bella can order Dementors what to do... and she did. Zabini said that when he arrived in Hospital wing he almost froze how cold it was and then he saw Dementor sucking Bella's soul out. Zabini spent much time with Bella in hospital so I actually often saw Malfoy doing homework in library with little Mr. Gryfindor.

When Bella said she will leave I believed that she will really leave, Merlin she would, but new minister Minister Rufus Scrimgeour put veto on it. People who knew what happened with Bella were seriously doubting Bella's sanity. Bella is banned from leaving Hogwarts till the end of year. Although almost no one saw he since dementors incident, I can only imagine what kind of fit she threw.

Bella's personality brought many questions up. Bella's mood seemed to be changing in seconds before whole incident and she became someone I didn't know. I knew Bella as Isabella Swan not Slytherin. I knew her as girl who grew up with Muggles, unselfish sweetheart, not as pure-blooded bitch. I know that since she returned no one actually gave her a chance except of Malfoy and Zabini, but I just can't get over thing that Bella never trusted us enough to tell us about her life in orphanage.

Cullens, except of Rosalie were all surprised. Rosalie just laughed and said that Bella from Forks is pathetic excuse and fake, so she like this bitchy Bella more. Alice and Edward are... I don't know how to explain it...To pushy. While whole school was wondering about Bella we were all keeping our lips sealed. Two people all of everyone in school were surprising me the most, Luna and Cedric.

Luna as crazy as she is wasn't one to worry about anything and Cedric, who knows why he is around Luna. Those two are always whispering something. Sometimes they argue and for the first time in seven years, I have actually seen Luna glaring on someone. Crazy gits, but hey here we are sitting at our tables eating and talking. But talking so briefly so we all saw doors burst open.

Luna and Cedric came in together, they seemed to argue, but that wasn't anything special. Girl behind them was special. She ..I never seen her before. She was dressed in black dress with long sleeves. Girl was beautiful, but deathly pale. Everything about her seemed to be pale. Her skin and blond hair, only blood red lips and darker eyebrows were exceptions.

She stood there and breathed in. She ran her hand through hair and noticed that her hand, well skin on hands was what seemed to be dirty, but there is no dirt that looked like that. She glanced around Great Hall and started walking towards one of tables. When she walked by I noticed that she is not going to sit and eat. She headed towards teachers table.

As she walked her hair flew around her almost magically. Girl walked gracefully, it seemed like dance or kind of walk that Alice has. Although girl was mostly dressed in black, I noticed long chained necklace hanging on her neck with heavy locket made of gold. This piece of jewelry seemed to be pulling girl's head down slightly. Considering how skinny girl is, if locket was heavier, it would bring her down.

Girl stopped walking when she reached first years. I wondered who this girl is, as I said never seen her before. She is like girl of other kind. Although she stopped walking I felt like I can still hear sound of her steps. Blond beauty was dragging me in. I couldn't stop staring at her, after everyone noticed her in room, they stared too. Always present little Mr. Gryfindor got up from his seat and walked towards her.

"I missed you Miss Bella." We could hear him say, since everyone in Hall were deadly silent.

"Come with me." Bella's eyes softened. She offered him his hand which boy gladly took.

They both head towards exit where McGonagall waited for them. With everybody in trance, I glanced over Slytherin table Zabini stood up and Malfoy was nowhere in sight. Bella turned and signaled to Zabini to seat down. When William and Bella reached McGonagall, they exchanged few words and that is when I noticed Malfoy. Merlin knows from where he appeared.

First he hugged her, tightly. Second he handed her something what looked like gloves. Then he whispered something in her ear, she replied him back briefly. Professor McGonagall who is known as person with usually maintained great emotional composure, without being indifferent was watching them in ave too. Two Slytherins seemed to be really comfortable around each other.

Bella is knows as hotheaded and proud same as Malfoy, but these two together seemed to lose all of their arrogance. Malfoy didn't even sneer or smirk. Maybe Ginny was right he is real person, no matter what we all say. As McGonagall recomposed her sternness, Malfoy walked back to Slytherin table and Bella nodded at McGonagall. Apparently signaling as ready to go.

"Minerva what are you doing?" Slughorn one of few professors that were present asked."Miss Slytherin is banned from leaving Hogwarts."

"Shut up you bloody Slug or I'll shove The Draught of Living Death down your throat!" Bella replied. Slughorn seemed to be frozen in spot.

"And I will allow it."McGonagall shocked us. "Ten points to Slytherin, threats are always so fun."I swear I saw professor grinning before she left with Bella and William.

Slughorn moved from his spot and muttered something. Emmet, goofy vampire of Cullen clan who is Gryfindor snickered. He finds all of this rather amusing. Well at least someone of us is having fun. Slowly, painfully slow everybody returned to their meal. Silence was broke with new rumors and conspiracy theories. Hermione, Ron and me stayed silent. Wow, this pale girl is actually Bella.

Since she lost magic and ability of changing her looks, then this must be how she really looks like. While she spoke I noticed thick british accent, something that I haven't hear since she arrived. She looks so different, with bangs which are, I assume only there to cover scar on her forehead. She certainly isn't healthy, she lost to much weight in two weeks.

"What did she say to Malfoy?"Hermione asked with her head turned to Jasper who was looking more serious than ever.

"She said, I assume referring to William, that she is getting him a home."

"So she is adopting him?"I asked.

"Well I think that yes. Technically she is adult..."

"Why are you so seroius?"Hermione asked him.

"Bella. Since I'm empath I can read every person's emotions... And today I tried to read her..."He shocked his head. "It felt like she doesn't have emotions, like she is living but as a shell. " Jasper shrugged, that is worrying.

"So, what is the deal with dirty hands?" Ron asked and earned smack from Hermione.

"That is not dirt. It is magic dying in her. Once black dabs cover her whole body.. she won't have any chances of returning her magic."Hermione said with sad voice.

* * *

"Miss Slytherin, please calm down!"McGonal yelled after Bella.

"Oh why, of course! No I will not calm down!"Bella yelled back. "I hope you all burn!" Bella spat and disappeared from entrance hall.

McGonall just sighed. Many heads turned in their way and not so far away I could still hear Bella yelling at people to move or go die in hole. McGonall sent William to common room before she left Merlin knows where. As boy walked to Gryfindor tower I followed behind him. I reached him by Fat lady and we said password together.

"Hey.. William?" He glanced at me. "What happened with Bella? I mean what is a reason for fit in hall?"I asked.

"Mr. Potter.."

"Harry."I corrected him.

"Mr. Harry.."I frowned. "Do you mean like reason that stands behind all other reasons?"Boy asked me. Whhhhhhhaaat?

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Well except for growing up in orphanage, learning that her parents chose Voldemort over their child, being abused in orphanage, learning that people whom she trusted lied and losing magic, Miss Bella can not take care of me." I gulped as he said all of this.

"I believe that word which you are looking for is miserable, Mr. Harry. Miss Bella is one of most unhappiest people on Earth without overdoing. "

Little boy disappeared in his dorm. I was taken back. There is a person, Bella ... Crazy miserable Bella. Bella who I never met. Miserable girl with no one around her to care for her. She was the person who cared for others, not other way. Bella is then person who was never child really, she was a parent to other children with no childhood is depressing and awful, but from time to time I had time for being child. Bella in other hand is parent in body of child. I'm idiot.

* * *

"Bella! Open this damn door!" Caius yelled.

Five minutes ago we were sitting in common room when Edward went wild. He sniffed blood of his singer in high doses. His brothers restrained him and we rushed to Bella's quarters. By the dose of blood Carlisle assume that Bella cut her veins. Hermione was frightened. Blaise and Malfoy arrived few seconds ago with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"Open it! I order you! Open this damn door!"

"What is happening here?"Dumbledore asked.

"We smelt blood, Bella cut her veins."Carlisle asked.

"Rosalie and Edward go and find Luna Lovegood and Cedric Diggory, bring them here fast."

Sending for two people who have no relations to this actually shows that they have relations to this. Rosalie and Edward ran of right away. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as Luna arrived first with Rosalie. Luna seemed to be well prepared for what she was about to do. Same as Cedric who arrived only moment later with Ginger.

"Why are they needed?"Caius asked.

"I might be headmaster, but I am not able to open all doors... as heirs of founders seems to be. Luna, Cedric."Dumbledore said.

Wands of Luna and Cedric were pointed at doors, their hands were joined. 'As heirs of founders seems to be.' So they are heirs.. yep. So this means that we actually have three heirs of four here, in school now. I wonder if there is fourth heir somewhere among all Gryfindors. That would be... "Alohomora." Doors moved.

Caius ran inside as fast as he could. When we entered room he was already fixing Bella's pillows and throwing blanket over Bella. Bella didn't say a word as we all stared at her. She seemed to be out of everything not noticing that changes are happening. Most of her room was destroyed. Puddle of blood was right next to bed. Pillows were cut and feathers were all around room. Carlisle appeared by her side and examined her wrists only to find nothing, well not nothing. That so called dirt that was before only on her hands now covered her skin from tips of fingers to elbow.

"Time is a drug. Too much of it kills you."Bella said while glancing up."And here I am, fading in background as time passes. Dead and brought back by time, so time can mock me into existence again and again."

**I'm sorry for long wait and mistakes. Please review. This chapter kinda sucks...**

**Wicked Daphne**


	12. Dead never stay dead, believe me darling

**Dead rarely stays dead, believe me, darling**

"_...I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me... I can make them hurt, if I want to..._"—Eleven-year old Tom Riddle to Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_In old dusty room, beautiful blond girl turned towards Isabella. Although the were both so young, they were still extraordinarily intelligent. Arabella, blond girl was 10 at that time and Isabella was 11. Sisters, sisters in everything besides blood. Girls who shared everything, well almost everything. Isabella was always more than just special kid. Arabella and Isabella shared lot in common, both lived in orphanage and shared thirst knowledge._

_As in every story there is always 'but', same here. Arabella and Isabella were like day and night, heavens and Earth. While Arabella's hair was platinum blond and her eyes blue as ocean, Isabella's hair was darker the coal of mine and eyes pitch black . They both looked like angels, one from heaven and other, well she might not be an angel but fallen angel might._

_Arabella was everything Isabella wasn't. Arabella was light, happy girl, with no hard problem except being parentless. She could make you smile with those shining eyes anytime. Isabella was also sweet and caring, but poor girl had to much on her shoulders. Her knowledge was pulling her deep into something unknown and her power, ah that power._

_Isabella's head was always a dark place. She liked night because of stars, but in her head there was no stars, just desperation. Isabella was witch, powerful one. She considered herself a freak of nature, no not even freak of nature. To Isabella someone like her could not be natural. That was until certain wizard walked into same orphanage as he did in 1938._

_As if nothing changed. Dumbledore sat in chair in same room as he did the first time he visited Wool's orphanage. Although chair was different Dumbledore couldn't help but compare his first meeting with Tom and meeting with Isabella. Too many similarities. Isabella even got Tom's old room and of course, old professor already knew to which bloodline she Rogers informed Dumbledore of incidents with other children and said that this is first 'family' visit Isabella ever got._

_ If Dumbledore was not taken back by what he heard, he might noticed great disliking for Isabella from Mrs. Rogers. Young witch sat opposite him. He watched her as she watched him. She acted bravely, like Gryfindor, curious as Ravenclaw and cunningly as Slytherin, he found no trait of Hufflepuff in her yet.. Then Isabella spoke, defended herself, but in head of future headmaster past was repeating. _

_"You are the doctor aren't you?"_

_Professor listened her. Isabella was like puzzle bigger than even Tom. Although she spoke with monotone voice, Dumbledore didn't hear her, he heard eleven year old Tom speaking how he can make bad things happen to people, make them feel pain and so on. Isabella was like copy of now most feared man when he was eleven. Saying same words, asking questions and admitting what she can do... with only one difference which was never noticed by old professor, Isabella never wanted to hurt anyone, she truly regretted not having control._

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke in sweat next to cold body. I didn't care. Waking like this was now my everyday's ritual. Every night I would dream of her. Every night my dream would start with good memory of happier times, but every night my dream would transform in nightmare. Why, because I dreamed of her, Arabella. Her voice would taunt me and memories of her hunt me down.

Five o'clock, as usually I woke at five after just few hours of sleep. I was pathetic,but also I was in pain. I don't know if Blaise can feel my pain and I am certainly hoping that he isn't because if he is we are damned. Pain is like Cruciatus, if not worse. If cruciatus is considered torture as if hundreds of hot knives are stabbing you then my pain in torture with millions of hot knives.

After few hours, pain will feel numb. I will forget about it, hopefully. But, it is getting worse,much worse. Now my pain is mostly geared on my arms, but every day big stain in my blood is spreading all around my body. Now it reaches my shoulders and back. Potions are of no use, I am immune to magic, but not to vampire powers.

Pain leaves me exhausted and while exhausted it is hard to think and concentrating is even harder. My shield is constantly dropping and that leaves Edward with totally free entrance in my mind. I forced Caius three times now to break Edwards neck. My head is not safe place and Caius knows it, so he helps. Jane also helps a lot. I have many things to hide and if someone discovers my secrets, I along, with few others, we are good as dead.

"Another one?" Caius asked as he kissed my forehead.

Vampire king was quite taken by me, well that is my fault and all... Usually Caius's behavior would bother me, but feeling of his cold lips against my skin actually calmed me down. His frozen body is quite good painkiller, afterall that is the only reason why I am letting him in my room. I don't love Caius, never will. But he is good distraction and I need distractions.

"Yes."I said but my voice was full of groans.

I tried to stood up, but even pulling covers from my body was chalange. So Caius was in second on his feet with me in his arms in bathroom. Every morning he would help me clean myself and distract me. He made us both bath with nice scented strawberry shampoo. Caius pulled my sleeping gown over my head leaving me only in underwear.

I could call this Voluri style, those vamps are not ashamed of anything, actually they are quite proud on their form. Merlin thank us, I'm not shy or Isabella Swan because if I was, there would be a lot of blushing when Caius stands bare in front of me. Caius got rid of his clothing in second and then he gently pulled my underwear down. I'm not shy.

He checked temperature of water and placed me in bathtub before sliding behind me. We do this every morning and I usually just rest my head on his bare chest while he baths me. Today was no different, so his cold touches are refreshing and can ease the pain. Who could tell that most crueller of three kings is so gentle and caring. After bathing me, he took me back to room and placed on bed.

"Cozy, sweet or black?"He asked me and I raised my eyebrow.

"That means black."He realized.

He opened my wardrobe and pulled out black long sleeved dress which reaches floor, black lacy underwear and pair of 5 inch heels. First he helped me with underwear, he pulled my hair in bun so he can pull dress over my head with no jam-back. Dress was warm and comfy, but too big. Caius just eyed me as he let me hair free from bun.

"You lost on weight."He stated.

"Well isn't that obvious." My pain numbed so I was able to stand up on my own. So, I walked towards nightstand and pulled locked around my neck.

"And the bitch came back the very next day." And caring king is in piss mode. That the Caius we all know and 'love'.

"My king"I placed heart over my heart"I feel terribly sorry if I offended you."I said in mocking tone.

"You truly are remarkable, Isa." He stated looking straight trough me. "One minute pathetic and then you pull that locket from devil's ass and here we are. You are in bitchy mode."He spat out.

"Of course I am! Or do you like me better as vulnerable little girl?!"Yelling contest started.

"Because you made me!"He yelled in my face.

"Well good thing I did, because if I didn't I would be dead. After all it was you who went for my neck!"

"So it was my fault that you pissed my off so bad that I went to kill you and while doing that I drank amortentia from your blood! How is that my fault?!"

"Oh please don't act like a victim!"I spat in his face and turned towards door. In matter of seconds he grabbed my neck and tossed me to wall before grabbing on my neck once again. He was squeezing air out of my lungs and suffocating me, killing me. I felt my eyes popping out cause of pressure but I wasn't afraid. He can not kill me that would ruin him.

After fifteen more seconds grip on my neck loosened and he released me. I slid down to floor and took swallow breaths. After calming down, I started laughing. He can't kill me because of concequences. He is damned if he or anybody else hurts me. When he drank me blood he drank amortentia with it too. Since then he is in love with me or if not he is utterly obsessed with me.

Amortentia used on vampires reflects as bond between mates. And with help of unbreakable vow, vampire can not help but love. Love is greatness weakness person can have. Weakness which is stopping cruel ruler of vampire world from killing me. Love is curse. And I am the greatest example of that. It is not even about Edward, it is about Arabella. I loved that girl as sister and her tragical dead left me weak.

"You want to kill me with all your might."I stood up and smiled."But you can't."I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him down into kiss. "If I die, you will be as Marcus, living corpse." Without glance I walked towards door.

"Than free me."He said.

"I might, but latter I have classes."

* * *

**HPOV**

Bella was strange. No one knew her secret, so people still feared her. She walked around as she owned place, but we all knew different. Bella was in mess. Jasper could fell her emotions again, although he felt better when he didn't. And Edward he turned freakish along with Alice. Pixie was staring blankly into space every few minutes. She saw Bella in her visions again.

Bella's decisions were changing constantly. She was doing it in purpose. Edward was able to read her mind, but not quite good. Bella is master of manipulation. For example last week when Edward was near she thought of leaving to dungeons, so he went there and waited for hour while Bella was in library. Vixen. Bella always kept her mind occupied so Ginger couldn't read anything useful.

Ginger compared her mind with mind of Luna. Considering that Luna is strange and most of us know that Bella is mostly normal, we all agreed that Bella is messing with them. Changing decisions and changing what she thinks so quickly. Bella is playing with us, again and again. And we are all fools because each time we start playing we hope that she can fail and lose.

Bella came to classes two days ago. Sat in front row, answered questions, earned points for Slytherin and kept silent for rest of class. In potions Slughorn eyed her constantly. As if he waited for her to fail. As if, Bella was known for perfection. And she shoved it every day. With only inception she didn't speak to anyone. Zabini or Malfoy, no not even to them.

Same happened today. She waltzed into Great Hall alone sat at Slytherin table ate food as some bird. Zabini and Malfoy sat across her, but that didn't matter she kept her lips zipped. All eyes were on her as she stood up from table and headed God knows where. Only she didn't get far. Hundreds os owls flew into Hall seconds after.

Eagle owl, scary looking black owl flew right ahead of her. She held out her arm and black owl sat on her arm. Owl digged her claws in her arm and made her bled, but she did not flinch. She tapped owls head and took letter. Owl flew away instantly, person who sent letter didn't expect reply then. Bella opened her letter, obviously it was short one. She read it in two seconds.

Bella received her fist letter ever and laughed out loud.

**BPOV**

****Dearest Isa,

You better be expecting me.

K.V. ( Who is he?- AN)

So, yeah I know long wait and this sucked, but please review and tell me what you think who is K.V. ?

Sorry for mistakes.

**Wicked Daphne**


	13. Amortentia tree

**Amortentia tree**

**HPOV**

Dear readers I beg you review after reading this. I want just 6 little reviews. It truly means so much! Thank you. And I am so sorry for mistakes. I hardly have time to write this and checking it again and again is...

I was walking down corridor. Breakfast ended few minutes ago and most of us headed to classes. Hermione went to library and Ron, eh somewhere. I have muggles studies first. Nothing spectacular but at least it is not Snape, that man surely knows how to ruin a mood. Professor Charity Burbage is nice as professor, but utterly strange. Blond teacher is pure-blooded and still she teaches how Muggles are no different from wizards.

"What got you in happy mood?"I heard voice ask. I recognized it as voice of Caius.

"I received letter from you know who." I froze." He said that I should be expecting him."Other voice was Bella's. I hid in corner and placed silencing charm.

"And that got you so excited? Hmmm"...He mumbled. "If would do you better if you focussed on me."He said.

"You may rot in hell Caius. Besides I have no plans on becoming devil's bride."Bella spoke with voice filled with mockery.

"Ah, of course. Marrying Dark Lord are we, Isa?" Are they really talking about this?

"Shut up.. I was referring to you, but I might reconsidered."Again with mockery.

"You are sick."He spat.

"We both know I am." She spat back.

"So what is the plan? I noticed that you lack on magic."Caius said nonchalantly.

"And the sweet love is born... There is no plan." She told him.

"Then free me. Antidote please."His voice sounded as he was begging.

"You are making fool of yourself. I wonder didn't you call for witches?"She questioned him.

"First thing after sucking blood from you neck, my dearest."Did I hear right? Probably not. "You made sure that amortentia was laced with you blood and antidote for it is your personal mix...?" Umm.. What?

"Don't play the victim Caius, I just took guarantee that I stay alive." Bella said.

Second later, I didn't hear voices anymore. JUst steps which disappeared in other direction that my hiding place. After leaving my hiding place, I walked to classroom. I sat beside Ron and noticed that Bella is not in classroom yet. We share same classes. My head was flashing back everything I knew and just heard. What were they talking about? What plan?

* * *

**BPOV**

After receiving letter, I was delighted. Maybe not everything is ruined. With or without magic, I can still use my plan and bring an end to this all in right time. Letter, I received was set on fire right after reading it on nearby candle. With Incendio letter would be burned in seconds but it is as it is. I know one more use for Incendio, I would just love to burn Edward's ass with it and Caius's too.

Caius is acting strange. Amortentia possibly got quite hold of him. He is obsessed and moody. His moods change in seconds. He goes from caring to you-better-don't-cross-me. I will keep him with me, but not for long. He might turn crazy and unleash hell on Earth, we don't want that now do we. If he could he would kill me in seconds, if he turns out crazed, he will. So until then, he is not getting antidote.

While talking with Caius he I felt as someone is watching us. It was uncomfortable with Caius enough, but with comment about Voldy even more. Devil's bride. I admit it is suitable. I mean Devil for Voldy, but it feels like Voldy is little less devil. He could be Devil's right hand. But lord of hell,no. Maybe our Earth's hell. Devil Tom. Now this sounds like name of cartoon.

For first class I have muggles studies with Burbage, crazy woman. Blood-traitor as Slytherins call her. In fact even I am interested how one pure-blood can speak with no hate towards. Maybe she grew up with muggles, like I did. But I hardly believe that is truth. If Burbage grew up same way as I did, I would not be surprised to find her in Azkaban. Not everyone is nice as Weaslys.

Without knowing why I have a feeling that today will be bad day. I hate when I am right, but it is the way it is. Atleast Muggle studies won't be dangerous, hopefully. What could go wrong in an hour of muggle instructions? I wonder why am I even taking this class. Merlin, I lived as muggle for most of my life, I considered myself muggle and latter muggleborn. Mudblood engraved on my left arm is just proof. I earned that with Umbridge.

Why would I need to learn about muggles? Burbage is always saying that muggles are amazing and no different from wizards. Yeah right... This is very Slytherin of me, but they are not amazing. While we had Gellert Grindelwald who terrorized Europe and now have Tom who is terrorising Britain, muggles had so many war during history, they had Stalin ,Leopold II**,** Mao Zedong, Ismail Enver Pasha, Saddam Hussein, Vlad III (Dracula), Hitler and many others tyrans.

And Mrs. Rogers. I don't hate muggles in general. But some of them are quite nasty. Mrs. Rogers is squib but she is just horrible. Anyway I am late for class. It is so strange to see Howgwats without people running around in corridors. Classroom is on the first floor and while it has muggle instruments,obviously, such as globe, map... it looks like museum. Without knocking I entered classroom.

"Hello professor Burbage" I said cherrfully while walking towards globe" How doing" I spun globe and after second pointed my finger on one place" in Germany?" I asked through laugh. Burbage didn't like it. She actually frowned. "What no Hilter?"I said with fake sad voice.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Slytherin. Please take your seat next to Mister Malfoy." Well coot dismissed me. I glanced over classroom and saw that everyone in the room besides Draco and Harry sat in pairs. One more unusually thing, all of them were sitting like Slytherin and Gryfindor together. This will be fun.

"Thank you professor.."I heard her exhale. What, she thinks this is end? "But.. I noticed that you organized your classroom quite nicely ... So why spoil it? I will just sit down by Potter."I even flashed her smile.

Without waiting for reply I just walked to empty seat next to Harry and sat. Boy was he tense. Harry was gripping his quill so badly that it snapped in half. I laughed and handed him my extra qui from my bag. Surprisingly he actually took it, looking kinda uncomfortable, but still.. Of course I am doing all of this just to piss of Burbage. With quill in my hand and extra flashy smile on my face I turned towards professor who eyed me with no shame.

"Well since we are all now settled, we can start with lesson."Babling begins... I wonder, how come she didn't give me detention? Nevermind. "Today we will be making our family trees."Merlin help us. "Many wizarding families have their own family trees proudly shown and today we will be making ours. So lets begin. First each of will draw a sketch..."I stopped listening her.

Merlin, family tree? Who knew that that is important. Sketch, we okay... Hm.. Nameless parents, nameless grandparents... Interesting... So how can I piss of Burbage with this. I have only thee names which I can put and they are... not nice. Hah, that is it. Who knew that luck is on my side today? I dipped quill in ink and started.

Boy who lived next to me already started. He wrote his name, then his mothers and fathers, his lovely aunt Petunia, his parent's parents. If he goes even further he will need to write Draco's name on his family three after all they are distant cousins or something... and so on. My family tree is much simpler than Harry's, Merlin Draco will have lots of names to write, but that is beside point.

First I wrote my name on parchment that appeared in front of me. After writing it in perfect calligraphy, I draw two lines from my name to place where my parent's names should be. Should, because there is n way I am writing their names down. I hate them so much that I don't even know their names. So I wrote Daddy- Death eater and Mommy - Dead eater, from Daddy I pulled one long line almost to top of paper and wrote above of it Slazar Slytherin. To make things even more interesting. I pulled one more line from Salazar and wrote Tom M. Riddle- Voldy.

Done! I leaned into my chair. Good isn't this boring. After sitting for ten seconds doing nothing I started doodling on parchment. I wrote Slytherin family on top of parchment, framed borders with snakes which are arranged so they are forming 'S' over and over again. Boring. Burbage was inspecting work which we have done by now. She even offered bigger piece of parchment to Draco. And than she came to me...

"What is this!?"She half asked half yelled.

"Family tree."I smiled at her.

"With what? Death eater and The-one-who-must-not-be named!"She shrieked.

"Ah, you mean Voldemort?" Harry next to me tensed. "Ah, you see, I didn't know where to put him and all. You see we have same roots, we are both from Salazar's family, but considering that I am Slytherin and he is Riddle..."I babbled to annoy her.

"Enough!"She shrieked again. "Give me your hand!"She demanded.

"Why would I..?" Burbage didn't wait for my full response. She pulled me hand and pierced my skin with sewing needle. Bloody bitch!

Blood shed from my wound. While I was staring at blood and trying not to get sick, yes very Bella Swan of me, professor Burbage turned parchment on other side and pressed my hand to it. After two seconds she released me arm and I pulled it back to stop bleeding, good thing no vampires nearby. I glanced on parchment, I expected blood stain, but instead of that there was perfectly formed drop. Or I thought so.

Bloody drop swelled and kinda exploded. One single drop was reduced over and over again. On top of parchment Slytherin family was written in blood. Parchment even changed it's sie to bigger one. Blood formed first few letters and then full names. Salazar firstly, then few generations and third which separates Voldy and me from being related.

I watched as parchment filled with both Slytherin and Gaunt family member until Gaunt reaching Merope Gaunt+ Tom Riddle Sr. with Tom Marvolo Riddle on top. After that my bloodline started filling. With grandparents and bloody my parents. Elizabeth Carrow and Kelsey Slytherin. I just got sick. I was just about to run out of classroom when my name appeared.

Isabella Marie Slytherin, but that was not it. Next to mine one more name appeared. For second I stared blankly. I have sister, but then I noticed names of dead are marked with cross. Crosses were almost everywhere except for next to my name, my parents and Voldemort's. I have sister, her name is marked with cross. I stood up, grabbed parchment and ran out of classroom. Someone was yelling at me to stop running and return to my desk. I didn't, I just kept running as fast as I could.

I had a sister.

Review, please! I need to know if it is good, bad,amazing or something please. I want reviews and your theories. So please!

Sorry for mistakes.

**Wicked Daphne**


	14. Deceased

**Deceased **

**BPOV**

Dear readers, I didn't get reviews, but still I updated, early. I have question? I made this video about this fanfic and can't put it on youtube. It is made in basic moviemaker. What to do?

"_The true master does not seek to run away from Death. He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying._"—Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**_Flashbacks_**

_Although__ day was sunny, she was not happy. She was never happy in those days. Birds were singing quite cheerfully and gentle wind was blowing. We were outside orphanage, by lake. Water was reflecting colorful presence of summer. Everything seemed so much better in summer even for me so I didn't understand why there was a grouchy look on Arabella's face._

_"What's wrong?"I asked her._

_"Nothing."She replied with monotone voice._

_"Are you feeling sick?"She got me all worried._

_"No, I am fine."She said without looking at me._

_"Lie, lie, liar."I mocked her._

_"Anyway.. who is your favourite?"She asked suddenly._

_"Abs, I don't play favourites..." I held her hand. "You are important to me, you truly are. But so is William."_

_"But if there is no William I would be your favourite right?"Arabella asked me, excitement was written all over her face._

_"Nah.."I jocked."Blaise would be my favourite."I elbowed her slightly. Her face turned dark even though I knew she knew that I joked._

_"Do you love him?"_

_"Abs, what kind of question is that? Of course I do.."I faced her and realised what she meant. "I love him as brother and best friend." Arabella just smiled at my confession._

_xxx_

_Arabella was once again in one of her bad moods. She hadn't eaten and her rude behavior was keeping everyone on their tiptoes. I hate when she behaved like this, but still I was in no place to judge. My head is dark place. Even with the brightest light people could get lost in it. And Arabella grew up with me, so there was no surprise that sometime she behaved more like me than herself._

_"What's bothering you Abs?"I asked her. She stood up and pulled my into my sat down on bed and gestured for me to sit._

_"I wondered about my family..."She spoke silently. "There is no record of who they might be, but there is record of yours.."_

_I was afraid of her asking about my family. For years I believed that my parents were dead. But I also believed that magic is not real. I believed they are muggles and I muggleborn. It was last year that I found out that my parents are alive. Of course I learned years later from Mrs. Rogers that my parents are death eaters._

_"My mom and dad left me here. I don't want to talk about them..."I cut her._

_"What if your parents are wizards?"I remember she asked. "What if you are just like that kid who lived here when Mrs Cole was here.. What if you are half-blood like him?" She asked so many questions. "What if you turn bad because of magic? What if you kill someone?"_

_"Abs, you are comparing me to Voldemort. Man who killed parents of my friend.."_

_"Yes, Harry, you told me about him.. But what if? "She interrupted._

_"This world lost its innocence long time ago and right now I want to believe that I will never be like him... But if that ever happens, I promise I could never hurt you."That was first"Afterall we are sisters.."promise I broke._

_"In anything, but blood." We said together._

_xxx_

_"Come here you nasty brat!"Mrs. Rogers yelled. I seriously wonder how did she get married. "You have a visit!"She yelled again._

_I didn't expect anyone, it was summer and I was twelve. Professor Dumbledore informed me of me being witch last summer, so naturally I didn't have any idea who came to visit me. It wasn't even July when letters for Hogwarts arrive. After all school ended only two weeks ago. With thought of who might my visitor could be I went downstairs in orphanage's living room._

_Room was considered one of few nice looking rooms in orphanage. Although normal people would not pass this peachy room as nice, to me it was quite refreshing from grey walls of my ugly room. We even had a television, but I rarely got opportunity to watch it. Mrs. Rogers didn't want freakish girl wandering around orphanage. Actually only places where I was allowed to go were my room, outside and kitchen where I often worked._

_When I arrived in living room, Mrs. Rogers awaited for me with big smile. Old coot immediately looked nicer and decent, but to say that she looked beautiful would be lie she is horrible. She was all _prettied. Mrs. Rogers wore light blue dress and her hair was perfectly styled in tight bun. As if big smile wasn't frightening enough. In the background I saw married couple sitting on not so comfortable sofa.

_"Ah, Isabella dear, we waited for you." Coot said politely and gestured me to sit down. "These people are the Clarks."She anounced while looking at couple."They want to adopt, so they will talk with you."_

_"Um.. Hello."I said, coot glared at me._

_"Uh-nuh Isabella, don't be shy. I will leave no and hopefully you'll be lucky."Then she leaved._

_I sat down in nearby armchair which was ancient and dusty. What a joy. The Clarks we nice, polite and absolutely lovely. Woman's name was Karen and man was Joshua. They lived in just outside Saffron Walden, Essex, south of Cambridge in England. These to were both plain. I mean not by uncharacteristic or anything. They were just normal and perfect.  
_

_Karen Clark was blond haired woman with beautiful blue eyes while Joshua was exact opposite of her. Joshua eyes were dark brown and his hair was black. They were both tall and fit, you could see how they lived, healthy and rich. The Clarks owned marketing company and they were quite succesful. Perfect opportunity for kids from orphanage, these two could give you anything._

_"So why are you picking older child?"I asked them after I gathered all information about them._

_"Well, you seem like bright girl and actually.. I grew up in orphanage just like this."She gave me reassuring smile. "I hated it.. Then when I was twelve Mary and Isaac Atkinson adopted me.."_

_"So you are paying back to society?" I cut her._

_"Well kinda.."_

_"You are so noble.."She smiled."Unforunatlely that just not my cup of tea. Karen I see that there is more things beneath surface and when I say believe me, I am not girl who will be your daughter. I am responsible of these kids in here, as you know orphanage is not nice place, but I know someone who will be perfect. If you give her a chance of course."_

_xxx_

_Fifth year was over. After Umbridge and her hell, I deserved some rest which of course I won't get. picked me on King's Cross station in grouchy mood. She welcomed me with 'Brat' and pulled in car. Before pulling me in she of course threatened to kill me if my 'dirty' fingers touched or Merlin save me, break something._

_In orphanage everything was as I left it in August. Dust needed to be wiped, floors _scrubbed and windows polished. Of course Mrs. Rogers told me to take care of it. Poor kids who had to spend their year here. I am surprised that everybody is still alive. With trunk, I went upstairs to unpack before dinner. While walking to my room, I noticed that Arabella's old room door was slightly ajar.

_I thought that new kid arrived or something. So I went to check. If there is someone new I wanted to get to know person and so on. I knocked on door but there was no answer. I knocked again and still nothing. After third knocking with no answer I just pushed doors open to see if new person is sleeping or is there actually person at all. Seeing Arabella there was surprising._

_"Abs, what are you doing here?"I aproached her._

_"Get out!"She screamed when she noticed me._

_"Arabella what's wrong?"I asked her and earned slap._

_"This is all you fault, now get out!"_

**_xxx_**

**_End of flashbacks_**

_It was a crippling thing, this sensation that a huge hole had been punched through my chest, excising my most vital organs and leaving ragged, unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite the passage of time. Rationally, I knew my lungs must still be intact, yet I gasped for air and my head spun like my efforts yielded my nothing. My heart must have been beating, too, but I couldn't hear the sound of my pulse in my ears; my hands felt blue with cold. I curled inward hugging my ribs to hold myself together. I scrambled from my numbness, my denial, but it evaded me._

You can call me crazy, I thought to myself. Firewhiskey was burning my throat, at first it was sensations, but now its not powerful toll to make me forget. I ran to Black lake almost an hour ago with bottle of firewhisky. At first I felt amazing, alcohol took away all my fears as it filled my body. But now, hour later I felt everything again.

I am drunk, I can tell you that. Because if I am not, I would feel how cold it is. Afterall I ran outside in snow without coat. Right now I don't care about freezing. Tears were running down my cheeks, smudging my make up most likely. I was soaked, snow melted on my skin. Nothing matter. My own life meant little to me today.

I was sitting outside Hogwarts under Whomping Willow and tried very hard not to think of the irony. I'd thought that time had been healing the hole in me or at least plugging it up, keeping it from hurting me so much. I'd been wrong. Time just been carving out its own hole, so that I was now riddled through like Swiss cheese.

I called her my sister, she always was that. Blood didn't matter. She could be daughter of Mrs. Rogers and Voldemort, I would still call her sister. In everything, but blood. How wrong I was. Not even blood denied us, she was my sister. Arabella Helena Slytherin was my sister. I wondered why I didn't crumble into pieces. Even after year and half with dealing with her death, I still couldn't believe that I deserved this degree of sorrow.

Before coming to Hogwarts this year, I would pass as satisfied person. Now it is just so damn hard. Forks was heaven...right smack in the middle of hell. No one knew me ,I was plain. It was depressing to realize that I wasn't the heroine anymore, that my story was over. The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before, reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. I was miserable because plan I had failed before putting it in action.

I wasn't suicidal. Even in the beginning, when death unquestionably would have been a relief, I didn't consider it. I owed too much to Arabella. I was the one who took her life and it's aftermath was unbearable. I'd made a promise to Arabella when we were still speaking, not to do anything stupid or reckless. For this reasons, I was still breathing.

'Liar!' Voice yelled in my head, I knew that voice too well. The voice in my head was back. It still rang in my ears, soft echos of her voice. I was crazy. That was the layman's term for people who heard voices in their heads. Possible. I agreed, I wanted death because death is easy, life is harder. It was always fear of being dead that stopped me from ending my life so many times before. I saw no reason for fear anymore. I couldn't imagine anything in the world that there was left to be afraid of, not physically at least. One of the few advantages of losing everything.

What if I die today? I thought briefly of the clichés', about how you were supposed to see our life flash before our eyes. I hope to be much luckier. Who want to see a rerun, anyways? Why would I click on replay on my brain's computer screen and watch this big mistake people call life?

I killed my sister.

So that is chapter numero-14? Filler! Please review and sorry for mistakes.

** This chapter is mostly made of quotes. So most of this chapter belongs to S.M.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	15. Stand by me

**Stand by me**

**HPOV**

Second update this week. Shall I beg for your little review? Please I need to know if this is good bad...

_ "And it's codswallop, to boot. 'Dirty blood.' Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half blood or less."— Rubeus Hagrid_

* * *

It was day after. Bella vanished yesterday in middle of muggle studies. What could go wrong with drawing family tree. Apparently a lot of things. Professor was not pleased when Bella disappeared so next time Bella shows up in class she will be informed of her detention. Yikes, but I don't think she care. She is now new person with with new aims.

""Come on Harry, let go to doms."Ron said. He was probably right. Dinner ended and just few of us were left, mostly Gryfindors.

"Well for once he's right. We should listen him."Hermione mumbled.

At Slytherin table Zabini and Malfoy were sitting with William. That boy is just trouble. Either way he just left. That is exactly what we should do. Get up, shower and sleep. Things with Bella were just never simple this days. I wonder if they ever will be. I said and thought about this so many times but she is not Bella I knew. This Bella has darkness around her. Time to got. After all it is not as if she will burst through doors any second.

"Put me down or you'll face my wrath!"Obviously I was wrong because millisecond later hooded figure bursted in Greath Hall while carrying Bella as sack of potatoes.

"Princess your drunk... and I came informed. You can not do anything to me."Familiar voice said.

"Whole ministry fears me! Why would I need magic to defeat foul broomrider?!"She screamed.

"Fine I will let you down, Princess."Figure with oddly familiar voice replied.

He did. Bella who figure called drunk seconds ago was stable, she hold her ground firm. Figure didn't and that is why hooded guy fell back when she slapped him, hard. We all could saw smirk on her lips, but I also saw Zabini grimacing while he held his wrist. Well this bond is dangerous then, she did slaps person hard. Hermione gasped at slap, but rest of us gasped when figure's hood feel.

"See."She mocked. "That was all I needed to do."She hel her hand out to help him get up. "Oh, and before I forget, I am not a princess, I'm a queen."She hissed.

"Queen of damned I asume."Said Victor Krum and accepted her hand. Yes he.

"You know me so well."She mocked and pulled him in hug. Victor pulled her up so her feet were of ground. There was when I realised how she look.

"I missed you."

Her blond hair was tangled and covered in dirt, she was actually whole covered in dirt, except for her face. Under her eyes there were red circles from crying, her black make up was all over her face. Her dress, which seemed pretty thin, was moody and leafs seemed to be glued to it. Her feet, which had no shoes on, were also dirt-covered.

"What is happening here?" Dumbledore appeared with Snape and McGonagall as side-kicks.

Bella's head snapped in his way, still she seemed so calm. "Arabella Helena Clark." Was all she said.

"I see. You will come to me office tomorrow. Now I want everybody in dorms."He turned to Snape and McGonagall."Take them, please."They nodded.

We were actually ready ro leave, but Bella had other plans. "So I do get truth now? Isn't it little late?"

"I agree Ms. Slythrein, it is indeed late. Now off to bed. Pip-pip."

"Touché."Bella said."Come on Victor, we had so much to discuss."She pulled his arm and stalked towards exit.

"I said to bed Ms. Slytherin." He warned her. That girl doesn't listen.

"It happened year and half ago."She started. "I was minding my business in my so called room. I feel asleep as I felt every night. I woke in night, I was angry and afraid in same time." She eyed headmaster. Her voice rushed as she kept speaking." Next thing I knew things wer flying around me and..."

"Off to bed."

"And next thing girl is dead." Bella said with cheerful voice and skipped away. With Victor of course.

Was she serious?

* * *

"Come on Harry, Ron!" Hermione whisper-yelled when McGonagall left.

"Where?" Ron asked. I just waited for her to tell.

"I read this one book about magic lose." She stated.

"And?" I asked.

"I found a way to return her magic. I can't look at her being like this anymore." Well I agree. "Check map, Harry."

So I did. And after five minutes of waiting for coast to clear we headed to Room of requirement where Victor and Bella were. Of course we took invisibility cloak and Hermione grabbed book. It was actually the same book Hermione read before about black art and dividing souls. Introductio ad nigra artes divisam animam, isn't it?

We went to seventh floor, Snape almost caught us. After years of fitting under cloak it seemed like we over grow it. And we were making too much noise. Good thing that Snape turned other way ans stumbled on Filch and his cat whose exceptionally smart for a cat, all that on fifth floor.. If he caught us, Godric save us. And when we reached seventh floor Zabini and Malfoy were there.

"What are you two doing here?"Hermione asked after we removed cloak.

"I would say we all came here with same goal, but you brought a book, Granger." Malfoy sneered.

"Cool it down, Draco." Zabini tried to calm Malfoy down.

"Fine." And he sneers again.

Malfoy stood in front of wall and called for Room of requirement three times. When door appeared we both pushed to get in firs. Needless to say we both landed on our asses. Hermione, Ron and Zabini stares at us for moment before they entered room. Malfoy was first on his feet so he caught with them second later. I took two seconds.

When I entered Ron and Hermione were on left and Zabini and Malfoy on right. And room was, lets just say I was speechless. Walls weren't green as I expected to be. Colors of all houses and their crests were pained at each wall. There was a huge bookshelf, table, three armchairs and two sofas. As if we were expected.

Bella and Victor were on one of couches,precisely Bella was on Victors lap. I felt jealousy rise in me, burning me deep. Yes I envied Victor, I wanted to be the one who will have Bella so close. I felt anger that I am not that person right now. Lets just cut the crap... I fancy her, no I love her. So I am jealous as jealous person can be when in love.

"I find way out if this." Hermione broke ice.

"Take a seat all of us." Bella's voice was again firm, like she had no expectations of this.

"I read about lose magic and found a possible way to regain it."Hermione spoke. Bella eyed her.

"Do tell."

"This is Introductio ad nigra artes divisam animam... " Hermione showed book.

"Hmpf."Bella snorted. "Divedied souls... Interesting. Done your research, didn't we Granger?"

"Well, I had to learn with what I am dealing with." Hermione replied.

"Liar."Bella spat. "You wanted to now if I am making Horcruxes." Hermione gaped. "Nevermind Mione. Tell what you found out." Calm as fuck, description of Bella.

"Ok-ay. So on page two-hundred..." Hermione started.

"Two hundred thirteen, second paragraph, third sentence. " What a fuck? "Won't work." Still calm.

"What? How?" I asked. Hermione was lost.

"I don't know, I am just guessing. Victor." Bella lazily moved from his lap so he could take book. After less than 15 seconds...

"Yeah your right." He agreed while we all gaped at them.

"How do you know, you didn't even try nor read it to end?" Hermione woke from confusion sleep.

"Hate to break your hearts, but read 10th row." Bella said without laying eyes on book. Hermione took book.

"In order to regain powers pack, person needs to be virgin." Hermione read.

No. Bella did not. Well I'm idiot. Bella is nice girl with amazing body, of course she did. Why wouldn't she? Not everybody is loser as I am. Boy who lived is loser. And here in front of me is girl with who I wanted to have all firsts. I had my first kiss with her. I don't know if it was her first kiss or not, but hey I like my first. Especially with her.

It happened all way back in forth year. When other schools already arrived for Triwizard Tournament. It just happened. I like her since day one, since the second I entered only free compartment. I kissed her, she responded to my kiss. I remember as it was yesterday how soft her lips were under mine, how good it felt to be tasting her mouth. Strawberries.

"So um, you... "

"Had sex?" She smiled. " Yeah... lots of time and it was fun." As she formed that sentence she leaned on Krum's shoulder.

Merlin, she fucked him! I thought mo myself.

"Now when we resolved this.. What got two Slytherins here?" Bella's head turned to she as she leaned more in Krum.

"You don't speak with us and then you disappear in middle of class.. " Zabini said.

"Am I alive?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"I don't see problem then." She announced.

"I'm not."

"You problem." Bella said coldly.

"Why are you like this?!" Zabini shouted at her.

She stared at her looking bored. She didn't flindc or even blink. Five seconds later she pulled her legs up to her chest. She was no clean. She obviously showered, her hair did look little damp but it was wet afterall. Moreover I noticed black stains one her arms were darker. Black stain was visible on skin of her collarbone.

" Because of my dreadful family, of course." She smirked.

"To be honest, I stumbled on that information week ago, that is why I arrived." Krum looked like he's admitting crime.

"Your forgiven." She replied rather coldly.

"Thank you." Krum whispered.

"Yes thank me. You are forgiven because you didn't fail me."

"But I will." He said. Anybody else feels lost?

"Of course you will." She mimicked him. "But for greater good."

Now where did I hear that before?

Sorry for mistakes and review.

**Wicked Daphne **


	16. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

**Your gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**BPOV**

"She has enough black eyeliner on to outline a corpse, and her skin's so pale she looks like she's just broken dawn."  
― John Green

* * *

_So here you have it. Another early update. I hope you will review._

_Everyone who review can ask one question about story and I will answer your questions in next update. _

_Enjoy you reading._

_"You know I wonder..." She said with dreamy look in her eyes._

_"Yes..?" I asked her._

_"Will you ever be able to forgive.." She continued._

_"Forgive what?" I could dip my tounge into curiosity I felt._

_"Forgive yourself for killing me, cause I know I couldn't."_

I don't remember having this kind of conversation with anyone ever, let alone Arabella. So I knew this isn't true. Or maybe it was, but there was nothing in me that could tell be if I am right or wrong. Before everything, when I was... still, well me... I saw everything as good or bad, black or white. But now when I see how wrong my choices were, grey suddenly exist. And it has so many shades.

"Bella.." Voice called my name. Voice was gentle, almost stealthy from someone's screams. My screams.

Then I realized, it was all nightmare and that conversation indeed didn't happen. As my eyes opened wide and rays of the Sun invaded my sight, I recognized voice that called me. Victor, it was Victor. My friend and one of few that still cared about me. Life changes so quickly and he is the only one left. I wonder why does he even try when I am on last resort before Hell?

"Victor..."I called him with shaky voice. My breaths were labored, help me Godric, so swallow.

"Shh.. It was just a nightmare, it didn't happen."

I wanted to belive him. I truly did. But it happen, well sort of. Not truly as final reality, but in my head. And that is what I am afraid of, cause nothing scares me more then happenings and voices in my head. Happenings are unfair, so real ,so violent, they are delights with violent ends. And voices, they are indeed real, they are repeating, they are reminders.

He calmed me down. After fifteen minutes I was no longer sobbing. It was so strange, I was sobbing so hard that others would think I cried, but there was no tears. It felt like I already cried all tears I had in past few weeks. The pain in my chest was excruciating. It literally hurts just like a bruise or a deep gash. It hurts to breath, swallow, chew, keep breathing. Clincally, this is depression. The only good news is that as bad as it is, it can't get worse.

"I'm okay now." I said. Part of me believed, but I was lying to Victor and myself.

Victor in whose lap I was sitting just stared down at me. My head was on his chest, I was curled in his arms. His hand was stroking my blonde hair softly. I was still stranger to myself. One day I just woke with blond hair and grey eyes. Whole my life I was ebony haired pale girl with eyes back as night. Now I was still pale, blond, I looked like porcelain doll. More precisely I looked like Arabella.

When I first caught my reflection in mirror I was freaked out. I thought I saw ghost. Girl in mirror was almost identical to Arabella. Sure there were things which were different, but it was obvious that we are indeed sisters. Life is cruel. Before we were sisters in everything but blood, but now we are sisters with everything, blood included. To bad she is dead.

My previously straight black hair was now blond and wavy, Arabella's was always curly. My nose was slighty smaller and and my chin more dollish than Arabella's. My cheekbones which were pointy not so long ago were now softened and if Arabella was to stand next to me, her check bones would look extremly pointy. One more noticable thing were eyes. My black were grey now while eyes of my sister were blue as ocean when she saw still with us, living.

"You were mean yesterday." Victor said.

"I only spoke truth.. and they deserved everything they got." Truth is I knew I was mean to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise, well mostly to trio. But for the first time in my existence I decided to act as pure blood git. I was cruel and unfair.

"You know you didn't do it from anger, right? You done it from hurt, Isa."

"I know what I feel Victor. I am not heartless, even when I act like I am." I agreed. "But that is beside point, they ended our friendship when I discovered truth. They accused me of being death eater... and ministry, look what they did to me.."

"You are not one, but how far you actually are from one..." He said as if it normal thing to say.

"Me or you?" I asked tempting him.

"Touché." He acted hurt, but corners of his lips were twitching. "Anyway we have many things to discuss."

"Such as?" I asked even though I knew what he is about to say.

"If you have a sister and she dies, do you stop saying you have one? Or are you always a sister, even when the other half of the equation is gone?"

Damn you. Good thing I know Vic for so long.. or else I would be flipping now. We meet in my fourth year, while he was competing in Triwizard Tournament . I was his date to Yule ball. I was minding my own business in library. 'Mione' just went for one book when he appeared. And boom, for next few days I was refusing all other invitations. Even few Slytherins asked. Harry did and Diggory did. Poor Diggory went with Cho.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked up to see his face and nodded.

"I know that we..." He sighed.

"Had fun between sheets? Yes, we did. Now spill out." I moved from his lap and sat next to him.

"Who was your first? You weren't virgin when we slept together for first time... Did you sleep with that vampire?" He asked. For uncertain reason I felt surprised with his question.

"Technically, vampires can't sleep."He frowned. "But, no I didn't 'sleep' with Edward."

"Then with who?" He asked.

"I don't know." And that is truth. I have no fucking clue with whom I lost my virginity.

"What? How?" He is confused as I am when I think about this certain matter.

"I don't know. It could be Diggory, Fred Weasley or Harry, even one of Slytherins, but I don't know." I tried to stay calm about it, but it is kinda impossible while talking about something like that.

„How?" He asked again and kinda set me on fire.

„I don't know. Okay!?" I spat in his face and instantly regretted. "Merlin, I am so sorry..." He put his finger on my lips to keep me silent.

"It is okay..." He whispered as he pulled my back in his lap. I didn't pull away. I believe I will never be able to pull away from him. It is not that I am in love with him, it is just that.. He makes me feel safe.

"It is not okay... Last week Luna said something about me being petrified in second year with few muggleborns and I can't remember anything about it. It is like huge whole was made in my memory.. Victor I am afraid.. " I leaned in him harder.

"Of what?" His voice sounded so calming.

"Mostly of myself. I am afraid that I will forget who I am and lose myself on halfway... I am always afraid of myself, but right now I have every right to be afraid that I was obliviated."

* * *

"Toffee Eclairs." I said to gargoyle. That is password is even stupider than Cockroach Clusters.

"Come in." I heard Dumbledore call from other side.

Headmaster's office is just ridiculous. So many things in it, too much. And here I stand, not so long ago I was amazed by everything Headmaster has in possession. I was a mere fool. I was amazed by person who manipulated me into believing in every word bastard said. How foolish I could be? But you know what they say; what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Yeah, right..

His office is a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat , the Sorting Hat.

When I enterd his office he was sitting behind his claw-footed, enormous desk earlier mentioned. Dumbledore himself was playing with his beard as he spoke with portrait of Phinelius Black, cold pureblooded fool who was commenting on mudbloods. When he noticed me he sneered on what I glared. Some sort of recognition hit him only second later.

"I didn't see heir of Slytherin since Tom Riddle was in school."He laughed.

"It is Voldemort." I replied and sat down in sofa that was placed in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"We both know why you are here Bella, don't we? I spoke with professor of your muggle studies, so I take you know?" Fool even asked.

"Oh, about my sister well... Yes!" I spat that yes.

"And also about Elizabeth and Kelsey..."

"Unfortunately, yes. But professor I didn't come here for chat so get to point." He was not pleased with me but I hardly cared.

"Here." He handed me parchment which looked like letter. Hmm, it was letter.

_Dear headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I received letter about my acceptance in Hogwarts, but I am afraid I will decline. As you know, knowing that you have my address, I live in orphanage with many other children. But that is not reason for declining your offer, I am not ashamed of living in orphanage. My best friend and best person alive Isabella Swan, known as Bella, goes to Hogwarts... She has done so many great things to help me and other children in orphanage that I simple can not count. I am declining this offer because I am not special as Bella is. I am plain and I am good with plain. Bella is smart. loyal to those she loves, brave and cunning so I want this to be all about Bella. I know that she would like me to be with her there, but she would worry to much. Also I am in process of adoption now, paperwork mostly. I am getting mom and dad I would like to get to know them. So this is it. I might regret this decision one day, but still I am sticking to that old 'it is never to late'. I am sorry for declining this amazing chance you are offering me, but it is for best. I beg you, Bella must never know of this, me being witch and letter for Hogwarts._

_Thank you,_

_Arabella H. Clark_

_When I _read letter, I just stared at it. My questions were answered, Arabella was witch. I thought that she is squib, but here I am learning otherwise. Part of me was so proud of her, she grew in beautiful person. Other part was devastated. She missed out chance of better life outside of orphanage so I wouldn't worry. I wonder would she be alive? If she decided otherwise.

"You you just love punishing me!" I yelled in Headmaster's face. "You could just say she refused to come and make my life more miserable, but no.."

"This was easiest way for you to learn truth, Bella." Oh, yes he dare to say that.

"Little to late for telling truth, isn't it?" Oh yes, I mocked while trying not to explode in tears. My voice was voice of fearless leader, but I was dead inside. My dead organs were all parts of bomb. Time was already running and when I explode, I' ll cry.

"That is little harsh, isn't it?" He asked.

"You. Don't. Know. What. Harsh. Means." I spat one sentence in pieces. "My life is harsh." I stood up.

"There is one more thing..."He pulled another parchment and handed it to me.

With brief look on parchment, with it's look I knew that this is one of those 'important' documents in pure blood circles. It was official document about some sort of deal between two wizarding families. Even Slytherin crest was below text. I read it shifty. Then I actually read family names, as expected Slytherin and surprisingly Flint. Ah, I remembered Marcus Flint, such a idiot.

'_With recent birth of child in Slytherin family on 31 July, Slytherins have no other choice than this one solution ahead of us. Daughter of Kelsey Slytherin and Elizabeth Slytherin nee Carow, the daughter Isabella Mary Swan is to marry son of Thomas Flint ad Catherine Flint nee Rosier, Marcus Flint. This arrangement is however only agreement, no unbreakable vows were made to certify it.'_

"I am engaged to a troll?!" This is just amazing. What is this a beauty and the beast? Well no, I am no beauty in that way... I killed someone, duh...

"Good thing that there are no vows made...But I would advise you to marry Marcus.." I clasped hand over my mouth, I feared of vomiting over Dumbledore's beard right now. Headmaster was still calm as muggle in front of TV.

"Marry! To death eater!? Yeah, right.. That is just.. Well I will gladly cool down in Nurmengard for few years when I kill him because there is no way that I am marrying that troll!" I decided that is enough for today so I walked towards door when Dumbledore called after me.

"Flints are close to Tom these days... You being Slytherin heir will rise unwanted attention when you refuse." Dumbledore, the-annoying-all-knowing said, stilL calm with twinkling eyes

"Well then I will be first to know when Tommy strikes us all..."I mocked. "I will rather die than ever accept this... You give me no choice professor..." I pulled door knob. "This is the last time you see or hear from me. I am leaving." This decision felt right. But I am always like that when making decisions. Never know what to decide, but when I decide, I stick with decision which is made.

"You leave, you are left to yourself, Tom will find you. You can not hide from him." He tried to convince me into staying.

"Then I will try my best... Because life in cage is no life at all. Marrying Marcus would be exactly that, cage..." For first time this very day, headmaster cut my speech.

"Running from Tom will be cage also, my dear." His eyes twinkled again.

"But it will be cage I chose and life in cage is better than no life at all." I said so calmly that I even surprised myself.

"Well then.."

"This is not 'till we see again professor'." I held my head up proudly." Because if we ever meet again, I will make sure that you understand meaning of 'Goodbye', professor." With feeling of being extremely satisfied, I left circular room and removed bangs which were falling in my eyes, aside. Review.

Sorry for mistakes,

Wicked Daphne


	17. Magic is moody thing

**Magic is moody thing**

**BPOV**

_"When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."  
Twilight_

* * *

Here 3817 words in this chapter (without AN) this is one of longest, second longest. Enjoy and review.

I kicked my heels from my feet, picked them in my hand and ran. I couldn't believe how life is cruel towards me. Everything is just so wrong. Tears were yet to come, I fought with every fiber of my being to hold crying back as I ran to my quarters. Caius is more than likely there and that is good, faster I find him, faster we leave.

"Abs." I said to portrait of Salazar Slytherin when I reached my quarters.

Salazar nodded and moved so circular hole was shown. I threw shoes in corner nearby. Caius appeared by my side and pulled me in bone crushing hug. I was surprised, but I accepted his comfort. He grew to know me well in past few months. He is cruel king to vampires, but he is a gentle soul to me ex-witch. With my status now, I am human and that will alow vampires to kill me if I don't play this well.

"Pack."I pulled out of his cold embrace. "We are leaving. We go to Volterra first, you get your antidote and Earth swallows me after."

"I'm gonna find Victor and snatch Jane. "He pulled my chin up and kissed my lips lightly.

"Meet me in Entrance Hall." I said and he disappeared.

My clothing was already all out of wardrobe when I reached under bed to pull out my trunk. My trunk looked exactly like another trunk of Hogwarts's student, blue with Hogwarts crest. I opened it and started showing everything I own in it. Clothes, notes, jewelry, pictures, even my broken wand, all was stocked. Well not everything, I remembered when I closed damn trunk.

I forgot locket in Room of requirement. Well then I will need to pick it on my way. I walked down corridor as fast as I could when Victor appeared. His checks were rosy from running but his breaths steady, well he is quidditch player after all. He ran faster towards me and pulled me in hug. My feet weren't on ground, I wasn't on ground, nothing about me is never stable and lasting.

"Caius informed me. My trunk is already in Entrance Hall." He lowed me on ground, took trunk, grabbed my hand and started walking.

"I left locket in Room of Requirement." That was all I needed to say for him to understand.

"Go for it. We will wait." I nodded and started running to RoR.

When I arrived, still barefoot, I called for room three times and fastly entered it. Locket was still placed on table Victor placed it yesterday. I grabbed damn thing and it burned my hand. I dropped it and RoR already supplied me with cold water. Without hesitation I dipped my hand into it, not thinking about how freezing water actually is.

Water was Siberia cold. Dammit, I heard somewhere, that in Siberia, when people try to heat their food they put it in fridge because it is warmer in fridge. Piece of cloth was also supplied from RoR. When I pulled my hand from icing water, I checked my palm. Nice, I thought, more labels. There on my palm Slytherin chest was burned in. This damn locket needs to be destroyed.

Nevermind how I got it. Nevermind who I got from. This locket is Horcrux, well that basically answers all questions. This little object contains one piece of Voldemort's divided soul. That is just sick, it is like he is in room with me all time and that freaks me out. Damn locket even tickles, like it has heart beat, like that thing is alive.

Since I got it, I wore it everyday, I watched how it changes everything. Damn thing can change moods, feelings ans opinions just be wearing it. Still I wore it, because I wanted to learn how to destroy it. I got it when Edward left me, when I discovered who are my family members. Before coming here to Hogwarts, I was searching for answers with members of Volturi guard.

My way of finding answers is different from Hermione's way, she turns to books, I turn to people. With Felix and Demetri by my side, well we traveled to Albania, where Voldemort hid after his fall, after that we went to Bulgaria where I met with Victor. Our friendship goes beyond every other friendship. He knows me better than Blaise or trio. He knows everything, we have no secrets.

I snatched piece of cloth and wrapped it around my hand. My palm was still burning, but nothing serious. After all I survived Mrs. Rogers and vampire bite, twice. I barged out of Room of Requirement with locket which I was careful enough to hold by chain. Barefoot of course I ran downstairs, seven floors to Entrance Hall where Victor and two vampires from Volturi clan were waiting

"Come... Victor will apparate me" I said and turned to vampires." You will go with Portkey...Come now." I started towards main doors when Victor grabbed me.

"You are leaving with no explanation to Blaise or anyone?" He asked.

"I will send letter before I leave from Volterra... " I turned to face him. "We leave Voltera, you apparate me to him, he and I leave to my hide out place, Fidelius Charm is already placed, he returns to you, you obliviate him... " My head was shaking as I spoke.

"Why do you trust him?" Ha asked, I don't have time for this.

"I don't trust anyone, that is why you will obliviate him!" I yelled.

"Why would he accept it?!" He yelled his question.

"Sirius owes his life to me! That is why! It doesn't matter if I trust him or not, I am my secret keeper!" I yelled back. All comotion obviously lurked noisy people in entrance hall. Golden trio, Blaise, Malfoy, Nott, Cullens, professor Slughorn, McGonagall, Snape and miss Pansy Parkinson. Victor just stared at me. I stared back. Wait what?

"What?" I uttered in shock. Then Dumbledore appeared and something clicked in my mind. Something that created pain which was like a hammer hit me between the eyes in same time a sanding machine began to grind against my skull.

**x**

''_We were there, we had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. We glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold, we were in Hall of Prophecy when we heard footsteps._

_"Did you actually believe, or are you truly naïve enough to think, that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now... or watch your friends die." Lucius Malfoy said._

_"He knows how to play! Itty-bitty-baby-Potter!" Bellatrix laughed after Harry refused handing them prophecy._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin , Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair, Crabbe, Avery Jr.,Jugson, Nott ,Mulciber and Lucius Malfoy all removed their masks and fought. After we separated and battled with death eaters which were amazing duelers, I ended in Department of Mysteries. Alone with two death eaters and to make things even worse prophecy was with me._

_Lucius and Bellatrix. Out of all death eaters who fought today, they were best duelers. But I was one amazing duller too. Best in year,however that was nothing compared to two matured wizards with knowledge and experience. But I am no fool. Draco is of course Lucius's son, so Draco learned spells from his father and used them in duels. Duels with me, he lost every time._

_I almost always used protego non-verbally accompanied by a parry-like wand movement. The two death eaters also used non-verbal spells, so I never knew with which curse they are going to hit. I protected myself with every possible protego or moving aside. Bellatrix casted killing curse and I had mere second to move aside when I saw green light. In process I fell aside nearly crushing prophecy._

_Both of them had their wands pointed on me. My wand was beyond my reach. I held on prophecy tight. Lucius and Bellatrix seemed to notice spherical object used to record a prophecy for first time. Both of them were dead in tracks as I held it firmer in my hand. Neither tried to attack as I crawled back to obtain my wand._

_"Who are you?" Bellatrix uttered._

_"Isabella Swan." I stood up. Two death eaters didn't try attack again._

_"Girl of Protego" Lucius said. "As Draco calls her." Bellatrix and Lucius were both frozen at spot. Lucius then lowered his wand and approached me._

_"Run." I stared at him. "Run, we didn't take Sirius it was trap..."_

_Without hesitation I turned to run, fact that they could easily strike me with killing curse was not important. I had to find Harry and others, we needed to retrieve prophecy which we did and run. As I ran I heard Bellatrix yelling behind me to take care. When I found Harry and others, Sirius and order of Pheonix were fighting with Death eaters._

_Dolohov just casted killing curse pointed on Sirius. To stop him, I casted reducto which blasted Sirius aside and then dueled with Doholov. Unlike Bellatrix or Lucius he was sloppy. He casted killing curse to many times to count, directed narrowly at me with green lightning-like tendrils popping off from the main beam, but it was unsuccessful and instead of hitting me it hit three fireplaces near me, causing tiles to explode and parts of the fireplace to come crashing down on the wooden floors._

_After successfully holding my ground against matured death eater, more order members appeared, some watched in ave as I fought with Doholov. Their arriving distracted Doholov and I used that in my advantage and took whole lead. I casted Stupefy which manifested itself as a jet of scarlet light. And to end him, I pulled Expelliarmus as ace from the hole and won his wand. _

_Battle was finished little after that. During my duel with Doholov, in Ministry Atrium there was another duel. Dumbledore and Voldemort. Their duel was seen by Minister and Aurors, Fudge was forced to admit that he has been wrong about the Dark Lord, and the Second Wizarding War begun. Sirius thanked me and said that he owes me. Prophecy was saved by me and I heard what it contains._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark child as his equal, but child will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

_I was only one in Dumbledore's office with Harry as we listened prophecy record. I was the one to hold Harry's hand when he learned of his destiny. Harry always knew that destiny has big plans for him, but he was still in utter shock. He is to fight with man who held his ground in duel with Dumbledore. Harry was free to go after that, but Dumbledore asked me to stay. Minister Fudge entered office when Harry left._

_"Professor... I have question.." I spoke to break uncomfortable silence, Minister's arrival caused._

_"About Lucius and Bellatrix?" He asked._

_"Well no. That is the part I understand..." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Why was I able to hold prophecy?" I asked._

_Minister Fudge and Headmaster exchanged weird looks, but none spoke. After brief nod from Minister Fudge which I was able to see, Dumbledore stood from his chair behind his enormous desk and walked where I was sitting. He stood in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Something was up I could feel it, I could feel that something is up to happen._

_"I am sorry Bella.." Headmastrer said._

_"Well I am not..." Fudge interrupted._

_"I am sorry, but what is happening?" I was so confused. Dumbledore, man to whom I trusted pointed his wand at me._

_"Obliviate."_

**_x_**

_Memory of _ Battle of the Department of Mysteries, just popped in my mind. Memory which was erased from my mind because of silent agreement between decesed Minister Fudge and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I was dead in tracks, I was right... I was obliviated, my memory was erased and that wasn't even one important memory. My headache calmed as memory settled.

"Bella..." Victor shook me. "Are you okay?"

"I... I..." I uttered as I saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. "Lets just leave." I pulled his hand.

Voices were called after me, I recognized Cullens, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Malfoy, but I tried ignore them, make them disappear. That wasn't hard job because I was still in shock about what I just learned. I was in Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Happening which accrued just before end of last term in fifth year. What a coincidence, I didn't come for sixth year.

Everything worked for man to whom I trusted so much in past. He took my memory in agreement with minister. I accidentally killed Arabella that summer and I was shipped to Forks, my trail was wiped from face of Earth. I stopped as we reached doors. This is it. Caius and Jane were already out, Victor just stepped and gave me smile for courage. As I stepped I collided with invisible wall.

"What?!" I shrieked. I put my hand to where invisible wall should be and pushed. More I push, more it pushed me back.

"Isa?" Caius asked. "What is happening?"

"Nothing..."I spat. Fury invaded my being. I was bitter and angry and we know what people say.'Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean.' "Nothing is wrong, Caius..."I said sweetly and than turned to all who watched me move."But it will be." I felt sudden rush of power tingle on my right palm where Slytherin crest was burned. Something that I hadn't felt since breaking my of wand. I bet I had smile more madder then wicked Bellatrix Lestrange had on her crazy day. I stomped towards Dumbledore, but on half way I remembered something and started laughing as mad man.

"... And then he agreed, life in cage is no life at all." My tounge was dripping wer with mockery as I came really close to him. "Tell me then, Headmaster..." I said sweetly. "What sort of cage is this?!" I yelled so loud that my eyes literally popped out.

"It is for your own good, Bella." Fucker said calmly.

"Was obliviating me for my own good, too?" I asked with fuckingly-steady-calm voice.

He didn't answer.

"Well to bad then... Let me out!" Scaring burn on my palm pulsed.

"Will not, ministry has all eyes on you..."

"Maybe they should have their eyes on..Hmmm..."I put finger on my lips, pretending to think of name. I rolled my eyes. "Ah, yes! Voldemort!"

"Do not interrupt me! It is ministry's decision! If you are not pleased with it speak with them. Until that you are staying here!" Old coot exploded. I just started laughing as crazy person.

"I'm so sorry... " Laugh. "Not." Eye roll. I circled around headmaster. Tell me professor, what is keeping me here?"

"Magic, of course." Of course it does.

"Your words are so true... Professor." Again with mockery. I felt like ' Bring it on' as I stomped towards Blaise.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in middle of Entrance Hall. Burn on my palm tingled again making me so excited about things that are about to happen. I am Slytherin after all. Nasty and bad as every other Slytherin can be. I had strong eye connection with Blaise as he gazed so deep into my eyes. I grabbed his other hand, and his power rushed into me. I saw he could feel power too.

"Tell me, friend." I spoke without breaking our gaze."To who do I remind you?" Even though it was question it sounded more like statement.

"You.. you.."

"Tsk, tsk." I mocked. Tingling sensation spread from my palm and second later Blaise and I were in middle of burning circle. Probably my temper caused that. As individuals, Blaise and I are powerless due to our bound, but together when our splitted magic is collided again, we can do wonders. But we can't go around holding hands all the time no, can we?

His eyes widen as he stared around us. I could only assume how trapped he felt. Appearance of burning circle around us earned gasps from people who were in our presence, nasty and noisy brats. Tingling in my palm was steady now, it spread over my body like plague, that plague infected Blaise too. His hands were obviously shaking from pressure.

"I loke like Arabella, don't I?" I asked. He briefly nodded and looked on ground. No words were to left to say. Lets just say that wasn't true. When he looked up again, he didn't see me as me. He flinched when he saw me in form of Arabella in front of him. I could see my reflection in his eyes, I truly looked exactly like her. Still, this was all wrong, me using magic from bond we made to protect each other.

"You know..." I whispered so only he was able to hear it. "I could easily take your magic now... Steal it like muggleborn stole magic from wizards..."

"Take it, I want you to have it." Words like that were no shock at all, after all he doesn't know of envy. He could give his magic to me and feel happy because he did.

"I could.. but I won't." "You are one without envy, I am selfish one..."

"You are not selfish.." I changed my appearance back to my normal.

"Then why was it that first thing I though about when I discovered that she is my sister.. Why me and not her?" Fire around as burned in beautiful orange color with flickering ends of flame which were red. Blaise didn't answer that one, he didn't have to. After all I know who I am, daughter of death eaters, Elizabeth Carrow and Kelsey Slytherin.

"I could take your magic away so easily,but I won't... I promised her that I will never hurt you and I intend to keep that promise, so.."

"Either way you will hurt me... So don't..." He begged for thing I didn't want to hear.

"Not in my eyes... Nostrae viae separate interrumpis." As I muttered words which will break our bond, we started spinning. Round and round, fast. Speed and pressure of spinning were so emphasized that I even let out scream. When we stopped spinning, fire died and Blaise was blasted aside. Our bound was broken and signal of it was water which was transfigured fire actually. Water splashed me.

Black stain in blood spread rapidly and it hurt like a bitch. I was screaming whole time. Every sound around me sounded so loud that I believed it could burst my eardrums. My visions was unclear, I almost couldn't identify what was ahead of me. I sank on my knees as excruciating headache throbed through my head. I felt nauseous and my eyes watering.

I let out long breath I didn't know I was holding. Victor, Caius and Jane were few feet away from me. Others seemed in room kept their distance. Whole situations was laughable. Vampires gasping, witches and wizards in shock, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling, of course. When my eye sight returned to normal I caught my reflection in small pool of water, my eyes turned red. Always knew I am freak.

"Jane." I called,

Blonde vampires knew what I am asking her so she put her mind in action. I could see her concentrating on making me feel pain. Her eyes usually spread unbelievable wide when she does that. In second, I was screaming in pain. Torture, Jane's ability and Cruciatus curse are just slightly different, but in same time, all the same. I stopped screaming when walls of my shield were up again. Shield which is steady and not constantly dropping like in past.

"Remarkable... I believe Aro said." I stood up. Blaise was unconscious, he will get better.

In cheerfully mood I skipped to exit. This time I was able to cross invisible barrier, nothing could stop me from leaving, but still... Plans change, time passes, people die.. I will not leave Hogwarts. After all I just obtained one part of erased memory and small part of magic back. If I leave now, that would be such a waste. And with no magic, witch is nobody. With no magic, I am nobody.

If I was now to play hide and seek with Dark Lord, Voldy or simply Tom, I wouldn't be the one to hide. Voldemort would hide while I would seek. Just as originally planed. Dumbledore should know bettter than mess with me. Ministry has every right to fear me now because I am angry and one step ahead of everyone in this game of chess. They think I am pawn when I am Queen.

Dumbledore obliviated me, he took memory of me learning prophecy, he hid truth about my parents, tried to force me into marrying Marcus, a cussed me of many things I would never even try. Now he is going to pay, ministry of magic too. Who knows what kind of memories they erased just because of label which Slytherin family makes. But before big events that will change our lives, I need to retrieve my magic completely.

Learning from mistakes is always useful, even more if you learn from mistakes of others. Dumbledore and ministry made two big mistakes. First, they messed with me and second they forgot about other wand. While under Imperius curse I broke wand which is originally mine, but I didn't break wand I won in duel. Duel with Doholov and since that wand is rightfully mine, end is coming rapidly for certain people.

And their end is my beginning. Review.

So here we go chapter 17 is here, 13 up to go. This is also 2nd update in two days, so feel free to review.

Yes, she is getting her magic back... You didn't think I will leave her without it now did you?

Sorry for mistakes,

Wicked Daphne


	18. Hate is her kingdom come

**Hate ** **is her kingdom come**

**HPOV**

_It's enough for you to know that our enemies have great powers. We cannot be too careful. - __Victoria, The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner_

* * *

Chapter 18, twelve to go. Story it came little late than usual, I was on wedding and dead day after. Enjoy your reading and review. I finished this at 2:56 am, so sorry for mistakes, I was tired. Comment please. I want to know what ya people like and what you don't so I can fix it. Final count of words 3354.

"That was bloody wicked." Ron stated.

Hermione just struck him. Bella just disappeared once again, meaning she ran somewhere without word. Yeah, normal day in life of Isabella Marie Slytherin. First she set Entrance Hall on fire and then disappears, casually of course. She got us all scared shitless while laughing like madman or like Bellatrix Lestrange, but that is the very same thing.

We were still in Entrance hall for matter of fact. Dumbledore, Malfoy, knocked out Zabini, Cullens, professor Slughorn, McGonagall, Snape and Pansy with Nott. I wonder what those are doing here except dropping their jaws to floor. Even Krum and two blond vampires, Jane and Caius were still here, they didn't follow Bella when she ran away. Which was strange, they always follow her.

Whole thing that happened in Entrance Hall was strange and very frightening. I noticed that she was shaking all time. At first it was from anger, but frustration was noticable on her face when she couldn't pass through doors. And when she mentioned someone called Arabella and her being her sister, I saw Bella I knew long time ago. One who doesn't let emotions out easily.

I could almost smell her sadness, feel it with her. Although her voice was covered with mockery, she just sounded empty. Like she doesn't have any energy and strength to care for someone or something. She doesn't have anything in her left to care. I pity her. And yet I love her. I would love her even if she was death eater, so I love her now when greatest emotion towards her is pity.

She is broken and we all took a part in breaking her. I feel that she is poisoned soul. Weaken and powerless, girl who is greatest fear of British Ministry of Magic. Beautiful black haired, so called Girl of Protego in need of one. Even though she still has beauty like she used to she.. she looks terribly sick, just to pale and always close to getting knocked out.

Bella and Blaise broke bond, precisely Bella broke it. Zabini offered his magic, but she refused. And that is just adding shame to all of us, she could took his magic, reach the peak of her magical abilities, but she did not. Due to promise she gave to her sister, dead sister. And they spun, she screamed, water splashed her and her eyes turned red.

While her screams brought restlessness to my heart and pain that she was in pain. Her eyes, her red eyes reminded me why she isn't my friend anymore. It brought fright that her eyes flashed in same color as Voldemort's. But pain was stronger than anything. Hate towards Voldemort will never be bigger then my love for that girl. It pains me everyday, her state.

I have a feeling that there is more undisclosed things behind death of Bella's sister. I feel that behind every reaction Bella have ever shown, there is mystery to be unfold. Dammit, she is mystery, but in same time everything about this is, about her is crazy. She is getting crazy, mad over many things, completely losing it. Krum said that she used to cry so much that now she has no tears left.

"That is unfair!" I heard voice of Pansy Parkinson. Her usually irritating voice sounded, I don't know, less irritating, normal, but it was loud enough to pull me out of my daydream. So I turned, just like everybody else did, in her way. She was arguing with Nott who was pulling her to leave.

"Calm down, there is nothing you can do...Shhh.."

I stared at them for long time. These two Slytherins looked really close and seeing two Slytherins so close was close. Even more with fact that Pansy Parkinson who is obsessed with Malfoy and always clinging to him, not clinging to Malfoy. They led discussion in hushed voices with occasional loud and angry shriek from Pansy's mouth. As I listened, I glanced around and saw that Cullens minus Rosalie and Jasper, Krum, Jane, Caius and professors left, Zabini was not there too.

"But she knows, Theo... It is like us all over again and we have each other.. But she has nobody, she is alone in this... "

"What are you babbling about, Parkinson?" Malfoy interrupted.

"Shut up Malfoy... this is important." Malfoy eyed her with obvious suspicion. In corner of my eye I saw Rose and Jasper exchange brief look and knowing nod.

"When did we..."

"Stay out of it, Draco... This is not about you." Nott said and stood in front of Pansy in protective way.

"But you are talking about Bella, aren't you? So it does include me." Malfoy sneered at his 'friends'. "So you two better spit it out."

"Funny thing you said that, Bella." Pansy glared at Malfoy who retorted in same way.

"Pansy." Nott warned her.

"No let her say, Theo."

"You sure you want to do this in front of Potter and friends? You know that is the same way your father got to Azkaban?" Pansy sure knows how to add fuel to fire.

"Do not compare me to my father, Parkinson... And no I don't care who hear or see anything." Well Malfoy did sound rather angry while saying that. What happened with 'My father will hear about this'?

"Well.." Pansy started.

"It is not our story to tell, Pansy." Nott warned her again.

"But either way she will share it... Because that is how pure-blood families work, isn't it Pansy. Afterall you experienced it " Rosalie interrupted much to Pansy's dismay.

"How do you know?!" Pansy uttered in shock.

"Now what? That you are pure-blooded female with arranged marriage in plan?" Rosalie asked.

"I...I..." Pansy started, but Rosalie didn't let her finish.

"Or that Bella's fate is same as yours? I am vampire Pansy." Something stabbed me in heart, I am dying. " That is why she wanted to run away.."

After all of us gasped a dozen of times, I was still in shock. But I shouldn't be, right? Arranged marriages are common in pure-blood society, that is one of most secure ways to keep blood pure. Hermione next to me had her hand clasped over her mouth, Ron's face was just blank. Malfoy had his eyes popped out so wide that they could fell out.

"To whom?" Malfoy asked Pansy. "To Theo?"

Pansy and Nott exchanged this one full of unknown meanings look and Nott took Pansy's hand.

"No... Draco.. Um.. we..." Pansy mumbled. "I was arranged to marry Adrian Pucey and Theo to Daphne Greengrass... but um...

"But what, Pansy?"

"I love Theo and he loves me, so to escape our marriages we married. If Puceys and Greengrass ever bring this to court, our families will have to pay, but not us... we are disinherited."

* * *

**3rdPOV**

I wonder everyday how does she feel? Her emotions are not what they used to be, she barely have them. And just to think about how happy she could be if she is not what she is, brings... nothing. I wonder... Have you ever met someone like Isabella? Lost in world others found for her. Lost in her own head. Have you ever?

Loved someone so much that it hurts? She did, Edward. Lost someone you loved? She did, Arabella. Lost your friends because of family? She did, Harry. Have you ever let your love be gone with wind? She did. She was in love with someone, she doesn't know who. All she knows is that she loved that person deeply. Enough to let them go and live. 'Cause those who love me are damned for eternity.' She would often thought.

Have you ever hated someone so much that it consumes your soul, your everything? Everything with her is either worship and passion or pity and understanding. She hates rarely, though when she hates, she hates murderously. Hatred wouldn't have been easier. With hatred, she knows what to do. Hatred is clear, one-handed, unwavering metallic, unlike love.

She is enjoying her hatred so much more than she ever enjoyed love. Love is temperamental. Tiring. It makes demands. Love uses you, changes its mind. But hatred, now, that's something you can use. Sculpt. Wield. It's hard, or soft, however you need it. Love humiliates you, but hatred cradles you. She loved Edward so much, he destroyed her. He burned her heart and from ashes of love, hate was born.

Hatred. Something almost as physical as castle walls, pianos, or wands. She could almost touch the destructive energy leaking out of her body. She allowed the feeling to emerge, regardless of whether it was good or bad, she is sick of self-control, of masks, of appropriate behavior. It never brought her any good. Her hatred glitters irresistibly. She can see it, feel it in her bones. She os not afraid of it she enjoys it.

There are people in the world, who are just wrong, and then there are the masses of population that are right, or at the very least they lie in the veil of between. She on the other hand, does not belong to any group. She doesn't exist. It's not that she doesn't have substance, she has a body like everyone else. She can feel the fire when it burns against her skin, the rain when it caresses her face and the breeze as it fingers her hair. She has all the senses that other people do. But she is just empty, inside.

I heard someone said to her, that revenge is not sweet, that it was bloody. That someone was wrong. She imagines revenge as sweet. For one fleeting, glorious moment when you feek incredible satisfaction. The power high that revenge fills you with her light would never be faded for her, and all she tastes now are bitter ashes. She wants revenge. Many people went against her, wronged her... She wants them dead,

You will think she is cruel, very selfish, but love is always selfish, the more ardent the more selfish. How jealous she is you can not know. You must come with me, loving me, to death, or else hate me, and still come with me, and hating me through death and after. There is no such word as indifference in her apathetic nature. After all, empty she is . But hungry, she is too, hungry for sweet satisfaction that revenge brings.

She feels very still and very empty, the way the eye of a tornado must felt, while moving dully along in the middle of the surrounding hullabaloo. This is the truth at the core of her existence this yawning emptiness, scantily clad in rage. It had been there all along since Arabella's death. Or maybe it is hate that fills her being up. She is powerless with magic of light, but detrimental with magic of darkness.

And darkness, oh so lovely darkness. She does not speak as she think, she do not think as she should, and so it all goes on in helpless darkness. Darkness approaches her from outside. She feels no light inside her strong enough to resist it. When light entered her life, darkness was already there. No matter how fast light approached, darkness was already waiting for light to swallow it as it now swallows her.

Darkness already opened it's mouth, she is trapped inside of Darkness's hand, hand with clutches which stab so deeply in her very being. And everybody around me asks why does she awaits for death moment. It is so easy. In life she lives now, already dead she is. Everybody around her knows how decaying her body is, but still they didn't dig out hole to bury her inside. It is just so sad, I could laugh on in. When hatred judges, the verdict is always guilty.

How sad. How frightening. To be filled with so much hate that she no longer knows what wrong is. What is evil? Killing is evil, lying is evil, slandering is evil, abuse is evil, gossip is evil, envy is evil, hatred is evil, to cling to false doctrine is evil; all these things are evil. She has evil side which was hidden till now. Imaginary screams of those who ever wronged her are the most beautiful symphony her ears will ever hear. She should never let anyone pull her so low as to hate him.

And she hates, hates her Lord. Even if it is like a game which she plans on winning, consequences are here, striking her from every corner. He is making her mad, successfully, because she will be mad. Her state of insanity will overpower craziness which Bellatrix Lestrange posses. Isabella Marie Slytherin will go crazy. Little oath to a big player. And this is all but game. But still she plays it, she doesn't hide, she seeks. And where does that lead her to? Nevermind, she hates her Lord.

* * *

** BPOV**

He watches me move as eagle he observes me. He is afraid that he will miss anything he could notice about me, but he is so full of himself as he speaks. He speaks of future we shall have, together in orders of Dark Lord. He shows me his dark mark with no sucha thing as shame, he held his head so proudly and smiles, almost charming for a troll. He had large teeth, shifty grey eyes, and coarse black hair. He is tall and relatively muscular, just as any other death eater should look.

Disguised, I am as my husband to be stares in creepy at me. Yes, Marcus Flint is this troll-blooded pure-blooded wizard in front of me. His stare clearly sends a message that he wants me, so badly... We talked, he openly trolled over my appearance. His hands every now and then found a way to touch me. He is making me vomit and Merlin knows how long will I be able to hold my breakfast in my stomach.

"No." My world crushed. He refused my offer.

"Yes." I glared. My action and reaction caused him to laugh.

"Isabella... How nice your name sounds..." Smirk. " I wanted you as mudblood, why would I refuse you now when you are pure-blood?" His hand caressed my check, but just briefly before I kicked it aside and moved beyond his reach.

"I hated you as mudblood" I sneered " I hate you as pure-blood, Marcus." I spat his name.

"Festy, I like it... I like everything about you, Isabella." He licked his lips.

"Well you are not having me!" I stood from chair and stalked toward exit, I heard him follow, but didn't do anything until he grabbed me.

"Like it or not" His voice was pure threat. "You WILL be mine."

I struggled out of his grasp, but fucker held he to tight and to add things even worse pressed to wall. Marcus enjoyed watching me trying to wiggle out of his hold. He enjoyed how close he could be next to, pressed to me. He could do anything with me now, but yet he didn't. I knew something he didn't and that made him weaker. Fucker believed what ministry spread about me, experienced killer. Days of my greatest power were done, but he didn't know it.

"Go to hell."

He laughed as if he just heard amazingly funny joke. His disgustingly warm breath was on my neck. His breath was making me want to vomit even stronger. I held no more strength to hold my breakfast down, I wanted to vomit over him and run away from his revolting hands. His eyes flicked to mine in almost gruesome way, I said almost because it was also abominable in same time. He held my chin up with his sticky hand and crushes his wet lips to mine.

I struggle, struggle so hard while urge to vomit is stronger than before, I want to kill him. How dare he? This troll should know who are his superior, I am his superior. And I will always be in every way there is no way that on low life troll will disrespect me, heiress of Salazar Slytherin, pure-blooded witch of Slytherin bloodline. Merlin! I sound like Draco Malfoy. I just labeled Flint as someone beneath me, I used labels.

Labels shouldn't be ever used. I am not one who labels, people be race or blood, but in same time I am. I am superior to everyone. My blood is purer than anyone, my ancestors invented blood purity. I am going mad, mudblood, half-blood and pure-blood are just labels... Flint bit my lip when I didn't return his demanding wet kiss, I could taste blood as I licked my lip. Flint used that as opportunity to shove his tounge in my mouth.

Is there anything more revolting than troll kissing you, I wonder. I tried harder to escape free from his hold, but my attempt had no success. His hold became firmer, he pressed me harder into wall. I was trapped and only thing that could save me was... kiss him back. Which I did and I promised myself that once I get free I will disinfect my mouth. His tounge danced over my tounge in strange moves, he was sloppy kisser, but one I got used to it, I pretended to like it so bad. I moaned in his mouth and second later he loosened his hold. Sucker, that is when he got one nice kick in gut.

"See you... Lets hope never." I ran out of Shrieking Shack.

I was surprised he even showed up there but truly I held that information as not one of big importance. He showed up and refuse m generous offer. In exchange for my freedom from marriage I offered him money, half of Slytherin walnut and he refused. He said that as pure-blooded wizard he has more than enough money for eternity. Pompous git, that is what that troll is. Flint didn't even know he was to marry me before I showed him parchment.

I was so angry that he so eagerly agreed on it. My parents, no Kelsey and Elizabeth, they are no parents of mine, formed this agreement before I was even born. Of course it was formed so early. Elizabeth and Kelsey knew that they will get girl, so they arranged marriage in order to do what... keep blood clean. And still they left me in orphanage, those gits. I am angry with them and when I see them, well better that I don't see them.

I was already by Whoping Willow base to Hogwarts grounds since I used secret passageway . Snow was falling almost magically, everything was covered with snowy blanket. Winter was always so magical, Arabella loved it. She loved innocence of ground she walks on while it is covered is soft flakes of fresh snow. She enjoyed december the most. While our live in orphanage was just bad, holidays even made us happy. We enjoyed playing outside in snow, having snow fights and making angles in snow.

I poked knot in the trunk and Whoping Willow was paralysed. Thanks Merlin because if this tree wasn't paralysed I would now be flat as pancake, it would crush. Damn tree can defend herself, but for most of the time Willow is tha cause of fray, damn tree and it's branches. I was on the training grounds because violent Willow is located there, when I heard noise. Someone was following me. Suddenly I saw figure which moved to fast for human. Person needed to be a vampire. I assumed that it was one of Cullens, but when vampire stood in front of me, I realized how better it would be if that really was someone of Cullens or Volturis.

"Victoria." I gasped when I recognized redheaded monster. Review.

**Sorry for mistakes, 3rdPOV was mostly made from quotes, but I don't know which I used anymore...**

**Wicked Daphne**


	19. Start it as victim, finish as guilty

**Start it as victim, finish as guilty**

**BPOV**

_We all got both, light and dark inside of us. - Sirius Black_

* * *

I want minimally 5 reviews or you will all wait two weeks for new chapter instead of two days, you chose.

Also sequel is already in progress. There is eleven more chapters of this story.

This is like second chapter in less than two days, will ya leave me a comment? Please. Also those who do review they will get preview of next chapter.

"What do you want?" I asked her. My voice held edge that I wished was not there, but I did sound convincing.

I stared into her eyes, wide under the thick fringe of lashes, her blood-red eyes shimmered slightly_ . _Her orange hair was brighter than I'd remembered, more like a flame. She possessed a seductive, feline beauty , like most archetypical vampires and femme fatale, she was seductively charming and is one of the main antagonist in story of my life. Victoria has a mysterious but elegant personality. She could best be described as calculating, however I know she is frequently bloodthirsty, whether it is when she is dying to kill me for her delicious blood or when she was stalking me for revenge. She is also one of the most persistent and ruthless woman I know.

"I heard that you are smart girl, Isabella.. Obviously not." She moved around me, at a feline pace with perfect, lethal steps, as of her agility. She had a soft, high soprano of a voice that contrasted with her fierce looks. "However your abilities are remarkable." She continued. " I was surprised when I caught you scent on body looking nothing like your previous."

Victoria stood still in front of me, she mocked me and in next second she had me by my neck pressed to tree that was twenty feet from place I was before. She squeezed so hard that my lungs were out of air immediately. This reminded me of one time not so long ago when Caius attacked me, but difference is that Victoria truly does want to hurt me. I have right to fear her, James, her mate is dead because of me. She is very lethal and I am in no place to mock her back, but of course I will.

"If you wish to kill me.." Cough. "Go a head, spare me my misery." As I said that she instantly loosened her hold and dropped me.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Belonging to blond curls and pink bubblegum, her voice could pass for a helpless girl to lure in a bait.

"Death, oh I wish for it." I stood up and faced her. Fear was gone and anger was set. "But if you kill me Victoria, you are dead, Volturis will kill, or will you run?" I could taste madness coming out of my voice . "It's what you do, isn't it? It's why James kept you around. Useful, if you like to play deadly games. A partner with an uncanny instinct for escaping."

That was low, I angered her and paid price of it. She slapped me, hard. I was on ground again. Force with which she hit me was unbelievable. For mere second I thought that she broke my jaw, but she only shed blood from lip which Marcus bit before. Victoria was shaking with anger, growling furiously. I saw her eyes roll to back of her head, smell of my blood was getting to her as her eyes turned black. I was amazed with her self-control, but I was cautious, she could lounge at me any moment.

I saw her struggle with urge to bite me, plunge her venomous fangs into my neck where my thickest vessel is, that one which is filled with most blood, that one that if you cut you die almost in same second. She is thirsty for my blood, my delicious, but stained blood. She struggles cause she wants it, she wants a bite, but she doesn't want to kill me. No I have certain feeling that she wants to keep me alive so she can torture me.

"No!" She shrieked and clasped hand over her mouth.

"What is it Victoria? Afraid of little...blood?" I mocked her, fool.

"You will pay, Isabella..." She growled, smell of hot blood gliding down my neck bothered her, same as my pulse which tempted her urge even further. In millisecond she pulled me up by neck. "But, yet I won't kill you..." She chose to whisper that part. She sounded even more dreadfully.

"Then, what will you do?"I asked red-haired demon.

"I have so many ways of torturing you in my mind, my poor James is dead because of you..." I interrupted her.

"He is indeed dead, but I didn't kill him... Cullens did.." She wasn't pleased and slapped me again, more blood was shed, but she wasn't bothered.

"Yes it is true, but you are reason... You boyfriend killed him, to save you." She growled again, now I am getting bored.

"If you think that Edward is my boyfriend you are wrong... And if you think again, we have same goals, we are oddly similar..." You know what they say, if you can not win in battle against someone, join them.

"I'm listening..." She sounded interested, it worked. "Go on..."

"Edward broke with me on my birthday september 13th, whole family, clan left me behind. I would love to say that I am heartless enough not to hold a grudge against them, but I want their demise." Victoria was stunned, completely amazed with what she heard.

"Well then..." Her eyes shone marvelously. "We can make a deal."

"I knew you would say that..."

"You better... or certain wolf pack and daddy Forks will be first on hit list of my army, little William is right after. And if they escape, I know certain wizard that has power to tame you."

"Deal is Deal."

* * *

By the time I finished my 'deal' with Victoria, night has already fallen. Now and then, during out talk, I saw something in Victoria's eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in... No mistakes, I'd promised myself that I would make no mistakes, no matter how minimal they seemed. I could feel that a new kind of desire was growing in me, working to override my self-control. During our talk, I begun wishing that I was telling her truth about my plans.

Love is irrational, I reminded myself. The more you loved someone, the less sense anything made. I lied to Victoria about wanting Cullen's demise. I will always love them, in a way. Edward may broke my heart, but not ties of my loyalty and I consider myself very loyal. Sometimes, too loyal for my own good. But their disappearance from my life caused return of my magic and like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given.

I struggled to find the words to name the feelings that flooded through me, but I had no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, I drowned in them. When I surfaced, I was not the same girl I had been. My life was an unending, unchanging disaster, blackest night of all nights. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight, a lunar eclipse, a new moon. A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold while returning to castle.

Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm losing myself. And yet, I found I can survive. I was on alert, I feel the madness, the aching loss that radiated out from my chest is replaced by dark inside of my head, sending wracking waves through my limbs, but it is manageable. I can live through it. I don't feel like the madness had weakened over time, rather that I'd grown strong enough to bear it. Even though I know I am lying to myself. I am becoming mad, mad because of oath I took. We should never betray our Lords.

But can I ever betray my heart to save my pathetic life? No, I don't think so. So I am chosing differently and praying that life won't go as planed, that oath will spare me for unknown reason. But my fate is one of those fate that is written in stone. One that will hardly change. Does this mean that I am giving up? No, I still want to fight for my life, but sadly I am out of time and out of power. One can hardly decide which enemy is greatest.

Cold night made me rush in castle. Tips of my fingers must be frozen already and blood Victoria shed from my lip dry, but I hardly care because I rushed inside to maintain my part of new-found deal with red-haired vampire. Most of students of Hogwarts are in Great Hall due to diner which is close to end, that is where I appear. Victoria made a plan, she is intelligent one and very manipulative. She has the instinctive desire to do what is necessary to stay alive. She senses when her life is in danger, how to evade an enemy's approach and where to run in order to get away. She is a prominent threat.

This ability of self-preservation was carried over from her human life because, as a human I assume she was a servant mistreated by her abusive masters. She had learned to hide from her masters for long periods of time. Also, when she ran away by herself, she was excellent at sneaking into houses, stealing food, and sleeping somewhere safe without any person or animal knowing. I believe that Victoria is a very capable fighter, but her feet are dragged to safe spots and places.

And guess what? She found her safe place as lap-dog of Dark Lord. They made a deal. Victoria was stalking me, following me around until she lost be due to my returning to Hogwarts. She knew of existence of wizards and witches long time ago. So when she caught my scent near Hogwarts, she knew that I am witch. She said that she wanted to approach me, but she couldn't find me on ground and she couldn't just waltz on Hogwarts grounds. So she waited for opportunity which she got today.

Her desire of making someone suffer in enormous, lost of James clearly messed with her head. She went to Voldemort, became his ally, all because she wanted me dead. Soon enough she discovered my true identity, one more reason to join Dark Lord. Voldemort has big interest in me, due to my family, he wants me join him or die. If I accept I will be in inner circle and if I refuse, Victoria has open way to kill me. Yes, all of this I found out from Victoria, I am screwed.

It is middle of december, snow reaches it all way up to my knees, Hogwarts looks beautiful in winter... I really am so sorry that soon enough I will have to leave, sooner than everybody else because game is on. War between light and dark side already started and Victoria's arrival could cause another war in same time. She told me that she has an army. Newborns, vampires in their early phase after transformation, most deadly state. To prevent bloodbath I must esteem our deal. I am pretending and lying to her so those I love could live.

I looked behind and saw my steps in snow gradually being covered with fresh snow. This is how my end will be. Just as snow covers my steps in snow, time will erase my mark in time... Soon I will be gone cause this is year of hard decisions and difficult choices. I entered castle and first stop was bathroom of moaning Myrtle. I needed to wash away blood from my face. When I entered Myrtle was not there, she was probably lurking in prefect's bathroom.

Cut one my lip was bad, but still it looked better than I ever expected, bitch slapped me hard. Blood was on my winter coat and there was lot of it. It surprises me even further how she resisted sucking me dry. My neck was a covered in blood and when I took of coat I noticed that blood trail goes further down my neckline, blood stained my shirt. After washing my neck with towel soaked with cold water, I noticed that hand shaped bruise was already forming.

My lip hurt like bitch, but still there was to much blood for just lip cut. Of course, bitch slapped my check too. I am officially scarface now. This cut needs stitches and stitches will surely leave scar behind... that is the way it goes when stitches are needed. One reason more to hate myself, unlike scar on my forehead this one just can not be hid. With not even second more spent on bothering with how bad I look I stalked to Great Hall.

Damn it, I even have blood on my hair. Nevermind, most of students already ate their dinner, so none should be bothered. I pushed doors open and stalked to podium where Dumbledore usually has his speeches. People gasping as I passed by them. I saw William at end of Gryfindor table standing up, but I signaled him to sit down. More people stood up when they saw or better smelled me. I saw Edward at Huflepuff table sitting as statue, he even stopped breathing. Ironically Jasper seemed to handling his blood lust just as good as Carlisle.

I stood in center od Dumbledore's podium, but before of it I sent one pretty big and nasty glare to headmaster. People who didn't see me before were now gasping. I think I will rip their tounges out next time I hear gasps. I mere seconds three out of four tables were completely silenced, but of course Gryfindors must always produce uproar. They really don't know when to shut up, just like me, but afterall I am part Gryfindor. They finally shut it.

"You all know me..." I glanced all around Great Hall. This has to be big. "You have known me as Bella Swan, Gryfindor girl, but now I am known as Isabella Slytherin, Slytherin obviously." I faked nice looking smile for audience. Believe it bitches. "Although my name changed, my house and well my blood-status, I am mostly the same girl I was..."

"Liar!" Someone shouted. That hurt my feelings. Uproar was risen again.

"I never lied!" I shouted back. " Every word I ever said was truth cause I myself believed it is truth!" Silence ruled Great Hall. "Till few months ago I believed that I was muggleborn witch, but I discovered different... For sixteen years, I..I lived in orphanage. "

**Uno.**

Gasp.

"My parents left me in orphanage because they are death eaters. They chose Voldemort over their child."

**Dos.**

Gasp.

"This year, I discovered their names, Elizabeth and Kelsey. I discovered my origins and truth behind all lies... And now, ministry of magic fears me..."

**Tres.**

Gasp.

"Pretty stupid thing to do when I mean no harm. Ministry, my friends... they all assume that I joined ranks of death eaters. But I did not. Why would I ever join man who killed parents of my best friend, why would I ever join man because of who I have no parents, why would I join man who killed so many?" There is obviously no need for answer.

"Year and half ago my best friend about who I this week discovered is my sister, was murdered..."

"By who?" Someone asked.

"By you-know-who." I replied rather coldly.

"You, your families, we hear everyday of Voldemort's progress, attacks on muggles and so much more... They hear what ministry lets them hear, but if you ever label me as bad, Merlin help you. Pure-blood, half-boold and mudblood are just labels and they will always be just that, labels. We shall never judge someone by blood, that is just wrong... I am not you enemy, I will fight for light side when battle comes, no ministry, nobody will tell me that I can't. But I warn you, if you ever make enemy out of me, you shall fear me cause your greatest enemy I shall be... " For mere second I glanced at Dumbledore and then left the podium.

**Cuatro.**

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially Bella's speech. Please review, sequel is already in progress.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	20. Madness

**Madness**

**BPOV**

_"I wish...I wish I were dead..."_  
_"And what use would that be to anyone?" _  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

* * *

**4,563 words in this chapter without AN, this is longest chapter ever so leave some love. I By the way this is chapter numero 20 and that means that there is only 10 chapters left. Enjoy reading and review. I would also recommend listening song Lies, Marina and the Diamonds, it is used in this chapter. And Draco is in this.**

**_Flashback_**

_"What do I have to do to stop you from killing everyone?" I asked her._

_"Bluff." She replied._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Silly girl, you don't know how much your worth." Victoria smiled at my shocked face. "I know your secret Isabella..."_

_"You don't know a thing Victoria..." I wondered if she really knew what my secret is._

_"I know where your loyalty lies..."She smirked and continued. "I know that you don't have your magic, but you could. Only if you stopped acting as little girl who lost her doll."_

_"I never even had a doll..." She put her finger on my lips._

_"I know Isabella... But so do you. You know that only way to regain your magic is to tap in dark magic and get that wand..."_

_"Victoria, that is not a..."_

_"Shhh, Isabella. You know it is. Voldemort wants you because you are powerful witch, you are strong, you can break him." Her voice sounded so sincere, she was comforting me._

_"I cannot do that, I am afraid." I confessed._

_"I know that you are afraid of madness. But tell me what scares you more, your madness or death of all around you?" She whispered._

_"You want me dead, why are you comforting me?" I asked her._

_"Because dear, Voldemort will kill all of us, mud bloods, traitors and vampires, all that are not of right sort. I joined him to save my head. " She replied._

_"So you don't want me dead?" I asked her, my eyebrows frowning._

_"No. James never loved me."_

_"You want me to save you, you are afraid as much as I am." I realized. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Increase fear."_

**_End of flashback_**

'Increase fear.' Those words streamed through my mind. Obviously I did that, judging by my speech. And, Victoria wanted exactly that, she wants me to become bigger threat than Voldemort. She is just pathetic, she joined his cause to save her as and now in same time she tries to become my ally. I wonder how far is she ready to go if she is ready to join me. I believe that there is more of it, she is hiding something, after all James is dead because of me.

I left Great Hall with only echo of heels as any sign of life in it. After doors were closed, I heard life coming back to terrified students whose mouths were now working just fine. Either way I prolonged my way to Room of Requirement. I can already picture Caius and Victor asking me what just happened. Can I blame them? No, because I am acting insane, strange and uncontrolled, I am acting as person they don't know.

I walked to Room of Requirement with no stops on way. Corridor were empty, everyone was still in Great Hall, wide corridor seemed to be narrowing. I had strange feeling that wall will come together and crush me, so I rushed through seventh floor as fast as I could. Something dark was in the air. Dark energy, darkness, black magic was reaching for me, dancing around me, causing tingling feeling on my neck and no matter how much I tried to make it stop, darkness resisted my attempts.

When I finally reached wall with moving tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, fool who thought that trolls could be taught of ballet, my eyes were rolling like balls of the lottery wheel. I wished for simple room in which I could think through everything that happened and reasons why it happened. In my mind I imagined room with couch, table and Firewhisky, but when doors appeared room behind them was incomprehensible for me to understand.

Every free place on wall was covered with clocks, there must be over hundred clocks in the room and every was ticking silently. Part of room looked like exact replica of my room in orphanage, but even there wall were covered with clocks. Piles of book were all around place and only place where one could sit was bench of piano next to it. In self-evident center of room punching bag was placed, like damn room knew I will need to punch something. Even apparel appropriate for punching it was next to it.

I tried to strip out of my dress, but just as I moved shoulder strap, my dress just slipped down my body. I didn't even pull down zipper and dress didn't even stall on my hips. It was strange, when I bought it I felt it is little tight, but that was months ago. I was never super skinny or anything. I stepped out of silver pile of cloth that was wrapped around my ankles and turned to mirror that I noticed earlier.

'I turned into coat hanger.' Was the first thing I thought as I punched into bag. I don't understand how this happened, I looked like skeleton, month ago I was super curvy, but now bones of on my hips are sticking out murderously. Drops of cold sweat formed on my forehead ... But it wasn't from punching bag, my sweat I mean I started sweating from nothing and feeling dizzy. Ticking of clock was causing my headache, my skin was burning, I thought I was set on fire.

"You shall never betray me." Voice hissed in my ear. "Or you shall pay." -an: Who is hissing and why?

Some kind of sensation wrapped hands around my neck. At first I felt like it tickles me, but then fingers curled around my neck, pressing, closing. My mouth fell open, a scream left my throat. The hands continue to squeeze, stopping my breaths short. I try to pry the fingers away, but grip is too strong to wriggle out of. I am slowly losing conscious. My face begins to turn into a sickening color as my sights start to close in on grip and I wonder how am I able to see this.

Will this ever stop? I wondered as grip on my neck was constantly closing, but not killing me. I was out of air for minutes and still conscious. Was it strange to wonder why you're alive while being strangled? I was almost out of time and I still wondered about answer while clawing my fingers in hands of my strangler. But it was all useless as I used what I thought is my last breath to scream for help. Strangling never stopped.

Suddenly I am released from grip and gasping for air in hurried tempo. I searched for attacker, but I found no one. I was alone in Room of Requirement, completely alone. My own hands were wrapped around my neck, I was strangling myself. My body was sprawled on stone floor, which is cold at this time of year. Next to my head there was gold chain, but I couldn't identify object until my sight returned clear. And, when it did I was freaked. I opened locket, a Horcrux and I don't know why or when.

I closed it shut with shaky hands. I am turning mad, just as oath said. Betray me and madness you'll face. Obviously making deal with Victoria was bad move for my sanity. But what is little sanity towards survival of people I love? I could feel beating coming from locket and not just that ... Room of requirement was filled with black magic and I found myself responding greedily to it. Tickling of clocks was annoying me and with mere thought of destroying them, whole row of clock on wall in front of me shattered and lapsed to floor.

As pieces of crushed clocks fell to floor they turned to ashes. I took me few moments to realize that I am actually making this destruction happen. Whole thought of destroying someone or something took me so hard, I was in trance. Completely dazzled and mesmerized by power which destruction hold and thought that I can cause great destruction pleased me, greatly. Until, of course I realized that thing that just happened is wrong. I tapped in darkness.

It was easy wishing for destruction, but wishing for it to stop was even easier. Maybe I am not lost case after all, maybe there is still hope for me... But if I start believing that I am optimistic fool, that is just out of question. I lost my light, now I am in dark. But after all you just can't lose something you never had. I never truly had light, but that is because I belonged to dark and this is the first time that I really realize it. I cannot fight against something I am without destroying myself.

Clocks stopped shattering, finally. Some books were destroyed in process, but just few and I don't even care about what they were, like some shit written in book centuries ago could help me. Was I ever happy? I don't know, but if I ever was, it was lifetime ago in movie of happy life. I bet I was playing supporting role, easier written and easier done. Now I am starring role, but I would rather walk alone. Because, this new movie is tragical comedy.

It almost feels like a joke to play out the part, when movie I am playing in, is obviously documentary, nothing is made up. Documentary movies only tell UNembellished truth, cruel thing, the truth. Life and death are sometimes so different, but yet so similar. Life is just lie, a beautiful one while death is painful truth, so nobody really loves death. In my case, life it just to similar to death. My life is painful and raw sooth. We live life so we can die, but my life is punishing me even further and stopping me from dying over and over again.

I mean how many times was I on edge between life and death? Mrs. Rogers, tried to kill me many times, so I lost count. Duels in Battle of Department of Mysteries almost went wrong. James, then few encounters with death eaters. Caius's bite, Victoria's stalking... Numerous times, and yet still standing. Standing in room full of mysteries. I mean come on I wished for couch and I got what? Room that will place me in madhouse with someone playing theme sound on piano in the background. Well, it better be me, I mean playing theme song...

'You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?  
What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?  
What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?  
What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?

You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake

You're a coward to the end  
I don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fit  
No, I'm not the type that you like  
Why don't we just pretend?

Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh  
I can't let you go, can't let you go oh  
I just want it to be perfect  
To believe it's all been worth the fight  
Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh

You only ever touch me in the dark  
Only if we're drinking can you see my spark  
And only in the evening could you give yourself to me  
Cause the night is your woman, and she'll set you free

You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake  
You're a coward to the end'

I heard this song while living with Charlie, Jessica was big fan of it for some reason. I mean song is depressing and Jessica is just... not depressive. She preppy girl, bottle blond and running for title of prom queen. It is stupid, but I wish to be like her, Jessica's biggest worry is prom dress and well, Mike Newton. Boy she is helplessly in love with. Wow this is just so rich, I totally despised her and now I envy her. She is just normal muggle girl, sometimes I wish for that normal title. Merlin, tears are forming in corners of my eyes.

I don't know if anyone ever described me as sane. I gave them no reason to call me sane. Since young age, Mrs. Rogers always had comments about me being devil's tool. As child I didn't understand how one person could be talked about as of tool. Now I do, because frankly I am tool. Little pawn that will be sacrificed to save king. Ironically my life is just like chess. Apparently, Voldemort and Dumbledore are playing. In Dumbledore's set Harry is king and I am pawn while in Voldemort's set I bet I would be queen. But that is how light side play isn't it? I wonder what happens with others, sure Ron and Hermione are rook and bishop in Dumbledore's set... But where is Victor and where is Draco?

"You have wonderful voice."Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. I didn't even hear him arrive... Malfoy.

"And ugly personality." I replied.

"I don't believe that, you are beautiful person..."

"With ugly soul, get over it." I sneered at him, he actually looked hurt.

I guess I am harsh and unfair, but I certainly don't care of his feelings right now. Hell, he could cry right now I wouldn't even flinch. If Harry cried, I would laugh. If Victor did... he never would. If Voldemort cried, I would commit suicide because if I ever see that I am more than likely mad. Question of in whose chess set Draco is, just popped once again in my mind as he stared at me. After all he is a pure-blooded wizard. The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity and is sorted into Slytherin house. Death eater material, clearly. But who I am to judge? I just threaten whole Great Hall.

"What?" I asked, super annoyed with his staring.

"Why did you do it?" Malfoy asked, clearly about my speech.

"Because I did." No further explanation.

"That is the answer?" He laughed. "You were bluffing." No shit Sherlock.

"Was I?" Yes, I did.

"Yes."

"Well, then have it as you please." I stood up from bench, Malfoy was standing and just then I realized how tall he is. Nevermind, I stood because I felt cold from not wearing anything but bra and panties. I glanced to where I left my dress, but of course found nothing. Just my luck, just ashes were left out of my dress and same thing with sport apparel, I must burned it in middle of my choking and destroying process. Fool.

"Here." Malfoy started unbuttoning his white shirt. I raised my eyebrow. What is he doing? I don't need to see his perfect pale chest, I am engaged woman! Wow... stop there! I didn't just acknowledge that, that marriage is not happening. I gagged.

"You okay?" He asked while handing me shirt.

"Yeah.. just remembered something." I started buttoning it.

"Your future husband?" He asked. I gagged again. How could he know that? Just Dumbledore, Victor, Jane, Caius and me knew, vampires.. Someone of Cullens heard.

"Damn vampires, no use from them.. " I muttered, but I knew he can hear it. "That marriage won't happen, once you're a troll you're always troll." He looked confused at my statement.

"So that happened with your lip and cheek? You tried to teach trolls of ballet? You know there is tapestry of Barnabas..." What the hell?

"Barnabas the Barmy outside this very room. I know... But sadly trolls are still impossible of dancing sucha complicated dance, you know one should be really flexible..." We laughed. I don't have any idea what this is. Is this us making small talk?

"What about pure-bloods, are they flexible enough to do it? Or muggleborns? Whose better?" He actually said muggleborn instead if mud blood...

"Who knows... I know that my troll-to-be is no dancer at all. By the way I heard that vampires have some killer moves." Oh, irony.

"Well then, I'll take that as challenge."

He stepped back and pulled wand from his pocket. Hawthorn, I recognized wood of which his wand is made. I read somewhere of it, hawthorn makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death. Amazing with healing, but also adept at curses, and it has been generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature. Hawthorn is not easy to master and one should only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous.

Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity, their spells can, when badly handled, backfire. And Malfoy here points his wand at me. Foolish boy, what is he doing? I got my answer right away, he transfigured my, well his shirt into red dress and black dancing shoes. With another flick of his wand music started playing. Armik, Tango flamenco, looks like we are dancing tango. I even got flower in my hair, but that is not only flower he had.

Bare chested, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me with hand held out for me to take it and red rose held with his teeth. I laughed at sight, but accepted his offer. He obviously thinks of himself as amazing dancer if he just offered. When I took his hand I was surprised how soft his skin is. My other hand was on his shoulder and while one of his hands was obviously joined with mine, other was on my lower back.

I looked in his eyes through lashes and without breaking our little gaze, took rose in between my lips. Then it came first move, he danced tango and I followed, but dancing is never just in good lead as Edward said it. We shared axis, danced in a closed embrace and with our legs relaxed and slightly bent. We danced with musicality and playfulness. Our rhythm incisive, exciting and provocative, As we danced I completely lost myself in eyes of Draco Malfoy.

I was enchanted by his silver eyes. He was holding my gaze all the time with his alluring and sensual eyes, yet he had a touch of mischief in them. I could stare in his eyes all day, they took me to another universe. It felt so strange, melting under his gaze, but yet it felt right. We danced, kicked, he would drop me and lift me up. Spin me around, he was making me forget all bad. His hands were doing all tempting job, his smile, that proud smirk fitted him amazingly.

At that moment, when we danced the most seductive dance of my life, we were not children of death eaters, he was Draco and I was Bella. Music already reached highlight, it was no longer chilly in Room of rEquirement, it was hot. Unbelievable hot. We were sweaty, but it didn't bother me. I was in trance... I wanted Draco, Draco and more Draco. I called him boy before, I was wrong, no boy could dance like that and most certainly no boy could make me feel this way.

I lowered my stare from his eyes to his lips, I wanted to kiss those lips so badly, but those lips are not only thing I would kiss. I would kiss his beautiful pale chest, his neck and stomach. I would like to have all of him because that is the way he made me feel as we danced. He seemed to be the heart breaker type, but I would have my fun and be the first to run. Seductive melody of tango was coming to end. He was spinning me... he was leading me from one fantasy to another with every new move.

With final seconds of music playing I let go of rose between my lips and prepared for Draco to lift me up with ease. And he did, his strong arms caught me by my hips and lifted up, I felt like graceful swan leaping into his embrace. The rhythm of our bodies was as trance inducing as the moist, intoxicating air we emitted toward one another. Music died and I was in simple white shirt again. After few seconds I was ready to be placed on ground again, but my body was working on its own.

I curled my legs around his hips, I wanted to be closer to him. I ached for his touch, craved. He was surprised by my act, but didn't budge, he welcomed my closeness. I saw an internal conflict he leads with himself, but in the end our lips decided as they met on half way. I felt painful stab on my lower lip from damage Marcus and Victoria made and replaced it with more pain, however that pain was pleasure, clear and undeniably growing.

With my legs around his hips he maneuvered to sit down on floor. This way I was straddling him and he was able to freely rub his hands in my body. I adored his touch, warm feeling and safety in his touch. I found that strange since we used to hate each other, but I hardly cared I was more concentrated at kissing his jaw. Strange feeling of familiarity struck me when my lips returned to his and feeling that not even Draco can take all away returned.

"Bella? What wrong why are you crying?" Man with whom I was having heated make out session just seconds ago asked me to my utter shock, I didn't realize I was crying. As if he had a plague I moved away from him, jumped out of his lap. Tears that were running down my cheek seemed to be so heavy and cold. Once again walls around me were closing, but this time I was drowning in my own tears. Salt from my tears seemed to be toxic as tears glided through my wounds.

It burned as if someone cast Incendio Tria directly at my skin. I collapsed to the floor as the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my head doubled.. Groaning and screaming with anguish, I writhed about on the floor, clutching my body. My eyes were watery with the sheer pain and breathing came out in shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of my face and covered my forehead in a thin sheen. It was hard to hear anything, but still I heard Malfoy voice calling for me in the background.

And then it stopped. I looked around me and saw that I set room on fire. I looked at Malfoy, he was casting Aguamenti. With one single blink of mine, fire died and things that were previously swallowed by fire appeared untouched. I don't know if Malfoy could see it, but by the ceiling of room dark smoke was swirling. For a second I thought that I saw Dark mark in it, but smoke disappeared before I could identify its form.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked when he turned to me. I had no words, I was caught in trance for the second time again. I know what answer is, I know what just happened, but can I tell him that? Can I tel him that black magic is fighting its way in me, successfully? Process is fast developing, consuming. While it takes you, you feel amazing because you want it, I want it, but if I take it I am lost. If I take it Dumbledore was right, I am just like Voldemort.

My mind had no explanation that would sound less bad to say it out loud. There is no embellished truth to tell. It is better withhold it then lie. If I lied what would point be? The pretty lies said, the ugly truth suppressed. Troubled mind, my head has. Why do I care what he thinks of me? When time comes he will be one of first to join dark side. He will prove what kind of coward he really is. Draco Malfoy, boy hidden behind family name, school bully.

My life is a play, complicated one. Chess most likely. I am pawn, but I could be a queen. Only thing that keeps me from accepting title is that I am living in state of dreaming. I dream about, many things... All I really want is to be wonderful. People, they can be so cruel, but just as me they are living on their last hope. Eternal game, Dumbledore's and Voldemort's chess is, it turned to war. War that takes lives and hopes. War that makes as all judges and we don't know why we are judging.

"Expecto patronum!" Malfoy called. I looked up from floor to see him. He cast beautiful patronus, eagle. I mentally laughed, I am not better than anybody else, I am judgy person. Wow, I labeled Malfoy as Death eater, bad person, but here we are and he cast patronus. Charm that only those of pure heart can cast. Once again I am mere fool, I did the same thing ministry did to me, labeled him as bad.

We all had light and dark in us, good and bad. Besides world doesn't split in death eaters and good people, what matter is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. Funny, if I ever listened this wisdom, maybe I would know where I stand. Before Arabella's death, I assumed that I was good person, but now I am not so sure. I am constantly in struggle with myself. If I choose light, I will never have my magic back. I may become friends with Harry again, but then he might even doesn't survive. With dark, it is even harder, if I choose it, I get magic back, magic that is more powerful than any other, but then I lose everyone around me and myself.

"Go and find Pansy, tell her to come here." Malfoy said to eagle. He is sending a message in way members of order of Phoenix do. Eagle nodded and disappeared. I was left to stare at Malfoy until Pansy arrives. Malfoy bent down, so his eyes were at same level as mine. He cupped my cheeks.

"Don't look at me as if you never saw it." He said and I was led in thinking that his words have greater meaning. He sounded harsh and moved his hands from my cheeks. I felt strange after his warm and soft touch disappeared from my skin.

"Here."He pointed his wand at me. "Episkey." My lip and cheek healed.

I don't know if he is death eater or not, but I know he is not a bad person, either way Pansy just arrived. Review.

* * *

**So leave some love... If you noticed or if I wrote it clearly enough, there is more of Bella coming out.. **

**Please leave comment on whole madness part and more important Bella and Draco. **

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	21. Belongs to both

**Belongs to both**

**BPOV**

_"You know I love you right?"_  
_"I know," he breathed, his arm tightening automatically around my waist. "You know how much I wish it was enough." _  
_― Stephenie Meyer, Eclipse_

* * *

Please, please check An after reading this, or there will be no updates in two weeks.- I am serious. I need name for sequel, so I am asking for your opinion. **Avada me** or **Crucioed**? Please leave comment. And I have another question, what do ya think, is Bella death eater or not?

"I will leave you two to it." Malfoy said when Pansy came.

"Yes, Malfoy shoo.." I waved my hands is motion for him to go. I was being a bitch.

Malfoy looked at me with hurt expression on his face. Pansy had hard glare pointed at me. She and Malfoy exchanged nod and then Malfoy was off to go. He said brief thank you to Pansy and left. After that Pansy was just staring at me while sending me murderous glares. Did I care? No, I hardly care for anything this days and Pansy is no exception. I just raised my eyebrows nicely and added mocking smirk to spike it. Pansy shrugged before slapping me.

"What was that for?!" I could bet that there is mark left on. What is with today and people slapping me?

"That is for being bitch to Draco." She replied.

"What I hurt feelings of spoiled brat?" I asked with no remorse. Malfoy can be sweet and caring, but he is mostly brat.

"I really don't understand what he sees in you." She sneered. "You may be beautiful outside, but you are so ugly inside."

"I am glad that you think so..."I circled her, she was on alert. "It seems that we agree, Parkinson." I smiled.

"Pansy, call me Pansy, Isabella."

"Well Pansy is it. Bella." Eye for eye, tooth for tooth.

"Well, I won't call you that... I will go with Isa..." She stalled.

"Cut the crap Pug. Why did Malfoy send his patronus for you?" I asked her, annoyance was hearable in my voice.

And she stalled once again. This time she was circling around me. I was in desperate search for reason behind her behaviour. Why did exactly Malfoy think she could help me and with what? Now when I was looking at her, I saw possible threat in her. After all she is the one with wand and I have humiliated her many times in past and she thinks that I am reason that Draco lost his interest in her. Funny, I don't think he was ever interested in her.

She is pretty in her own way. Okay she is beautiful, but I just hate her too much to acknowledge it. I never like Parkinson. Pansy seemed to believe herself to be better-looking than other girls, as she frequently made disparaging comments about the appearances of Hermione, but this may have been just her way of trying to make herself feel better. I remember when Rita Skeeter, described her as "pretty and vivacious" in her article about Hermione, I was laughing with Victor for about hour before Madam Pince shoved us out of library.

Pansy got on seemingly well with Draco Malfoy during their school years. They were both sorted into Slytherin house and each had dominant personalities, both being leaders in their house and big spoiled brats. She was so often fawning over him and Draco seemed to greatly enjoy her attention. that it actually surprises me that they are not together. They seem so suitable for each other, but playing hard. I for matter of fact know that she liked unicorns, as did many of the other girls, but tried to hide it so as not to look soft.

"Our families are close..." She started, but I immediately interrupted her.

"Never call that people my family." I bet my face looked like it kills.

"You have their last name, they are your family." She said back.

"Name means power, I thought that you know that Pansy. You are pure-blood after all." She bites, I bite back. She rolled her eyes.

"As I said earlier, our families are close. Kelsey and Elizabeth are my godparents." Nice so she is on first name basis with them. "So I know that you are to marry Flint." I almost choked after hearing that. So Pansy knew and now Draco knows. It came from her mouth.

Merlin, knows how many people know by now. Pansy Parkinson is known for having big mouth which never stop babbling. Pansy frequently taunts others about their physical appearances, such as Angelina Johnson's hair or Neville Longbottom's weight, about their love lives, or about their families. I am damned. She also tends to take great amusement in seeing others publicly embarrassed or hurt. Interesting thought she never called me mud blood, just Hermione, well now we know why.

"And no I did not know, well I found out year ago when question about who shall I marry came out." She confessed. Would it be rude to laugh now? I bet she has arranged marriage to, just like me. But I also could bet that it is with Draco, well at least one of us will marry someone she loves. "Although I always adored and loved Draco, during our fifth year I realized that I love him more like friend, brother." My mouth fell. "That year I fell in love with Theo..."

"As Theodore Nott?" I asked quickly.

"Yes." She nodded. "All was well until I found out that I needed to marry Adrian Pucey and Theo Daphne Greengrass." Ouch. She is damned too.

"What did you do?"

"I followed advice that your father gave me..." I stared at her, what good could that man do. "Surprisingly Kelsey is more reasonable than my parents and your mother. Your mother is pure evil, if Voldemort ever had a wife, I imagine her to bad as Elizabeth..."

"Can we not speak of my mother, Pansy..?"

"Oh, sorry... So your father told me to marry someone I love and screw Adrian. Puceys cannot do anything once I am married." She smiled.

With flick of her wand beautiful ring appeared on her ring finger. She must hidden it with Disillusionment Charm. Ring is gorgeous, it proudly displays two beautiful heart shaped emeralds, which sit in a curvy setting, separated by seven dazzling diamonds. Well Theo obviously loves her, but that is making me wonder. Why did she then make such a big deal when Draco lost interest in her? It doesn't make sence since she is in love with Theo.

"Then why were you still head over Draco when I arrived?" This doesn't make sence unless.. "Wait, you found about arrangement on your own, your parents didn't know about Theo, they thought you were still all over Draco, so you decided to pretend." Realization hit me.

"Yes." She confirmed. "Unfortunately they discovered recently and disinherited me, but no biggie."

"And now you are suggesting me to do the same?" She briefly nodded.

I was left staring at her with dumbstruck expression. This is actually not a bad idea, coming from one of my parents who left me in orphanage. If Puceys ever do on court, I can already imagine judge saying what is done is done. Pansy's greatest punishment could be paying big sum of money, but since she is disinherited, her parents will pay. So no biggie as she said. I laughed, that is good idea. But even if I did decided to marry someone, there is no time for love.

"That could save me a lot of suffering, but I don't have time for love, Pansy... It is more complicated than this." I told her.

"I know... You are constantly circling. You lost your friends, sister, magic..." She counted things that are wrong in my life.

"I am afraid." I confessed. "What if I am a bad person, Pansy, what then?" This is so confusing. With every rising of my voice light flickered. Dark magic.

"Do you carry a dark mark, Isa? She asked.

"I .. I.. no." Technical no.

"Then you have it, you are good." She smiled.

"What about you, Theo and..." Draco. "Malfoy?"

"Theo and I refused, but I am afraid that Draco doesn't have that privilege, his father failed Dark Lord." She said with voice that I knew held remorse.

"Fate really is set in stone for few of us. Look around me.." I gestured at black fog that was dancing on ceiling. "Black magic will swallow me."

"Bella that is not black magic, that is embodiment of something you should embrace... I can tell that you are fighting against it because it so similar to dark and that pains you. You desire good and I can tell that you are great friend to Potter, even if he doesn't know it." Wow, that was deep, for Pansy. I never thought that Pansy is capable of conversation that requires brains. It looks like I was being judgy again.

"But how do I get my magic back then, magic that doesn't control me?"

"My grandmother was is same position years ago.." She started.

"Can she help me then?" I asked her with excitement. She shook her head in no.

"She died, she couldn't stop embodiment. That made her lose her mind, just the same way you are losing it." She shrugged. I was dead in spot when she finally continued. "However, she was sloppy witch, that killed her." For the first time today Pansy spoke with no emotion.

"Huh." I sighed.

"But you don't need to worry, I know someone who will help you, she'll arrive tomorrow. Pip-pip, you have headgirl duties, so go be useful for first since you arrived. Us perfect are filling for you, I gotta say Granger was more responsible." She joked.

"Thank you." I hugged her to not only her surprise but my own too.

"Oh and Bella." I already turned to doors when she called after me. "Will you please wake Draco up." I looked at her."In case that he is waiting by door outside for you. He might fell asleep." She added.

"Will do." I smiled.

"And please don't break his heart, he is smitten." Is he really?

* * *

Draco Malfoy really was sleeping outside Room of Requirement. Is he really smitten? I hope not, because as I said this is not good time for love. Why would he even love me, I mean I am horrible to him, bitchy, but he still too stubborn to let me go. It is nice to know that I have someone like that in my life, aside of Victor and Caius, but that is other story to tell. Victor, I am sure has some romantic feelings for me and he well knows that they will hardly ever reciprocated.

Victor is another child of destiny. His mother died from hands of death eaters who didn't like how Victor's father acted after Voldemort downfall. Victor's father is death eater, well was. After Voldemort's downfall, he was caught by Aurors and briefly imprisoned in Azkaban. He betrayed many Death Eaters in order to avoid remaining in Azkaban. Since Voldemort returned he is in hiding, Victor and I visited him few moths ago. For ex-death eater he is nice man, but smile just doesn't reach his eyes, they are filled with fear. (Who is he?)

Caius Volturi, vampire who heart I melted. Actually, more like poisoned. Caius loves me just because of amortentia, but recently he started believing otherwise. Foolish if you ask me, just like with Victor I will hardly return my feelings. If it wasn't for amortentia he would still be in Volterra, sitting on left of Aro in their throne room and he would be still in love with his wife Anthedora. When I first arrived, human woman Valentina led me to them. Their thrones were on step away from huge drain with bodies of disposed.

Either way nor Victor nor Caius were nowhere near Room of Requirement, just Malfoy. My confidence about doing right thing would be boosted to heights if Harry waited outside just like Malfoy did, but I know that wishing it is foolish. People changed, I changed, it is reasonable if they stopped caring... No is not and I know it, but that doesn't change anything. I will always love them, no matter what they are still my friends, even if I am only one that feels like that.

"Draco, wake up." I shook him gently.

"No, no. Let go of me, I must kill him or he will kill me." He whispered. I thought that he woke, but when I checked again he was still asleep. I have just witnessed Malfoy sleep talking, interesting, but I am not so cruel... He is having nightmare that troubles him a lot, if we judge by big drops of sweat on his forehead. I shook him again, but he kept talking.

"No, no...Don't kill Bella... I love her." My eyes widen in shock. He isn't talking about me, he can't. There must be another Bella, um.. Isabella Tintwistle a Hufflepuff, yes she could be Malfoy's Bella. Or.. or.. Or even his aunt Bellatrix, she is Bella and his family, so yeah Bellatrix could be the one he loves... Ugh, I am scared shitless, it can't be me... But still what would Malfoy be doing with Hufflepuff? And his aunt? Merlin help me, that woman is mad, people just can't love her.

"Bella." Malfoy called. Oh, nice he woke and I was lost in my thought while he was doing that.

"Go to your chambers Malfoy, curfew already started, even for prefects." I couldn't bear to look at him so I dismissed him as fast as I could and disappeared down corridor.

Corridors were empty after that. It was really dark and there was no help. Prefects were already in their quarters and nobody was lurking around. Not even first years who if I remember correctly from my experience just love to wander around. It is little disappointing, but at least nobody is looking for trouble. During my earlier years in Hogwarts, neither Harry was looking for trouble, but it just found him.

We even got Marauder's Map while we were wandering, but as I said trouble found him. I miss these days, I mean not trouble, but days when Harry was still my friend. I really wonder if my shipping to Slytherin is really problem or anything like that. Because if Slytherin is problem then Harry is Hypocrite, just like Voldemort. Voldemort values when he is not one of them and Harry, well boy who lived admitted that he was almost sorted in Slytherin.

As I walked through corridors, my thought often led me back to Malfoy. Was he really dreaming about me? Saying he loves me and begging someone from his nightmare not to kill. I could bet he dreamed about Voldemort. After talking with Pansy I softened little towards young heir Malfoy, but just little. Okay, maybe if he is death eater, he was forced to join, he couldn't do it willingly, right? Or could he?

Confusion was poking my brain, but curiosity was ever present. So many questions I could ask... And answers I could and couldn't get. There must be some sort of line pulled between things he could and couldn't tell. I would probably ask him about dream first, then about 'his Bella' and if he joined death eater, but I wouldn't stop there. I would ask million other questions that have no relation with war that is happening in Wizarding world.

Little by little, my head girl duty led me all way from seventh floor to third floor, precisely to clock tower entrance. On opposite of the main entry to clock tower there is a large window. Which is controversy as the window is placed where clock is. What is with clocks today? Portraits of Damara Dodderidge and Termeritus Shanks are hung here. Damara Dodderidge was a witch, and a Head of Gryffindor House and thoughts about her brought me back to thinking about Harry. And as usual devil appears.

"Bella, what are you doing out?" Harry asked when he noticed me. I really didn't have nerves for this so I turned to leave, but of course he stopped me.

"Bella please don't run away!" Well, that hit the nerve. I spun on my heel and faced him angry as dragon who was sleeping minutes ago and we know how it goes _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ ,Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon.

"I am running away? Well that is rich considering that you were the first to run!" I yelled at him.

"This is different you were away for so long and when you finally shoved up you walked right into snake's pit!" He yelled back and second later cast Muffiliato charm so we don't wake anybody else. Should do that before, Potter.

"Don't you dare!" I swung my hand to slap him, but inch before my palm got in contact with his cheek he caught it and pulled it to his chest.

"You will listen me." He pointed his phoenix feather cored wand at me. "Silencio." Although he can cast spells non-verbally, he used this verbally to reveal his intend. My mouth was dumb struck so only thing left on me to do was glare.

"I am done with your attitude.." Don't make me laugh. "You are not person I knew, you are cold, empty, I could almost call you soulless. "Interesting."So, I wonder where is Bella that was my friend, where were you for last two years?" He removed charm.

"You lost your right to question me when you labeled me as death eater, screw you Potter." I sneered and pulled my hand out of his. He has no right to touch me.

"I have no right, but I am asking you, Bella... Who you are?!" He asked loud enough to cause stirring in portraits, looks like muffiliato works only on humans.

"Screw you, Potter!" I repeated. He pinned me to wall with wand on my throat. " Do you seriously believe that you could hurt me?" I whispered in his ear.

"I could never hurt you." Yeah, yeah... He sounded so sincere, but...

"You already did." I looked directly in his eyes, he caught my gaze and dropped his wand.

"And I am sorry for that." He stepped back and turned to leave. So he yells that I am running away and then he runs? Is it worth, I stopped for minute. Is it worth revive dead friendship which will be killed so soon? If I can for friend, no matter how briefly, then yes.

"I was in Fork, I met Cullens, had my heart broken and returned!" I called after him, he stopped walking away immediately and turned towards me after few moments. I continued " I am still Bella, but less beautiful and less good, more selfish. I am ...You know, I'm not like a car that you can fix up. I'm never going to run right. This is who I am now and I will never be the same, Harry." His name danced so beautiful over my tounge. It felt nice to hear his name from my lips. Things like this just make realize how bad I miss him.

He appeared in front of me before I could blink. He embraced me in warm hug that his skin radiated. My hands were on his neck, my fingers slowly tangling in his hair. Time passed fo quickly, but I just wanted to stay in his embrace forever. He hurt me before, but nothing mattered as I breathed in his smell. He always smelled so nice, I could find everything in him wood of wand, pudding that Hogwarts elves made, fresh rain, even apples, but mostly he smelled of home. Because Harry Potter was my home.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

"I know," I breathed, his arm tightening automatically around my waist. "You know how much I wish it was enough."

* * *

**In love with this chapter. It keeps twisting even further and I am pleased to tell you that biggest twist comes at end, in 9 chapters. So dear reader if you want to fasten my update answer next questions...**

**Who is Victor's father?- It is not Mr. Krum.**

**Is Bella a death** **eater? **

**and...**

**How should I call sequel, Avada me or Crucioed?**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	22. Respond to me

**An:**

Dear readers,

I have often left questions in an, but most of the time really few of you answered them and that is getting me frustrated. I am doing this because I really am miserable, so if I don't get al least five responses after this... sequel will not be published. It is hard to write something and without any directions of how and why.

**Who is Victor's father?- It is not Mr. Krum.**

**Is Bella a death** **eater?**

**How should I call sequel, Avada me or Crucioed? I got like two responses on this, so...**

**There is so many things you all could comment, I mean Draco and Bella danced tango, Harry and Bella made up, Pansy with brains? **

**Duh...**

**See ya, **

**Wicked Daphne**


	23. Clash of blondes

**Clash of blondes**

**BPOV**

_"I'm a pro at weird." _  
_Stephenie Meyer, Eclipse_

* * *

I don't care okay, I won't even ask for reviews. So here you go read.

"What happens when morning comes?" I asked.

He moved in his seat and turned his face to see me clearly. His brows reflected perfectly how much thoughts were going through his head. I awaited, for his answer because I myself didn't know how to answer it. It is just so complicated and I hate it, but both of us know how to act... and feel. We were sitting on window seat, Harry and I, together. Hid warm embrace was keeping me from being cold as I was still just in Malfoy's shirt.

"I don't know, but things will never be the same as they were " Harry said with sorrow.

"I know." My voice came out barely louder than whisper.

After than I was lost in his eyes. We didn't talk, we didn't know about what, I mean there is so many things we could discuss, but we were to tried for any hard discussion. And his eyes were good distraction. So green.. Edward had green eyes in his human life, but I just can't picture eyes green as this that are more beautiful. His eyes are piercing green, green as tropical forest, electric. They really look just like Lily's eyes. I picked that part from Snape's mind.

"I think that Draco Malfoy is death eater. " He suddenly spoke to break silence.

"Probably, even Pansy said it, but I don't think his heart is in it." I replied. Did I really think that?

"I don't know, Bella. He is might amazing to you, but he is still same spoiled brat to anyone around him. He is still that boy who calls Mione mudblood. He is still that pure-blooded git who think that he is better than anybody else. He is still Malfoy."All he said is truth, most likely. He is amazing when I am around, but I don't really know how he is like when he is not in my presence. As Harry said, he is more than likely horrible.

"I know, but some of us don't have a choice." I argued.

"Everybody has a choice..." Spare me some moral, I thought as I interrupted.

"No that is not truth and you know it. For example you, you must defeat Voldemort because of prophecy and I must marry Flint because of arrangement." I surprised myself with how calm my voice was, as if I accepted my fate, well I did, so surprise was unneeded.

"You will marry Flint?" He popped question.

"Yes."

* * *

After speaking with Harry I left for my chambers. Nor Caius nor Victor were there though they both know what is password. I was alone and tired so I just wanted to jump in my bed full cloathed, as If I am, and sleep untill the sunshine wakes me up in morning. As usual thing, what came next wasn't sleep. I spent hours turning in my bed, unable to sleep. My head was exploding and my thoughts weren't pleasant.

I had big believe that I am going to die after two hours of turning, but then headache suddenly stopped and my thoughts got lighter tone. Although I was troubled, Harry and Draco were always popping on my mind. Harry is Harry, my personal Sun, my home. Even though we had rocky relationship until few hours ago, Harry will always be my friend and person worth of admiring and loving. His life is similar to mine, we are both orphans, well he does live with his aunt, but she is horrible.

No matter how bad he hurt me, I will always admire him. He is good at almost everything, well except for potions, but even that is changing now when Snape is not Potions teacher. Harry is great in duel, amazing in spells, at flying... He is extraordinarily talented and powerful wizard. But his greatest power is I believe love. In spite of being raised by a family that treated him with anything but affection, Harry remarkably turned out capable of very strong love. His love for his friends caused him to feel no concern for his own well being or happiness when they were at risk, and put himself in danger many times to protect them. He considered me his friend so I know exactly how many times he put others instead of himself first. Of course, until he put me on last...

Draco Malfoy is on the other hand still unknown to me. Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity so I often feel that he wears a mask where he is around others. The Malfoys spoiled their son, giving him the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only hand-me-down thing Draco ever received was the old family prejudice against Muggles, Muggleborns, half-breeds, and blood traitors, in short, prejudice against anyone who was not a pure-blood witch or wizard, or anyone who supports these types of people.

Draco is, in general, an arrogant, spiteful bully, but there is more of Malfoy to be discovered. Draco is a talented wizard, he is intelligent and witted, capable of deducing things and coming up with plans based on small amount of information. He is potioneer, Quidditch player, advanced in transfiguration, skilled in charms. Harry and Draco are confusing me. As I forget about one, another pops, that kept happening until conversation with Harry flashed. The one in which Marcus was talked about. I am not sure what to do, but I am going somewhere with it.

After predicting every possible outcome with certain decision, I finally came to conclusion. Marcus Flint is death eater, so it is quite possible that he dies in battles with light and if he doesn't die in fight after light wins, he will go to Azkaban and I will never see him again. Since dementors are under my command I can order them to give him a little kiss and say it was from me. The worst thing that can happen, is that dark side wins and he lives because then I will stuck with him till I die. Yes, I will marry him, but I am counting that he dies in war.

When my exhausted body finally welcomed sleep, I just wished it to be pleasant. Nightmares were just as bad as they use to be, Arabella's angelus voice was telling me how much she hates me again. I woke several times in night and just turned on other side. I was doing that until six o'clock when I finally gave up and rose from bed. Five o'clock was early and no one was awake, no one except vampires who never sleep. That must be damnation.

As usually I was covered in cold sweat, nightmares really just that bad. Everytime I hear Arabella's voice my conscience wakes me up by screaming. One of many things that I love about Hogwarts it that, no matter how long you shower, there is always hot water. In orphanage, I was always last to shower and water was always cold, but I just couldn't let anyone younger than me shower in ice. It might sound awful, but I try not to think about orphanage and others in it.

Hot shower is always good for relaxing my nerves, I learned that while living with Charlie. Strawberry scented shampoo is also good, it smells so nice. I was standing under head of shower for good forty five minutes untill my skin turned red. My head was cleared and ready for surviving today, classes and meeting with person that can according to Pansy help me. Embodiment as Pansy calls it scares me shitless, I mean Pansy's grandmother died because she couldn't handle it and I am not sure if I can handle it.

It is friday, 3rd december, in inside it s nice and warm, but outside it is snowy and cold. Maybe after classes I could go out with William and enjoy snow, because I know how much he enjoys making snowman and angels in snow. Breakfast starts at seven and classes at eight so other are probably waking up now. With nothing else to I did my make up and dressed up. I pulled black tights out of my trunk, black platform heels and beautiful scarlet dress with v-neck. I will have to change before going out in snow, but that is hours away.

When I left my chambers, dungeons were still sleepy, just few were up. Goyle and Crabe were already going to breakfast, Pansy and Theo just disappeared behind corner and Carrow twins were reading silently on window seat. When I entered Great Hall, it wasn't as empty as I wished it would be. Fellow students were openly staring and whispering as I passed by. William was sitting at Gryfindor table, but not with other first years, he was with Neville, Luna and Cedric. I sneaked behind him and signalized to others not to tell. They nodded and I started tickling him.

"Miss Bella..." How did he know it was me, I will never know. "Please stop tickling me..." He managed to say between his cute little laughs.

"Okay, okay..." I sat next to him... at Gryfindor table. I noticed right away that many eyes were on us. Noisy gits, never heard of privacy..

"Hello Bella.." Neville stuttered.

"Hello Neville." I gave him nice smile, before turning to Luna and Cedric and doing same, but William was still the reason I sat here so I was mostly busy with him.

"So Willy I was thinking, would you like to go out in snow after classes?" I asked my cutie.

"Well, of course Miss Bella." He answered enthusiastically. I pinched his cheek.

"Don't call me Miss, I fell old..."I joked.

"Well Miss..." He started, but I glared.

Little boy glared playfully, he was about to explode. I talked with Luna and Cedric, the duo is actually dating, much to Cho Chang's dismay. Luna said that last week Cho attacked her in Ravenclaw common room. She tried hexing her , but Luna is not Loony so Cho was the one who ended up being hexed. By the look on Cedric's face I could only imagine how proud he felt that his girlfriend is kick-ass. Although Cedric and Edward are look a like, Cedric looks more human, because that is what he is.

Cedric is, well we all know that he finished his education in Hogwarts, but he stayed in Hogwarts as help for professor Dumbledore now when war started. He is actually descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. I mean what? I thought that I am the only descendant in Hogwarts right now, but as we talked I found out I was surrounded by descendants. Luna is Rowena Ravenclaws descendant and only descendant we don't know who is, is descendant of Godric Gryfindor. As for cue Harry and his duo just walked in Great Hall.

"Well, Cedric, Luna good luck, Neville will see each other in DADA and Willy, my boy see you later." I rushed from Gryfindor as if plague ran after me. I didn't want Harry to notice me.

"Bella, there is no need for rush!" Neville called after me.

When Harry and I talked that things will never be as they were, we agreed. Because it is truth, we do miss each other, but we just cannot trust each other anymore. It pains us both, but that is how things are. He cannot see through labels and I cannot get over that he didn't trust me... I sat at Slytherin table, where I belong. I noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione settled at their table and when Harry noticed me, he sent me one single nod which lacked of any emotion.

"Good morning, Bella." Pansy said as he said across me with big smile across her face.

"Morning." Nott said with lazy voice and sat next to Pansy.

From previous years I didn't hear many times of Theodore. He was never the one who would join any gangs, such as Malfoy's. Boy just doesn't feel compelled to it, he seems like a loner, one who does everything by himself. Pansy said that their parents disinherited them both, but she also mentioned that they will live together after finishing education at Hogwarts. Pansy also said that before planing big for future first thing they decided is to fight with light side.

"You look good today, Isa.. Little Gryfindorish for my taste, but still amazing." Pansy complimented.

"Oh, shoo Parkinson... I will wear what ever I please." Although I am British and I do have tick accent, I said this with accent that could compete Hagrids. Pansy was firstly to amazed to speak, but then we all together laughed as old friends.

I never liked Pandy before, but now I just feel that we will be great friends. She seems like person who doesn't hold tight to many people, but she cares for those that she does with great and deep intensity. She proved that yesterday with her palm when she slapped me for being bitch to Malfoy. And fact that my cheek still hurts is something. Pansy was just like me, dressed in beautiful dress rather than school uniform, her dark shoulder long hair was gathered in stylish bun on top of her head.

"So, Theo here.." Pansy elbowed Theo playfully."Thinks that we need one of professors to watch over when she arrives, you know if things get out of control." She yawned.

"Why, isn't she a witch?" I asked.

"No, not exactly..." Theo laughed. Okay..? What is the catch?

"Theo, shove off...She was witch during her human life, after transformation she lost her powers." She continued babbling about something random while I was processing it.

"Wait!" Many heads turned in my way, even Harry who now noticed with who I am sitting. "Is she a vampire?" I asked with voice that was barely louder than whisper.

"Yes." Pansy answered now mimicking my silent voice. Isn't she playful?

"And she lost her magic after transformation... Why?" This doesn't sound fair.

"It is rather simply. One cannot be dead and alive, one can be vampire, living dead, but without joys of being alive." She explained. "Just like that, one cannot be both... Witch and vampire, I mean."

"Well that is horrible." I stated, but changed topic almost immediately. Things like that doesn't concern me, I have no desire to become vampire. I wanted that while I was dating Edward, after he left me I sorted out my priorities. Now I have no desire for eternal life and even less for eternal life without magic. That would be damnation.

"As sad as that is..." I faked yawn, Pansy and Theo both rolled their eyes in same time. Does this happen when you marry? "Who do you recommend then Theo?"

"I recommend Snape." Malfoy appeared from nowhere and sunk in seat next to me.

"But Dumbledore trust him." Theo added. Beside him Pansy nodded, damn it even I agreed with it. Why did Malfoy even recommend him. Well of course Snape is Malfoy's favourite professor and his godfather, of course Malfoy would recommend him, he trusts him. So if Malfoy asked anything from Snape he would most likely get it. But still Dumbledore trusts him... Something clicked in my head. Merlin's pants, I am bloody brilliant.

"But that is exactly why I should ask Snape. " They looked at me as if I have gone mad. "If Dumbldeore trusts Snape then Snape will obviously report everything to Dumbledore..." Pansy interupted.

"Yes, but how is that good?" She asked.

"I am not doing anything in secret, I want him to know." I smirked. In my head I have just plotted unbelievable amazing plan, so I was happily smiling, but to other I was more than likely looking like smiling Bellatrix Lastrange, crazy woman.

"So that is what yesterdays speech was about." Voice behind me said. Person even clapped. " You want him to know exactly how powerful you can be." Victor.

"Oh, well." I smiled as big flirt. Blinking nicely. "You know me so well." I took strand of my hair and rolled it around my middle finger.

"But there is more isn't it?" He popped question as he sat down. "You wouldn't just threat anybody with no reason.." He was raising his eyebrows, challenging me. "So why?"

"You shall see." I stood up from my seat. I had no desire to talk about Victoria's threat. As I passed by Victor he grabbed my and pulled me down to sit. My hands were in his tight grip.

"Ever wondered why you didn't see Caius and Jane since yesterday? Why weren't they by your side?" He asked. "Ever wondered..." He turned my head in way where Cullens were."why the two of them are missing?" I started counting, he was right Rosalie and Jasper weren't there. "You know Caius, hates you... But he cannot let you die. So that is why he doesn't need any explanations when you have your whims going on... He already knows." He whispered so only I was able to hear it and loosened his grip on my hands. I stood again with hard glare directed to Victor.

"Pansy, we have DADA together." I pulled her from seat. "Lets go."

Victor Krum just got my ass owned. I am sure and he is sure. I know and he knows. I just heard him snicker.

* * *

"That Bulgarian git." I was muttering whole way through corridor to Defence against the dark arts classroom.

"What did he say that got you so angry?" Trust Pansy and she shall ask.

"Nothing of importance.."

Pansy didn't look satisfied with answer, but she let it go. If instead of Pansy, Hermione was here, she would try to make me all spill, so this is nice change. Other students, people I don't even know were watching my every move and talking openly about me and my new friendship with girl from snake's pit. They didn't even try to hide that they were talking about me, there was no whispers, they were loud and pointing with with fingers. When we reached third floor and had were little away from classrom 3C, Malfoy caught up with us.

"Did you even eat something, Draco?" Pansy asked with worry.

Draco was looking bad. His eyes were bloodshot red and dark circles under his eyes were very noticable against his pale skin. Even his skin looked paler than usual. He is tired, exhausted. I wonder did he have night similar to mine, that bad? He was moving noticable slower than usual as he pulled one single green apple from his robe pocket. Pansy frowned and Malfoy smirked, but his famous smirk seemed to be fading, it looked forced due to tiredness.

"That is all you are going to eat? One apple?" I asked, one apple just can't be enough.

"No.. I am going to give it to you, because you haven't eaten anything either." He handed me apple. I took it, sceptically.

" It isn't poisoned, right?" I blurted. Shit. See this happens when tongue is faster than mind.

"No you are right it is poisoned." He sneered, well at least he doesn't look tired now, he looks .

"I didn't mean it like that okay? I am just not accustomed to others doing things for me... And what are you going to eat if you give me you apple?" Excuse, I think that I really did think that he is trying to poison me.

"Why do you even care what I do?" He asked, I stopped dead in tracks. "Oh, right you don't care about me, nor for others, you only care about yourself and frankly you suck even at that. So that is why I brought you apple, because you are so bad." He sneered, for the first time since I returned I saw real Malfoy, Malfoy I know and hate. Malfoy who is nothing more than bloody git.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" I rushed ahead, but of course I was stopped. Git grabbed me and pinned to wall.

"What is it Bella, you cannot handle the truth?" He mocked me, Pansy was frozen in spot. "Well either way you are going to listen me." I stared in his eyes, even when covered in fury they were beautiful. "You must be the most most selfish, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, idiotic, whining little bitch I ever met... And actually you could be so interesting, but you are not doing anything of it intentionally because you have no personality! You.. you are so empty!" I guess that he just spilled some beans out, didn't he?

"Oh, really? So you are telling me that I am fake? That is just so rich coming out of your mouth, Malfoy!" I argued. He cannot insult me and not expect me to strike back.

"I never pretended to be something I am not!" He really hits the nerve, doesn't he?

"Yes, never! More than likely ever!" "Who do you think you are to judge me?!" Really who does he thinks he is?

"Please knock it off you two." Pansy shrieked in panic. "People are staring!" They really are.

"Oh, please as if that bothers me! Didn't you hear Pansy? I am uncaring little bitch!" I spat.

"I said the most selfish, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, idiotic, whining little bitch, Bella." Malfoy mimicked.

'Now you got it'. I thought before pushing him of and slapping him. That little git will not insult me. Malfoy stumbled, obviously he didn't expect that I will slap him. He looked so fury that I could nicely imagine hot steam going out of his ear and nostrils. Then he pulled his hand in his robe and pulled out his wand. Remember yesterday when he had it pointed at me to heal me? Well today he pointed it at for attack. This is ridiculous, he has upper hand in this one.

"Seriously Malfoy, you are going to duel me? Don't you think that is little unfair?" I asked sweetly. "Considering that I have upper hand?" I added nonchalantly. He knew that I am bluffing, because I really was, but others who were watching us didn't know that.

But he didn't care what other will see, so he got firmer grip on his wand and non-verbaly cast something. I had no time to move from attack and either way we were standing too close. It was bad that Malfoy attacked me for real when he know that I cannot protect myself, but in that moment pain of being thrown in stone made wall was worse. That shit actually hurt as bitch. However I didn't scream and as I was sliding to floor. I was panicking, because I just got angry and Pansy said that embodiement is the worse while person is angry. What was the curse by the way?

"Everyone out of corridors, you all have classes!" I managed to yell out.

Tips of my fingers started uncomfortably tingling. I felt that beautiful rush of power that always lifts my spirit. Feeling it is sensation, beautiful, almost orgasmic feeling. But deep inside I know that this needs to stop, it is not okay and I need to prove myself that I am not a sloppy witch. I need to control it, but I don't know how. My body worked on its own, I had no control of it. My lungs were burning, my throat so dry as I was choking for my breaths. Why does it always feel like this? Like I am trapped in fire, but no fire is near.

"Bella Bella!" I heard someone calling my name, but there was nothing left in me that could identify to whom voice belonged. I could sense myself drifting away from my body and some beautiful feeling taking me to a peaceful place where there are no worries in the world. My previously wide open eyes, were now closed in peace. You could expect that only thing under my lids was darkness, but no, I saw colorful plays with colours I never seen before. It was so magical until reality came back, but I couldn't fight it.

Still out of my body, I felt myself standing up. In my head the most brutal thing I ever witnessed was happening. My bony and long finger were around Malfoy's neck and strangling him, that was what my body wanted. I somehow forced my eyelids to open. What I saw wasn't pleasant although my hands weren't around Malfoy neck. My hands were ahead of me, they were shoving perfect choke in air. Few feet away Malfoy was fighting for his breath.

I was screaming at myself to stop, but my hands were just gripping it tighter. Pansy was next to Draco, she was screaming for help while crying out tears size of crocodile. I heard her begging me to stop and I wanted to stop, but couldn't. My fingertips were burning and I felt my nails digging in flesh of my palm. It was painful, but it pained me more that I was hurting Draco. His eyes were so wide, his face even had strange sickening color, that is when I was throw away by force invisible to my eyes. Right away, I was back in my body and Draco was free from choking.

"So you are the one who needs my help." Said voice of person that was hovering above me. She had long, curly, strawberry blonde hair. Because of Pansy I knew that she is vampire and she was probably that force that knocked me out. But the fact that she had golden eyes was just unbelievable.

"Tanya?" Vampire above me was Tanya Denali. The Tanya Denali.

**Sorry for mistake, no one cares either way, blabla... You get no sequel, blah blah..**

**Wicked Daphne**


	24. Defeat your demons

**Defeat your demons**

**HPOV**

_"Cinderella? Snow White? What's that? An illness?" _  
_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

* * *

On december 15 tiny snow flakes were falling once again, it was even colder than it was day before, but surely cold air and wet snow couldn't stop her. She was outside playing in snow with William. Even wind was blowing, but she wasn't bothered. Her hair was flying around her and snow was openly hitting her face. Still undeniably, she was smiling from ear to ear. Bella's winter robes were covered with thin layer of snow, while William's weren't as lucky. Boy was all covered in snow, from head to toe.

"Harry." Hermione whispered next to me so I turned from window to face her.

"Yes Mione?" I asked her.

"Can you please stop staring at her, it is kinda a creepy, stalkerish." She said.

I decided to listen her. I sat down on armchair that was directly across from where Hermione was sitting with Ron on sofa. The two of them weren't speaking. Ron started dating Lavander Brown and lets just say that Hermione was not very pleased. The two of them were acting like children, but I couldn't say that to them. Hermione's obviousness and Ron's ignorance obvious and laughable, but I held my laugh back. Rosalie was just coming down from spending time with Emmet in Gryffindor tower.

For some time now I was noticing that Cullen family was growing apart. Jasper was rarely somewhere without Rosalie and Emmet and that was strange considering that he was now never with Alice who is his wife. While they were pulling on one side, Ginger and Pixie were pulling on other. It seemed that only Carlisle and Esme were holding the strings of their family together. Although Emmet is casual about everyone, Rosalie and Jasper were openly showing their dislike towards Tanya, blonde vampire who just walked in tower with Ginger.

"For the last time Edward, I am not telling you where we practice! Bella doesn't want anyone there!" She yelled at him. Rosalie who now stood in corner barely held back her laughter. Jasper and Emmet, obviously didn't held any respect towards their brother, they were laughing openly and loudly. So, they heard everything with their vampire hearing.

"Please Ty, tell me..." Edward begged.

"Oh, please shut up." Tanya smacked him on shoulder. "Even if I told you..." Edward's hopes rose." But I won't. You wouldn't be able to enter so spare me your stupidity."

Tanya came to Hogwarts two weeks ago, on Pansy's call. Blond vampire was witch during her human life and now she is her to help Bella with restoring her magic or something. From Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie weren't so open about her, we found out that this Tanya is Tanya with whom Edward cheated on Bella. And to our absolute entertainment, it seemed that not even Tanya supported Ginger vampire. It looks like Ginger is left with annoying Pixie and she is not very useful with Bella's shield around.

"I really don't understand why you ever left her? Are you nuts? Girl is beautiful." Tanya continued talking.

"She didn't look like this back in Forks." Edward simply replied.

"What ? She was even prettier? How shallow can you be, Edward? Girl is goddess. " Tanya said with undeniable frustration in her voice. Tanya's face was saying for her exactly how hard it was for her to believe what he was saying. "Edward, you disgust me and frankly I would just love to tell you where she practice. You know why?"

"Why?" Ginger asked and stared at Tanya.

"Because Bella tends to lose control, she would kill you and if she ever finds out about me and you..." She paused. "Lets just say that I will be running up to hills." She spat coldly.

"Bella would never hurt me, she loves me." He reassured her.

"Are delusional? She almost killed Malfoy kid because he hurt her feeling by saying that she is cold and manipulative and she barely stopped herself from killing him. Why do you think that she would spare you? You broke her heart." Tanya shook her head. "Now leave, I feel embarrassed with fact that Hufflepuff like you is standing in Gryffindor common room." Much to my surprise he actually listened her and left.

After that blond vampire acted casual, she sat on one of sofas, flipped pages pf some magazine about wizarding fashion and talked with us. If we count Tanya's words as countable, she is right, if Bella ever finds out about Ginger and Tanya, they are dead. Whole Malfoy catastrophe was seen by many people in Hogwarts, many students are now even more frightened by Bella. Malfoy was even in hospital for day or two. I wasn't there while incident happened, but I heard from many that it was really scary.

Neville was one of those who was closer to Bella at time. He said that it was horrible. Pansy Parkinson was crying, Malfoy was fighting for breaths and Bella was, by Neville's description, out of her body. He told us that she seemed soulless at time, completely empty. Tanya confirmed that Bella was out of control. Firstly, Bella couldn't control her anger and later she lost it, she couldn't control her actions. It happened like reading book written in third pov, she could just watch.

Since that day Bella was practicing with Tanya almost everyday with help of Snape. Malfoy was whole healed and out of hospital, but relationship between Malfoy and Bella was broken. No one of them said that they are sorry due to their stubbornness. To say I wasn't glad would be a lie. I was very satisfied with fact that Bella and Malfoy are now very far from being friends, if they ever were that. Hard words came from their mouths, whole school was gossiping about it.

According to many witnesses Malfoy called Bella the most selfish, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, idiotic, whining little bitch he ever met. That was probably the most repeated sentence in last two weeks, everybody was gossiping. Girls from all houses were very cruel, even true story about incident was changed so story was different from person to person. But it wasn't only Bella about who people gossiped this days. There was Malfoy too.

Rumors about him being death eater were now stronger than ever, everybody was suspecting him. Whole Slytherin house was suspected before, but now with Bella in Slytherin and her fight with Malfoy people's whispers grew louder. Slytherin house seemed untouched from outside, no house ever held so strong unity ever as Slytherin held now. People Slytherin house acted strong and supportive even with the fact that their leaders, Malfoy and Bella weren't speaking each with other.

"So Tanya..." I heard Rosalie's voice near me, when I looked up from pattern on carpet, I noticed her sitting on arm console of my own armchair. I didn't even hear her move. Vampires, duh!

"Is there anything you would like to ask Rosalie?" Tanya asked, her eyes never moved from picture of purple dress she saw in magazine.

"Well, for matter of fact, Tanya... I do." Rosalie smirked when Tanya finally looked at her,

"Then go ahead. You aren't shy, I hope." Both blond vampiress were staring at each other with golden eyes and strong stare in them.

"No need to get so defensive Tanya." Rosalie said lazily. "I just wanted to ask if there is any progress with Bella and** čiribu čiriba***...? " Tanya's shoulders relaxed visibly after Rosalie said that.

"Magic is not like that!" Hermione closed her book and joined conversation. Rosalie shot her a glare.

"Oh, she knows." Tanya laughed."Didn't she ever tell you? She was a witch!" Ron who seemed uninterested before was now really into conversation.

"Well it is truth, there is no shame." Rosalie crossed arms over her chest. She wasn't upset by this relavation. She turned to Ron, Hermione and me and telling us her story. " In my human life, I was witch. Muggleborn witch."Hermione's eyes widen. "I was student here in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw." She smiled. " My younger brothers were wizards too, although they were ten years younger than myself so I never was here when whole mess started."

"What mess?" curiosity got best of me, I couldn't help but ask.

"Voldemort's." She replied, her voice was cold as ice, but it seemed to be cracking.

"You dare to speak his name!" Tanya shrieked. Rosalie seemed to be unfazed by Tanya so she continued.

"In 1938 one of my brothers started education here, same year as Voldemort, year after my other brother. My brothers were both sorted in Ravenclaw, but their house and origins didn't stop them from becoming Tom's friends. By that time I was already changed , my family believed I was dead so I was watching them from distance until they accepted their marks. My own muggleborn brothers became death eaters, I didn't look for them since 70s. So of course I dare to speak his name, my own family loved him so much. My parents let him to stay over summer, he was their son, to them I never existed." We were all left speechless after that. Tanya continued talking, but this time not even Hermione interrupted.

"Bella is hard case, there is no progress. Professor Snape is helping the best he can, he is giving her potions, such as calming draught and dreamless potion. Bella has it bad. She is temperamental and in so many ways like you Harry." Tanya looked at me with meaningful look, I knew about what she is talking.

"Temperamental as I? Like she is connected with Tom." I stated.

"Even worse. During our practice, we need to stop her several times from killing herself, she has no control at all."

"So what does that exactly mean with embodiment?" Hermione asked.

"It means that Bella is lost. Embodiment is usually connected with emotions, but Bella... she is not letting it in because she is closed to world around. Embodiment like that causes her unbearable pain." Tanya explained.

"She is broken, beyond repair. We all saw her, she acts as if she doesn't feel." Rosalie said.

"Yes, Rosalie, she is like that to everybody... but there is that little boy..." Tanya snapped her fingers. "William."

"Her love for boy is undeniable..." Empath said. Well he knows what she feels. "Can we use that?" Jasper asked.

"You don't get it, embodiment is stronger than love, embodiment catches our demons. Embodiment is hardest of any magic and Bella is too deep."

"Care to explain?" Ron who was previously just listening popped question. Good question, I hardly understood what Tanya just said.

"Bella's life is like big tragedy." Tanya rolled her eyes on Rosalie's comment.

"Everybody has their demons, Bella is one if those who struggles the most. She was witch with friends, sister, boyfriend... First she lost her sister, she lost everything she known. You all took part in breaking her, but death of her sister is something that torments her the most. We can only assume how much her life changed in past three months. You all were her friends, now she doesn't have your support, ministry is keeping an eye on her and there is hardly one professor that wants to help her."

"She is lost. She doubts everything she ever knew." We all nodded on Jasper's words. "She doubts herself."

"Yes." Tanya agreed. " And words spoken by others hurt." That was directed on Malfoy incident, but I got hint that he was not the only one to blame.

"But why exactly?" Rosalie asked and then turned to Jasper. "Does it hurt because they are true?"

_ **"**You must be the most most selfish, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, idiotic, whining little bitch I ever met... And actually you could be so interesting, but you are not doing anything of it intentionally because you have no personality! You.. you are so empty!**"**_

Jasper looked like dumbstruck. Is there any answer at that question, that is right? I don't know, but I do know that Rosalie always knows what to ask to get us all worked up. Grilled on flames of burning fire. I noticed that Jasper was concentrating hard. He didn't answer our question and we let him. We all knew what he was doing. He was searching for Bella in castle through emotions. For empath that would be easy job, but as it was proven in past, Bella can hide everything.

Tanya explained that mental shield is making her extremely advanced. Although Bella is, as we learned, Occlumens and possibly Legilimens, shield is giving her extra protect. She can hide emotions and decisions, but we also know that Bella doesn't rely on mental shield all the time. When her shield was down which happened when she first lost her magic, she was playing with us, Bella's decisions were changing constantly. She was doing it in purpose. Edward was able to read her mind, but not quite good. Bella was master of manipulation. Still is. Jasper smiled into his chin, he found her.

"It seems that Miss Slytherin is wondering the very same thing..." He looked around room before continuing. "It looks like she agrees with Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

After Jasper's statement, slowly, one by one, people left common room. I was left alone, but it didn't bother me, it actually felt refreshing. Common room was only place where I could think, when it is empty of course. There is always someone around, in dorms, classrooms, common room... and for strange reason I can't enter the Room of Requirement, no one actually can. Since I was alone, I used time before dinner to think about everything. By everything, I ment everything that is connected with Bella. I want to help her, but Tanya said that Bella is not one of those who accepts help easily.

Slowly dinner time came, so like everybody else I went to Great Hall for dinner. On my way from Gryffindor tower I expected that Bella will not show up, when I entered Hall, my expectations turned into reality. She wasn't there, but it looked like everybody else was. Krum, Malfoy and Zabini were sitting at Slytherin table, William was sitting with Neville, Luna and Cedric, Caius and Jane Volturi were sitting with professors who were all of course here, Hermione was waiting for me with Ginny at Gryffindor table and Ron was sucking faces of with Lavander Brown.

Dinner went well, mostly. Emmet and Jasper were sitting with Rosalie across us, when Ron finally sat by us and Hermione threw a fit. Lets just say that there was a lot of pumpkin juicy spilled from our goblets over Ginny's robes. Ron's and Hermione's argument were getting on my nerves, most of student body agreed with me, they are acting childish. As the end of dinner was coming, dessert was served. Chocolate pudding, ice-cream, cookies and cakes just appeared when Dumbledore tapped his own goblet with spoon.

"I have special announcement to make." He started. "On december 20, we will be having a ball." Excitement fled through Great Hall. "You will be able to shop in Hogsmeade for robes everyday next week after class. Now, pip-pip, enjoy your deserts." And we did.

Although his speech was short, from what he said I found out few things and that are that we are safe if we are able to go to Hogsmeade. War is everywhere around us, but moments of tranquility are here waiting for us to use them. While we all were still enjoying our deserts and radiating with excitement, suddenly cold breeze appeared. From my seat I could perfectly see outside, black clouds covered sky, even usually velvety black ceiling dotted with stars was black. Ahead of me Jasper was clutching his head. Can vampire have a headache?

"Jasper what is wrong?" Rosalie asked. Even though Rosalie sometimes seems to be person who doesn't give a shit about others, she really cares for those she loves.

"Bella." Jasper said as he gripped his head tighter.

"You mean she is doing this?" Emmet asked. "Badass." He added, Rosalie smacked him.

"Yes. She is coming here, her emotions are high. She feels anger, grief.. and last I think that she feels intense need for revenge...towards.."

"Towards who?" Emmet was already all in action as he interrupted.

"Edward." Jasper said.

"That idiot! God knows what he did now!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Candlelight started_flickering ,_cold breeze appeared once again, it was just so much colder. Most of students already left, just sixth and seventh year students were left. Good thing they left because in next seconds catastrophe happened. For second candlelight went dark, then ice appeared on edges of windows, ice which progressed fast and covered windows completely before cracking. Screams were heard as glass cracked and flew in million ways.

As if planed, in same time that glass started shatter, doors of Great Hall flew wide open. I didn't have to look to know that person behind doors was Bella. Something that looked like smoke was following her, black silhouettes were dancing around here, it looked as shadows were kissing her. As predicted by Jasper, Bella went straight to Hufflepuff table where Ginger was sitting. As she walked, papers she held in her arms were rustling from violent shaking of her hands. Most surprising was her face.

In past few weeks, Bella was put through many unwanted surprises, shocks, misery, griefs, but she never wore her face like that, I think that no one ever wore that kind of face. People would think that now when they saw how Bella's life works, how many times a day she surprises us, manipulates us and shock us, they would thing that they saw everything Bella has to show. They would be wrong. Look on her face was distraught, frantic and her eyes, they were filled with madness as she stood in front of Ginger.

"Bella? What is wrong?" Ginger called on her as she stared at him.

She said nothing. They were staring each at other in total silence. Everybody left in Great Hall had their eyes on them, we all were staring at them, but we all did that in silence. Whole Hall was silent, not even sound of breathing could be heard. It was actually very terrifying, hairs on my neck and arms raised. With Hermione, Ron, Rosalie Jasper and Emmet we silently, but quickly went closer to get a better look on what is happening. We stood few feet away from them when Bella finally spoke.

"Why didn't you love me?" She asked, her voice reminded me on voice of little lost girl.

"What?" Ginger uttered in shock.

"Why didn't you love me?" Bella repeated, her voice sounding stronger.

"What are you talking about? I still love you..." Ginger stated, but something told me that this is not what Bella wanted to hear.

"Liar." Her voice now sounded stronger, but still not confident. "Was it because I wasn't pretty enough? Why did you leave me?" She held papers tighter to her chest. They rustled.

"Bella..." Caius appeared behind her. "What ever it is, we can work it out..You just need to relax..Okay?"Caius slowly came closer to her, but when he raised his hands to touch her, she flinched and avoided his touch.

"No." Bella replied, her eyes never left Ginger's. "I am going to kill him." She spat out. We could see shadows around her expanding.

"Bella, calm down.." Caius tried to calm her down, but that went under bus on next stop.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled and shadows around her flickered. She moved closer to Ginger. "It is all your fault!" She shouted at him, her voice got confident with intimidating tint. She threw papers she held in his face and that was when I noticed that papers were actually pictures. "They are all dead because of you!" There on floor, pictures she threw were definition of disturbing. Most noticable thing on pictures was red, blood. Under layers of blood there were bodies and something that looked like extremely big wolves.

"Merlin!", "Merlin's pants!", "Merlin's beard!", "Bloody hell!", "God!" and "Oh my God!" were heard from all directions.

"Bella I don't get it, what happened?" Ginger who was himself in shock said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"Bella mocked. "You didn't love me that is what happened!" She yelled at him so loud I thought that my eardrums bursted. "Victoria happened you moron!" Bella's vocal abilities were frightening. "You left me with redhead on my tail! She terrorized me in Forks and now she killed whole pack!"

"Sam, Seth, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quill, Brady, Collin, Leah... Jacob.. gone." For second she looked ready to cry, her eyes were watery. Ginger who was closer to her than any of us, pulled her in hug before she could avoid it.

"I will find her and destroy her, I will do.."

"Nothing." Bella pulled out of hug. " You will do nothing because I will kill you!" In part of millisecond Ginger was on his knees. He was frozen in spot, his hands were clasped on his back, he couldn't move. His head was pulled up by chin and his eyes wide open as Bella stood in front of him. Bella had complete focus as she placed her hands on his cheek.

"Why couldn't you love me? Nothing of this would happen." She spoke with voice that was so sweet that it could melt ice, but I knew that actions that will follow won't be. "Is there anyone better than me?" She sounded so dreamy. "No, no." She shook with her head. "I am the best." She laughed, her laugh sounded as greatest melody my ears ever heard, but in same time it was sickening.

Shadows which were dancing around her disappeared. Black stain that was usually covering skin just above her elbows,flickered, expanded, covered every inch of skin that could be seen with black ink and disappeared in next second when she gripped Ginger's head tighter and went to pull it. I wondered, why isn't anybody stopping her? Although I couldn't see her face I knew that she is holding Ginger's gaze. In meanwhile, sounds of cracking could be heard as cracks appeared on Ginger's jaw line.

Cracks were getting bigger and sound of cracking louder, Ginger's eyes were already half way from falling out. I could see distance forming in them as time was running while Bella was beheading him. After few more cracks Caius and Jane finally pulled her away from him. It seems that was lucky today, he didn't lose his head, although there was little left for Bella to behead him. Ginger was slowly healing and Bella, well she was kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! I will kill him!"

"Miss Slytherin, I would suggest you to calm down, these are serious threats!" Ah, here we go. It seems that professor Dumbledore finally decided to step in.

"That is not threat!" She yelled. "It is promise! Cullen is first and Victoria is next on list!"

"Stupefy!" That came from Snape, much to everybody's jet of red light hit Bella in the middle of her chest, she went numb.

"Well, congratulations, Severus! I myself wouldn't do it better!"

I was in ave, I mean I knew that Bella is not exactly headmaster's favourite person at time, but fact that he congratulate Snape on stunning her is quite shocking. Everything about headmaster's and Bella's relationship is shocking this year. Howsoever, Snape didn't take any notice at Dumbledore's words, he pulled his wand once again and levitated Bella from Caius and Jane in his own hands. He was holding her with just one hand while he was pocketing his wand for future using.

"Malfoy and Potter!" He called on us. "Follow me."

It wasn't surprise to hear that he called on Malfoy, but never in my wildest dreams I thought that he will call on me without Gryffindor losing points or giving me detention. Without any look back, he started walking, somewhere so I was left to follow with Malfoy in tow. We went to second floor, directly into jaws of Moaning Myrtle, her bathroom. Even though that is girl's toilet whose doorknob burns when male touches it, Snape entered with problem.

When Malfoy and I entered behind him, Myrtle was of course there and she was all over me, well around me. Nothing changed in this lavatory since second year when Hermione, Ron and I were making Polyjuice Potion. The sinks in the bathroom are arranged in a column, which separates before each sink descends into the ground to create the passage into the Chamber of Secrets. Wait, chamber of secrets, is that where Snape wants us to go?

"Mr. Potter, would you be so nice?" He shook his head towards entrance. "Usually Ms. Slytherin does that, but since she is..well stunned." Of course, only reason he made me come was because he needed someone to enter chamber. Simply, I said open and while I certainly didn't notice that I spoke in Parseltongue. That caused the tap with a snake on the side to move into the floor,and revealed a tunnel which leads downwards into the Chamber.

Chamber of secrets, itself didn't look any different from my memory, of course I noticed few statues that were blasted to that was it. Towering stone pillars entwined with serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casted long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. The statue of Salazar Slytherin and the hiding-place of Slytherin's Basilisk was missing a nose, probably Bella's doing. Bella, herself was just beginning to stir in arms of professor Snape. She came to conscious so professor placed her down. Malfoy was immediately by her side, making sure she is stable.

"Why exactly did I earn that?" She asked Snape.

"Because you don't listen." Snape replied.

"Listen what?! My friends were mauled by newborns!" He voice was shaking." And guess what, it happened just after I was called uncaring, selfish, little bitch, well that was nice kick in gut, wasn't it?" On tips of her fingers fire stared. "Shit." She began shaking her fingers almost violently.

"Aguamenti." Water splashed from tip of Snape's wand. "You problem is that you care to much." Snape said.

"Obviously." Bella muttered. Have you ever seen Severus Snape rolling his eyes? I did, second ago. Merlin I am scared.

"Nevermind, while you were having your rampage I noticed something. " Snape said with his normal boring monotone voice.

"Well, enlighten me, professor!" Bella clasped her hands as little child.

"You had control over magic while you were attempting to kill that vampire..." Snape ignored her previous comment.

"And?" Snape raised his eyebrows. What? "Oh.." Bella whispered. "Oh!" What just happened? "How?" She asked.

"Embodiment is connected with emotions, your primary emotion was..."

"Spare me a lesson, professor!" Bella interrupted.

"You were angry on yourself, but today you channeled your anger on Mr. Cullen. Today you realized that you cannot blame yourself for everything bad that ever happened. I think that slowly you are forgiving yourself for Arabella's death because there are so many reasons behind her death. Same with pack, it was out of your power. You tried to obliviate whole Forks, but during doing that pack was in woods out of reach. They were all out of reach, Bella." And... for the first time in history I heard Snape call student by their first name... Okay? I was not only one shocked, Malfoy wore quite same facial expression as me and well Bella, she was crying, crying and smiling.

"I can not believe myself." She wiped tears from her cheek. "I am smiling and my friends are dead. I am such a nutcase." She smiled.

As she smiled with most sincere smile I ever saw, not even professor Snape was able to hold back his own smile. Corners of his lips were twitching at first and he tried so hard to keep his neutral and monotone act together, but as said before he didn't have enough luck to hold it back. Bella was happy, really really happy. With big smile and cheeks wet from crying she was jumping around and clapping her hands as child until she went even crazier and hugged Snape who actually hugged her back.

"Thank you professor."

"Nevermind." They pulled apart. "Now do it again." He pointed at one statue covered with snakes. "Destroy it."

Bella turned to statue, I heard her taking deep breath and saw her focusing on destroying it. Malfoy next to was following her every move, it felt as if I was mimicking him because I was doing exactly same thing. Bella closed her eyes and shrugged with shoulder. Sound of her breathing filled chamber of Secrets. Seconds were passing and nothing happened. Suddenly, as Bella's eyes opened wide, loud crack could be heard before statue exploded.

"I can do it!" We wear all smiling happily on Bella's excitement.

"Very well, you will practice with Tanya tomorrow." Bella nodded. "Now I want you to sneak in kitchens and eat something, I swear it would be harder to levitate you over carrying you in arms." Bella frowned at this, but agreed.

"Can we please try something more? Why did you bring those to?" Bella turned to point Malfoy and me.

"But that is last one Miss Slytherin. Mr. Potter hand your wand to Miss Slytherin." Obviously, it was order.

I pulled out my phoenix feather core wand made of holly. The feather is donated by Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Ollivander revealed that Voldemort's wand core also came from Fawkes, making the two our wands "brothers". It is actually sickening to know that I have same core as man who murdered my parents, but it is fact that because of our same cores I am still alive. At graveyard during fourth year there was a moment when Voldemort's wand and mine sort of connected. Priori Incantatem saved me. I held my wand for Bella and she took it, but moment after screamed in pain and dropped it.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked while Bella was inspecting her hand. Flesh of her palm was burned. I picked my wand to look for anything that could harm her, but found nothing. Professor Snape was frozen.

"Professor.." Bella called weakly. "Are they here because we share wand cores?" She asked, Malfoy was already mending her palm.

"Yes." Snape confirmed, he was looking confused.

"Then, wouldn't it work perfectly with something so similar to my wand? Oh, is it because I broke connection with this kind of core?"

"No." He replied, it was hard to believe that this is man who smiled before.

"What no?"

"It doesn't work and that is because Mr. Potter is wizard of light... and you Miss Slytherin, you gave up on light..."

Flash. Crack. Boom.

Shadows appeared once again around Bella and it wasn't hard to realize that Bella is angry with herself, again.

* * *

*** Ćiribu, ćiriba- words spoken tp refer on magic words in Croatia, something like Abra Kedabra.**

***For those who forgot**

**Bella' wand: _Thirteen and half inches long , made of mix of yew and alder tree wood with Basilisk Fang, Unicorn hair and Phoenix feather in it's core. Strange combination, I know. Combination of several combinations as Olivander said_.**

**Also, this is one of longest chapters ever, final count of words is 5,383.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	25. Merlin help you

**Merlin help you**

Dear readers,

There is seven chapters left...

**Why the hell is no one reviewing? **

Is story that bad?

I mean it is fact that all chapters are already written and waiting for update, but that won't happen if there are no reviews.

Also I am making video, something like sneak peek for story, so I will probably put it on YouTube and leave link for you to check out.

Enjoy your life, mine is miserable with readers like that.

P.S. I have bad temper, so I should probably say sorry about what is written in AN.

Wicked Daphne


	26. Beautiful, bitchy, me

**Beautiful, bitchy, me**

**BPOV**

_'You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself plainly when you have need of him.'_  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

I made video for Obliviated, it is on YouTube and it is actually like sneak peek for end of this story and sequel so check it out.

Write on YouTube **Obliviated by Wicked Daphne, I can't put link sorry...**

I want comments on both this chapter and video, so please.

There is just **6** chapter left to go so... be nice.

Those who review get sneak peek for next chapter in PM.

"Wrong." I spoke. "I don't belong to dark, not yet."

After all struggle I went through in past few weeks with magic, suddenly it is all clear. I tried so hard to fight against dark, I was succeeding because of little light I had, or at least that was what I thought. It is hard to believe that Jacob and pack are dead, but their death kicked me back in reality, Victoria should be taken seriously. Line between good and bad should be taken seriously and that is exactly what I am going to do, pull the line and cross it. It seems that today people are good or bad, there is no in-between, same is with magic.

"Wand is the extension of your hand Miss Slytherin, light magic refused you." Snape stated, he is wrong.

"Wrong again, I am not bad nor good I am in between.." I could taste my excitement as I was saying this.

"Bella... What does that mean exactly?" Harry asked.

"It means that I can't use magic because I don't know in which way to go..."

"When you broke bound with Mr. Zabini... what exactly happened?" Snape interrupted with question.

"We were both in so much pain, he was suffering my pain. In the end I broke bound to leave castle... When I broke my wand I pulled half of Blaise's magic in me, that was never my magic. He got his light part back before my dark part invaded him. My light part is so tiny, but it is still dueling dark part, I just have to chose what to do with it." I explained, but not entirely.

"Yes, that makes sense... But since your light is too small to defeat dark, only way to retrieve your magic back is by stepping in dark." Here, what did I say about not explaining entirely? Well now Snape figured all out.

"Yes!" I heard myself shriek." If I finally break my contact with light and contact dark.. I will be witch again." Know that part about being excited? Yes? Well, some people don't think that breaking with light is something to be excited about.

"But then you... you become dark witch, nothing good." Harry uttered.

"You can not divide magic by good and bad, you can divide what you do with magic..." Sounds resonable...to me.

For about minute and half, I don't know exactly, I didn't count... Snape, Harry and Malfoy were all just gaping at me in silence. Well, I might did get over excited, but still... I have every right to want my magic back. Past weeks were disaster, Tanya who is some sort of my spiritual guide had to stop me from accidentally killing myself. Every part of my body was hurting, it even hurt to cry and I was constantly angry with myself. Angry because I couldn't control something as basic as magic was to me.

"So what is the final string that holds you back?" Malfoy asked, well someone should ask that.

I briefly looked at Malfoy before idea popped in. Well, not. First I remembered how he always told me to call him Draco instead of Malfoy, but that is beside point. Well apparently, for some reason I was feeling quite devilicious today, some reason aka I was again wearing locked that my dear Tommy gave to me. So to sum my babbling up, I remembered about Caius and well I have to have a little conversation with him and while speaking about little conversations, I need to speak with Victor too... Merlin, I am babbling.

"The wand." Is smiled.

Of course the wand, the great wand that I won in duel with Doholov during fight in hall of Department of Mysteries. While stating her threat or promise, whatever out, Victoria said that I need a wand to be great. Obviously she knows about many things about my life if she knows about it, but that is expected of her. Afterall she did became even bigger threat when she joined The Dark Lord in his mission to conquer the world and clear it from mudbloods.

"What wand?" Harry asked. Seriously he should know, but I guess he just doesn't care.

"The wand I won when I save life of your Godfather, Potter!" Yes, I spat that last part out.

"Battle od Department of Mysteries..." Malfoy whispered. Oh,ouch.

"Oh, jeez... I am so sorry Malfoy, your dad is still in Azkaban." After saying this his beautifully shaped face formed into deadliest and coldest glare he ever gave. Well, it is reasonable, I guess, but thing just got out of my mouth. I am mostly really bad and evil while wearing Tom's locket, but my dear friends I tell you not for long. Locket changes my moods and feelings, while wearing it I act more like Voldemort than myself, but it is okay. Why? Easy, with this locked I survived past weeks, damn thing caused me to double my anger, but eased grief.

"You know Malfoy... I could easily pull your father from Azkaban, just one little conversation with head dementor and your Pa is free man..."

"Shut up!" He lashed on me. Well I deserved that.

"What Malfoy?" I spoke sweetly. "Can't handle truth?" Sue me, I used his words against him.

I acted bad and knew it. So while Snape and Harry were trying to preserve Malfoy from using Unforgivables on me, I kinda got bored and stared picking on my nails. I was going that for about five seconds and got bored way to soon so to do something reasonable today and to clear my thoughts, I unbuckled clasp that held necklace of locket and placed locket in pocket. I could say that this is my lucky day because it just happened that I am wearing dress that actually has pockets, but since my thoughts were slowly kicking in, I realized how much actually death of pack hit me.

I started feeling sick and dizzy. Snape said that I am starting to believe that Arabella's death is not my fault, but I know that it is. He said that I am realizing that I don't hold every strings in what ever this is. Jacob is actually dead, they are all dead. Why? Because of me, because I underestimated Vicoria. Why did I ever believe that she is not a big threat? What is happening with me? With locket that damages my soul, I am keeping myself sane, but the second I take it of, I turn insane.

Am I turning psychotic? Well maybe, surely. Just as vow said,_ betray me little you lose little, betray me big you lose big? _But what exactly I lose, my sanity? I mean I am not far from it, afterall psychosis is emotional and mental disorder that manifests with delusions, hallucinations, confusion, memory damage, disorganized behavior, agitation... Merlin, I am turning psychotic! This is great, amazing, fabulous, no words. Well, at least I know what to do or better to who to go.

Dumbledore.

Pomfrey.

Trelawney.

Dumbledore well, I hope that he will become useful and help me, I am not all-knowing and right now I need help, even if it from him. Pomfrey, well that is obvious, I am hoping that she will give me some stronger potions which Snape didn't yet and if it is needed, she can even send me to St. Mungo's. And there is finally Trelawney. While Harry is always saying that she is crazy which she is, that woman predicted every possible nightmare and they always came true. She said that I will lose someone close and I did. Arabella.

"Mafoy, I think it is best if you leave for you chambers, even as perfect your curfew is past by now." Probably the most bitch thing to say to Malfoy who was still shooting daggers at me, but I am kinda trying to pull up a facade. I think that part of me just died with death in pack. "Come." I pulled him by elbow. "I'll accompany you." He stared at me still uncertain, but nodded just before I turned to Harry. "We have head duties, you can go ahead."

I took Malfoy to dungeons in silence. Stone made walls were making me shiver, since it is winter and it is so much colder when walls are made of stone. Malfoy being raised to be a gentleman, I guess, handed me his robe, but I refused. I felt so empty now when reality kicked in, grief was here and it was strong, but I decided not to cover it with anger by wearing locked. I decided that I will rather feel cold than nothing. We passed our way to dungeons and before I knew it, we were already by chamber we use to share.

I didn't know if I should say something or not so I left even before he could say password for entering his chambers to portrait of some pure-blooded wizard. As head girl my duty was to patrol around, but I didn't feel like it. With every step I was feeling more and more down, I was morning my dead friends and hoping that my past will not dictate my future. Without realizing I was circling through dungeons, that was how I ended on Malfoy's door.

There was nothing that could help me feel better about things I said about Malfoy Sr., I had no right to taunt Malfoy Jr. like that. From my my sources, Pansy, I found out some interesting things, like that Malfoy doesn't have arranged marriage in plan, he is like one of those few in Slytherin who is actually loved by parents. For some reason, probably because Malfoy Jr. was so good to me, I ordered to dementors in Azkaban to stay away from Malfoy Sr. It was either because of Malfoy Jr. or because I still don't know why Lucius and Bellatrix let me go during battle in ministry.

"Pureblood." I said hoping that Malfoy's password is something like that. After about twenty tries, I already tried many pure-blood related words, as Slytherin, Salazar, Malfoy, snake, I even tried with names of his good friends,people he hates, family, well family I knew about. I was so desperate that I tried things as Voldemort, Tom, 'I want to be a death eater', 'wait till my father hears about it and other pointless things. Why would he ever say that?

"Well, Isabella that happens when you..." Wizard moved aside and doors slid open, I was caught off guard. However, I walked inside and found Malfoy staring directly at doors which just opened.

"Please tell me that you password is not Isabella." I said totally distracted from why actually I came here.

"Why would you even care?!" I decided on not answering that question.

"Malfoy, I am sorry.." Was all I managed to say before my voice cracked. In my head I knew exactly what I will say and ask, but as he stared at me with those beautiful silver orbs mankind calls eyes, everything went down toilet.

"Why are you apologizing? I mean you are the best aren't you? You just can't make any mistake, right?" You know that moment in movies this days when two people argue and then suddenly guy starts to speak softly? Well that didn't happened.

"I am apologizing because I was wrong, I am not God, Malfoy...and I had no right to say that..." Don't cry, don't cry..." I had a rough day.." Before I could silence it sob escaped my mouth and I rushed to leave before humiliating myself even further by crying my ass of in front of man who called me uncaring and selfish. Who knows... he'll maybe even say something about me faking crying... But that, didn't happened. He pulled me back so my head was on his chest as I started crying violently.

Everything went out, all my frustrations, my griefs, I cried my soul out while he held me. It is ridiculous, actually. If there is time turner and if past changed, I could bet that person who is holding me while I am crying would be Harry if I would be crying at all, but we are in this time and this time now. After something that felt like half hour my breathing was finally coming to normal. Malfoy's shirt was all wet and cold as we both lied on his bed with my head on his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, my voice was still to weak for actual talking.

"Doing what?" I grimaced.

"Out of all people you are always the one who makes me cry, but keeps me close afterwards... Why?" Really, that is one of many things that I don't understand about Malfoy. He pushes me forward, but than changes his mind and pulls me back and I, I act as his marionette, I am allowing him to do it.

"Because there was time when I was the one to make you laugh." He said calmly and I didn't understand what exactly he ment.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" I used Malfoy instead of Draco again and this time it felt just so strange and unnatural.

"Just the fact that you are calling me Malfoy instead of Draco speaks louder then anything..." I was literally like 'WHAT'? Nothing made any sense.

"I was ignoring you..." I said while trying to make words he spoke previously settle.

"Why?" I felt him shift.

"Because you said that you love me while you were sleep talking and day after you lashed out on me... I don't know what to think Malfoy! I don't know what you think, but please don't allow yourself to fall in love with me..."

"But what if I do?" He interrupted my babbling of sorts.

"Just don't..." I said as I wiggled from his bed. "I am not girl you want to fall in love with." Walked to doors, ready to leave.

"Too late." I heard his say as doors were opening. I turned to face him.

"Well I hope that you are ready for massive heartache." I said and left.

* * *

I acted as bitch and I knew it, but in situations like this, it is required. I have no time or want to fall in love with anyone, last time shit happened and this with Malfoy could become even bigger shit. Since my last boyfriend was vampire I knew everything about disasters. Pack died and if that is not enough to hate Edward, well then we all better die. Edward is idiot, firstly he left me, me unbalanced witch in darn forest and to top even that he killed James , but didn't take care of Victoria. I said it before and I will say it once more, I have hit list and Edward and Victoria are on top of it.

With Malfoy, there would be many problems, my marriage to Flint is just one example. Malfoy practically told me that he loves me, but that doesn't change anything I feel for him, if I even feel something for him. Sure Malfoy is sweet to me and all, he cares, he tells me truth no matter how painful it is, but for most of the time he is just confusing me. When did I ever give him any reason to even like me in first place? He is just too much mysterious for my liking and he is practically death eater in making if he is not one now. More than likely he is one.

I can not say that I feel absolutely nothing for Draco Malfoy, but I cannot say that I feel anything that is worth the matter. I like him in friendly way, sometimes. For most of times when he is not brat I can stand him, but there is seriously nothing big. Would I like to shag him? Yes, but it would be just because he is hot and I am attracted to him in sexual way and still there would be no emotions that would ever lead me to love him. These days I rarely know one thing that I like so imagine how hard it is for me to find something I love.

When I entered my chambers Caius was there. Thanks Merlin because I didn't feel like looking for him. I didn't even do my head duties so why would I go and look for him? Either way Caius and I need to talk. Since Tanya arrived he is avoiding me so we speak only for few minutes before I fall asleep and every time we do that he just asks if I need something and if I am making progress with embodiment. I could already see whole conversation in my head, but we both knew that now is time for us to have serious talk.

"Hi." I said to vampire that was sprawled across my bed. He seemed to be staring at ceiling and in deep thoughts. He was in front of me in flash.

"Isa." He purred my name before bending down and stealing a kiss. He is acting as man who is desperately in love with me, well he is because of amortentia and that fact is making me feel bad.

"We need to talk." He nodded and gestured for me to sit. I sat on edge of bed and took off my heels.

"I assume that you want someone to seek out Victoria." He was standing in front of me, because of his height I had to look up.

"No, leave her to me. I want to talk to you about, well.. us." My voice sounded so awkward.

"What about us? I think that we are doing just fine I don't even hate you as I did, Isa. I believe that I really do love you and that is not because of love potion... Isa it is real, I love you."As he was saying that I couldn't help, but feel even worse, I made him believe that he is in live with human.

"I don't love you, Caius... Nor do you love me... this is wrong..." I lied on my back with hands on my head. I felt movement and I knew that he lied next to my so I turned my face to him just when he spoke.

"Then what is this then? Why does it feels so real?" He asked. I didn't answer and he didn't push me to do it.

"Caius I.. I have to marry Flint..."

"Don't marry him." He interrupted.

"Caius.."

"What happened with you, where did the girl with fire go? When did you manage to fade? Why are you accepting it? Why aren't you fighting it?" He asked so many question on which I didn't have any answer that would satisfy him.

"I don't want it, but I have no strength to fight, afterall I already lost everything... I cannot push myself any further..." I just admitted truth.

"Why not?" He asked. As answer I pulled locket from my pocket.

"Because reality is to hard for me." I looked away from his now burning gaze.

He fell silent.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked after few minutes of deadly silence.

"Anything." He said.

I turned to him. "When war ends... And if I am still alive and if..." I swallowed. "If Marcus is still alive." Breath. From that point my voice got harsh, but confident and mostly deadly. "Promise me that if I am stuck in loveless marriage with Marcus after war, that you will kill him."

"I promise."

* * *

Reality is hard, you should believe me. You really should, but please try not to forget that I am psychotic. My dreams weren't pleasant, Arabella visited me again and used opportunity to torment me. She brought me back to Forks, lead me to meet every member of pack and see them die. She made me watch them die from attacks of newborns and after every death happen, she would be by me and whisper in my ear that it is all my fault. I even saw Victoria in my dream, she was counting from ten to one as Arabella was whispering.

I woke at seven, it wasn't too early so I started dressing up. If there is anything that Caius and I have in common that that is our hate for cuddling. I just hated it when Edward would sneak in my room and cuddle next to me while watching me all night. Since Caius is not freakish as that, he usually leaves when I sleep, my chamber has it's own common room so he spends a lot of time there. Caius is some sort of perfect vampire, he is bloodthirsty, he hates humans because he is above them and he has this trait that sometimes he is the only one important.

He hunt humans, kills for blood, his food. He is not pretending to be something his is not. Caius is nothing like Cullens. While Cullens are constantly in touch with humans, only touch that Caius has with humans is while he feeds. He have this whole motto about predators and prey in which only stronger kind survives. Whole Volturi clan lives like this and unlike Cullens they don't trust that their souls are lost... Well okay I don't really know what Cullens think, but I know that Edward think that his soul is gone. If I was in his shoes I would worry harder about his brain because he lost his.

As I dressed in silky turquoise dress, I noticed that dress is to big since I lost much on weight. Words of Snape rang in my ears, I really should eat something. I was far from hungry, but still I went down to breakfast after putting on heels and doing my make up. I braided my blond hair and left bangs which I cut myself, down to cover big scar on my forehead. Scar that I got in one of many attempts while Mrs. Rogers was trying to kill me, crazy woman.

I passed through common room only to see if Caius is in, but he wasn't so I left for Great Hall. On my way from dungeons I saw most of students in somekind of rush. Typical monday, I thought as I passed by students who were writing their last minutes eseys on windows seats. Many people who noticed me as I walked looked away instantly, probably from fear. There is so many people scared of me because of what happened with Malfoy two weeks ago and my last rampange yesterday during diner just added fuel on fire.

In Great Hall everything was repaired from yesterday, no tiny pieces of glass anywhere. People who saw me enter were openly staring in anticipation that I will do something wild. Stares and whispers followed my every moved and actually I enjoyed in attention they are giving me. It seems shallow, but frankly I don't care. Soon enough these people will be just people who went in same school as I did, some of them will fight in war, some will die and I will still be me, pure-blood witch who plans to live in muggle world after war.

Caius was sitting with Tanya with professors, when they noticed my entranced they both held up their head and gave me nod. Cullens were all here, I saw Rosalie at Gryfindor table with Jasper and Emmet and Golden trio, Alice was sitting by Edward and they were both shooting daggers in my way. To provoke them I sent them big cheeky smile and waved. William was once again with Luna, Cedric and Neville and my favourite Slytherins were sitting together with addition of Victor. There was one seat directly across Victor so I took it.

"I am sorry for being cold blooded bitch." I said while looking straight at Victor and grabbing muffin.

"Well you can't change who you are." That came from Malfoy who was able to hear everything since he was sitting next to Victor. It is probably deserved.

"Never speak of her like that!" Victor spat at him. Well I think that Victor and I am okay then, since he is defending my honor.

"Let him be, Victor. He has every right to feel free to say that, after all he practically yelled 'I love you', but I turned him down." I said that only to taunt him and Pansy who was enjoying her pumpkin juice next to Theo almost choked.

"Shut up." Malfoy sneered.

"Wow, Bella... Seriously when did you turn into sucha bitch?" Blaise asked.

"Who knows, but did I mentioned that I lived in orphanage with psychotic woman or that I need to marry troll... Hmmm... or even better did I mentioned that just yesterday deranged vampire killed my friens... Nope Blaise I really don't know, but I assume it didn't happen over night." Well screw it, I am not nice person.

"Well I think that now I pity you, even if you did break my heart." Jeez, thanks Malfoy.

"Seriously? I don't. I probably deserved it... somehow." Yeah, by killing my own sister. "Either way I really don't understand why are you so heartbroken. If I know one thing, well then, it is not my fault. I am terrible person so why would anyone love me." I even jawned as saying that. They all stated at me as if I killed someone in front of them.

"Anyway..." Pansy spoke to break silence."There is Ball coming on 20th, you coming Bella?" Ball? Well I wasn't informed of this.

"I wasn't informed of this, but if I buy dress and sneak enough Firewhisky, I might come." I said trying to sound bored. Of course I will go to Ball, I can cause many disaster there.

"Sound like plan to me." Blaise shared my grin.

"So Isa..." Victor said casually. "If you go with me I'll buy you a dress." Well that sounds like he is trying to bribe me in.

"Oh, shit. " I cursed under my breath. "That sounds so familiar." I laughed.

"Oh, yes Yule Ball." He smiled.

"Hey!" Pansy called on us. "I smell story behind those grins. Tell us!" Well, isn't she enthusiastic?

"Okay, okay." Victor shared one meaningful look with me. " While there was tournament many lads asked me to go with them, some I didn't even know and well I refused to go with any because I didn't have money for dress." Pansy almost cried at this. "Same was with Victor, I refused..."I laughed because of part that followed. "You see this lad here." I pointed at Victor. " Didn't want anybody else, so he sent Karkaroff on me, Merlin he scared me shitless so I spilled all beans out." I looked at Victor." I still haven't forgotten that, Krum." I joked. "Well day after Victor went to Granger." I couldn't bring myself to say Hermione." They bought me dress and put me in front of finished deal so I had to go. Since that day I was gladly refusing offers and Hermione never discovered truth about orphanage." Pansy awed.

"It went great and you looked beautiful. So will you be my date or shall I sent my father on you?"

"Wait there!"That was Theo, smart boy. He caught on something others didn't. "You said father does that mean that..."

"Igor Karakoff is my father? Yes. Now, Isa?" He turned his attention to me. I pretended to think.

"Nah... I can buy my own dress and actually I still own one you bought me." Yes I have it, it is still beautiful. "I hope your father cares more of his safety then stupid Ball, you know how much I love him."

"Ah, yes. And he simply adores you, acts as if your his daughter." Well that is truth, Igor loves me as daughter and I love him as if he is my father.

"Well at least someone does." I said word that actually bothered me and seemed to make my bitchy attitude stumble.

"Oh, I can even imagine him walking you down to altar when you are marrying." I almost smacked him. Darn trolls. "So with who are you going then?" He asked.

"Well... Watch." I turned to where professors were sitting and saw that Caius is thankfully still there. "Caius.." I called, I knew heard when he turned in my direction. I mouthed 'will you go to dance with me' whole making some dance-like gestures. He nodded and I turned back to Slytherins. "Well that was really Fred Weasly of me." They laughed.

"Why are you even with him? Attraction to cold and blond?" Blaise asked and while I knew that he is talking about Caius being vampire, Malfoy came to my mind.

"Eh, no. I am going to dump him. There is no use of him."I stated. Well it is a plan.

"How so?" Malfoy asked. I turned to see if Caius is occupied with anything and when I saw him talking with Tanya I turned back to table.

"I am going to sing him a song and make him go to Italy. He is acting as if I am his greatest love because I gave him Amortentia... I mean that is what love potion does, but I feel bad knowing that my so-called-boyfriend actually has a wife with who he is in marriage for last 2000 years. Even I have conscience." How touching, I didn't say any lie while we talked, yet.

Pansy was so excited about dance, she gushed about dresses and shoes, but then she remembered that she is broke so she was feeling a little bad, but she decided that she would rather be worse dressed at ball then best dressed and in marriage with Adrian Pucey. Since I was feeling kindhearted, bitchy but kindhearted I wanted to take her shopping, but before I even managed to think through it Malfoy already did that. He said that Pansy deserves nice dress.

I was touched, but that didn't last for long because as Pansy was thanking him for his generous offer and accepting it in the end, snowy white eagle owl with freakish red eyes flew through window. I mean what kind of idiot would even let owl fly when it is cold and stormy outside? Nevermind, eagle owl flew to Slytherin table and I was feeling eager to find out to whom it will deliver letter. Not even in my wildest dreams I dreamed that owl would land on table in front of me. Letter was written for me.

"This has to be a mistake." I said to myself as I read through letter.

"What is it?" Blaise asked. I handed him letter while trying to recover from shock. Yesterday when I saw picture of dead pack I thought that nothing will ever freak as much, I was wrong.

"I dreamed of this moment so many times... But now I think I am going to throw up." I am feeling sick.

"Who sent you a letter?" Victor asked.

"I looks like Igor won't be the one who will lead me to altar. Letter is from my parents, they want to meet me." Review.

* * *

**I want reviews and please check out video I made just for this story. It is not long and it is actually really useful (I hope).**

**5, 459 words in this chapter,**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	27. May I have this dance?

**May I have this dance?**

**BPOV**

_"It was sort of the pattern to my life - I'd never been strong enough to deal with the things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun them. To avoid the pain. Always human and weak, the only thing I'd ever been able to do was keep going. Endure. Survive." Bella Swan_

* * *

Dear readers, since there is so little left till end of this story, your reviews would really make my day.

I mean I written this story to end and all I have to do is update.

And seriously I am one of those writers who updates few times a week... So is it really so hard to leave a little comment?

Also, Dear** YunaNeko** if you leave your useless comment again I will commit suicide. Your comments which are actually always same are bringing me on edge. So please if you have nothing else to say, please say nothing at all.

Yes, I am acting bitchy and I know it. But guess what this is longest chapter ever with **6,315** words and I want reviews!

And why didn't anyone comment on video I made, I mean there is huge twist shown in it... 2 twists or more... Come one...?

"What do they want?" Pansy asked.

"They want to have Christmas dinner with me and Marcus so they can set wedding date." I felt like crying, but sickness was stopping me.

"So will you meet them?" Victor asked softly, obviously he is trying to keep me calm.

"And ruin my Christmas? Nope... I would rather go and die in hole."

"Some people really have bad luck..." Blaise commented. "So what is your plan for holidays?" He asked seconds later while trying to get light tone.

"There is no plan, I will go through family estates, but other than that there is no plan.." I am planing on finding a perfect hideout for myself during war. I already set one hideout with Fidelius Charm and now I am just searching for others. From Goblins I learned that only true Slytherin heir that speaks Parseltongue and it is last of line can enter most of estates. And there is just few people who speak Parsletongue, me, Voldemort who hasn't have rights on estates since I am last and Harry who is not even a heir of Slytherin. My so-called parents are not snake-speakers.

"Well than... I invite you to spend holidays with me and my mother. Victor is invited too and William of course..." He started babbling while I was gaping at him.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. My mother is desperate to meet you. After all, she wanted to adopt girl that kept her little boy safe in orphanage." He smiled. I never met his mother, but I think that I already like her.

"Well, I accept then." He grinned. "Now tell me who else is going to be there?" Sounds like reasonable question.

"Well everybody I already said plus Pansy, Theo, Draco and his mother... That is going to be one amazing celebration and you will have to sing Bells, you know my mother bought piano. She wanted me to learn how to play, but that never happened..." I laughed at his babbling, but my thought were still on fact that Draco will be there with his mom. I mean why wouldn't they stay at home? I have certain feeling that I don't want to know, but deep inside I know that I already know answer. I glanced at Malfoy and he was already looking at me, as if he awaited for my reaction.

"You play?" Theo asked. He usually avoids asking me questions directly, but even he can be a little curious.

"Yes, one of rare joys I had in orphanage. Playing piano, although I didn't play in long time." Seriously last time I played was when I was in Forks and even there I was just pressing few keys while Edward was playing. "So Malfoy..." Our gaze never broke. "I look forward on meeting your mother, you know." Yes I do I have certain questions I need to ask.

"And why is that, if I may ask?" He looked at me suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"I have few questions to ask.." He interrupted me.

"About?"

"Well, she was alive when I was born and except that I have few questions about Bellatrix." I bit me lip to look as if I am doubting. They all froze on mentioned of Bellatrix.

"What could she possible know about your birth?" Malfoy sneered.

"I don't know that is why I have to ask... But I can give you summary...?" He nodded. " Arrangement about my marriage with Marcus was, according to documents I got, formed even before my birth and Fudge said that I made myself untraceable... So..."

"You think that date of your birth is fake." It was Victor who realized what I am saying, smart boy.

"Well yes... I mean I lived with Arabella for years without realizing that she is my sister, and did you realize that I am natural blond?" I pulled strand of my hair to point that out.

"Okay.. But what about Bellatrix?" Well Victor isn't letting anything go today. He notices everything, obviously he is too much around me.

"Well there is this one thing about which I would need to talk with Bellatrix and Malfoy Sr., but I don't know how to contact them..."

"I could try to contact my aunt for you, but she is not exactly nice and well, my father we all know where he is... But question is why would you need to talk with her?" Obviously Malfoy has this thing today for interrupting me, but I do acknowledge that he is asking good questions.

"I know this is sore spot for you, but since you asked... During battle Department of Mysteries, at one point I was left alone with prophecy and Bellatrix and Lucius cornered me. They fired many Avadas on me and other harmful curses and hexes, on Avadas I moved aside, but on other attacks I casted Protego. When Bellatrix casted killing curse again I stumbled and fell. My wand was beyond reach and that is when their asked me who I am..."

"What happened next?" Malfoy said with voice that held so much anger.

"I answered with Isabella Swan and that is when strangest thing happened..." I looked directly at Malfoy. "Your father called me girl of Protego..." This part still doesn't make any sense. " and then they both lowered their wands and told me to go. They let me slide, stopped attacking, just told me to run." I knew that my eyes held disbelief while I spoke of this, but I saw that Malfoy had same look in his eyes too, nothing made any sense.

"Huh..." Malfoy sighed. "He actually got in prison for not killing someone, I think that I am proud." He said that mostly to himself and earned confused looks from rest of us.

"Well..." I said after noticing that most of students already left for classes. "I think that History of magic could earn us detentions if we don't move our asses."

They all agreed, except of Victor of course who isn't student. I grabbed my muffin so I can eat it on way to classroom 4F. Although History of Magic is taught from the first year to the fifth, with the option of N.E.W. in the sixth and seventh year for some reason we were all taking this class. Professor Binns who is actually a ghost is the most boring professor I ever had opportunity to listen. Binns' lessons consist of him droning lecture while most of class is not even paying any attention. Only Hermione along myself seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns' voice in previous years, but she isn't taking this class now.

After hour of dying of boredom class finally ended and me and my favourite Slytherins went together to Defence against the Dark Arts with Snape and Gryffindors. Snape teached the lessons with a sense of passion for the Dark Arts, but he focuses on defence not on attack. Although he is verbally attacking Harry in his lessons. Myself I find that intriguing since I know that Snape loved Harry's mother. Snape's lesson was very interesting usually he is bores us with nonverbal casting of spells, but that didn't happen today.

Snape was teaching us about Resisting the Imperius Curse which I found really interesting since that is actually something in which I can participate, usually due to my magic loss Snapes sends me in back corner where he later comes so we discuss about theory since I am not able to do any magic. He is actually quite nice to me since I always know theory and that gets Slytherin many points. I was really excited about and even more when he announced that real Imperius Curse will be used with permission of ministry.

"Mr. Potter if you would please stand in front of class." Snape ordered. It was totally expected since Harry resisted Barty's. I sat comfortably in my seat, I knew that this will be quite a show.

"Imperio." Snape pointed his wand at Harry. I assumed that Harry will be able to resist curse, but actually no. Harry did resist for few seconds, but after that he was Snape's marionette.

"I really don't understand what is so great about you Mr. Potter..." Snape said as he was releasing Harry. Harry stumbled and landed on floor. "And now someone with real talent." He looked at me. "Miss Slytherin." I smirked and stood up to walk in front of class. When I joined Snape in front, Harry was trying to get up and I politely offered him my hand, but he refused due his pride. Snape pointed his wand at me after Harry finally took his seat.

"Imperio." Nothing happened due to my concentration. I felt little bit of déjà vu, because I was put under curse not so long ago, but then my food was poisoned so I couldn't think. This time I held my focus strong and when Snape tried harder, I brushed floating sensation instantly.

"Say something humiliating." He tried. Time for show.

"Professor please, do you really want to talk about your red underwear?" I mocked and Snape knew it, but still he glared. "Didn't think so." I winked.

"Kiss Mr. Longbottom." He ordered.

"Oh, sorry... Neville don't take this personally, I am engaged woman." Class broke in laughs. I was really pleased with myself and even Snape was pleased.

"Thank you Miss Slytherin. Fifty points to Slytherin." As I said Snape was pleased, but Gryffindors weren't.

Rest of classes passed in blur. Before I knew it I was eating lunch and doing shopping for ball with Pansy and Malfoy who was going because he is paying for her dress and shoes. We went to Hogsmeade and went through just few shops. Pansy actually wanted to go in cheaper shops, but Malfoy pulled her in other direction. He said that price wasn't problem. I expected that Pansy will be pretty picky, but no she tried on just few gowns and bought one in which she looked prettiest.

My opinion and Malfoy's helped a lot since we both agreed that purple is definitely her color. She decided that new heels are not needed because any pair of satrapy black which she already own would go with it, but Malfoy had another plan so he dragged her to shoe section while I was trying on my dress choices. When I finally picked mine and paid for it, Pansy and Malfoy arrived with pair of golden heels. I already had one pair that would go perfectly with my dress so I didn't need new pair.

"I have jewelry that will go perfectly with that." I said to Pansy.

"Thank you Bella and of course thank you Draco." She gave him kiss in cheek on which he rolled his eyes, but smiled afterwards. "Can I see your dress, Bella?" She was already sneaking glances on my bag.

"No peeking Pansy, you'll see at Saturday." She wasn't satisfied, but she went on.

"Oh, Draco! Would you be so nice and allow me to use your bathroom at Saturday, there will be so many girls in bathroom doing their make up and I want to..."

"Sure Pansy.. Do whatever you need and never be afraid of asking me.. Okay?" Well I fell like third wheel now, this is strange.

"You too, okay?" I didn't even realize he was telling that to me.

"Erm, what?" Well this is awkward. " I thought that you are angry with me or something for..."

"Well, I decided to give you another chance." Again with interrupting.

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

"Because there is so many things that you don't know." If this is explanation, I don't understand it.

We returned to castle and decided to do our homework together in Malfoy's chamber. Firstly we all went to collect our stuff and I went to find Victor. I found him in library and he was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages _alone in back corner. We agreed that while everybody will be dancing at Ball, that we will sneak to visit professor Trelawney. When I finally entered Malfoy's chamber which now has new password, Narcissa, even Theo and Blaise were already there.

We wrote our essays and joked around a lot. We had like hour before dinner when we finished so we played truth or dare, lets just say it was awkward after playing it. Pansy admitted that she likes unicorns, Theo said that he thinks that he is a product of his mom's affair, Blaise shocked me by saying that he had big crush on me while we were younger and after that even added that at first Sorting hat thought that he is Hufflepuff material before Blaise swore on Hat's mother. Since that last part didn't make any sense, I don't think that anybody believed him.

We all knew that some things should never be said out loud so we set boundaries before spilling our greatest or not secrets. So when there was turn on Malfoy, we didn't get confirmation that he is death eater or that his home is occupied by Voldemort. Instead he admitted that he actually misses his father and that he loved his house elf called Dobby. That was quite laughable since we all know what happened with Dobby. I informed Malfoy that he can visit Dobby in kitchens and he said that he definitely will. Then of course came my turn.

"Okay... Okay... So my greatest and deepest secret is..." They waited with their eyes wide open." Actually quite stupid. Secretly I am pure romantic and one of my greatest dreams was to marry out of love, but now we know that it won't happen."

One long conversation followed after that, but we returned to our game. After admitting our secrets we were mostly playing on dares, it was hilarious. Pansy needed to switch clothing with Blaise, Theo was dared to put on make up... Most hilarious ideas came from me and Malfoy, I dared him to speak as girl and he dared me to have full make out session with Harry at Ball. When bottle was again on two of us I dared him to do karaoke at ball and sing one of Bieber's songs.

It was hard to make him agree, but after guys assured him and offered him help, he agreed with condition that I sing with him. Pansy who is actually big fan of muggle music and Justin Bieber recommended him few songs about which he didn't have any idea what the are until the settled for one. After eventful game of truth or dare, we agreed that nothing we said or done leaves Malfoy's chamber. We went to dinner while still cracking laughs and before I knew it I was on head girl duty with head boy.

"So who is your date to Ball?" I asked Harry. Since I was so bored and actually really curious about it.

" Hermione since Ron is going with Lavander Brown and Ginny is going with Neville..." He explained.

"Merlin, these two still didn't get together? What are they waiting for?" I asked. I mean seriously what is wrong with Granger and Weasly?

"Yeah, speak about it. So who is your date? Malfoy?" Now why would Malfoy be my date?

"You mean 'boy-I-almost-killed'? Nah, I am going with Caius, since well he is some sort of, I don't know boyfriend to me...?" Why did that sound like question.

"Oh, I see." He nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" You already did.

"Shoot."

"Letter you received... From who was it?"

"This from today?" I asked him, he nodded. "From my parents, they want to meet me."

"Wow, how come?"

"They want to set a wedding date." I retorted.

"Ouch... Still up to marrying Flint?" Are we playing twenty questions?

"Oh shoot, I will never truly be up to that, but yes I am." I replied, I really didn't want to talk about it. Corridors were all clear so I sat on window seat and Harry followed.

"So I was thinking..." Really? "You know about Pansy and Theo right?" Who doesn't? Since their parents found out, Pansy and Theo went public.

"Yes...And?" I don't think that I like direction he is going, but screw it.

"You can do same thing... You don't even need to marry someone you love, you can marry person that won't cause you any harm and person that will give you divorce after arrangement fails." That actually is well thought through plan, I know because I thought about it myself, but couldn't ask anybody because that would be big favor to ask from someone.

"I thought about that, but couldn't think of anyone who would do it."

"Well then..." He looked directly in my eyes, "Marry me?"

* * *

"So you are telling me that he asked you to marry him? Just like that?" Pansy asked while she was styling my hair in curls.

"Yes... Although it seemed like he really thought about it." I replied.

"Well, then do it." I told Pansy about Harry and now she is full of ideas. "I mean obviously he just want you to free from Flint."

"Please, Pansy no one is that noble." She shrugged.

"Well, I think that he has feelings for you then."

It was already Saturday, week passed so fast and term ended. The two of us were in Malfoy's bathroom getting ready. She dragged me into his chamber by force, it was hilarious since she is smaller than me. Well she didn't do it all by herself, she just caught me passing through corridor and Malfoy did the rest. He carried me from third floor to dungeons as sack of potatoes. I was kicking and screaming which earned me many weird looks, but Malfoy didn't flinch.

Pansy already did her make up an placed her hair in elegant bun after showering so she was now beautifying me. She made perfect curls with her wand and pinned my hair to one side. Surprisingly she let me do my make up and went to dress up. I just finished applying soft pink lipstick when she came back to bathroom fully dressed. Her gown was floor length with heart neckline, she looked so beautiful. In her hands she carried my dress and heels.

She literally pulled me out of Malfoy's green bathrobe which I borrowed and pulled my gown ower my head. It didn't bother her that I was actually wearing only underwear. My dress was deceptively simple, silver coloured silk gown with a ruched bodice and waistband. At the bust there was u-ring detail and hidden zip at the back. Bodice was boning. Gown was fully lined with high-thigh slit. My heels were strappy in almost exact shade of silver like dress. When I was in my vault I picked a lot of jewelery so I was wearing beautiful diamond necklace and diamond earings.

"You look beautiful, Bella." She smiled.

"You too, Pansy. Here." I handed her jewelery box. She opened it and screamed thank you. Inside of bow there were yellow diamond earings and necklace with same yellow dimond on big pendant.

We decided to meet our dates in entrance hall. Theo was of course accompanying Pansy and Blaise and Malfoy are going solo. They said that all good girls are taken, but that they are up to get drunk. Of course that is up to happen after Malfoy finishes his singing and after they had at least on dance with us. When Pansy and I were coming down staircase I felt like attention stealer, everybody was looking at me, except Theo who was staring at Pansy.

Caius was waiting for me at end of staircase, he was staring at me with awe. Behind him I noticed Blaise and Malofy doing same. I didn't even look at myself in mirror, but from their looks I saw everything I needed to see. Caius took my hand and kissed it with his cold lips. I smiled and turned to Blaise. Boys actually all looked quite handsome, not quite, amazingly. Till that moment I actually didn't notice Victor, but he was looking hot to. If there was something that bothered me then that was look in Blaise's eyes. I realized instantly why he is staring at me like that.

"I look like her, don't I?" I knew that wearing hair in curls was bad idea.

"I can't deny it that you look almost identical to Arabella." He replied.

"Well damn it. I thought that I didnt turn in ghost." I joked to prevent awkwardness stepping in. Blaise understood it so he grinned at my comment.

You look beautiful Bella."

We entered Great Hall and once again earned many stares. Great Hall was decorated beautifully, ceiling was charmed so snow was falling and long tables were changed with smaller circular ones. We had dinner and dance officially started. Dumbledore arranged Weird Sister so music was great and we were all dancing. Before dancing with Caius, Malfoy stopped me and said that I need to save him last dance. After that I danced with Caius while Malfoy was somewhere drinking Firewhiskey we all sneaked.

Weird Sister were amazing and I dance whole time till break. At one point when I was dancing with Blaise tango started playing. Many dancers disappeared from podium and most of people who were left we pure-bloods, but even some of them gave up and left. Blaise and I shrugged and went directly in center of stage. We danced as two normal pure-bloods who were doing that all their life. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Blaise stepped aside and gave my hand to Malfoy who instead of taking my hand pointed his wand and shortened my dress. Well it looks like this tango is going to be dirty.

"I thought you said last dance?" I asked when we finally started dancing.

"Well yes, but since I have amazing moves and couldn't let you hide those legs, I decided that last dance would be to late." He spun me back and forth. As we danced his hand that was on my back was going lower and lower.

"Nah, you are just attention stealer." I commented.

"Well of course I am, just look around, everybody is staring at as." Truth to be told they were. "And besides I wanted to remind you that we have our song in hour and you owe some kissing.." He taunted.

"Oh, so you still didn't back up from it. Which song are we singing?" I asked and prepared from another spin he is going to give me.

"As long as you love me." Spin. "And I want you to kiss Potter while performing it." Left, right, spin again.

"Deal." Left, right, spin, left, right, lift, down, end. Music ended and Wierd sisters were playing again. We went for drink, our Firewhiskey which as I said we sneaked.

After taking few big gulps, my flask was empty since I already drank some while eating dinner. Malfoy said one hour and that is hardly enough for my whole plan to get in action. I sneaked knife and hid it under skirt of my gown, Malfoy made it long again. I pulled Caius to podium and signalized to the band that I am ready for singing my song after this. Caius noticed that I am planing something, but didn't ask as we danced. Song ended and I took deep breaths just in as piano player played first tune. Seconds later I was singing song that was just for Caius.

_"I've turned into a statue_

_and it makes me feel depressed_

_'cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed_

_You don't love me,_

_big fucking deal_

_I'll never tell you how I feel_

_You don't love me,_

_not a big deal,_

_I'll never tell you how I feel._

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part,_

_when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart._

_You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role_

_if I can't get the starring role._

_Sometimes I ignore you, so I feel in control_

_'cause really, I adore you and I can't leave you alone._

_Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong._

_xxx_

_Yeah, I wait for you to open up,_

_ to give yourself to me but nothing's ever gonna give, _

_I'll never set you I'll never set you free_  
_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part,_

_when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_

_You know I'd rather walk alone, _

_than play a supporting role _

_if I can't get the starring role..._

_The starring role."_

"Isa what was that?" Caius asked when I stopped singing.

"Come." I pulled him out of Great Hall to Entrance Hall.

Since everybody was in Great Hall enjoying Ball we were alone. I needed to break things between us, I needed to make him stop loving me. He never belonged to me, he belongs to Anthedora, his true mate. Not to me, I am using him for my achievements, I am using him as shield from real world, if there is no law that forbids hurting any vampire mate, I would never have any use of him. And now after all this time my gut is telling me to let him go because it is only right.

"I am freeing you." I said as I stared directly in eyes of hunter, his eyes were black which will make things even easier.

"But I love you..."

"You might, but I didn't, don't and won't love you, ever." I said coldly.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I pulled out the knife.

"I said it already. I am freeing you."

"No." He whispered as I cut my palm.

He stepped back, he was trying to control and fight against his hunger, but truly it was just question of time when will he fail. Blood was already dripping as I dug knife even deeper. Caius was now growling, but it was all in vain because in next second he dug his fangs in my neck. He was sucking out my blood as predator he is. Caius is vampire, vampire who kills humans for blood, he is bloodthirsty predator and right now I am his pray. I hurt as bitch as he bit deeper, I felt blood dripping on my dress down neck when he finally pulled away.

"What did you do?!" He yelled his question. Caius Volturi, real Caius is back.

"I freed you." I placed my hand on wound. "You just drank antidote from my blood. You are free." I almost fell before he caught me

"But why?" He asked, still angry.

"Because it was right thing to do...Merry Christmas, Caius." I said because I knew that this will last time I see him this year.

Caius disappeared without any track left. Blood was till dripping on my gown, but I wasn't foolish enough to go in Great Hall. Instead of that I went to North Tower. My plan was to go and ask professor Trelawney if she saw anything about me in last few months. I needed to know if she knows anything. With shaky legs I climbed up stairs until I finally reached Divination Classroom where I knew professor Trelawney would be.

Everything was lit with dim in classroom, crimson light was briefly helping me to see anything, the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. Trelawney, herself was sitting at one of circular desks, she didn't even hear me enter as she continued crystal gazing.

"I expected you for long time, Bella." She suddenly spoke, well she heard me then. "Sit, please." She still didn't look up to see me as I was sitting down.

"I assume that you have news for me, then?" I asked her when I settled in my seat.

"Yes, but they are not pleasant... It seems that your future is never pleasant." She looked up for first time. She wasn't even slightly surprised about blood on my dress. She knew what happened.

"Can you tell me?" Stupid question to ask since I knew that she will tell me either way.

"It is really simple, my Bella..." She took pause that I know wasn't needed. "Everything is based on decisions you make in days that will come. You either die or turn insane. Now I would suggest you to return to Great Hall before Mr. Malfoy gets angry."

_You either die or turn insane._

_You either die or turn insane._

_You either die or turn insane._

Her words sank so deep. I felt, there is no feelings of how I felt emptiness and realization that I formed big plan which will obviously fail over took me. I didn't eve realize how I got back to Great Hall or when did professor Trelawney clean me of blood, I was out of my body when I arrived in Great Hall and As Long As You Love me started. Malfoy was singing and I don't know how I ended in center of podium with him while singing song by Justin Bieber. I didn't hear Malfoy sing at all, I didn't know that I even know lyrics, but still I sang them.

_"I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_  
_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,_  
_I'll beat you there_  
_Girl you know I got you_  
_Us, trust..._  
_A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'_  
_Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)_  
_Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)_  
_Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)_  
_Cameras point and shoot (shoot)_  
_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_  
_You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,_  
_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_  
_It's green where you water it_  
_So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,_  
_But I'd rather work on this with you_  
_Than to go ahead and start with someone new_  
_As long as you love me"_

Malfoy who was perviously circling around me disappeared and in center of podium Harry appeared instead Malfoy. I wasn't in control of my moves as Malfoy was singing his part of song. I was automated when I started dancing with Harry. Wierd looks which I was getting from others weren't bothering me. I don't think that anything bothered me in moment when I carried out my part of truth or dare by kissing Harry. To Malfoy that might seem as mission accomplished, but to Harry and me it was far more.

Harry was at first to shocked, but after seconds he responded eagerly. It felt so right to kiss him, but yet it also felt so wrong. Maybe Pansy is right, maybe he has feelings for me. And I don't know what to think about it. His lips were soft against mine, from so much softness I felt just cold. Shivers were going through my body as I kissed him deeper. In background we heard clapping and that was when we pulled apart. He looked at me and I nodded. We knew what this means.

_"As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless,_

_we could be broke_

_As long as you love me."_

I sang and Malfoy joined me on last part. Song ended, people were clapping. Harry moved aside and Malfoy appeared by my side and pulled me in tight hug. Everything was too much for me. Clapping, Malfoy's smell, feeling that was left on my lips from kiss, noise... everything. Suddenly I felt so sick, I brushed of Malfoy and rushed out of Great Hall, I can only imagine what kind of scene I just made, but couldn't help. I ran in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and threw up.

Such a shame, dinner was tasty. When I threw everything I got, I felt even worse than before. Myrtle was beside me, panicked as hell. Huge part of me just died. People say that when Pandora opened her box, but closed it before greatest evil got out. I looks like they are all wrong, hope did get out of box and now I know why people say it is greatest evil. I had hope, I really hoped to survive this war and everything that war brought, but now, hope is the thing that destroyed me.

I pulled myself from floor and refreshed my face with cold water. I smudged my make up in process, but just carried on. I exited bathroom and went to Room of Requirement. My heart ached, it felt like Arabella died once again. Everything hurts. I entered Room of Requirement by not even knowing what I asked for. When I stepped inside I stumbled on some book and fell. I felt so pathetic, desperation was filling me, I felt so tired, tired of life.

Somehow I crawled to sofa and lied down on it. I kicked my heels of before breaking my ankle. For long time I just stared at ceiling. I tried to sleep and pretend that this was all dream, that I never went to Trelawney and discovered what my destiny holds. I felt so broken that I couldn't even cry. Room of requirement was same as last time when I asked it for place where I can realize what I am looking for. Hundreds of books were sprawled every where and clocks were ticking.

I covered my eyes so I wouldn't see anything, it didn't help. I covered my ears too, but even that didn't help. Trelawney's words were repeating in my head over and over again. I was in shock, why is this happening? I wanted someone to tell me that words are lie, that they aren't true. I wanted world to stop spinning. I wanted to stay forever in this moment, moment in which I am still alive and sane. I heard doors opening, but my eyes stayed focused on ceiling. There was more than one people than one in, but I didn't hear them, only sound that I was able to hear was sound of ticking clock.

And it sounded wrong.

I stood up not really looking who is in room, I didn't care. Sound of ticking clocks was annoying me, I felt as there is something blocking them, as if they are broken, but still ticking. I stubled on my legs and nearly fell few times, that is how much I was confused. My fist tightened as I started punching every clock that came under to reach. I noticed that I was leaving blood tracks behind, but didn't feel any pain. I wanted to stop every clock.

"Bella!" Someone pulled me back , but as I fighted against pull I stumbled against one darn book and fell. Then I finally realized why Room of Requirement looks like that.

Clock were ticking backwards.

Book against I stumbled was 'Common use of Time-Turners. Review.

**I want reviews so will you lease?**

**And why didn't anyone comment on video I made, I mean there is huge twist shown in it... 2 twists or more... Come one...**

**Sorry for mistakes, I really really want comments on this chapter,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	28. Sorry, but it had to be this way

Dear readers,

When I recently received zero reviews for last chapter, I realized that something must be very wrong. So I am putting this story on HIATUS although chapters are written and just waiting for update. I will re-read them and try to make them better.

I am sorry for this, but when I updated last chapter which is big and will have major effect on story and sequel, I expected comments. When I didn't get any reviews that caused me to doubt that story is good.

Truly sorry,

Till next chapter,

**Wicked Daphne**


	29. Inner me

**Inner me**

**HPOV**

_"Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." Sirius Black_

* * *

_Story is no longer on Hiatus, but it will be if I don't recieve reviews after this chapter. Also this chapter might be little confusing, so feel free to ask about anything._

I am Doris, Bitch!

Malfoy was singing, she was singing. He was circling around her and she kissed me. Everyone clapped, I can only imagine how now everyone thought that we are together. Suddenly she was hugged by Malfoy and then she disappeared. She caused big scene and rumors were already wild by the time I exited Great Hall with Krum, Mione, Ron and Malfoy and Zabini followed us. apparently, Bella was dating me before we broke up, she dated Malfoy then, but realized that she still has feelings for me… Yeah it was ridiculous.

"Dammit Malfoy, what did you do!" I yelled at him.

"Oh Potter, don't even try to blame this on me. For once I am innocent!" He yelled back.

We were arguing for minutes and we held our wands against each other throats. We were both ready to shoot each other with spell. I could only imagine how my face looked like if his was coated with pure fury. Hermione and Ron were by my side and Zabini was by Malfoy's when Pansy Parkinson emerged with Theodore Nott in entrance hall where we were at moment. She pushed as apart and yelled on us why are we acting like children when we should go try to find Bella.

Victor looked as if he was in deep thought, he eyed each of us before suggesting we go to Room of Requirement. I had a feeling that he was hiding something from us. On our way to Room of Requirement we saw Moaning Myrtle roaming through corridors and screaming about sick girl. Instantly all of us knew that she was screaming about Bella. We rushed to Room of Requirement, but when we arrived doors didn't appear to any of us.

That was proof that she is inside. We were banging on walls and screaming for Bella to come outside, but she never did. I wondered what is reason for Bella's behavior now? As I was thinking about that I noticed Victor sliding down wall. He definitely knew something, but didn't want to share his information with us. That was getting me frustrated, but I never asked anything. Hours passed when trio I never suspected to come arrived.

"Tell me you did try for a door, will ya?" That came from really confident looking Neville Longbottom. Merlin things are getting strange.

"Of course we did!" Hermione shrieked. She probably thought that was insult.

"Well than…" Luna spoke. "Good thing you have us."

"Oh, yes just what we needed!" I said, completely annoyed.

"We should call him 'Boy-who-barks." Cedric said.

"Oh, definitely. Suits him perfectly."Luna agreed.

"I'm sorry, but does this have any point?" Hermione asked.

They didn't answer Hermione's question. Instead they focused their eyes on wall where doors should appear, then the trio pulled out the strangest looking wands I have ever seen. While we had Dumbledore's army meetings, I am sure that they didn't have wands like that. For example previous wand Neville had looked more normal, the one he had now was white and same was Cedric and Luna. With tap of their wands doors appeared.

"Joys of being heir to your house." Neville sighed.

If I wasn't to much focused on going through that doors and finding Bella, I would now be thinking about what he said. Exact same second that Neville, Luna and Cedric stepped aside to allow us entering Room of requirement, I pushed inside so I was first to enter with everyone behind me. At first I couldn't see Bella, but when I noticed one shoe and another on floor little away from big sofa, I knew she is truly here. I rushed to her side, but she didn't notice me nor any noise that all of us were making.

She was just lying on sofa. Her dress skirt ridden up to her tights, so her panties could be seen. Her blond hair was making big halo around her head and she was staring at ceiling with eyes wide open. There was something terribly of with her and I couldn't put a finger on it. Parts of her skin that could be seen were clear of bruises, I thanked Merlin on that because no one hurt her then. She looked so angelic, but black stain that was always present on her arm was never darker.

"Bella." I softly called. Bella didn't flinch she was still in her world.

"She is in shock." Zabini stated.

"Oh, indeed she is." Luna said almost with smile. "She is unresponsive." I caught small look she sent to Krum.

"What do you know ?!" I snapped at her. She eyed me narrowly, but it was Cedric who went in action.

"Never talk to her like that!" He yelled at me. Note for future, never piss off a Hufflepuff.

"Don't mind him." Luna said and placed her hand on Cedric's shoulder. "He is just a Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff that could beat shit out of him with simple spell." Cedric muttered, but we all heard him clear as day. Luna shrugged.

"Cedric, love…" She purred. "When will you ever learn?" She sweetly asked him."He is just boy who lived."

I almost exploded at that, but I didn't although I already opened my mouth. Bella just stood up. She was already few feet away when she started punching clocks. She shed blood from her hand, bloody tracks that were left behind were enough of proof that she is hurting herself. Malfoy ran up to her and pulled her back, but she elbowed him so she could run away from him, but stumbled against book which was lest on floor and fell. She didn't even try to stand up.

"Dumbledore." She whispered suddenly.

Faster than any of us could follow she stood up and ran through door. We were left with out mouth wide open and jaws on floor. I wondered why did clocks bother her so much, but when I came closer to examine them, there was nothing wrong except the fact that they were ticking backwards. But who the hell could know what that ment? I only knew that if we plan on catching up with Bella, we better move our asses and get straight to catching her.

We divided in pairs once we realized we lost her. Ron was with Hermione, Zabini with Luna, Neville with Cedric, Victor went alone since he is the oldest of group and I was stuck with Malfoy. Annoying as he is it didn't matter at moment. I hate him and he hates me, but it looks like Malfoy too has feeling for Bella just like me. We went through whole seventh floor and everybody else was doing same thing on other floors. We checked most of classrooms and Classroom 7A which is actually_y _Arithmancy classroom was just one of them. We checked everything from North Wing's sitting place through Fat Lady's corridor to disused bathrooms. Only place we didn't check was Ravenclaw tower, but there was no possibility or need since nor we nor Bella knows password to it.

We all agreed that after checking each floor we'll meet in entrance hall so Malfoy and I went for it. When we arrived others were already there. It was now hours past curfew and Ball ended. That was good thing because that ment that students are mostly in their bed and common rooms so no one should be in hallways. Since no one found Bella, we went to only place that was left without checking. Moaning's Myrtle's bathroom. We entered it slowly.

Myrtle was now in, but Bella wasn't. However Myrtle informed us that Bella is down there. And down there meant chamber of secrets. Although it wasn't that wasn't pleasant place to be we all agreed to go down. Figure was standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. It felt like deja vu, this awfully reminded me of second year when Voldemort was waiting for me here at chamber. Figure was woman and it was Bella, but certainly, down here was different kind of Bella. She was once again as girl who I met all these years ago. With same features and black hair. I rushed to her.

"I never thought that I am a person of whom you should fear." She said. Second after Malfoy appeared.

"Bella..."Malfoy breathed out on relief, I understood him for once. He cared about Bella and she got him worried.

"Interesting, really interesting." She commented.

"What?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed while she glanced between Malfoy and me, but then she smiled wickedly.

"You two share same fear..." She inhaled. "Me."

She smirked as madwoman. It looked so bloody wicked. Psychotic even. Everything she was saying seemed to have greater meaning as she spoke with voice that reminded me of sweet little girl with pink bubblegum. She was no longer dressed in her silver dress from ball, instead black dress she wore was hugging her curves tightly as she walked around us. Color was making clear how pale she actually is, as ghost. She circled us and heels scrapped against stone floor.

"You fear that I will leave you..." She said to me. "Forget you." She continued with thought when she turned to Malfoy. "But I never do."

"What are you..." Saying? I believe that is what Malfoy would ask. If voice didn't interrupt him.

"Riddikulus!"

* * *

** BPOV**

"Riddikulus!" I screamed at boggart who was playing mind games with Harry and Malfoy.

Boggart then went directly for me. Shit, I had to think about something laughable, but didn't so boggart wasn't sent away and for matter of fact I wondered what my greatest fear is. More precisely I wondered if my boggart changed form since last time I saw it. Many student's had silly fears, but mine was certainly not something silly. It was frightening in third year and it is frightening now. Boggart stopped in front of me. Old habits die hard, I thought as I observed my fear.

"Hello, my inner self." I spoke to boggart.

"Hello Isabella. Long time no see." Boggart spoke.

When we were face with boggart in Defence Against the Dark Arts with professor Lupin in third year, as I said many student's had silly fears, my was frightening as Hell. Hermione was afraid of bad grade, Ron of spiders, Harry of dementors... Since there was so many of us in classroom, we only knew what fear of other persons was if we got them to talk and some of them didn't deliver truth. I was one of those people, I lied that I saw big snake suffocating me when really I saw myself.

"Why do I always see me?" I asked boggart.

"You see your fear, not yourself Isabella." Creature answered.

"But what exactly do I see?" I asked.

"You see everything you are afraid you will turn into." Boggart with my face smiled. "Beautiful vile girl who will eventually turn into killer."

"You are wrong." I raised my eyebrow, but boggart was to lazy to do anything. "I already killed. Riddikulus!" This time I performed spell without mistake.

My wand was still fighting against me, but I managed. Boggart was pulled into box and closed before box was closed and dumped in hole that was seconds later filled with soil. I examined wand to find something that would explain wand's disobedience,but there was none. No crack scratches, nothing, It was also very ridiculous to think that after all this trouble wand would be useless, but that thought was the on which hit me first.

"Finally sister, you join us!" Cedric clapped his hands. I looked around me, I was in chamber of Secrets again, but this time I wasn't alone. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Victor, Malfoy, Luna, Neville, Cedric and Luna, Pansy and Theo were here. Well it could be worse, Cullens could be here.

"I am terribly sorry for long wait, brother."Fact that Cedric addressed me as sister felt right so I returned favor.

I felt so alive, magic was pulsing through my veins again. It felt so good to breath, inhale smells, see through eyes and hear with ears. Never, I repeat never, I have felt so alive. Magic brought big smile that no one could duel, after some time I bet it looked wicked and that my giggles weren't actually silly and innocent looking, but I didn't care. My magic is back I retrieved it, I am witch once again. Witch that brough fear in eyes of Cornelius Fudge and many others.

Suddenly Trelawney's word felt as joke. She told me that I will die or turn insane, good one. I will never die, it is out of question. Fate would never be so merciful to me, when I remember how many times I tried to kill myself and something stopped me, I am having hard time with maintaining my giggles. Death is out of question, future will make me insane. Corners of my mouth retrieved from smile, Trelawney is never wrong, I am already turning insane. And wand which isn't accepting me as master is no better.

"Something bothers you, Bella?" Neville, only brave among Gryffindors asked. Nevile, hmm? Ah yes, heir of Gryffindor.

"Yes..." I pulled my wand up. "This thing..." I played with wand between my fingers, purple light was coming out it's tip."Doesn't listen me."

"Well, of course it doesn't that is not your wand, Bella." Neville explained. Things are getting interesting.

"I am listening." I smiled to three heirs. This time Luna spoke.

"Every one of us heirs was made to blend with others, but to stick out too." Well, said. " For Ravenclaw I am considered insane, but I am as sane as you are." That is probably wrong since I am insane one. "Because of that my wand is made of bone of Banshee." She raised her wand so I could see it better, interesting. "Neville, heir of Gryfindor is klutzy one who is always caught in fire, his wand...bone of Thestral." Nevile raised his wand. "And Cedric, Heir of Hufflepuff is well, Hufflepuff, bone of vampire." I almost lost it there, bone of vampire. Irony, oh irony.

"What about me?" I asked her.

"We were all made to fit in every house, but our rots pulled us to in right way. As Gryfindor, you weren't true fit. As Slytherin, you blend in." With things she said I was pleased, but I felt that 'but' is about to come. "But of course you were made for something... Suffer so your wand is made of something that is worse than death. " Worse than death... Hmm.

"Thank you, Luna." I replied while still amazed with things I just learned. "Did you tap in dark magic, Luna?" I asked her, question was more than question, it was confirmation I needed,

"All heirs, did."

Smile covered my face, this was answer I needed. Trelawey said that choices I make now will have strong impact on my life. Eyed every person in room, it was really hard to believe that no one other that Luna, Cedric and Neville said nothing, even Book-worm Granger was silent, well she is probably taking notes. I bent with my wand and draw circle around me before raising my wand in same level as my eyes were. I caught tip with one and end with other hand. Shadows that were dancing around my head were sucked in wand's core along with black stain on my skin. I was ready to...

"Isabella, stop!" Annoying vampires. Tanya just interrupted me, that bitch.

"Why would I?"

"Because you don't want this... You don't belong to dark Bella, you are witch of light! We can work this out!" Why did I ever even listen this whore?

"You don't get it, don't you?" I asked whorish vampire. She shrugged with shoulders."This is exactly what I want... Do you know why, Tanya?"

"No. Why?" Stupid girl.

"Because I am taking matters in my hands, Tanya dear. Future doesn't give my many options, but it gives me two." I held two finger up while saying this. "Die or reach insanity." I heard gasps. "And believe me darling, I decided that I don't want to die, but if I do then I will at least to it my way... And don't bother insane I already am." I caused many shivers in room while speaking of my demise, it was almost inspirational.

"And of course, I always knew that you are helping me because of pity, but understand this Tanya, if you ever offer me a finger, you should better expect that I will not only take that one finger, but whole arm, shoulder ring and part of ear." I added wickedly and held wand up in level with me eyes.

Snap.

"Of course I knew about you and Edward. You can't hide anything from me."

_Flashback_

_I rushed to Dumbledore's office. Nothing else is more important than seeing him and that can't wait till tomorrow. I rushed through many floors when I finally reached a circular, moving stone staircase in the Headmaster's tower. My way straight to office was concealed by a gargoyle on the third floor. The gargoyle steps aside in response to a right password which I don't have. I tried numerous times to guess it so after Acid Pops, Cockroach Cluster and many others I finally got lucky with Fizzing Whizbee. I entered it and found Dumbledore behind his desk waiting for me._

_"Why did You make me a Head girl?" I asked simple question. The simplest I will ask today, this morning._

_"If my prejudice stopped me from making a best student Head, I would be damned." He said truth I felt it, but that wasn't real answer, that was answer with which person could get around answering question._

_"You don't trust me, but you knew that as Head I would have privileges and that I would be able to sneak around castle without danger of getting caught. You knew me and you also knew that I would snoop around..." I inhaled, this is the part when things get messy. "You practically gave me permission to do what ever I please... So why?"_

_"There is so many things that you don't know, Bella." Well, I already heard that sentence not so long ago. "I am beginning to worry that time will turn against two of us." Dumbledore was always man of wisdom, I could never defy that and his words about time getting to us were more meaningful than any of us could ever understand._

_"But you do trust me then. You don't hate me." It wasn't a question it was a statement._

_"No, never could." I gaze in his twinkling eyes, he told truth._

_"Then, what should I do? Everything is pointing that I am out of time... I feel that my demise is coming very soon." I lowered my gaze and saw something that more than likely changed my life. My mouth formed perfect 'O' before I could speak again. "You are dying, Professor." He nodded. His arm was burnt, I could only imagine what that actually meant. I felt rather sick, my head was spinning so I sat down._

_"Indeed I am, maybe it isn't too late...than." His words made no sense. He is dying about what damn time he is speaking about and why the hell I didn't notice this before...?_

_"When did this happen?" I asked him in want to understand it better._

_"In september." When he told me that I just knew that bad things are again getting their links get to me._

_It happened in September, he was slowly dying. It happened around time when Edward left me, four months ago. Just in same time while I received Horcrux. Horcruxes are nasty, they are dangerous and easily can kill low minded witches and wizards. Dumbledore is strong wizard, there is no man that could stand his ground against him... No one could defeat him except... Voldemort. Dumbledore destroyed Horcrux. Voldemort is stronger than I even imagined then, if he can kill Dumbledore, even slowly. But if Dumbledore is dying, than my fate is already approaching. I mean if sucha fate could get to someone as strong as him, then fate is able to get me. Fate will get me._

_"I will take your silence as conformation that you spoke with professor Trelawney?" His voice pulled me from my thoughts._

_"You know then?"_

_"Yes and I am sorry, but what you just learned is confirmation that we are not in dead tracks." His eyes twinkled. "Our sacrifices may not die in vain then." When he said that I just knew that I was never able to hide anything in front of him. It was foolish to think that he didn't know of my plans. He knew everything. "I believe you need something, Bella...?"_

_"Yes. A time-turner."_

_He briefly nodded and bend under desk. I have once again caught feeling that he was expecting this from me, but this time I also felt as if I expected of him to do what he was just doing. It felt strange, like we made some kind of secret agreement in past and forgotten about it, but still know what we have to do even if we don't know we agree on doing such. He handed me golden device that resembled hourglass on necklace. Of course I already seen it and used it during my previous years when I needed more hours than day would allow, but since this year when I was absent for most of classes there was really no need for me to have it._

_"Use it wisely." He dismissed me._

_I exited his office and headed down staircase without anymore words used. Dumbledore told me to us it wisely and that is what I already planed to do. I decided to go to only place that could provide me peace, Chamber of Secrets. Although I certainly don't like that place, it is very useful. Since I knew way to it by my heart already, meantime I was walking I was counting turns on time-turner. Many turns were needed, but by the time I stopped walking in center of chamber, I had yet only one turn left, if I've had done my math correctly._

_After last turn I was pushed into past. I was hidden behind fireplace, I just saw me in past stopping Doholov from killing Sirius. I saw Doholov casting killing curse too many times to count, directed narrowly at past me with green lightning-like tendrils popping off from the main beam, but it was unsuccessful and instead of hitting past me it hit three fireplaces near me, causing tiles to explode and parts of the fireplace to come crashing down on the wooden floors._

_I watched past myself successfully holding my ground against matured death eater. I was amazed with myself when I noticed order members appearing. Since golden rule is that I can't be seen by others in past, I hid further behind fireplace. I briefly heard myself casting Stupefy and saw jet of scarlet light. There was a lot of noise going on, so I couldn't possibly hear everything. When I heard cheers I knew that battle was finished._

_I sneaked glance and saw many death eaters being levitated from floor, order members accompanied aurors and as I was looking at them I almost didn't see Harry, Dumbledore's army and my past self leaving with Dumbledore and Fudge. I awaited for few seconds before following them. I was afraid that someone might see me, but then I remembered that even someone did see me they wouldn't recognize me because people in past, they never saw how I truly look._

_I followed them through Merlin knows what part of Ministry until I realized that even if no-one could recognize me, a barefoot girl could attract a lot of attention. Red label caught my eyes when I passed by the most normal looking doors I saw in weeks. I decided to give a try and enter a staff room. Inside of it there was many coats hanged and some papers placed on small table. Every staff member had locker, so I broke in first with female name on it._

_Mafalda Hopkirk won't need her shoes anymore not the black cloak she had in her locker. Her shoes were little too big, but manageable to walk in them. I removed my jewelry and undressed, my gown would be to much noticable around normal witches and wizards in ministry. Mafalda didn't have any clothing in her locker so I robbed one locker next to hers. Woman whose locker I robbed must be Junior Assistant judging by her clothing. She had one short and very revealing dress stashed in her locker , but this was not time to be picky._

_I put that dress on and enveloped myself in Mafalda's cloack. I looked less whorish, but still enough to feel uncomfortable. I picked few folders from table and disposed my dress in trash bin. It really was shame to ruin beautiful dress, but with money I inherited there shouldn't be any reason to worry about piece of cloth. I exited staffroom and proceed with plan. From my memory of what happened after battle I knew that Doholov's wand was given directly in hands of Fudge by past myself._

_I went to second floor of Ministry. From my memories I knew that I handed Doholov's wand to Fudge right before going back to Hogwarts by using Floo Network. On second floor there was some kind of reception with one old witch sitting behind desk. She was almost hidden behind papers that were lied on table. Old witch noticed me so I made perfect excuse. With my look I could pass for someone older and since she never saw me she didn't know who I am._

_"Hello, I am Doris Dwyer. I am here to see Minister Fudge." I said with confident voice. Over years I really learned how to lie, by now it all came natural._

_"Well Miss Dwyer..." She started._

_"Actually Mrs. Dwyer, Cornelius should be already waiting for me. Is he in his office?" I asked her. I really got deep in playing my role. Doris is first name I could think of and hair colour of this woman awfully reminded me on hair color of Renee, Bella Swan's mother so I used Dwyer name._

_"Mrs, Dwyer than.. Do you have appointed your meeting?" Woman asked me._

_"Well Mrs..." I glanced on her sticker with name on. "Penrose, if you knew who I am you would never think that I need to appoint meeting with Cornelius." I smiled sweetly at red haired witch._

_"Of course... Silly me. I am terribly sorry, I will lead you to his office right away... You should at least try to make my life easier, Beth. I mean I know that your job is to be invisible and that because of your job you never show your true form, but sometimes my old head doesn't work right." Well she is babbling and from whar I heard she thinks that I am Beth, someone I don't know, but Mrs. Blane does. Ministry really should try harder, this woman is freely talking about Unspeakables._

_She lead me to Fudge's office and I knocked on doors when she left. Behind the door I heard Fudge's voice saying 'Come in'. I entered his office and he was turned with his back to me. Fool, he should never turn back to enemy. His office was hilarious, it was so laughable that I had to bite my lip to maintain giggles. Minister was speaking with some man through fireplace, but I couldn't see his face. However, I definitely could hear that they are talking about what happened in Ministry atrium and Hall of Prohecy's._

_I sat behind his wooden desk in comfortable leather sofa, his table lamp was in my arm reach. Voice of man sounded terribly familiar, but I didn't bother to even try to recognize man behind voice, it was unneeded since they weren't talking about something I didn't already know. As he was talking I went through my memory of what happened after battle so I could know what happened with wand. Past myself handed it to Fudge who placed it in his robe pocket. He finished his talk and turned to me._

_"Hello Fudge." I greeted him and stood up._

_"Who are you?" He asked me._

_I laughed at his words, but didn't answer. I just adored to see him growing nervous with every second. For all sins he done against me, he deserved to be cooked and roasted in his suspense. When he realized I won't answer he screamed for security and went for door, but I pulled him back and pushed him against table. Man was bigger than me and although he was old he put a good fight against me. I am losing my touch, I thought as he punched me in jaw, my hands dropped and he was free, but before he even moved a feet I reached for his table lamp and hit him in head with it._

_"Goodbye Fudge."_

_He stumbled to floor loudly, he was out. I checked his pulse, he was still alive, unfortunately, but there was still possibility that he will have sever brain damages. He will wake up with strong headache, concussion even. I could imagine feeling great amount of pleasure if I ever killed him, but today was not the day for it, this he couldn't die today without great impact on future. I checked his robes and finally found Doholov's wand. I was about to do victory dance, but sound of someone, aurors running forced me to hide behind doors._

_Although I was hidden, I could see several aurors arrive through crook on doors. One of them stepped inside office and looked around. Since he was the first to enter he was the one to noticed Minister Fudge. After him there came second auror, he took few steppes in and looked for any intruders. Through crook I saw more aurors arriving. I needed to do something and that needed to be done now. So I slammed doors in second auror's head and stunned the one who was on floor next to Fudge._

_One who was hit with doors stumbled on floor and probably lost his conscious. I looked doors behind him with strong and long lasting spell and ran to Fireplace. It would probably be stupid to travel with Floo network since if I wanted to go in Hogwarts I would arrive directly in Dumbledore's office. Either way I tried, but there was no connection between Hogwarts and Ministry. Well, for first time in my life I was grateful that alphabet has 26 letters. While using Doholov's wand I had strange feeling that wand isn't accepting me._

_With his wand I was now full witch again and since Doholov was dark wizard his wand didn't burn my hand like Harry's did on my touch. But his wand certainly did feet really strange, I felt small pokes on my fingers. Locking spell won't work for long so I was in rush. On auror that was near Fudge I placed stinging jinx so his face was beyond recognition, I put false exchanged Fudge's memories so when he wakes up he will go directly to Hogwarts. Some parts of past shouldn't be changed._

_As final touch, I metamorphed in original form od auror whose face I massacred and transfigured my lent robes in robes auror was wearing now. I levitated Fudge just in time when other aurors kicked down the doors. I gave them instructions to place man by my feet in prison cell and went out with excuse that I am apparating to St. Mundgos with Fudge. Truth to be told I dumped Fudge second after I diverted to first floor. Since apparation in ministry was not possible I went for exit and disaparated to Hogsmeade where I was brought back to present._

_End of flashback_

"Bella, Bella, wake up." Someone shaken me from sleeping. I looked up and saw always handsome Draco Malfoy in whose lap was my head placed.

"Did we arrive already?" I asked him while sitting up.

"Train is just about to stop, my mom and Blaise's are already waiting for us at station." He informed me.

Train stopped five minutes later, it looks like I have slept through whole ride from Hogwarts to London and missed trolley, my stomach was making strange noises. Merlin, I was hungry. Well on bright side Blaise informed us that when we arrive Mrs. Zabini will have meal cooked, so I was not nutcracked about eating food. Malfoy pulled my bag shelf compartment before pulling his own down. Our compartment which had six seats was filled to last seat.

Victor changed his mind last minute so he went to visit his mother for holidays. In our compartment Blaise, Theo, Malfoy, Pansy, William and me found seats. I was sitting by window and next to me was Malfoy in whose lap as I already said I had my head while sleeping. Actually we were all sleeping and William was defenetly sweetest while doing it. Warm feeling is always dancing around my heard while I think about William and by the looks of adoration I am not the only one that feels it.

One by one, with Malfoy and me last to leave compartment we exited train and went in search for purlooded mothers. Our bags were levitated above our heads by Theo and Blaise as we walked through station. Pansy was extremely nice so while we were breaking our way through crowd she was the one who prevented William from getting lost in crowd by holding his hand. He was so damn cute when he smiled at her.

Malfoy and I were walking together, mostly following others. While we were walking through crowd I saw Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron greeting Weasly family. I felt uncomfortable because in previous years, Molly Weasly was hugging even me when we were coming for break. Unknown to them, I would usually disappear in crowd after meeting with Weasly family and snuck in train and return to Hogwarts. Malfoy, I think felt my discomfort so he took my hand.

He admitted his love for me, I didn't return it because I didn't feel that way about him, but when he was so nice I usually felt really bad. Still I allowed him to touch my hand while consciously knowing that little hand holding means more to him that I will ever know. It was terrible and wrong, me giving him false hope, but I couldn't let him go, I acted like Grand Bitch with selfishness my heart held. He kept me closely by his side and stopped my few times from crashing into others. They finally saw their mother after third time that Malfoy stopped me from crashing into someone.

"Mother, Mrs. Zabini." Review.

* * *

**Well, at least we can say that this Hiatus was short, I remind you.**

**So if you didn't realize it, Bella's magic is back. There is a lot of thing coming up and all of that will happen in next four chapters.**

**I would appreciate if you left me comments..**

**Also, name Doris which I used in chapter is actually my name so...**

**Soon,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	30. Wrong decision is only decision I make

**Wrong decisions are only decisions I make**

**BPOV**

_My life is sky, person who I love is my Sun and my friends are beautiful clouds which make my sky prettier. - Wicked Daphne_

* * *

There is 7, 423 words written in this chapter excluding authors note and quote. Draco and Bella fans will might be disappointed, but I am telling you this is still story about Bella and Draco, is it? Please, I want reviews for this... cause there is only 3 chapters left. Also Bella is turning insane.

Those who leave comment and are logged in will get sneak peek or can ask me anything they would like to know. I woke again, night wasn't pleasant for me. Never is. Arabella was tormenting me again. I woke several times during night screaming bloody murderer, good thing that I put Silencio on room. I was staying at Zabini manor with others and since Zabini Manor was spacious , we all got singe rooms. This is second night here and actually I am starting to miss Caius, I usually don't sleep alone and Caius wakes me up before I start screaming. So, yeah... I kinda miss sparkles.

"You know, I kinda love this leather skirt you are wearing." Said Arabella nonchalantly while I was dressing up.

"Well, it kinda sucks that you are dead then." I replied.

Yes, I am speaking with dead person, dead person that is giggling now. I was right, I won't die I will turn insane. It is already happening, Arabella was until now just appearing just in my dreams and that was pushing me on edge, but now when she can do more, I don't know what will I do. Shrugging with my shoulders I decided to ignore her presence and finish dressing up. I dressed in leather skirt with crimson top, black blazer and pair of black platform heels. I headed downstairs and it looked like everybody else is already up.

"Son, do you even understand how much of danger you are putting yourself by associating with that girl?" That was Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mother I told you, Bella is not a bad person..."

"Did you know that Dark Lord wants her in his ranks?" Pause. "Obviously, you didn't. She is wanted alive in ranks or dead if she doesn't join..."

While Mrs. Zabini allows me to call her Melanie, Mrs. Malfoy doesn't like me at all. At train station, she was unbelievable, she didn't trust that I am Bella. She even yelled at me, lets just say that I am ignoring her since then. Malfoy apologized for her behavior, but it ended with me ignoring him too. Merlin knows what he told her or didn't, Well, she doesn't like me and I don't care, there is no point in trying to make her feel differently about me. After all she knows what she wants.

"Oh, well of course he wants, I am powerful weapon." I smiled when I entered living room. Everyone was in and everyone knew that I heard what they were talking about.

"Miss Bella!" William welcomed me. Boy will never learn to call me differently. He jumped from sofa and ran to hug me.

"Slow down, Willy! I will not disappear." I smiled at boy. He might be eleven years old, but buddy I a telling you he is thin and almost weightless so it was easy to pick him up and hold him in my lap while sitting. Everybody was looking at me, they felt embarrassed cause they got caught.

"Letter arrived for you." Blaise said when I sat.

"Yes? From who?" Blaise just shrugged and handed me letter.

I didn't expect any letters, Caius left for Volterra, Victor is with his mom and I don't need to mention that last time I saw them was yesterday, well today in morning. For second I thought that maybe Harry sent me letter, but I don't really know what he would write to me. Then Marcus, he would just be disgusting pig and lastly my 'so much beloved' parents who are probably planing big wedding, already. I thought of Dumbledore too, but I really didn't think of Victoria.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I am satisfied that you listened me about wand matter, I am very pleased with you. However, you are taking too much time to get your business done._

_Also I am informing you that 27th of this month, your doggish friends are having funeral. I wonder will you have enough of courage to participate in saying last goodbye to them?_

_Till the next killing spree with love,_

_Victoria_

With snap of my fingers I sent letter in fireplace to burn. It was upsetting, but since I held William in my lap, I controlled myself from exploding. Victoria is mocking me, when I catch that bitch she will pay for everything. Since magic can be used on vampires, l will torture her for days with Cruciatus curse, I will avenge death of pack. Also I realized something, if Victoria knows what happened with wand, only reasonable answer on question how she knows is that she has a spy in Hogwarts.

"William would you like to go outside?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Well then go grab coat I will wait for you." He jumped from my lap and run out of living room. I turned to them.

"Bella...we.." Blaise, always trying to save the day.

"I won't repeat myself, I don't enjoy when people are talking about me behind my back." I sneered, it wasn't pleasant. "But, you are lucky I have other thing of my mind theses days...Accio small bag!" I snapped my fingers, I am back.

"You leaving, Bella?" Melanie asked me, sucha sweet woman.

"Yes, for meeting. I will drop Willy by one of his friends." I raised my hand to catch bag that was flaying towards me. I pulled letter and key out of it. "Blaise, here." I handed him things.

"What is this?" He asked while turning key in his hand.

"Key to vault 6613 on William's name and document with which he gets everything after..." Merlin, I ran out of words to explain.

"After what?!" That was Malfoy and lets just say he yelled at me.

"You don't get it,do you?" I asked, still calm.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't have this conversation now..." Pansy spoke, when I turned I noticed William.

"Come on boy, who do you wanna see more Daniel or Robbie?"

"Can we go to Harry?" Little boy asked. Harry who? I looked at him, as if he knew what I am thinking, he smiled and told me. "Potter." My hear fell.

"Nice, he is stealing my child."I muttered under breath. "He is with Weasleys, but you can go with me and see Nev, Luna and Ced, after all we won't be for long."

I took my black coat, put it on, put on my hat, dragon-hide gloves and checked if William too has hat, gloves and everything needed for winter weather. It was little upsetting that William wants to see Harry, I mean William is usually shy with people, but if he asks for Harry than he likes him. Merlin knows when the two of them became best pals. Today, it is december 23rd and malls are open in muggle world, Ced, Nev and Luna are meeting me there.

We were walking through snow, my heels were digging in snow, not best shoes to go out. Either way, after we apparated from Manor we were in center of Muggle London, not much aways from our meeting place. Cedric, Neville and Luna were already waiting for me. They looked incredibly muggle, so normal that nobody even looked at them like they are insane. We entered cafe and ordered, I gave muggle money to William and told him to go buy himself something.

"So what is plan?"

"Did you think of wand?"

My wand should me made from something that is worse than death. Really, it suits me, it is just like kiss of dementor, after you receive it, your fate is worse than death. Luna said to me years ago that she had accounter with Banshee, I knew that Neville sees Thestrals and Cedric obviously met vampires, fact that he looks like Edward is just proving what I am thinking. I saw dementors, I am their Mistress, I can submit them to my will.

"Yes. We shall see dementors."

* * *

_"I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you"_

I pressed las key on piano and finished playing. It was Christmas morning and everybody was dressed up, except for William who was in his pyjama. Zabini Manor looked beautiful, decorations were all over place. When I asked William what he wants for Christmas he responded with sweetest thing ever. He said that he wants me to be happy, I almost cried after that. When I asked him again and boy said that he wants me to sing him a song, so I did and he was now clapping with enthusiasm.

"Wanna see your real present now?"

Of course I bought him something, it was out of question. I got him muggle and wizarding items, for example I bought him bike, broomstick - Firebolt, chocolate frogs and many other things. I bought things for others too and the present that is most important didn't cost me anything, it is for Malfoy and it is arriving soon. I received many presents too, even Mrs. Malfoy gave me something. With many presents there was one small box that came from Harry and one bigger, which was sent by Volturi. Nice,this means that I still have their support.

"This came this morning with owl that was here two days ago." Blaise handed me big package.

It was only addressed on me and nothing more, I knew that it came from Victoria. I thought about opening it later, but wanted do deal with it right away. When I opened damn package there was note after all. Victoria really cares to torment me, I mean even Cullens sent presents, but at least they didn't leave note. Note said, '_Cause I know you never had a doll'_.She sent me a doll, it was even more freakish that doll was miniature myself. It even speaks, '_Hi, I am Bella and I killed my...', _doll was burned before it finished that line. Good thing no-one asked anything.

Day went on. We had tasty breakfast, thanked each other on presents and enjoyed our day. It was nice start of day not even Victoria ruined it. I finally opened gift's from Cullens, but just ones from Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. Gifts from Volturi were awesome, Caius thanked me on freeing him, but wrote that he misses me. I was alone while opening gift from Harry, it was engagement ring and although it is wrong I put it on and hid it with charm. Half hour after I returned downstairs, gift for Malfoy arrived.

"Does anybody else feel cold?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, by that time William was under three blankets.

"Dementors." I said while walking to exit.

"What!" Pansy shrieked. I put on my coat and told them to wait.

It was indeed very cold, inside even more cause of weather. Dementors were still far and there was not many of them as when last time when I called them to Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. This dementors were coming directly from Azkaban. Minutes passed before cold started biting in my deep in my flesh. Street lamp cracked and lighting disappeared from street. I felt draw long, rattling breathes on my nape when first of them appeared with others following him.

"Hello dementors." I smiled when I saw 'gift' they brought. "Hello Lucius." He stared at me. I ordered to dementors to release him, I transfigured his dirty robes in clean ones, he was still very confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Go, your wife and son are inside." He thanked me and went inside, although he was confused.

"Mistress, we brought other thing you asked us for and my brothers are already bringing woman." Dementors are sometimes better than people they do what I ask for.

"I thank you for your services, but now hand me my wand."

"Bone of dementor..."

"I figured that, core?"

"Soul of person you saw die." Damn that is sick.

Dementor handed me wand, it really was bone we were speaking of. But is was not white as human bone, it is colored in light brown, well at least I know what is colour of dementor bone. Wand, my wand is long, I mean seriously really long. When asked, dementor said that it is eighteen inches long. As is it in not special enough it bears carvings that resemble clusters of berries running down its length. Core is most frightening thing I ever heard of. Who knew that soul could be used as core?

"Mistress, our brothers arrived." Dementor pulled me from my thoughts. If I wasn't so deep in thought before I would surely notice that it became really colder.

"Bellatrix Lastrange." I greeted. "I hope you weren't having lunch with your Lord, it would be unpleasant..." I said not really caring if that actually happened.

I looked at madwoman, she was just that, madwoman. In past she was maybe beautiful woman, but madness destroyed her. She didn't spoke, she kept her mouth closed tightly, she was so carefull around me. I wonder... Why? Well she will have to speak now, I have upper hand, dementors handed me her wand. I was wondering for so long why this crazy woman and Lucius let me slide in battle of Department of mysteries, truth is coming out today. I dismissed demenotors and ordered Bellatrix to follow me inside.

"Bella." Malfoy appeared by doors and pulled me in tight hug. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." I stood aside so he could see Bellatrix. "I always have ulterior motive, so if Sr. Malfoy would join me with Mrs. Lastrange in library that would be pleasant. "

It wasn't question, I started walking to library without even waiting for their responds. I am not patient person this days. In library of Zabini Manor there was so much books, I was amazed first day when we came here, but now it is like 'meh'. I sat behind big wooden desk in comfortable sofa, I felt Dumbledore, but this was not time to be silly. Bellatrix and Lucius at first stood, but I kinda ordered them to sit dow so they had no other choice. It was actually quite hilarious bossing someone who is older.

"I won't hold you for long since you both have something other to do... What happened in ministry when you let me run?" Straight to point, just like Mrs. Rogers. They exchanged confused looks.

"Is this joke?" Asked mentally sick woman. I shoot her icy glare that can freeze your soul.

"I do not joke with serious matter. Now, I believe I asked you a question? So will you?" Will you explain it to me?

"We are afraid that we are not able to give answer to you, I don't recall freeing you..."

"Neither do I."

I stared at them, this is interesting really interesting. They don't know why they did it... My mind holds no explanation, just memory. When I started my first year at Hogwarts, I started writing a diary. I found that diary in my trunk yesterday and read through, it was long forgotten. Thing which are described in diary are just some things, nothing important. I wrote about friends and school, but everything is written in notes. Last thing described is one night in Gryffindor common room during middle of fifth year, after that it all stops.

In my diary there is no single situation written in which I describe my feelings. It is so frustrating, like I was trying to hide something from myself while writing it. Leather diary was present from Dumbledore in first year, there is even dedication written for it on first page. _'To the bravest of us all.' _Till this day is still don't understand what that means. Strange things are connected with that diary some are funny some are freakish. Example pages were ripped out, but it is written in my handwriting that I ripped it out.

Nevermind, Bellatrix and Lucius are of no use.

"You are of no use to me. Dementors!"

* * *

Days were passing by very quickly, it was already New Year's eve. Usually there would be big party we would be attending, but it is wartime and since I attended funeral few days ago. I metamorphed in Angela Webber after making sure that she doesn't attend funeral. I knew that she was friends with members of pack and she had every intentions of going, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I put false memory in her head so she believes she went on it, whole Forks and La Push believes she was there since they saw her body around.

Thing was cruel, Forks is now known as Ten-City-Kill. Charlie was with Billy whole time, if situation was different I would more than likely go to them and talk, but since this was funeral, all I said was 'Sorry for your loss'. Thing like this made me realize that after years of depression, many attempts of Mrs. Rogers's to kill me, my own sucide attempts, I want to live. Fully and free, but that won't happen. Life is one big piece of nasty shit. It pushes us in many directions and pulls us back to other, story of my life.

Mrs. Malfoy warmed up to me after I have done for her and Malfoy, she even allow me to call her Narcissa now. Me and Malfoy are, I don't know in awkward situation, we mostly ignore each other. Since Christmas we barely spoke, it is like 'hi' every morning and 'goodbye' before sleeping. I know that I said that I don't love him or anything, but this is so so awkward. When we are in same room tension can be cut with knife for butter. We are bringing everybody on edge.

After funeral I received one more letter from Victoria. When I came back from it I was on edge of tear so I just ran up to room in which I am staying. I wanted to sleep, but Arabella's presence was annoying me to no end. It all ended with me trashing room after discovering that I have no more dreamless potion which Snape gave me. I repaired everything in morning, but I forgot to place silencio on room so I woke Narcissa and Blaise during night with screams.

I was kicking and screaming before Narcisaa woke me from my nightmare. Even woken up, nightmare continued, Arabella was sitting in rocking chair and laughing whole time. I started crying while Narcisa was holding me, it was so embarrassing that I made her swear that she will never speak of it. After I calmed down little, she invited Blaise in. She went back to sleeping and Blaise spent night holding me, we were smarter this time so we placed silencio on. Since that day I am not sleeping alone.

"Hey, we already thought that we will have to bring you down ... Were you sleeping again?" Theo, with who I became great friend asked.

"No, didn't feel well." It was only partly a lie. I am never okay.

"Well after you hear news, you will feel even worse. Sit." He pulled me on couch and sat besides me. What is going on? "Blaise, she is up!" I heard running and Blaise appeared behind corner. What are they up to?

"Umm... Bella there was this.." Does he always babble?

"Out with it!"

"Okay, okay..."Blaise jumped in his seat. "Mrs. Rogers was killed!" Should that concern me?

"So what are bad news then?" I leaned back in seat.

"Err, Bella, you see..."

"What does ministry thinks I killed her?" I joked, Blaise's face fell. Oh, shit! "When did this happen?!" I jumped from my seat.

"Friday." Friday, so if today is Tuesday 31st then Friday was on... 27th.

"Damn." I cursed. "It was funeral then, I used body of muggle girl... and that means that no one saw me there and I have no alibi." Now, I regret I am not the one who killed her.

Luna is right, I was made to suffer. I can already see it, me in prison cell, looking mad as Bellatrix after twelve years of same cell. This will be interesting.I already see my trial in Wizengamot ,I will be pronounced guilty and I will serve a sentence in Nurmengarn instead of Azkaban since I am Mistress to dementors. After all fools from ministry already charged me for murder of my own sister, so why wouldn't they charge me because of death of person I truly hated. I stood up to leave.

"You are leaving? Where?" Blaise asked immediately.

"I am going to muggle bar, don't wait for me I am about to get wasted and shag pretty boy." Sounds like plan.

"Don't be a slut cause it doesn't suits you." Laugh.

"Oh, please. For last year I fooled with two vampires, one werewolf, shagged Victor Krum- many times, I made out with boy who lived,** his greatest enemy**, several muggle boys, Merlin I might even kissed Neville in this whole thing...I even kissed you, Theo, Malfoy and Pansy in truth or dare and did I mention that Flint showed his tongue in my mouth... Or did you know that I even don't to whom I lost my virginity? " I did a good ranting there.

Neverminding Blaise, I got upstairs to change, but on half way to room I didn't even feel like going anywhere. Yes, it is New Year's eve, but I don't feel like partying. Okay, maybe a little... With Firewhiskey... Merlin, I need a good shag. I didn't have sex with anybody since arriving in Hogwarts and person with whom I done it is now dead. Poor Paul, he might hate Isabella Swan, but he really liked me. Paul was wizard and shifter, ex-Gryffindor. It was really good that Edward and Paul never ran in each other.

That would be amazing fight to see. Merlin, I am really not good person, I was literally fucking Paul since day he told me that he know who I am, while I was in Forks. He recognized me by scent or something. For year and more than half that I was in Forks, Cullens moved seven months after I did. Months before and after they left, most of my free time I spent fucking with Paul. Only Merlin knows that after fucking with Victor for three months, I returned to Forks for one last shag and memory wiping. I am slut.

Thinking about Paul got me little big turned on, but mostly sad, he is dead. Deciding against partying with muggles I dressed in leather tights, silver woollen pullover, black leather jacket with Slytherin silver-green scarf around my neck, hat, gloves and only pair of flat boots than I own, I headed outside for walk. Manor was ours today, Narcissa and Melanie already left to their friend, William is with his pals from house and he will spend night there, so yes it is house full of teenagers.

I found out few really interesting things about Zabini manor. First, there is pool which is amazing, second manor is big and garden even bigger whole property in enormous and Melanie even said that this house is smaller than any of Slytherin properties. I was amazed, truly. I still didn't go through family estates, but I will do it before going back to school. One more great thing about Manor, Zabinis have stables with horses and that is where I went.

"Would you like to ride it?" I was tapping head of beautiful creature when Malfoy appeared.

"No. Don't know how. " I continued tapping head of whitest horse I ever seen.

"Well, than ride with me?" It was nice offer, but still should I?

"Malfoy... I." I don't know how to decline and not hurt you!

"Come on, Prince won't feel much pressure since you are weightless." I didn't even agree and he already pulled 'Prince' out of stable.

I had a certain feeling that Prince is actually his horse, when I asked him that he confirmed. He said that there is many things moved from Malfoy Manor to Zabini, I didn't question further, I knew why they did that. Malfoy was annoying, so he was set into proving that I am weightless so he just grabbed me and put on horse. As if I couldn't do it myself. After he took care that I am not going to fall of his precious horse, he positioned himself behind me.

I could tell, he is sucha masochist. He says he loves me, I send him to hell. We keep distance, ignore each other because it is better and then he crawls back to me so I can again say 'I don't love you' so he can feel pain again. After everything we were through, I am starting to think that he loves it. Yes he does, Malfoy's arms were under mines as he held straps. There was really little place to sit so we were squeezed together, at least I wasn't cold.

At first we went slow, but then Malfoy mad horse run a little. We were riding through forest that was part of estate on little forest path. Forest around us was so beautiful, because of high trees there wasn't much snow on soil, it was walkable. We were riding for over hour and I couldn't see manor just after 10 minutes, we were far away when we reached beautiful clearing. Clearing wasn't perfectly circular, but it was bigger than one in Forks.

Snow covered every inch of it, I wondered how it looks like in spring and summer. I can just imagine how beautiful it can be. We stopped in middle of it and climbed down from Prince's back. Malfoy was staring at me while I was exploring it, this whole situation reminded me of Edward and me on 'his' clearing, but yet it was so different. Those were different times, I was almost happy, in love and I was mostly sane, now I with person who loves me, but I don't him back.

Arabella was always saying that _we are who we love, not who loves us._ That doesn't help because I... I don't love many people. William and Blaise are the ones who I will always love no matter what, they are on top. Even Harry is close to top, he hurt me, but I hurt him too. He could do anything and I would still love him, he is so much better person that I will ever be. Malfoy, well about Malfoy I don't know what to feel. He is mystery, he confuses and challenges me, he loves me. But do I love him back?

I was waken from daydreaming with sound of thunder. I flinched, but I was not the only one who was scared, Prince got on his back legs and seconds after he ran into forest. As if that wasn't bad enough it even started raining heavily. Amazing, we lost horse and we will get soaking wet if we don't apparate back to Manor. Damn horse probably ran back to his stable. Damn, why couldn't we turn back to manor before? Ah, yes because I was admiring stupid clearing!

"Come we need to apparate back to Manor." I pulled Malfoy's arm.

"Bella we can't apparate. We are still on Zabini estate and we placed anti-apparation wards earlier." I gaped at him, this is nice, really nice, fabulous.

"Okay, what no..." Thunder interrupted me.

"There is small cottage here in forest..."

"Where?" I asked, sound of thunder was heard again.

"It is under Fidelius Charm and luckily for us it is just little aways, Blaise is secret keeper." He explained and started pulling me forward.

We were walking for five minutes and I was already soaking wet when we reached it. He stopped in front of one big oak tree and tapped on it tree times. Thing that happened next was really similar to what happened with Grimmuald place back in part of fifth year that I remember and since I myself placed charm on few destinations I knew what to expect. After taps oak tree split on two parts, two trees and small cotagge appeared. We entered it in rush.

Cottage was bigger than it looked like from outside. It reminded me on house where Jacob and Billy lived, little red but homey house made with love. There was small kitchen, bathroom and living room with bed, well it is only cottage after all. There was fireplace and Malfoy started fire. Walls were Slytherin green and furniture was I believe really expensive from what it looks like. I dropped my small bag and I tried to cast drying spell,on myself but nothing happened.

"Oh, yeah... We can't use magic inside, Blaise never explained why, but it is impossible." Well, he could say that earlier.

"But, I am cold and wet!" This totally sounds wrong when you are undressing your jacket.

"Well, I can help you with that, you just need to get undressed and on top of me. You'll be warm in seconds, even hot. " He raised his eyebrow. I could totally shag him now.

"Oh, yes?" I kicked my boots of.

Now I was challenging him with eyebrow raised. I licked my lips quite seducing way. He was standing in middle of room and I decided to have fun so I pushed him on bed. He leaned on his elbows so he could see what I am doing. I played with hem of my pullover, he was the on who was licking lips now. I pulled hem up so my flat stomach was showing, I pulled it up to my breasts and then let it fall down and cover my body. Malfoy whined after that, but I was just messing with him. In one very fast move I pulled pullover over my head and threw in on Malfoy's head

"Isabella... I..." he uttered when he moved cloth that previously covered his eyes."You are not wearing bra."

"Is that a bad thing?" I bent down.

"Never." He sat on edge and raised his hand to touch me, but I pulled away. "Why are you always doing this?" He asked.

"Doing what?" I sat on his lap

We were sitting like that in silence. We stared into each others eyes. When people describe magical moments, they often say that they were staring in eyes of some person, this wasn't moment like that. He wasn't looking at me as he usually does, his grey eyes were not adoring me, there was storm in them. I felt ashamed, he was judging me and I couldn't stand it. I knew what he asked, he asked why am I leading him on, making fool of him.

I looked down. Did I really mean what I said to Blaise earlier? Am I acting as slut? Answer is yes. I was almost naked sitting in lap of man, pure slut. Slut is person who have sex with anyone, if I start charing it I could become professional whore. I bet my tips would be big, my customers would be generous. Totally ashamed, I climbed from his lap and walked in bathroom. I closed doors and looked at myself in mirror. I really looked like whore, cheap one.

My mascara was smudged over my cheeks, I looked like I have just finished screwing someone behind corner. Whore job! When did I turn in this person? Person who I don't recognize. Who the hell am I? My head started aching as I slid down wall, crying my soul out. Since magic couldn't be used in this cottage, I was really sure that Malfoy could hear me sobbing, but ignored it. In last few month, I put things with no moral on first place, everything else fell behind.

"Belly-B, don't cry!" I pulled myself from floor and when I saw her, I started crying harder.

"Why ...can't you... stay... dead..?" I sobbed out. Arabella placed hand on my bare shoulder.

"It is okay, B... Shhh, shhh."

"Why can't you stay dead already?!" I stood from floor. And grabbed shoulders and started shaking her violently. "I killed you! You should be dead!"

"But you didn't." As she said these words, she started turning grey.

She smiled like she used to smile when she was alive. She was fading away slowly. I wiped tears from my cheek and after few blinks to make al tears go away, Arabella disappeared. It is hard to explain, but now, I have this strange feeling that this is the last time that I see her. I have feeling that she will no longer torment me in dreams and appear out of nowhere when she wants to. I have feeling that she won't if I make things right.

I washed my face and combed my hair with comb that more than likely belongs to Mrs. Zabini. I found hair band and tied my wet hair in pony-tail. When I opened bathroom doors Malfoy was waiting in front of them, I pushed past him when he was saying something about how long I was in. I started picking my clothes and although clothing was wet and cold, I put in on. I needed to get water out if my boots, but since it was still raining I just shrugged and pulled them on.

"How far I need to go to pass wards?" I asked while hurriedly pulling on my jacket. I shivered from cold.

"Two or thee miles north..." I was already by doors. "What are you doing?"

"I am leaving now." I shook me head. "Tell Mrs. Zabini that I am sorry... Please return my boy safely to Hogwarts..."

"Is this because of earlier? I am sor..."

"It is not about earlier although you were right." I said. My feet were already pulling to exit. "Please promise me that he will be safe... I might won't return to Hogwarts for new term. Please. " I begged him.

"Okay, he will be safe. I promise." That was all I needed.

Decision that striked me after was very wrong, but I stood on my toes and kissed. It was just lips to lips, no tongue, it lasted for few second and then I pulled away and ran out cottage. Malfoy followed behind me, he tried to stop me by pulling me back, but in the end there is no one who could stop me. I stunned him and pulled his stunned body back in cottage, I couldn't leave him outside. Malfoy said two or three miles north and evening fell so I had to hurry. I started running after casting 'Point me' so I could be sure that I am going in right direction.

Branches were scratching my face and rots of trees made me fall to many times to count, still I kept going. Weather wasn't making anything easier. It was still raining like there is no tomorrow and wind blowing with no mercy. Few times I was sure that damn wind will blow me off. And I was cold so cold. Wet clothing, rain, wind, forest it was perfect opportunity to get sick. Cold was previously biting in my flesh, but now I could feel insufferable cold deep in my bones.

After I don't know how long I reached end of forest line. Since I was trying to apparate every five minutes without success, I had feeling that this is it. I ran harder to border and when I finally reached it, I apparated away. I apparated to outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon and started looking for Burrow. Since I have never been there I didn't know how exactly it looked. Harry's and Ron's description helped though. After fifteen minutes of wander in around I finally saw The Burrow.

I walked slowly to it, admiring it in while walking. The Burrow was well hidden I doubt that postman even knew where Weasley's house is. The building had several crooked stories attached to it. Four or five chimneys dotted the roof of the house, and the entire building was most likely held up by magic due to its crazy construction. It was crazy to belive that house stood on ground, it looked so magical.T he Burrow had a small yard at the front of the house, with a garage and a chicken coop that housed the family's chickens.

I walked to doors and loudly knocked on wooden doors on which sign 'The Burrow' was written on. While I was waiting on steps, I was mentally preparing what I am going to say. Also I removed Disillusionment Charm from ring. Ring was beautiful, made of red gold with lilaic sapphire and brilliants. I heard voice of Mrs. Weasley and judging by sound of stepps she was coming for doors. I can't even imagine what she will say when she sees me. I can only imagine what trio told her about me.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, is Harry here?" I didn't give her chance to speak when she opened doors.

"Bella?" Ah, yes. Trio did speak about me. "Please dear come inside, you'll get sick." Well that was unexpected.

"Please, just send Harry outside, I know that he is with you." I was behaving on my best.

"Okay, he'll come... but still dear, it think it would be better if you come inside..." I shook my head in disapproving way. She went inside for Harry.

Since Mrs. Weasley left doors opened I noticed Ginny in hallway, she saw me too, she smiled and walked away. Few seconds later I noticed Hermione too, she wasn't as nice as Ginny. At first she yelled at me what am I doing there and when I called her mudblood she glared and disappeared. I didn't mean to hurt her, but she annoyed me. I mean I always knew that she is jealous of me, I always had better grades and Slytherins never dared to call me mudblood, I would hex them to Neverland, but her behavior was really bad.

"Bella?" Harry finally came out. "What are you doing here?" He closed the doors.

Here we go.

"Actually I don't know why am I here, but I am..." I chewed my lower lip. "All I know was that I was sitting naked in lap of Malfoy and he refused me..." Harry raised his eyebrow. "No one refuses me, but he did!" I didn't even notice how angry I was.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" He asked. "Are you in love with him?"

"No, I am not in love with, it is just..." Everything I prepared to say was forgotten. "He was my enemy, since I returned he is smitten with me, he swears that he loves me and that confuses me. Want to know why?"

"Go ahead, enlighten me." He said sarcastically with hard look on his face.

"Because if someone who loves me can refuse me, then others who love me less can refuse me even easier."I explained. "Deep inside, I always knew that you love me more than friend, but you threw me away when I became Slytherin! And I was bloody lost! Did you ever think that I would put up with Malfoy if I had you? I would never, but he was just there! He put up with me when nobody else did... And the greatest part is that he never asked why!"

"What do you want from me?" He asked, let just say he didn't like me speaking of Malfoy.

"All this time I wanted Malfoy to be you! I didn't want him, I wanted my best friend! I wanted you!" I screamed at him. "Why weren't you there?!" He looked at me, coldly.

"You were gone, you left me first! For almost two year with no letter, anything! So, don't blame me, ask yourself why?!" Anger was getting the best of him, we were yelling like there is no tomorrow. Weasleys were hiding behind curtains, they were listening our yellingsation.

"Because... Because... I couldn't contact you... I never told you that I lived in orphanage because I didn't need family that left me, you, Ron and Hermione you are my family... Forks was price I paid so one day I could see you again...If I didn't accept it, I would die in prison. " My voice got noticable low, but he could hear me.

"What did you do?" He asked me so gently.

"I... I killed my sister." I looked down, I couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"Oh, Bella." He pulled me in hug that ment more than any words could ever.

I totally broke into crying while he held me. Harry knew that I could never kill anybody intentional, well Bella from past. I was shaking violently, I am not so sure was it because I was crying or because I was feeling so cold, I was just trembling. My head was pressed on his chest, tears were making his shirt wet. His hand was stroking my hair, I didn't even notice when Ron and Hermione came outside, I noticed when two new pair of arms appeared around me. I felt like home, they are my home.

My life is sky, Harry is my Sun and Hermione and Ron are my clouds, together they are making my sky prettier. We pulled out of group hug and started to inside Burrow, I was holding tight on Harry's arm. Weasley's and order member I knew of welcomed me. Mrs. Weasley made me eat dinner since I was looking anorexic. While the rest of people were in kitchen and living room we went upstairs in Ron's room. Since I was in his room for the first time I was quite surprised.

Ron had a small room at the top of the house beneath the attic, it was on fifth. His room was decorated with posters of the Chudley Cannons as I expected it would be. His room was small, but still it was more than I ever had in orphanage. Hermione gave me dry and clean clothing to wear and around midnight we went out to see Firework, it was beautiful. After three o'clock Mrs. Weasley made us all go to bed, she insisted that I can have Percy's room all for myself since he isn't home.

Lets just say that I didn't have room all for myself, five minutes after Mrs. Weasley checked us for last time that night, Harry sneaked in room. He brought me his shirt so I can sleep in it and when I turned to wall to change I thought that he will lose his head from embarrassment. I swear, he is virgin. We settled in bed, at least that wasn't awkward. We were talking while I was snuggled to his chest and we were holding hands under blanket.

"You are wearing my ring?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, I was so sleepy.

"Why?"

"Because... I love you." I looked up to see his eyes, they were warm and he was smiling.

"I love you." He repeated.

With smile on my face I kissed him. Moonlight was the only light we had as we shared our kiss. Kiss was simple and perfect. It started as every kiss should, gently and then it turned into passionate one, kiss that blows up everything, takes you aways and makes you forget bad things that happened. When his soft lips pulled away from mine, Harry kissed my forehead and wished me goodnight. His arms were wrapped around me making me feel warm and loved.

But it was wrong. I couldn't call kiss mistake, but while I was kissing Harry I was thinking about Draco.

Yes, Draco, not Malfoy.

And it was right. Review.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever written for this story... So I know that it is maybe confusing, but DID YOU NOTICE THAT BELLA IS INSANE?**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	31. It feels like kill

**_It feels like kill_**

**_3rdPOV_**

_"Killing is not so easy as the innocent believe." _

_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

* * *

_ This is something like filler chapter, but if you review chapter 29 will be update tomorrow and I can already tell you, that chapter is one of the most important chapters, it will carry great importance for sequel. There are few questions after reading, so please answer them, it is matter of sequel._

She turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with her, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring the woman's way...The yew hedges muffled the sound of the footsteps. There was a rustle somewhere to her right: death eater that followed woman drew his wand , pointing it over his companion's head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, sturring majestically along the top of the hedge. Woman glared at man and carried on.

A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing...The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed pale woman and as she strode past.

Death eater was ordered to stay behind. Pale woman glared once more before stunning him just because she felt like it. The portraits hidden on sight of woman as she glared at every moving thing, not even the most feared wizard in one of portraits like woman, everyone despised her. At least feeling was mutual, pale woman was not someone you could love, she was cold heartless almost like Tom, but difference between Tom and her was that Tom found himself impressed with her and she was just there.

Woman was very young, not even twenty. She had features of an angel, but she was true demon. Her long and wavy blond hair framed her face and silver eyes. She was here for meeting, meeting in snake's pit. She arrived late, but didn't care, she won't be punished. She walked through halls of Malfoy Manor before finally stepping in room filled with death eaters of inner circle. Everybody noticed her immediately, after all she was wearing very Gryffindor coloured dress.

"Bella?" Gasping voice of Narcissa Malfoy was heard.

"Don't worry your pretty head Narcissa, I am not that traitor girl. You should know by now that I am woman of many faces and forms." Young woman said coldly.

Young woman walked to empty seat which was saved on right of Voldemort, across Severus Snape. She sat down without showing any kind of respect for 'her Lord', she isn't like any other death eater. She has no respect for anybody. She is malicious,arrogant and sinful like all death eaters, although she doesn't carry The Dark Mark, she refused it and lived. Voldemort looked at her, shoot her glare, but she just smiled at him. This was some sort of mockery after all, woman was metamorphmagus and she took appearance of someone Voldemort wanted, but couldn't get in his ranks.

"I was beginning to worry you lost your way, join us, we save you a seat." Said Voldemort and gestured towards empty chair. She took it with smile. "It would be expected that you show more respect to your Lord."

"You know me, Tom._"_ Woman openly disrespected him by calling him by his muggle name. "I can rule with you, but not under you." Said perfect copy of Isabella Marie Slytherin.

Woman glanced around table. She recognized every death eater that was present around it. Many heads were turning in her direction with many reactions. Some confused as for Goyle Sr. and Crabe Sr, some angry as for Bellatrix Lastrange Alecto and Amycus Carrow andYaxley, some reactions were soaked with fear like Pettigrew's, but only one reaction was neutral, Severus Snape was just monotone, he did not show any sign of interest for girl. Maybe it was because of it or not, but witch eyed Severus Snape for long time.

"I know your ways and admire your vicious nature, but you are disrespectful." Dark Lord sneered at young woman.

"Well, you are not handsome as you used to be in 1943, but I am not whining about it, am I love?" Yes, she was very disrespectful and full of herself.

"Meeting dismissed!" Dark Lord exploded with anger, but yet his admiration for girl that was more than fifty years younger than him, stopped him from torturing her.

She was his youngest follower and yet she desired to be more than mere follower. She had ambition to be more that that, if 'Tom' was to be king than she wanted to rule with him. After all what is a king without a Queen? Dark Lord ordered that few of his dedicated followers must stay behind. He called on Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Black who was here instead of Lucius Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy. As expected Tom called on young girl too, but it didn't she would stay either way, wanter or not.

Blond woman never cared for rules, she cared for power, in some wicked ways she was really similar to Voldemort. She hated people who were above her so she always made her intentions clear in the most wicked ways, those above always ended under, under ground. No one, not even Voldemort knew how really she looks like, she used her abilities to no end. Nobody liked her behaviour and thirst for power, but everybody who met her approved that she is talented witch and skilled liar.

"Narcissa, tell me, is your son making any progress with vanishing cabinet?" Narcissa Malfoy never got to answer, she was interrupted by other blond woman in room.

"Vanishing cabinet?"

"Yes, youngest Malofy was given a task of repairing one before end of second term, my beloved." Voldemort was really patient with 'girl'.

"Well I give him a month before I kill him and do task myself." Blond woman clapped her hands together. "What about his other task? killing Dumbledore, is he slow with it too?"

Narcissa Malfoy was left gaping at younger witch while witch at whom she was gaping was grinning wickedly. Bellatrix Lestrange was taken back, younger witch in front of her was so much like her. Although Bellatrix Lastrange wasn't really crazy as she pretended, Bellatrix was quite positive that form-changing-witch that was smiling ever so wickedly indeed was. Dark Lord just admired his sight, with every second that passed, he was more and more sure that young witch beside him will be more useful to him that Slytherin girl ever would.

Meanwhile, in Scottish Highlands, wizarding school Hogwarts was missing one student. Isabella Slytherin didn't return for second term and witch that took her form used this information wisely. As January was dying form-stealing witch knew that if Isabella never returned, job would be easier done. She was going to Hogwarts, she will keep an eye on Malfoy and count his last days down. As for Isabella, young witch already decided on her fate.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Dearest friend,_

_In last couple of months... I gave you hell and I am deeply sorry for that. When we were still on beginning, when we didn't quite know what we are doing, we agreed that no matter what we will go through it together. We agreed that we will never let each other down and save ourself no matter what. I am sorry, but we can't keep up with our plan, I can't let you join the Snake's pit. I know that you and me always talked about how important greater good is...But it is worth our lives? No it isn't. We don't have support that is needed, we don't have followers or even friends that could help us. I don't have support, I lost everything that mattered when Arabella died. You know me, you know that whatever I do, it will never be because of power or because of my selfish needs. Do I have my selfish needs? Yes, everybody does and this is exactly where we are drifting apart... You want to save your father and I want to save the world, but do I really? I don't know, I became self-centered, forgot about world and done everything to save myself. But, dear Victor, I didn't succeed. I don't know when we will see each other again, maybe this letter is our last... Do me a favor, change your direction, we are changing plan, I can't let you become a spy for order, I want you to fight with order. Show from where you came, show that family does not define us. If you do that, it will help your future. As for myself, don't worry, it was to late forme since start. __I could tell you so many things, I really could, but you already know everything you need to now and that is that you don't know me, no one does. Now time has come, future can't hold anything against me because I am ready for everything. If I can ask you one more thing, I want you to return to Hogwarts, alive when final battle begins, I want to see you alive fighting for everything you believe in._

_After all we are just two pure-bloods, what could we know?_

_Love,_

_Isa_

Cold wind almost blew letter from my hand as I was giving it to owl in postoffice in Diagon Alley. After holidays I didn't return to Hogwarts, but no one actually knew that. I was constantly undercover, taking forms of whom ever I wanted and ministry was blind. Dumbledore was lying for me, he was 'taking' care of me in Hogwarts. Every student believed that I was truly in Hogwarts except for certain gruop of people, they knew. During my absence Pansy was pretending to be me.

It surprised me when I heard from Dumbledore, he informed me that Pansy started walking around in my body which actually means she was using polyjuice potion to fool students. Idea was quite brilliant, students were fooled along with ministry while I was, it is hard to explain doing some business. Right now I was in vampire hunt, literally. I took form of Victoria and paraded around trying to get noticed by newborns that were Victoria's spies.

For now, I was doing great and not so great. Explanation, I caught two vampires, but they were just messengers, nobodies. Victoria's spies in Hogwarts already knew that I am not really in Hogwarts, they knew before I caught them, meaning Victoria knows. I was stilly trying to finish puzzle that was put ahead of me and I wasn't doing great. It turns out that spy that is in Hogwarts sends messages to Victoria through many messengers, meaning I don't know where the start and end are.

I was doing this for more than month, I left Wesley's house on 2nd January and now it is already 6th February. Dealing with Victoria wasn't only thing I was doing, I was doing well something, I don't know what. It happen everyday between six and midnight. I would be at one place, my vision would go blank and then I would wake in dark alley or somewhere. It was hard to explain and really confusing, it was even painful few times, but week ago was the worst.

At 28th January I woke in one of my family's manors, I don't know how I ended there, but I had a huge wound on my shoulder and something was sticking out of it. I quickly healed my wounds and returned to hunting Victoria down, but two days later I woke in same Manor covered in blood. Af first I thought that someone used Sectumsempra on me, but I didn't feel any pain nor had any wounds so it was logically to assume that blood was not mine.

I checked my wand, no spell was used. To this day I never used my wand and no one knew about it, it is my secret, no one can know that I am 'powerful' again. If anything was consoling me in past month, that was fact that I didn't see Arabella in my dreams or in 'reality', I was fine, my dead sister finally gave me peace after two years. Although I wanted that for so long, I have feeling that this is not si good situation. It feels like calm before storm and when storm ends I don't know if Sun will appear again. Anyway, right now I was following messenger called Riley.

Riley is really young, in human and in vampire years. Although he is using camouflage, I know that he is old just few months, not more than three. When I first saw him, he seemed so familiar and he was. It was almost painful, Riley Biers was twenty years old, halfblood, ex-Rawenclaw. Shame, I thought, soon he will be Riley Biers, ex-vampire, ash. Yes, I will kill him. Shakespeare wrote in his play Henry IV, in part 2 ' Don't shoot the messenger', but I of course know better, I killed and will kill her messengers.

It is little hard, since I knew Riley, but that doesn't change anything, he will die today. Only thing that could save him from death was if he choses to cross Victoria and join me, but I know these messengers they never change their loyalties. Other thing that could save Riley is small possibility that he will lead me directly to Victoria, if that happen my mind will be set on destroying her. I followed Riley, if he only turned he would notice me, well 'Victoria', but young vampire was tracking someone by smell.

When he entered one old shop that clearly wasn't working far ages, I followed him inside. I expected this to be one of those messenger's kills, done quick and easy with only little torture before ripping their heads of and burning them, but I certainly didn't expect that Riley will survive today. Riley lead me into building with people I never ever wanted to see or meet. I would be glad if Victoria was in, but no, there inside of old shop, on dusty chairs, my 'parents' were sitting, around them there was few vampires I saw for first time.

"Hello Isabella, we awaited for you for a long time. Would you like to sit?" Elizabeth Slytherin was radiating with arrogance. I found nothing that could really tell that I was her daughter.

Elizabeth was black haired with dark eye color, nothing like myself. I was really glad that we looked so different, but, there is always but, I clearly was Kelsey's daughter. They were both around forties, my 'mother' could probably be called beautiful, but she disgusted me, she looked older than my 'father' and it was obvious that she tried to hide that with glamour charm. Kelsey looked worthier than Elizabeth, he was aging with dignity, he was blond with few greys, his eyes silver, there was so many similarities between two of us, I was his daughter.

"I would rather stand." I politely said, I even smiled. Elizabeth smiled wider.

"Sit!" Vampire appeared behind me and growled.

I giggled like school girl at that. He told me to sit, we I will. They really should know better with whom they are dealing with, after all if parents speak spanish, kid won't speak german, meaning if parents are bad child could be worse. Like in my case, sometimes I was really bad, sometimes I pretended that I am bad, sometimes I was good and sometimes I pretended that I am good. People should know that 'Evil is not born, but made' in situations like this doesn't make any sense. With snap of my fingers, vampire that was previously growling, was on all four and I sat in his back.

"So what is the reason for..." I gestured around room. "This?"

"We want to make our daughter honorable member of society." Elizabeth said happily. When I look at her, I can help but wonder what kind of mental disorders she has. Maybe they are genetic, who knows. Woman is crazy.

"Oh, I see." I smiled at her. "No, I won't marry Flint and no, I will not allow you to use money I claimed as heir." It was entertaining looking at her, she was beyond furious. Well, she couldn't help herself, she didn't even notice when I invaded her mind, I am actually surprised that she realized what happened. Something equally entertaining was look on face of Kelsey. Nothing on his aristocratic face showed any sing of life, he was just staring at me quietly. It looked like he mimicked me when he snapped his fingers, but actually I was glad.

"I see that you truly are my daughter." He said when he was able to speak. He just stunned his wife who was speaking to much, well at least he is smart.

"And I see that I will never truly be your daughter." I replied. He laughed in his beard.

"I see that you grew in true Slytherin, no matter of circumstances." Was that a compliment? "I am rather curious, would you care enough to show your true form?"

I hesitated for moment. Do I want to show my enemy how I look? No. Do I want to show man who is my father how I look? Again no. I didn't even snap this time ans Victoria's features changed to mine, or at least what he thought were mine features. Earlier I was quite surprised when they recognized me in Victoria's body, but since vampires were around with their noses it was quite surprising. It was more surprising when Kelsey shook his head.

"Slytherin as I said. I knew you are hard nut to crack. Now tell me, how's your health?" I was taken back with that. First he knew that I lied about my features, although I took Arabella's features witch were really similar to mine... And second thing, why the fuck would he ask about my health, is it possible that he knows something?

"Never better."

"No bad dreams? No unexplainable sickness? No hallucinations?" I eyed him, I tried hard to catch meaning behind his words. If Kelsey was more like Elizabeth, I would just peak in his mind, but no there was strong shield wrapped around him. More similarities between two of us.

"I am so glad that you mentioned that... I actually have one hallucination right now, it is about two monkey dancing in my toilet." I looked around and placed hand over my mouth. "Don't tell anybody, but the monkeys are my parents." I said in hushed tone.

"Nevermind, Isabella. I already know that family curse won't bypass you, but I have to say it is such a shame.." Okay...? I was confused with his statement, but I tried hard no to show.

"Really it is nevermind, Kelsey. Now tell me what is true reason behind that we are today? I can imagine that your wife bores you, but you could stun her when you are at home, couldn't you?" I was joking with him, well isn't this sick...? He ignored my last question and explained his reason.

"If I said I love my daughter that would be so much unbelievable. Isabella, you and me both know at which side we stand in war that approaches and I won't ask you to join Dark Lord or not fight against family... I will ask you to survive war so Slytherin line could be continued." He was direct and cold, but he said his wish and I am fine with it. It is maybe little insulting that he doesn't care about me, but about blood I carry, but I can't exactly say that I care about this duo so it is fine by me.

"Do vampires have a soul?" My question surprised him. It was something that I am trying to find useful for future.

"Yes, everything living has a soul." He answered eventually.

"Then I don't need answer on my next question." I stood up and released vampire. "I will leave now, enjoy damnation of life you live."

"Wait Bella!" He called when I already reached doors. I flinched at Bella. "What was you question?" He asked. I slowly turned to him, corners of my mouth were just waiting for opportunity to smirk.

"I nearly wondered if dementors will have anything to suck from you when they arrive."

* * *

Rest of week was calm, there was no vampire's around. Heck, even I was calm, it was surprising, but I actually stayed at Manor and kept out of trouble. My head was aching with no mercy so I really didn't feel like doing anything big and nerve-wracking. My conversation with Kelsey and Elizabeth was still in my head. If I don't know that there is someone like Voldemort, Kelsey and Elizabeth would be the duo who I would think are the greatest evil of all time.

I talked with Dumbledore earlier this week, we are keeping in touch if ministry officers decide to pop in Hogwarts. I didn't quite enjoy talking to him so Dumbledore would often make Snape talk to me and I was glad. Severus Snape was never high on list of people I liked, but he is getting up at high speed. Snape was, we could say uptight, but he cared. Cedric, Luna and Neville were also talking to me through fireplace, but I refused anyone else.

It was dead silence when I heard tapping on window. Right away, I thought that Victor responded on my letter, reality was screwed up big time. It was owl from Witch Weekly, stupid owl nipped my finger before I paid. I wondered why would I need something as stupid as magazine for witch Queen of Quills wrote and then I remembered everything she done to Harry during fourth year. I seriously hopped that Skeeter's victim wasn't someone I knew.

I took my time, so I firstly took fresh soda and then comfortably sat in armchair in living room of manor. I was just taking sip when I opened package and cover was shown, I spat everything out and started coughing. If Hermione didn't hand Rita's unregistered Animagus then I will. Stupid woman placed me on cover, only that wasn't me on cover I would never do something so idiotic. So on cover there was girl dressed in button up shirt that barely covered her ass.

Buttons that should normally be buttoned were opened and there was enough cleavage shown to masturbate to Jupiter. Girl was wearing only that shirt without anything else. I almost fainted, but that wasn't even half of it. Right under label 'Witch Weekly' there was another label _(Un)desirable number one_. As if even that wasn't enough, _"Bella Slytherin: I can wrap my fingers around your... wand."_ I wanted to kill her in that moment, but when I actually started reading what she wrote, it was pure miracle that I didn' strangle her yet.

**_(Un)Desireable number one_**

**_Isabella Slytherin or as wizarding world knows her Bella Swan, date of Victor Krum on Yule Ball and girlfriend of Boy-who-lived._**

**_Sweetheart of wizarding world, heartbreak, charismatic young witch told us many details about her life now when she became a rich heiress._**

**_Isabella, daughter of Kelsey and Elizabeth Slytherin, well known death eaters is one wild force. We discovered that young girl lived most of her live in orphanage surrounded with many other children whose parents were killed by rest of Slytherins. Bella recieved acceptance letter at age of eleven like every other witch do and attended Hogwarts regularly through first to fifth year. What are reasons for Bella's absence during sixth yearis still unknown, but we know that little miss Gryffindor is now back for her seventh year._**

**_Since Bella grew in orphanage, there was no information about her parents so brightest witch of her age was often called mudblood. It is quite ironic that after years of friendship based on lies something snapped and Isabella's true loyalties were shown. We got many students witnessing of Bella's behavior and cruelty. It looks like there is Bella we didn't know..._**

That was just beginning, article about me was written over three pages. While somethings were obviously right, other were to much even for Skeeter's quill. Damaged woman wrote that I am destined to become death eater. She went to width while explaining why I am desirable and why undesirable. She wrote that my beauty is of huge importance, according to her I am prettier than veela... Now people will think that I am veela, nice.

With snap of my fingers magazine burned and ashes were blew away. I decided on revenge, but not directly. She called my sweetheart of wizarding world, well now she will see what sweetheart can do. I always knew that reading The Quibbler would become useful and fact that I know editor even more. Xenophilius Lovegood is Luna's father and since he knows me personally he will not refuse my offer, this will be really interesting.

I spent two hours on writing some sort of interview, I wrote down questions which would more than likely be asked, answered them the best I could and provided The Quibbler with new cover and juicy story. I recieved camera from Mrs. Zabini this Christmas and since camera is something like Colin Creevey's picture will be moving, exactly what is needed. If Rita thought that placing almost neaked me on cover is good idea then beat it, it is.

I carefully put on makeup and chose the sexiest underwear I could find. Underwear was made of green silk and black lace, very Slytherin. I teased my hair and applied bright red lipstick. I chose my background easily, bed with silver sheets. It is quite fun to mess with Skeeter, I made sure that my 'mudblood' scar is seen and I mentioned Rita in interview. '_I admire Rita Skeeter, she truly does know how to sell the story. She is so committed to her work that she even learnt how to become animagus, Beetle.' _

Most of interview was I wrote was distorting facts that Rita wrote, but I had done it in sucha 'sweetheart' way. I was actually proud on myself, people will know now that what she wrote are lies and not to mention that her unregistered animagus will not be secret anymore. I wrote letter to Xeno earlier and he accepted my interview and cover, as if I wasn't delighted enough, he even suggested that we write something like Rita did for cover. So we ended with _'Bella M. Slytherin: I can do it wandlessly.' _Adorable.

I was stayed at Manor week after that. Luna said while we were talking through Fireplace that whole Hogwarts bought Quibbler and those who had Witch Weekly, they were comparing pictures and found differences on 'my' body. With help of Cedric and Neville whole Hogwarts discovered that picture from Witch Weekly was fake. As for Rita Skeeter, my statement about her commitment to work brought ministry authorities on her back.

"Hello Albus." I greeted headmaster when his head appeared in my fireplace. It was time to talk.

"Hello Bella. How are you today?" He asked politely. Our relationship was becoming better and better everyday.

"I am good professor, but you aren't here to ask about my feeling, right?" Wary danced over my tongue.

"Unfortunately you are right. Katie Bell was almost killed with cursed necklace today." Hogsmeade, today is saturday, she was there.

"Do you know who did it and why? This surely wasn't directed on Katie." I was completely sure in that, Katie is no threat to anybody except Slytherin Quidditch team, but that would be stupid reason to attack her, if Slytherin's wanted to win they would try to get rid of Harry.

"We found out that cursed necklace was directed on me..."

"Malfoy." I interrupted. "Snape told you about his task and you told me, it is him... Malfoy."

"Yes, you are right. Severus informed me that after last meeting it was arranged that Mister Malfoy has month to finish his mission or someone will finish it instead of him." Albus explained.

"I... We.. we can't let that happen... I mean Draco is not the best person, but I don't believe he could kill somebody. We need to protect him." My mind was already planing on how to do it.

"I agree, but there are certain complications. Mister Malfoy is doing this to protect his family, mother and not to mention that walls have ears this days." I told him about Victoria's spy in Hogwarts, but we still couldn't discover who the spy is.

Since I got unlucky on vampire hunt, we had nothing that would lead us to that person. We were getting worried because if Victoria knows something then it is quite possible that Voldemort knows the same thing. Death eaters, my 'parents' knew that I wasn't in Hogwarts, but no one except few students knew that. My explanation, spy is someone who is close to group of my friends in Gryffindor or Slytherin, someone we knew.

"Okay, I will try to come up with something. Is there anything else?" I already started pacing around room... How the hell can I save Malfoy's ass?

"Yes, I would ask you to return to Hogwarts in short run, I need to talk with you about important matters and Ministry is getting suspicious of your whereabouts.". Of course, stupid ministry.

"What's the matter this time?" I asked with annoyance.

"Where were you at 30th January between nine and eleven pm.? Don't worry, for now ministry thinks that you never left Hogwarts."

"I... I don't remember... I woke covers in blood that day. What happened?" Dumbledore's face stayed expressionless.

"Sebastian Rogers..." Son of Mrs. Rogers. "was stabbed to death with scissors. It looks like muggle murder, but Sebastian was wizard..." He was telling something else but I stopped listening, I knew what he told me.

"You think... that I... killed him." My voice was trembling.

"Yes."

**Who is form taking witch?**

**Who did Bella kill?**

**With whom should Bella end up?**

* * *

**Filler chap, nothing of great importance. **

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	32. When heart unfolds, all lies are truth

**When heart unfolds, all lies are truth**

"_The right thing isn't always real obvious. Sometimes the right thing for one person is the wrong thing for someone else. So...good luck figuring that out."__ Stephenie Meyer, Twilight_

* * *

Longest chapter you can't get, 8,504 word are in this one. This is my favourite one and if you keep reading you will get to know why. Enjoy and review. I am also sorry for mistakes, I am to tired to try to find them and too lazy.

And since this is one of last chapters I am thanking everybody on reviewing and following this story.

**ArtsyGeek1019**

**AngelsofHeavenandHell**

**StupiedShinyVolvoOwner**

**Anne Marie Masen**

**Isis-Snowflake **

**Laylay**

** dark lady**

** YouMe21411 **

**Potter's gurl**

**Gwendoly Astrid**

**Jeanne**

**PatyNashLikedToBash**

**Deaths Kiss**

**Beertjes**

**Emmetts-Embers01**

**GoddessxNyte**

**Jalice223 **

**Kittyinaz **

**Lutty **

**Kardan**

**crazytwilightbandkid**

**ally.018 **

**klautje**

**jessgold94**

**MyTwilightFace **

**laurzxx **

**Olivia Williams **

**PrincessCurlyQ**

**PrincessNight **

**Wickedineveyway **

**X Blue Eyed Demon X **

**YunaNeko **

**arlene gallagher **

**blackbeauty16 **

**bulletprooflambo **

**casanovakk **

**cowgirl25mn **

**crazy101kitty **

**eduber**

**edwardilovebella **

**escarlet 12 **

**foxgirl98 **

**imawesome1996 **

**lyssmcgrath **

**megycool2 **

**prunelle05**

**silver moon wolf **

**tinkerbear10 **

**vampirelove41**

**waylandgirl143**

**whATEvErHaPPeNsHaPPeNs**

**salvatoregirl.16**

**psychovampirefreak**

**nicoletomlinson30**

Thank you! If I forgot to mention someone please inform me.

* * *

**BPOV**

"King on G5."

I returned to Hogwarts, actually two weeks ago, but no one knew. Well except for Dumbledore who was playing chess with me, Snape who was taking care of me and Madam Pomfrey who was stitching my wounds. We were trying to find reason for my behavior. I shared information about family curse with Snape and he was helping me. Although I didn't say anything to Dumbledore and we were keeping it secret, I had a feeling that he already knew about it.

Snape found some old family records and we went through them, turns out Kelsey was right curse won't bypass me. Every member of Slytherin went through some stage of insanity, cause behind it was same in every case. Murder. Everyone of my family witnessed, attempted or committed murder, after that they went insane. There are even records about killings between family members. In past, these murders were always about power. That is only difference between their kills and mines, I didn't do it for power.

In eyes of ministry I am main suspect for deaths of Mrs. Rogers and her son, Sebastian. Dumbledore believes that it is quite possible that I killed them both. Although I don't remember doing anything extreme as that, my gut is telling me that I did it. There is nothing that could prove that I am guilty as long as I don't confess it which I won't. Since Dumbledore lied about my whereabouts, he would end in prison for helping me cover my doings.

"Checkmate." I said. Dumbledore proudly nodded.

"I see that you are still the same girl to whom I entrusted."

"What?"

Dumbledore was confusing me, in past two weeks it seemed that he is talking in codes. Obviously he thinks that I am smart, but Merlin help me I am not a hacker. In one week everything will change, Malfoy has only few days left for finishing his task before someone finishes it instead of him, meaning if Draco fails - he is dead along with his family. Since I returned, I was working on vanishing cabinet after Draco left Room of Requirement.

Dumbledore came up with plan, I don't know what whole plan is, but that was why Dumbledore called me in his office today. Snape took Unbreakable vow to protect Draco so we need to make things work. Without Malfoy knowing, I fixed cabinet that will bring death eaters in Hogwarts. We informed Order members, so students will be safe when attack happen, but what will happen with Severus, Dumbledore and me is still uncertain.

"When you play chess, it is more than game to you." He explained. "Chess is your life and you play with king, main piece, in life you live, you have same position like king." His eyes twinkled. "King is piece that should be kept safe, but you play just with king, pawns, rooks, knights and queen they are unimportant. You are master of your destiny and you know that sacrifices are needed" I had no words. He really realized that from board game? "That is why you win..."

"Professor, I.." I tried to interrupt him, but it ended with him interrupting me.

"During my life, I played with many people and yet only few left major imprint on me. You Isabella are one of them." He smiled.

"Who are other players?" I asked him.

"Severus, Paul Lahote who played with both king and queen and Draco Malfoy who plays just with queen. Of course I played against Mister Weasley, but to him chess is only game." I listened very closely every word he said cause although we were speaking about chess it felt like so much more.

"Professor..." There was a moment of silence before I started talking again. "When will it happen?"

He knew I was asking about death eaters' attack, but he didn't answer. Instead he reached for something in his drawer and placed little black stone on desk. He asked me if I knew The Tale of Three brothers fairy tale written by Beedle The Bard, mentally I started repeating every word of tale I read. I remembered about bridge, death and three brothers, as plot seemed to untangle in my head I remembered what was written. Cloak, wand and stone.

"Deathly hallows..." I uttered, my stared was directed on black stone ahead of me. "Are real." I stared at him.

My mind was running wild. Harry has cloak, stone is ahead of me and wand belongs to... Dumbledore. I noticed that his wand was placed on desk earlier and looked at it. Without realizing I pulled my own wand out and gasped at how similar two wand looked. Cores and material of which they are made are different, but design was same. Both wand are same length and both bears carvings that resemble clusters of berries running down its length.

"Bella, I want you to become it's master after my death." For second I went numb. I didn't hear anything, I saw him opening his mouth, but nothing could be heard."that way you will be master od something that belongs to death and something that is worse than death." I heard him say. "Because, everything that happens after tonight, is written it the stars. "

"Professor... How does Harry play?"

"He plays with every piece, loses every time."

* * *

In the end I left stone in Dumbledore's office, I didn't want it. Day was slowly passing, classes ended. I walked among students, no one noticed anything. After conversation with Dumbledore, I wasn't really in mood. I don't understand what becoming master of his wand means. Do I need to duel him or kill him? Draco was constantly on my mind too, I thought about him every day, I was worried about him. In past two weeks he saw me few times, but he just assumed that it is Pansy.

It is maybe strange that we are keeping my presence in Hogwarts secret to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, William, Theo, Pansy, Luna, Cedric and Draco, but it it as it is. Dumbledore still didn't reveal what plan is and when attack will happen. That worries me a lot and confuses me to. Dumbledore says that when time comes I will know what to do. I thought about it so many times and I still don't understand it. How will I help Draco?

For some reason I felt great need to go and find Draco so I could speak with him, tell him that I know and that I will help him. Right now I am even ready to lie to keep him alive and safe. Since I made amends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, I feel so different, it is strange. Every time when I think of kissing Harry, Draco invades my mind. I decided that I will go and find Draco and place where he more than likely is, is Room of Requirement. When I reached seventh he was just exiting it.

"Draco!" I called and rushed to him. He looked like someone sucked him dry, but still he smiled.

"Hello, Pansy." He greeted as I expected he will.

"Draco actually..."

"Pansy, I am sorry I am just tried can we talk tomorrow? I am going to bed." He pretended to jaw. Wow he doesn't want to talk right now...

"Draco, it's me Bella." I raised my hand to touch his face, but he surprised me with tight hug.

Hug lasted for long, he was warm. Tight grip he was giving me ment that he cares. Almost two months ago he asked why am I leading him on? Now I know answer, I am not. I said so many times that I don't love him , but he still came after me untill I ran away. He was causing me to worry so much about him because I care for him. I care for him, but not as for friend, he was never destined to be my friend and I realizing that now when it is almost too late.

When he released me, I curled my finger in hair that was on nape of his neck and pulled him down on my lips. He literally towered over me, so I had to stand on my toes. Still I was to short so our lips were briefly touching. As if I am weight of feather he lifted me up. Our lips were finally touching freely. Soft kiss we were sharing transformed into passionate one same second that his tongue touched mine. My mind was electrified, and our heart races. Ants were eating insides of my belly box and tingles touched cheek.

His soft lips were teasing mine, kiss was built until my knees folded. Slowly I pulled away from him and opened my eyes. He still had his eyes closed when he slowly put me back on ground. I stared at him as if he is the last beautiful thing my eyes will see. I was enchanted when he opened his stormy eyes. I was pressed on his chest, his arms were tightly wrapped around me. If I was strong enough, I would stay in this moment forever because it was perfect.

But I couldn't. Line between good and bad was always so thin and easy to cross for me. I can see that it is same for him, but I don't know if he realizes that I am his bad. I am this selfish person that is always searching for more of life, I am even selfish with myself, but he, he is the one to call me selfish. The worst part is that, I don't blame him, I accept it. Since I returned he is always around me, offering himself like some kind of tasty fruit that is forbidden to me. Until now no one of us realized that he is exactly that, my forbidden fruit. I want it.

Part of me always had a feeling that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did, it is the feeling that came along with him. When he stared at me like he sees my soul, I knew, I knew that feeling he brings in depths of me was not something I imagined. Crazy thing is that I don't know if I will ever feel like this after tonight when flames our worlds burn so bright and fast to ashes. Fault will not be on both of our shoulders, it will be on my denial. Because if I didn't struggle with denial, I would realize on time that I am falling in love with him.

Our bodies were moving on our own record, I don't know where we ended, but I know it doesn't matter as long as I am with him because that is only thing that matter as long as I'm alive. Flashes of green could be seen here and there, soft mattress could be felt against my palm when he crashed on it with me on top on top of him, doing nothing but starring in his eyes. I felt like fool because it is almost to late for us. Only solace we had was sound of pouring rain that was tapping on window.

"If I asked you to do something for me would you do it?" He asked so softly, I could barely hear his words surrounded by silence.

"Anything."

"Tell me that you love me, I don't care if you lie, just say it." He pleaded, his voice was cracking. In corner of his eye, small barely visible tear appeared. It was so hard to see him cry, but it was even harder because I was crying too.

"I love you."

Our words after that were silenced by kiss. He never asked if I said truth or lie. Kiss was all consuming, fullest kiss I ever experienced. We were both trembling with cold and calming our sobs as we cried and kissed when lighting was striking around us. He slowly flipped us, our positions changed so he was above me. I felt longing and desperation in his touch, he pulled my blouse over my head and lifted my back to unclasp my bra.

He slowly removed it while looking directly in my eyes, it felt like he is eating my soul out. Rest of clothing was gone in seconds, he was just pulling my underwear down my legs. I bit my lip when he touched skin of my stomach with apex of his nose, his soft lips were trailing kisses up to my neck, I felt lost in him. My body was shivering with anticipation, my vision was blurred by tears, bur somehow I was able to see him. Draco was crying too.

Slowly our bodies just melded together and the little flame heated up my body when he entered me. We were gazing each others eyes as he was slowly burying his length in me. He stopped when there was no possibility of going deeper and bent down to kiss me. With eyes fully open we were both memorizing how it feels to be so close when we both knew that after this night we will be so far. He caressed skin of my sides and pulled my hand to intertwine our fingers together.

Minute passed before he started moving. He was going slow and I knew it, this wasn't just sex, it was love. We were trying to engrave each other deep in our memories because this was our goodbye, death eaters will attack tonight and I won't see Draco until war ends. My nails were digging in his shoulder blades, he was burying himself in me, giving me a piece of him. In a perfect world, we could fuck people without giving them a piece of our heart, but it doesn't work like that. Every glittering kiss and every touch of flesh is another shard of heart we'll never see again.

As our peeks neared, he flipped us again so I was on top of him. To prolong our moment, neither of us moved. We were brought together in embrace that spoke so loudly for both of us. My fingers twirled in his hair as we kissed. It was painfully slow, but it was perfect while coming from us who have so many flaws. Our tongues sensually massaged, we were clinging with desperation, I knew that just as I did, he too wanted this moment together too last forever.

His hand slid to my cheek until it reached my hairline, once there he wiped tears with his thumb and tugged my hair, he was leaning in kiss. Although I didn't know it yet, that kiss, was one of last we shared. Or maybe I did know, but it wasn't important. Important thing was that with this kiss he stole away my everything. Ever so slowly he lowered his hand to my hips and started rocking them up and down. With few thrusts we reached or peek together.

From my previous experiences, I could remember moans, groans and crying out while climaxing... but this with Draco, it wasn't like that. We were in complete silence, only sound that could be heard was poring rain and thunder, even sky knew that something bad is about to happen. Sky was crying with us, lighting illuminated our crying faces. Still linked we shared one of our deep gazes before lying down our snuggled naked bodies and covering them with silver blanket. When I closed my eyes, he kissed my forehead and little did I know that while I was entering the land which is for once better than reality, Draco never fell asleep beside me.

* * *

_"Bur professor!" I yelled after Dumbledore who was rushing back to his office. "I need to go back, who knows what that woman will do to other now when I am gone!" I yelled after him._

_"Ms. Swan! You were almost raped tonight, there is no way that you are returning to that place!" His eyes twinkled with anger. He was right I couldn't return back to orphanage, Mrs. Rogers would kill me. She sent her son, Sebastian to rape me tonight. Heck, he would do it if I didn't conjure patronus and sent for help. _

_Sebastian Rogers was spitting image of his mother, same facial features and same monstrous nature. It is still hard to believe that rs. Rogers married someone. Either way I will be charged for using magic away from grounds of ministry. Well this is just amazing, I went to orphanage to check on others and now I might get expelled from school. Sometimes I feel to noble for my well being. Till now it brought me in more danger and stupid situations that it actually helped me._

_"That woman is horrible! I can't let them suffer... She torments me, but it is alright, I am already used to it..! There is many youngsters in orphanage, they don't deserve beating for..." I argued, but with no vain._

_"Bella, do you hear yourself? You said you are used to it! No one should be used to getting beaten out of envy, you have good intentions, but I won't let you return to that place. I would take you under my roof if I could, all of professors would, even professor Snape, but we can't ..."_

_"Then what should I... I mean people who adopt are so rare and I refused only offer that was ever offered to me for Abs... If someone ever offered I would refuse it for Willy... God, why is my life so complicated?" I whined. Dumbledore came closer and put his hand on my shoulder in comfort._

_"We will plan something, after all it is not impossible to fool ministry. Now I would suggest you to leave for bed, students will return from their break and __Tournament will __continue, try to forget about it and have fun on Yule Ball that is everything you can do for now. I will arrange you lesson with sixth year Gryffindor, Paul Lahote, he will teach you wandless magic and self defence.__" He offered me a smile and I knew that he will come up with something._

_He continued to his office so our way parted. I was wet from snowy storm since we had to apparate to Hosmeade from London. It is great thing that patronus can travel so fast, it is even better that Dumbledore came for my rescue. Sebastian was already pinning me to desk when Dumbledore arrived and although I was hitting his head with night lamp strong enough to do serious damage, I was glad that Dumbledore arrived on time, before I committed a murder. I reached corner when figure appeared in front of me._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Mudblood without her boyfriend, you can't actually feel stink because it is coming from you, but I can. Mudblood!" Here we go again I thought on sight of him. _

_"Malfoy." I sneered. "I don't think that you noticed since smell comes from you, but I can smell ferret, he is bouncing ever so amazing." I mocked him. I really hoped that he didn't hear anything from my conversation from Dumbledore. I went past him, but ferret pulled me back and pinned to wall by my shoulders. I hissed in pain, my shoulders were bruised from Sebastian._

_" You better keep your mouth closed or I could go and talk about what I just heard, Mudblood." Well, he heard, I can die now. He gazed down and up my body. "I can not say that someone raping you would be surprising, since whole school is pinning on you..." Everything he said was followed with famous Malfoy smirk._

_"Seriously? Well how faltering considering that you are only one pinning on me." They say attack is best defence. "Ferret." He pushed me in wall again._

_"You didn't let me finish, Mudblood. I was just getting to part about orphanage, it is really interesting. Not even your parents wanted a freak like you." To Mudblood I was used to, but what he did now was way below belt. It actually hurt, because it was truth my parents didn't want me. If Mrs. Rogers ever said anything truthful to me then that was it._

_"Spare me some time. What do you want?" I really wanted to hit him with something and kick him, bud sadly my body was to weak for that now. I was trying hard not to grimace and his grip on shoulders._

_"I don't know yet, but soon I will, till then I don't want to get my hands dirty by someone like you." He released me and I slid down to floor. I never saw him smirking more, he finally got what he wanted, he had me where he wanted, below him._

_"We can duel in Great Hall, I will let you win and your father will be happy." I offered, I knew how much Malfoy's cherish their pride._

_"You know nothing about my family, Mudblood. And I don't trust you, you could obliviate me when I am leave..." For moment he totally forgot about me, he was deep in his thoughts._

_"I can hardly stand Malfoy and I am sure I want to keep my secret hidden, so please inform me of want of your stone heart some other day, I am going to bed." I said and tried to pull myself up to feet, but pain was to much. I was hissing and cursing in same time when surprisingly Malfoy offered his hand to me. I looked up trying to figure him out._

_"My heart is not made of stone."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I just exited prefect's bathroom when Malfoy appeared. It was night of Yule Ball and I used my new friendship with Paul as pass to get in prefect bathroom. He was there whole time when I was getting ready, mostly he was being pain in ass, but it was actually kinda fun. Paul could talk and talk, he only left few minutes ago when I ordered him to get ready. He was going with this on girl, but still he said that I needed to save him a dance. _

_That was the smallest thing I could do for him since he is helping me a lot. He is really gifted, when I first saw him doing wandless magic, I was like 'wow'. We were working on me slowly and I since I am fast learner it is great fun. Only problem I have is self defence, that is mostly about muggle ways of defending. I survived many things my life brought on me, but Paul's lessons were really flat, flat like floor since I was always hitting one. Just kidding he is amazing. Now, ferret time._

_"Hello Ms. Swan." Malfoy greeted me. I expected him to call me Mudbllod as usually._

_"What do you want?" I asked him coldly. I had many ideas what he wanted, mostly it was connected to deal we made, basically he could make me do anything since I really didn't want everyone to know about my life beyond grounds of Hogwarts._

_"Nothing much. I just wanted to be first one who will see you in your dress. I really wonder what Saint Potter will think of it, I mean it is rather green for his taste." I was completely sure that I hate him in that moment. He always said things I didn't want to hear._

_"If you care so deeply about Harry's date, do ask Hermione, she is his date, Malfoy." I challenged. Since he heard truth of my life, he was always around, keeping tabs on me, so it was quite interesting that he didn't know who my date is._

_"Well that is like jumping from horse to donkey, if you ask me. I mean if you love mudbloods so much why wouldn't you pick better one." He commented._

_"I don't know how to response to that. Can I take it as a compliment?" I could only imagine how confused I looked._

_"Yes...I think it is." He seemed a little bit of and then he turned back to him ass-self. "You definitely should, you won't get any other anytime soon. I assume that you won't tell me who your date is so I will cut the story straight. Save me a dance, Mudblood."_

_"As you wish."_

_Our ways finally parted before Entrance Hall, he left to find Pansy who was his date and I left to find Victor. Victor was so nice, he was cool about everything, we laughed and danced through whole ball. Well not through whole ball, I danced with many other guys who reserved their place as one-song-partner. Out of everyone I was mostly glad that I danced with Paul, we looked all innocent while in reality we were causing accidents among Slytherins. Hilarious._

_Ron was also hilarious, he almost got in fight when his one song with me ended. Other guys were jealous and he was hiding from Lavander Brown. Harry was nice, Neville was surprisingly amazing and Cho Chang was angry. When Cedric asked me for his song, she almost strangled me. I was afraid of her, but it ended with me and Cedric laughing our asses out while Cho was running out of Great Hall. Cedric went to ask Luna for dance after that. They looked cute._

_Meanwhile I was still dancing, this time with Fred. Angelina Johnson was more reasonable than Cho by the way it looked. To sum up, Fred and I were dancing fast song, laughing and at the end of song Fred yelled 'I will do it cause I can!' and kissed me. I returned kiss and it ended with heated make out session, we only stopped when someone splashed us with water charm. Although I had no proofs I knew that that was Malfoy's doing. Angelina was not mad or anything actually, she took bet with George and won. Vixen._

_Splashed, soaking wet, many girls would leave, but not me, I enjoyed rest of Ball after drying myself with spell, at one point I even danced with Blaise. Victor was laughing hard every time he saw Fred, slowly I began to suspect that Victor was too in bet. At three o'clock ball reached it's end, I looked around to find Malfoy. I couldn't risk anything, I noticed him by exited and he waved at me, I wanted to pick knife and stab him, but that wouldn't do me good. At four o'clock I returned for Room of Requirement where I have spent one hour dancing with Ferret,_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"Tell me my mudblood friend... How do you spend your summer in halls of Hogwarts, already writing your notes?" Malfoy mocked me while we were sitting in Three Broomsticks. Since I stayed in Hogsmeade, he constantly owled me and made me meet him in Hogsmeade._

_"Don't be a jerk Malfoy, tell me, what couldn't wait till tomorrow?" It was last day of summer break and tomorrow rest of students will arrive with train._

_"I was just wondering if you became prefect for your house, cause I know I did.__" He was smirking, I always got strange feeling when he was doing that, for most of the tie it meant bad thing._

_"I did. Ron became prefect too." I replied cause I knew that he would ask about Harry._

_"Is it only me or did Saint Potter fall out of grace of old Coot?" He adored tormenting Harry, it was really childish but he did._

_"Shut up!" I smacked him and realized my mistake, I really shouldn't have done that. "I'm sorry." I looked down, he turned me into obedient_ _girl. I knew I shouldn't let him do that, but my secret needed to stay hidden. I didn't dare to look up, he had so much against me. He brought his fingers to my chin and pulled it up. When our stares met, he looked almost apologetic, but he is Malfoy, who knows what his ulterior motive is._

_"Look at that, mudblood turned submissive." I smacked his fingers away. "It doesn't suit you Bella, if I wanted someone who will be submissive to me I would torment house elf." He said. "Nevermind, Mudblood. I want you to get rid of this attitude by tomorrow."_

_"Okay." I replied. I thought that this will be all for today, but I was wrong._

_"Now I wonder, how come someone like you didn't obliviate someone like me yet?" He asked, truth to be question was on place. I was on top of all classes and really was interesting that he still knows._

_"Remember Lockhart?" He nodded. "__When Harry and I entered chamber, Lockhart was with us, he wanted to take our memories, but I was faster. I obliviated him, but not quite successfully. Lockhart is in St Mungo'ssince second year, he doesn't remember who he is. I didn't use charm on anyone since. I could try to obliviate you, but I don't hate you enough to cause you sucha demise." I explained._

_"Thank you." That was first time I heard him thanking anybody._

_"Can I leave?" I asked._

_"Yes." I stood up. "Be careful this year, new DADA teacher, Umbridge works for ministry. Warn Potter too." I looked at him. He showed concern for me._

_"What are you saying Malfoy?"_

_"Draco." He corrected me. "I am trying to keep you out of trouble, although it is truth that Dark Lord returned, Potter shouldn't speak of it ahead of her, same for you. You believe in Harry, Umbridge doesn't believe to mudbloods.__" He believed that Voldemort returned, I didn't ask how cause I knew about his father being in inner circle. I left Three Broomsticks and day after new term started._

* * *

"_Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Swan. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class? I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds._" _Umbridge was fanatically prejudiced, with her attitude she was quickly becoming most hated person in my life, along with Mrs. Rogers._

_"We won't be using spells?" Ron asked._

_"You''ll be learning about defensive spells in secure risk-free way." Umbridge explained, I frowned._

_"For what use is that if we are going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free." I argued. Malfoy who was sitting behind me kicked my chair ro silence me._

_"Students will be raising their hands when they speak in my class Miss Swan." She scolded me. "It is a view of ministry that theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get through your examinations. That is after all what school is all about." She smiled._

_"And how is theory supposed to prepare as for what is out there?" It looks like nor Harry and I will get in deep trouble if we continue like that._

_"There is nothing out there dear." She replied. "Who do you imagine would attack children like yourself?" She asked him. I frowned, Hermione next to me noticed my expression ant squeezed my knee to stop me, but it was too late._

_"Well, I don't know..." I started. "Maybe Voldemort? Harry fought him last year, Cedric Diggory was there to witness it, they almost died!" She didn't expect it, but she regained her posture seconds after, sickening smile covered her face._

_"Now let me make this quite plain." She walked around classroom, through rows of desk behind which we were sitting. "You have been told that certain dark wizard is at large once again, this is a lie." She stopped stopped ahead of my desk._

_"This is not a lie, I saw him!" _

_"You should know that!" My yell followed Harry's._

_"Detention Miss Swan! I will not be offended by mudblood!" Whole class gasped. Teacher shouldn't act like that. All eyes turned to place I was sitting. In that moment I wanted to yell at her that I might not be a mudblood. I mean it was possible, I was left in orphanage, but I don't know who my parents are, it is quite possible that I am half-blood or even pure-blood, but of course I didn't._

_"And I won't be offended by Toad! Sometimes it is better to be Mudblood than__ squat woman!__" Here you go, Pinky._

_"Enough! See me later Miss Swan, my office." Toad woman smiled._

_Rest of class went peacefully, surprisingly Harry didn't receive detention. When class was finally over I was overjoyed, dinner was in half hour, Ron was excited about it just as I was, but Umbridge ruined all fun. She sent second year Hufflepuff to get me to her office. I almost started crying in middle of Great Hall, I overslept breakfast and didn't have time for lunch. Only thing I ate today was one apple that Neville gave me before Herbology. My stomach was growling whole way to her office._

_I my whole life I have never seen so much pink. Her office was repulsing, if I had anything to throw up I would. Toad woman gave me 'special' quill and said that my punishment for talking back to her is writing lines. It looked simple, but I knew that she planed something special when she said that I have to write them until they sink in. As I started writing, pain appeared in my arm, with every new line it was aching more and more. She was watching me whole time and out of mockery I was smiling whole time while writing 'Mudblood'._

_Half hour later, Neville appeared, poor guy earned detention for no reason. By that time blood was dripping from my arm to her floor. She gave Neville same punishment. After half hour she released us both, but she yelled at me for staining her pink carpet with dirty blood. Neville went directly to Gryffindor tower, but I had to meet Malfoy in Room of Requirement. I was hungry, tired and bleeding, yes my day couldn't turn worse, not even Malfoy could change that._

_"Draco?" I called when I entered the room. He requested that I call him by his name in return he didn't call me mudblood. I think that he was little afraid that I will try to obliviate him and since he knows what I did to Lockhart he is more careful than before._

_"Bella?" He appeared behind couch. "Well you finally arrived, I already thought about sending Goyle to look for you." He gestured for me to take a seat. I just wanted to sleep or eat, but I obeyed, I was really to tired for arguing with him._

_"Glad my well being concern you, but I would rather sleep than listen you whining." I yawned and lied down on other couch across Draco._

_"Well you can sleep here, but I thought that you'll be hungry so I brought you dinner..." I jumped up on sound of mentioning of food. He chuckled._

_"It isn't poisoned, right?" I asked, he frowned._

_"Now why would I do that?" He sat next to me with plate covered with delicious things rest of world call food. "But now tell me, what did she made you do?" He handed me plate and I ate everything with no worry that he is trying to poison me._

_"Nothing. She made me write lines." I replied after swallowing last piece of food. Malfoy didn't look convinced._

_"Pull up your sleeve." He ordered with hard voice._

_"No." I refused, stood up and headed for doors. Of course he would never let me leave. He grabbed me by arm, arm which just happened to be aching one and caused me to hiss. He pulled me back to couch and pulled my sleeve up without my permission._

_"Mudblood."He sneered. "Come, we are going to Snape he will heal this for you." He already started pulling me to doors when I wiggled out of his grip and stopped him._

_"Okay, first Snape would be pissed if we appeared in his office and second, I have another detention tomorrow with her, if I heal it she will make me write lines for two hours until they really sink in." I explained. By the look of his face he was not pleased but he let it go._

_I was confused with his behavior, I mean why would he care for mudblood. Although we were both tired, Draco refused to let me sleep. He counted on sleeping to noon since tomorrow is Saturday. By midnight I was barely keeping my eyes open and he just started yawning. We were talking about something, it was hard to think due exhaustion._ _Draco was sitting beside me, really close to me actually. Since last year he was always to close for my liking and same happened tonight when he kissed me. That earned him slap._

_"What the hell, Malfoy!" I yelled at him suddenly very awake._

_"It was kiss! What was slap for?!"_

_"It was for kissing me ferret!" I replied angrily. He looked at me for moment and then pulled me in his lap and started kissing me again. His hands were securing my head so I wasn't able to move an inch. For ferret he was great kisser, soon enough I was kissing him back hungrily. He losend his grip and brought his hands under my shirt, then I realized that what we are doing is wrong and wiggled from his lap. I ran out room, but I could hear him yelling after me._

_"Bella come back! This isn't over, come back or else everybody will know your secret!"_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Months passed and he never told a soul. Day after, at lunch when he finally appeared, he looked extremely bad, he was irritated to no end and frankly I was afraid to even pass beside Slytherin table, he was snapping on everybody. I admit that it was hilarious when he yelled at Pansy and when he spilled pumpkin juicy in his own lap, but I didn't dare to laugh. When he stood up to leave, pur gazes met for moment and he glared coldly, but that was it, he didn't reveal my secret._

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked, we were in Room of Requirement, our naked bodies tangled together._

_"I am thinking about what happened after you kissed me." I replied with smile. __He leant down to kiss me softly on lips. "You never told anyone." I kissed him back._

_"I never could hurt you like that." He pulled me closer to his body._

_"This is crazy." I commented._

_"Which part?" He chuckled although he knew exactly what I was asking._

_"Draco..." I started. "I am Gryffindor mudblood and I just lost my virginity to Slytherin Ice Prince who is pure-blood and hate my kind." I explained while he was playing with strands of my hair._

_"First of all, you are muggle-born, second that are just labels and third I love you." He placed soft kisses down my neck._

_"I love you too."_

_"See not everything is crazy." He laughed. _

_"Except for you." I joked and stuck out my tongue._

_"Hey, you are the one who asked 'Can I slither in? when I informed you about leaving to bed." _

_"We both know that it didn't happen like that, you are just playing with words and after all I didn't hear you complaining." I shock my head and kissed him._

_"Me complaining? With you around? Never."_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_If there was compilation of stupid thins I ever done, returning to orphanage after fifth year was on top of it. This is end I knew it. Death eater were attacking me for some reason, there was five of them and I recognized Lucius Malfoy among them, how could I not, his blond hair could be seen from Jupiter. I was minding my own bussiness when Arabella entered my room in rush. She looked so afraid and second later I found out why. Death eater busted through my doors._

_I was trying to defend myself, but it wasn't going great. Although two of them were already down, killed by accident. Two death eaters, one on my right and one on my left both threw Killing curse in same time and when I moved out of way, they killed each other. Malfoy was no where to be seen and I knew that one death eater took Arabella outside. He was using her as bait, I knew it, but I couldn't risk her life. I ran outside in backyard of orphanage from where I heard Arabella's screams._

_He was strangling her, my best friend was fighting for breaths. He didn't even noticed my arriving, his back was turned to me. Out of pure anger I gripped my wand tighter and as if I was obsessed I have done something that I never thought I will. Two words just danced over my tongue as I was casting killing curse. Second after 'Avada Kedavra' escaped my mouth, death eater that was holding Arabella was on ground and she was gasping for air._

_Something inside of me changed, it felt like one little piece of me died along with that death eater. I regretted killing him, I mean I could just stun him, couldn't I? I was out of my body, I killed someone. I knew that was was around us, but did it have to pierce so deep? While I was frozen on spot I didn't hear two death eater approaching me. One of them stunned me, never in my life I felt so stupid. When my body collided with ground I saw Malfoy standing above me._

_Other death eater was not in my field of vision. I heard Arabella's screaming for me and silence striking after that when green light flashed around and sound of body dropping was heard. I didn't need to look to know what just happened. Arabella screams were silenced, death eater killed her. Although I was stunned, I felt tear rolling down my cheek. I was in situation which had no exit, I knew that I was about to die. Lucius was just staring at me when death eater that killed Abs appeared beside him._

_"So Malfoy what are we going to do with her, bring her to our Lord or kill her?" Death eater asked with voice filled with mockery._

_"Kill her, she obviously doesn't have any wish to join our ranks." Lucius replied._

_"Yes, You are right. Would you like to do the honor?" This was end._

_"Sucha a shame for Slytherin family, if they didn't leave her among muggles she would be of great value to us." He raised his wand and I couldn't look, I closed my eyes and awaited for death. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_People say that killing curse is actually painless, but how could they know? When light flashed I knew that they were right. I really didn't feel anything. Time passed and I wondered when will I die or did I already die and didn't notice? I felt someone picking up my body, I opened my eyes and thought, wasn't I just killed? Slowly my limbs were could move again. I looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy, he was carrying me. When he noticed that I can move he placed me on ground. Still uncertain what to think I looked back and saw body few feet away._

_"Girl of Protego?" He asked. He called me by nickname that Draco gave me._

_"Ye.. yes." I uttered._

_"I am sorry for your friend, but I want you to think clearly now, can you do that for me?" I looked up to see eyes of death eater who was staring at me._

_"I'll try." I said._

_"This isn't the first time I save you, you remember me from battle in ministry?"I nodded. "I let you go and I let you go this time again. Do you know why?" _

_"No." Seriously I didn't. Except if... "Draco." I whispered._

_"Yes my son. I know about you two..."_

_"So I really did saw you that say in library?" _

_"Yes. Since then I searched everything I could about you. I know about your blood status as muggle-born." I was really surprised that he didn't call me mudblood. "I thought that my son is lost, but now I see that he is not. I am proud of him that he sees through labels." He explained._

_"Wait, are you telling me that it doesn't bother you that mudblood is dating your son?" I asked, I was feeling confused._

_"Not even _slightness. _I know that my son loves you and I approve it." He smiled. "I would love to talk about this more, but I am afraid that we don't have enough of time. You used underage magic, you killed someone, just as I did, aurors will arrive soon and I have to return_ _headquarters__, he is expecting me." I knew who he was._

_"Why were you sent here?" I asked him. I heard earlier that they needed to ring me to Voldemort or kill me._

_"Isabella, your life is a lie. We don't have enough time, so I will need to shorten everything up. You are pure-blood, daughter and heir of Slytherin line." I gaped at him. "As that you are powerful and Dark Lord wants you in his ranks or dead." This was too much... Realization. I am Slytherin heir, but how come I am in Gryffindor house then?_

_"I don't know what to say..." Really I didn't. "Wait, what are we going to do now, are you going to kill me, cause there is no way that I will join that snake... " I was babbling._

_"I couldn't to that to my son." His words rang in my ears. "I will let you go, but we need to cover our tracks. No one can know that I saved you and in order to do that no one can know that we attack happened..." He explained everything, he had his own ideas what we could do, but my mind was already set on one thing._

_"Memory charm." I said, that confused him. "Voldemort can not know what happened, no one can. So if we want this to work we need to forget that this happened..." I explained. He was nodding, but he was still uncertain how this will work, after all there was too many dead people around. "You will modify my memory and I will yours." Now comes the hard part. "You will return to your Lord, with news that I went crazy, killed everybody and sent you as messenger. I on the other hand, my memory will be different than yours."I took deep breath. "You will change my memory so I will forget about attack and about Arabella, you will make me believe that I killed her."_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_My life is misery, I was thinking one night in Forks. Out of all the places in this world, Forks was my personal hell. I missed Hogwarts, I missed everything, but unfortunately I was stuck in small city with 3120 other people and seven vampires, yeah my life vas miserable. They only moved here few weeks ago and I was deeply repulsed, from my textbooks I knew everything about them, but this clan was something more, they were different, animal hunter._

_Their arrival triggered transformation along members of __ Quileute tribe. One of my friends from Hogwarts,turned when they appeared. Paul is shape-shifter. It was really shocking actually, one second we were talking and second after there was huge wolf ahead of me. At least he was dealing fine with it, he finished his Hogwarts education so he returned to La Push. I never imagined that I will stumble on him, but I was glad, he was making me less miserable. I was mopping around when I heard sound coming from downstairs, Charlie was working night shift._

_"Professor Dumbledore?" I gasped at sight of headmaster sitting on chair in kitchen._

_"Hello Isabella." He greeted me._

_"Why are you here?" I asked him, my voice sounded rather angry. Well of course it did, it was old's man idea to ship me in this hell-hole to live among muggles as my punishment._

_"Because you lied." He said._

_"When?" I was surprised with his _accusation.

_"I know you didn't kill that girl, Isabella."_

_"Well I didn't... on purpose." I added last part. I was still dealing hard with Arabella's death._

_"There is more of it, I am sure, but I can not prove anything since you are horrible with memory charms. I am still surprise that you know your name." I had no idea what he was talking about. "It is at it is. But now, I have assignment for you. Once you return to Hogwarts I want you..."_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

I woke up with gasping breaths. My whole body was shaking, tears sliding down my cheeks. I knew it, I knew, this wasn't dream, well it was, but this dream wasn't just dream, dream held memories that were forgotten. Everything was on place now, every word Draco ever said fitted perfectly, this memories were missing pieces. I finally understood why Malfoy Sr. and Bellatrix let me run, I finally understood what Arabella meant when she said that I didn't kill her.

"Draco!" I screamed. He wasn't in bed.

I glanced outside, night already fell. Stars were shining so brightly. I remembered Dumbledore's words, everything is written in stars. I kicked out of bed and put on first clothing that I found beside bed. I needed to get up to Astronomy tower, death eaters were attacking us tonight, Draco needs to kill Dumbledore tonight and I can't let that happen. Without shoes, in Draco's shirt I headed to portrait that would release me out. I begged and begged portrait to move, but wizard didn't budge. Draco locked me in his room.

* * *

**I used this in chapter:**

**"In a perfect world, you could fuck people without giving them a piece of your heart. And every glittering kiss and every touch of flesh is another shard of heart you'll never see again."**

**― Neil Gaiman**

**That and speaking part of I knew you were trouble somewhere in chapter. And I clearly don't own part with Umbridge.**

**As I said my favourite chapter and there is just one to go.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	33. The story of three brothers

**The story of three brothers**

_ "After all to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." - Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**BPOV**

**Today I will be greedy, I want this story to reach 100 reviews... Can we do that?**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to ravenwood . lydian who I forgot to mention in last chapter and to Olivia Williams with whom I discussed almost every chapter. **

**Thanks to all of you!**

Stupid git! When I finally found way out of Draco's room, I was chasing with time. Sounds of battle could be heard. I saw Snape and he was going in same direction as I did, he knew what plan was. While we were running for tower, Snape got held back and we had to separate. He was spotted by death eaters and since he had to keep up his position he stayed for fight, I knew that those death eaters will be killed second they turn their backs to Snape, but I didn't have time to see it.

I hope that William listened me. Over holidays I taught him little of Parseltongue, nothing major just how to open Chamber of Secrets. I taught him that just with one purpose, when time comes which is now, he will be able to take others downstairs and hide. Hopefully no one will get hurt. Everything was set, real war starts today, major sacrifices are about to happen. With every step I made new memories were detected.

Everything in me was screaming that I have to get to Tower before Draco does anything stupid. I know that he couldn't kill Dumbledore, firstly because Dumbledore is Dumbledore and secondly because Draco is not a killer. I remembered every conversation we ever had, every touch, everything, it seemed so unreal, but it was real. Even if it is the last thing that I'll do, I will make sure that Draco doesn't end up as lap-dog of Voldemort. I won't allow that snake to win, he needs to be brought down.

"Draco, you are not a assassin." I heard Dumbledore saying. That was good, it means that they are alone.

"How do you know what I am? I am things that will shock you!" Was Draco's reply.

"Smuggling in a cursed necklace and trying to send me poisoned mead? I find those attempts so weak that I hardly believe you could be one." I was now racing even faster up to stairs.

"You don't trust me? I was chosen for this!" I assumed that Draco showed him his mark, of course I knew he has one. We talked about it during fifth year, heck I promised that I will find a way so Draco would never become death eater. I really need to work on my memory charms. I saw his mark when he got undressed. His arm was swollen, red, I knew what that meant. His body wasn't accepting it, he didn't want it.

"I shall make it easy for you." Second after I heard sound of something dropping to floor. Draco disarmed Dumbledore. What the fuck is Dumbledore doing?

"Draco, years ago I met a boy who made all the wrong choices, except for one, Bella. Voldemort found out didn't he, she is the main reason you are doing this, isn't it. He threaten to kill her, didn't he?" Okay this sounds reasonable except it is not. This is crazy. "There are others, how?" Dumbledore asked, battle that accrued downstairs heated..

"Vanishing cabinet in Room of Requirement, I was mending it. I didn't think that I will actually manage to repair it, but I did." This is where is step in.

In few short steps I revealed myself to them. I looked at them both, Draco was shaking and Dumbledore seemed okay, I knew better he was weakened. Dumbledore nodded at me, this is clearly beginning of end. At sight of me, Draco gulped. He knows that if he tries to do anything against me he will lose, even if he wanted to do so, he couldn't. He loves me and sometimes love is greatest weakness. It consumes us, take away our sense of logic and destroys us.

"Draco lower your wand."I ordered, my voice hard. "Draco listen me, we can get you out of this whole mess, you just need to calm down..." He interrupted me.

"You don't understand. I have to do this, I have to kill him!" I never saw him so vulnerable. "Vanishing cabinet, I repaired it so he wouldn't kill you. I have to kill him Bella or Dark Lord will kill you!"

"Draco, I know. I always knew, remember how we talked about memory charms day before fifth year?" He nodded. "Well, I still suck at them." I offered him smile. "Your father knew Draco, he knew about us. That is why he let me go in ministry, that is why he didn't take me to Voldemort. Draco your father approved, he loves you enough to do so. I knew you were death eater, I repaired vanishing cabinet for you." I explained, he still didn't lower his wand. I always knew that fear and hope are two most horrible things that exist. I mean just look at what they did to us.

"You are lying. My father would kill us both if he knew!" He argued and fixed his wand harder on Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus." I pulled out my wand in one hand and caught his in other.

I am not lying Draco. He saw us in library that day, you remember, I told you that I saw him..."

"But why were you acting like this since you returned? You acted as if nothing never happened! You were pushing me on edge Bella! Why?!" He was shaking so badly, his eyes were glossy.

"Because I was Obliviated! Death eaters attacked me, he helped me, but of course Voldemort couldn't know that! We faked whole thing, Lucius returned to Voldemort with news that I killed those death eaters and I was left believing that I killed my own sister!" We were out of time, Dumbledore was signalizing it, other death eaters will appear soon and if Severus doesn't appear soon I will have to kill Dumbledore.

"Draco, please let us help you." Dumbledore pleaded. Draco now doesn't have any choice he has to accept our offer, he is disarmed.

"Okay...But what about my mother?" He asked.

"She will survive, I will make sure of it." I wrapped my arms around him. When his shaking form relaxed, I noticed tears that were sliding down his cheeks, slowly I wiped his tears away and kissed his lips for last time. He pulled me tighter to his body. He was so relaxed in my arms that he didn't even notice when I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his back. With no words said, his body sank to floor. I looked at him, his eyes were wide open.

**Ten.**

"I hope that we made right decision Bella." Dumbledore's words stopped me from further staring at place where Draco's body was lying.

**Nine.**

"We did, Severus will arrive with others now."

**Eight.**

"We still have time, are you sure you are ready for this, you can turn and leave. You don't have to see me die."

**Seven.**

"I will stay with you till very end professor." Tears formed in corners of my eyes. I didn't even try to hide them, I just let them out. This is second goodbye I will say today. Dumbledore was more than professor, he was part of my family, closest thing to father I will ever have and now he will die. It is matter of time, we are waiting for it. Arms wrapped around me and I cried on Dumbledore's chest until sound of someone arriving interrupted us.

**Six.**

"Remember what I said. Never doubt yourself Bella, you are good person, that is why I chose you for this." My mind was screaming that this wasn't real, but even as mentally unstable I knew it is.

**Five.**

"I know, Albus." I weakly smiled at him.

**Four.**

"I wish you all luck in this world Bella. You are like bravest of us all."

**Three.**

"Professor?" She called. "Thank you."

**Two.**

"I should be thanking you."

**One.**

Death eaters entered tower.

* * *

**HPOV**

I almost died today, it was evening when I was summoned by Dumbledore, he found location of Voldemort's Hocrux. Dumbledore determined that one of Voldemort's horcruxes was placed in a cave where the orphanage he was placed in had taken the children for a daytime outing. So Dumbledore took me to cave in which Voldemort hid one of his Hocruxes, but before we left he sent me to retrieve Cloak of Invisibility. I told Ron and Hermione everything, gave them the Marauder's Map and Felix Felicis, and ordered them to watch the castle.

"If I tell you to hide, you will do so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"If I tell to to flee, you will obey?"

"Yes."

"If I tell to to leave me and save yourself, you will do as I tell you?"

"I—" I gulped.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Sir."

Before we left, Dumbledore made me swear to obey any order given me, regardless of my feelings about said order. We appeared to head for the Hog's Head, but instead, we apparated to just outside the cave by the sea, being unable to enter directly due to its protective enchantments. In order to reach the cave, we had to swim through the swirling waters among the rocks. Once inside, Dumbledore located the Horcrux's second line of defence, he spoke in a whispered tongue I could not understand. He found a hidden doorway which only opened when it received an offering of blood. Dumbledore commented that this step is barbaric and below the standards he thought Voldemort should have.

Next we found ourselves in a vast chamber containing an underground lake, with a solitary island at its centre from which a faint green light was visible. After my failed attempt at Summoning the Horcrux, Dumbledore located a carefully concealed boat that would allow us safe passage across the lake. During the crossing, we learned another of the Horcrux's lines of defence, lake was filled with Inferi, which will attack if we touch the water. Dumbledore instructed on using fire as the weapon against the Inferi if it becomes necessary.

Arriving at the small island, which was about the size of Dumbledore's office, we found a basin filled with glowing green potion. Someone would have to drink it to obtain the Horcrux that lay within. Dumbledore ordered me to help him drink all of the potion, no matter what effects it caused, even if I had to force it down his throat. I was reluctant to cause him pain, but when Dumbledore reminded me of my promise, I relented. He experienced pain, dehydration and saw visions that mentally tortured him, somehow I managed to get the potion down Dumbledore's throat.

When we finally finished the potion, Dumbledore fell unconscious, but I revived him and he asked for water. I attempted to conjure water for Dumbledore with an Aguamenti Charm, but this proved ineffective because the water disappeared before Dumbledore could drink it. This was another defence designed by Voldemort. In desperation, I filled a cup with water from lake, the ice cold touched my arm, disgusting hand and the Inferis were climbing up from the lake.

I panicked and attempted to fight back with a multitude of spells and curses, including Impedimenta and Sectumsempra, but none of them worked since the Inferi were too numerous and could not feel pain. I was overwhelmed and dragged under. Meanwhile Dumbledore regained consciousness, created a ring of fire around us that repelled the Inferi. He handed me the Locket and drove the Inferi back into the lake and after that while we escaped in the boat. I examined locked and realized, I already saw this.

"It's going to be all right, sir. We're nearly there... I can apparate us both back... Don't worry..."

"I am not worried, Harry. I am with you."

Dumbledore was weak, I supported him once back ashore. When we reached the right place, I used a small cut on his arm to reopen the hidden doorway. As we proceeded, I was increasingly worried about Dumbledore's weakened state as I helped him back to the rocks outside the cave. We disapparated them back to there, Madam Rosmerta alerted us that the Dark Mark was hovering over Hogwarts. This seemed to invigorate Dumbledore, she lent us broomsticks, and we flew back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore lifted the protective enchantments cast over Hogwarts so that they could enter at speed.

We arrived atop the Astronomy Tower, but no one was there, except for Dumblodeore's Pheonix. Dumbledore needed help quickly, I wanted to go get Madam Pomfrey, but Dumbledore asked specifically for Snape. Footsteps were heard, I was ordered to stay away from doors and wear Invisibility Cloak, I obeyed, but Dumbledore cursed me with Full Body-Bind when the attacker burst through the door. Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore, but did nothing else but talk as the time ticked by. I was frozen on spot and invisible when Bella appeared, she couldn't see me, but I could see her.

"Draco, years ago I met a boy who made all the wrong choices, except for one, Bella." I watched Bella's face grimacing, almost like she is in pain. "Voldemort found out didn't he, she is the main reason you are doing this, isn't it. He threaten to kill her, didn't he?" What? I would yell that if I could. "There are others. How?" Dumbledore asked, probably referring to sounds of battle.

"Vanishing cabinet in Room of Requirement, I was mending it. I didn't think that I will actually manage to repair it, but I did." Shit, I thought. Trelawney mentioned that she hear sounds coming from Room of Requirement. Death eaters enter castle by using cabinet.

"Draco lower your wand." Bella stepped out so they could see her.

After that everything I thought I understood I didn't. Bella confessed that she is actually the one who fixed cabinet. At first I thought that that was Pansy with Polyjuice potion, but it was Bella and she was trying to stop Malfoy. They were talking about fifth year, I couldn't believe what I heard, Bella and Malfoy were together, Lucius approved, Bella unsuccessfully obliviated herself. I felt admiration for Bella, she sacrificed her sanity to protect someone she loved by making herself believe she killed her sister.

"You are lying. My father would kill us both if he knew!" He argued and fixed his wand harder on Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus." Bella pulled out wand I never saw before in one hand and caught Malfoy's wand in other.

Malfoy couldn't finish his mission now, he might learned doing magic wordlessly, but he couldn't do wandless magic. He couldn't win against Bella even if he wanted to duel her, she had both wands and he knows that she can do wandless magic. Dumbledore and Bella offered help to Malfoy and he accepted. Bella pulled him in hug and held him while he was crying. While Malfoy was falling apart in her arm she pointed wand in his back and he fell on ground unmoving.

"I know, Albus." Bella smiled weakly at him.

"I wish you all luck in this world Bella. You are like bravest of us all."

"Professor?" She called. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you."

Death eaters entered tower, professor Snape was with them. Nor Bella nor Dumbledore tried to defend themselves, they were just standing there. Standing in tower in which strangest things happened. In this tower I found many things out. Snape's loyalties, Bella's relationship with Malfoy, some sort of secret agreement between Dumbledore and Bella and yet strangest things didn't yet happen. There was no surprise on their faces when death eater appeared. They knew all time that attack on Hogwarts will happen.

I recognized all death eaters that appeared. Beside Snape with their wands up there was Belatrix Lastrange, Thorfinn Rowle and Fenrir Greyback. None of them noticed Malfoy's body, they were all fixing their wands on Bella and Dumbledore. Almost lazily Bella raised her own wand and stepped in front of Dumbledore, they exchanged meaningful glance before it and I would give everything in world to know what that look meant. I had clear view on Bella and I realized where I seen locket, it was hanging around Bella's neck.

"Bella move aside, remember the vow." What damn vow?

"Okay." She lowered her wand and turned her back to death eaters. It was surprising that no one attacked her. She squeezed Dumbledore's hand and stood aside. Her face was free of any emotion, I knew that she was ready for everything.

**I suggest listening Castle of Glass by Linking Park and Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons while reading this part, I was listening those songs whole time while writing this.**

"Severus... please..." Dumbledore begged, but for what? Bella closed her eyes for second and took deep breath. She knew what this meant, second after I knew too.

"Avada Kedavra." Words were cut deep in my memory.

Green light flashed. Dumbledore was hit with killing curse. Professor Severus Snape ended headmaster's life and blasted his body off the tower to fall to the ground below. All that time Bella didn't move, her angelus features shone on moonlight, but in that moment she was the ugliest person I knew. She knew that Snape will kill Dumbledore and done nothing. If she even flinched, but no, not even that. She was lazily standing there as statue.

"Draco?" Bellatrix's voice rasped when she saw Draco's body.

"Dead." Bella said coldly. Bella killed Malfoy. Another shock as if the death of Dumbleodre wasn't enough, she confessed killing Malfoy, I thought she loved him. I was wrong.

"You killed him?" Bellatrix asked. Everyone except for Snape now had wand pointed on Bella. She wasn't even interest in their words, she wore awfully cold glare and kept silent. I felt power radiating from her and I knew that she could end them all, it was obvious with arrogance her posture held.

"Frankly I would be surprised if she didn't. It would be sucha shame for family if he actually overpowered her." I didn't even notice when new figure appeared. It was girl.

"Mistress." Death eaters made obeisance to her appearance.

"I was expecting you." Bella finally said something.

"Well of course you did. You are smart, it flows in family." Girl said and turned death eaters. "You are free to leave. Dumbledore is dead, Malfoy died for his cause." She instructed, I still wasn't able to see her features. They obeyed and started walking to stairs when she called again. "Severus if you please, I will need a witness." He nodded. Others disappeared.

"I would say that it is nice to see you, but I would be lying. Instead I will ask you, why?" Girl stepped closer to Bella. They looked almost identical, like sisters.

"You already know the answer. Let me ask you something instead... When did you realize that I am not dead?" Blond curls bounced on girl's shoulders when she moved her head.

"Tonight." Was all what Bella said.

"That is not true, we both know it." Girls voice sounded as mockery. "You realized it many times during year..."

"And every time you took care of it. I have to admit it was pretty brilliant, whole act, it was maybe little bad that Lucius stepped in." Bella interrupted her.

"Yes, it caused some problems, but I dealt with them." Girl agreed.

"Obviously you did, after all it is all about family." Bella smiled. "You planned everything so perfectly. You made sure that I saw green light flashing and heard thud, true masterpiece. Your death I mean. Only problem was that I never saw you being hit by it, sister." This sounded like someone saying congratulations.

"Don't be mad Belly-B, it was planed like that." Girl smiled. "And other things which got out of control were easily fixed."

"I am not mad, Abs. I am intrigued." Bella commented. "Was it all because of envy? I mean I was praised for my talent, you were just... there." By the look on Arabella's face, Bella just hit the nerve.

"Of course it was!" She yelled. "With you alive, I will never be whole."

"You can not stand that I will always be above you. Talent, beauty and most important power. You crave for it, after all." Bella mocked.

"Oh, I got it bad, but in the end you will end up under." Arabella replied.

"Don't be so sure. There are many things that flow in family, such as madness. You kill me you go mad."

"You shouldn't worry about me, Bella. Soon enough I'll turn eighteen." Muggle way of becoming adult.

"In few months, 2nd August. "

"I am not talking about years, sister. You'll be mine eighteen." Eighteenth kill, I realized. "And you know what? My mind will be untouched."

"Because you are channeling your madness in me, through this?" Bella gestured on locket. "I knew that, after all that is how you controled me. You know that you can't bring me down with magic, that is why you used weakness of my mind, but I assure you Arabella, same second you kill me, it will all strike you back." What? Stupid spell was still holding me frozen. They will fight, one will kill other. "And when I am dead, I will know for what I died for, what will you say?"

"It really is interesting how story about three Peverells is folding with ours. Three Slytherin siblings and three Deathly Hallows." Wait? Three? Who is third Slytherin?

"Really it is such a shame, neither of us will greet death as old friend. You are greedy, you'll die for power." Bella smiled. There was something really off with her.

"You are arrogant, you'll die for love." Arabella laughed with her sister, they shared more than similar appearance, there was something of with her too.

"And he, he is humble, he will went to Death gladly." Sisters said together and laughed.

"You really needed to destroy Horcrux when you had a chance, I am afraid that our time came together has reached an end." Arabella commented.

"Oh, of course." She took locket and threw it by Draco's body. "I am really sorry that you arrived two days later."

"Oh, I am not. That is why you arrived on time, 31st July." Both held up their wands. "I love you, sister, but I can not allow you to become his equal."

"I know."

Well I don't know, I don't know on which thing exactly Bella replied. Both of them started firing curses at each other. Snape who was still there moved aside. Sister against sister. I noticed that their wands were identical by design and color. Boney. When both fired Killing curse, yet of green light met in midair. Their wands were vibrating as if an electric charge was surging through, a narrow beam of light connected the two wands. Priori Incantatem.

They shared same cores, what ever they were. Same thing happened while Voldemort forced me to fight against him at graveyard. Bella was calm with arrogant look on her face, Bella was always like that when she dueled with somebody, patient and full of herself. Although I have never saw Arabella nor Arabella dueling, I knew that she wasn't as patient or even talented as Bella. Bella was gracefully dodging curses and casting spells. Arabella was not thinking logically, she used force instead of mind.

Their duel was actually something peculiarly. Both were young, beautiful and powerful. Sisters who loved and despised each other in same time. Curse after curse, perfect moves, defense and attack from Arabella's side and even more power on Bella's side. If Grindelwald's and Dumbledore's duel was even half amazing as this... I wanted to smack myself, girl I love was fighting for her life with her sister and I was daydreaming.

I don't know which spell Bella used since she was casting it silently, but Arabella was thrown on floor. Anger flashed in her silver eyes when she realized that not only her sister made her fall, but also made her lose her wand. Also that meant that she lost in duel. Bella caught wand and pointed her directly between Arabella's eyes. Something wicked must have crossed her Arabella's mind. In flash Arabella stood up, her legs weren't actually touching floor she was floating above , with wild force she hammered in Bella.

"This way, magic dies with you!" Arabella yelled.

I couldn't look. Impact of Arabella's body hitting Bella was so strong that Bella stumbled backwards. There was nothing that Bella could catch to regain her posture, nothing was keeping her on ground. It all ended unfortunately for Bella, her sister's hit was given with sucha force that it sent her stumbling over Malfoy's body. That was end. Bella's hands were unsuccessfully grasping through air. She flew over banister.

As Bella's scream echoed, Fawkes brusted to flames and his ashes were blown away with wind. Review.

Story status: complete

* * *

**I will update to this story so you will know when Crucioed is up.**

**This is where Obliviated ends, I actually have tears in my eyes. Mayor part of this chapter I don't own. Thank you for reading and supporting my work, first chapter of sequel will be up soon. Since Crucioed is still not completely written you will have to wait till Fall for it. Sequel will be shorter than Obliviated, but I plan on writing another part of this story afterwards.**

**At this point everything you think you know is probably wrong, this story is not simple, it is complex. I enjoyed writing Obliviated with every mystery that came along. Now new chapter of this story begins and I can tell you, Obliviated was just prelude into whole story. Lies, mysteries, deaths. Final battle between light and dark side is about to happen. Arabella is alive, sister killed sister. Story about three brothers really folds with story about three Slytherins and who third Slytherin is, is just one new mystery to be discovered.**

**As always, I am sorry for mistakes made,**

**Till next time, remember nothing is as it seems,**

**Wicked Daphne - Doris**


	34. Crucioed

**Crucioed is up! **

**Yay! I couldn't wait to publish it!**

**Always Wicked,**

**Daphne**


End file.
